The Legend of Zelda: Heart of Darkness
by Lany08
Summary: With Ganondorf defeated, Zelda sent Link back in time to regain his lost childhood. Now, seven years later, an eighteen year old Link is a world traveller who must once again answer the call of Hyrule.
1. Prologue, Times of Change

**_Author's Note:_ **_Welcome to my newest story. I had hoped that my Ocarina of Time rewrite would work out, but it appears no one quite cares to read it. So, it'll be on hold for now, until I decide if I want to continue it. I guess there are too many Ocarina of Time adapations out there, people must be sick of reading them. So, here is an original tale, a true sequal to Ocarina of Time. There will be some changes, to fit what I want to tell, but it should work out fine. After this prologue, the story will be set seven years after Zelda sends Link back in time to relive his childhood. So, enjoy, and please review. Reviewing is important for a writer, it helps with ideas and directions, and to know that our work is appreciated. Thanks!_

**Prologue**

**A New Beginning**

The cool morning breeze is refreshing, and even the ever present heat coming from Death Mountain can do nothing to prevent the freshness it brings. Standing high atop the volcano, the young warrior looks out over the horizon. His is the highest vantage point in Hyrule, and the beauty and majesty laid out before him takes his breath in ways the other sights and experiences he has had could never hope to do. His closes his eyes, reveling in the feeling of victory, knowing that the evil he has fought against has finally been stopped. The wind ripples through his emerald tunic and white underclothes. But the chill doesn't bother him, for the battle is done, and Ganondorf has been defeated. "A thing of pure beauty, isn't it Link?" a beautiful, melodious voice says from behind him.

"It truly is Princess," Link answers, opening his eyes to behold the beauty of the Princess Zelda who steps up to his side, sharing in his enjoyment of the landscape of Hyrule. Her long, golden locks catch in the breeze and blow slightly along with her pink and white dress. _"Truly an angel,"_ Link thinks to himself, allowing a small smile upon his lips, the first one he has felt in months.

"Please Link, call me Zelda," she says, returning a small smile of her own. Turning her eyes back to the landscapes, she witnesses the last of the dark clouds disappear over the horizon. "Even now, the taint of Ganondorf is beginning to fade. Soon, all that will be left is the destruction and despair he wrought. That, I am afraid, will take the longest to heal."

The smile on Link's face disappears, and the solemn mask he has worn since first waking up in the Chamber of Sages, that holy gather place of the guardians of Hyrule located somewhere within the Sacred Realm, reappears. "The healing will come, but it'll take time," Link answers her. A sad look flits across Link's face, memories of the horrors and the sights he has had to endure in the months since his awakening. "I only wish the power of the Hero of Time within me could take away everyone's hurt, remove the pain."

Zelda lays a hand on Link's arm, drawing his gaze from his feet to her eyes, those wonderous blue eyes. "You've already done so much Link, you've endure things no person should ever have to. And no, it is not within your power to take away everyone's hurt. But, I believe, it is within mine."

"What?" Link almost whispers, a small ripple of surprise running through him.

"All of this is my fault Link," Zelda explains, taking his hand into hers. "The past seven years, your slumber in the Sacred Realm and all of the things you've had to face since awakening." Zelda's eyes become watery, and tears begin to slide down that angelic face of hers, "All of the lives lost since Ganondorf took the Tri-Force of Power. It's all my fault, because I thought I could save Hyrule. In my arrogance, I believed I could save my people and stop Ganondorf. All I did was cause pain and strife," she says, turning her face away to hide the tears and her own pain.

Link gently lifts his other hand to her face, turning it slowly so that their eyes meet once again, "You did save your people. We brought about the end of Ganondorf, and stopped him from reuniting the Tri-Force. Yes, we both made mistakes on the road to this point, but no one is perfect. You did what you thought was best, and you can't changed what happened. All we can do now is move on, and together, help rebuild Hyrule."

Zelda nods her head, then holds out her left hand, "Please, give me the Ocarina of Time Link."

Curious, Link drops his hands from Zelda, and reaches inside his green tunic, pulling the beautiful and magically instrument out. With a reluctance and a warning he doesn't know why he feels, Link places the Ocarina in Zelda's gloved, outstretched hand.

Zelda drops her gaze to the ocarina, gently clutching the instrument that, before being given to Link, had been in her possession all her life. "You're wrong Link," she says quietly, not daring to meet his gaze for fear her emotions would not allow her to do what she knew she must. "I can change what happened. As the Seventh Sage, as leader of all Sages, I have power the others do not. With that power, and the Ocarina of Time, I can send Hyrule back in time, to the point when you first pulled the Master Sword. And with that power, I can seal each and every person's memory in Hyrule, locking out the knowledge and all memory of the past seven years. I can take away the pain, and the suffering. And all those lost lives will be rightfully returned."

"No Zelda, you cannot meddle with the flow of time that way," Link says, trying to make her meet his eyes. "My traveling through the river of time was completely different. I did not seek to so drastically change what once happened. I only traversed time to make the present, this present, more accessible. What you speak of is deliberately destroying the time that has already naturally elapsed."

"I'm sorry Link, but that doesn't matter. It is within my power to do, and it is my choice," Zelda says, still refusing to meet Link's eyes and taking a small step backwards from him.

"Zelda, please, think this through, think about what we're going to lose," Link pleads, trying to play the last card he has. "Think of what we mean to each other. If we lose the last seven years, the last several months, then…well, you know what that means."

"It is for you, most of all Link that I do this," Zelda says, the tears openly flowing down her face. "Those seven years were stolen from you unfairly, because the Master Sword deemed you not yet ready for the trails facing you. You never really got a chance to grow up, to experience life outside the forest. You were simply thrust into a war you knew nothing about, and told you were a prophesized hero you had never heard of. It is for you I do this, to return those seven years to you, so that you may have a normal childhood, and grow up in your own way, not sleeping on a stone slab in the Sacred Realm."

"No, I won't let you do this," Link says, but is stops short when he runs into an invisible barrier. His eyes widen as he realizes the shield is Zelda's work. "Zelda, don't do this," he calls, trying one last time.

"I'm sorry Link, please forgive me," Zelda cries, raising the Ocarina of Time to her lips. Link can only watch, and listen in helplessness and despair as Zelda begins playing the ocarina. A small golden glow surrounds the Princess, and her power mixes with that of the Ocarina of Time's natural magic. Link only has a moment, one last look at Zelda, before the familiar blue energy envelopes his body, turning back the clock on him one last and hurtling him back into the past.

With a gasp of air, Link opens the eyes he didn't even know he had closed, and finds himself kneeling on the Pedestal of Time, his hands still firmly gripping the Master Sword. With reluctance his fingers slide from the comfortable grip of the sword, and Link slowly rises to his feet, staring around the interior of the Temple of Time. Glancing down at his body, he finds to no surprise that he is back in his eleven year old body, his green Kokiri clothes in place, as well as the Kokiri Sword and Deku Shield strapped firmly to his back.

"Well, she actually did it, she sent us back," Navi remarks, fluttering out from beneath Link's cap. "And none the worse for wear I guess."

"Yeah she…wait, you remember. How can you remember? How can I remember for that matter?" Link says, his mind straining for an explanation.

"I don't know, maybe because you're the Hero of Time, and I was with you. But it doesn't matter, we're back, and those terrible years never happened."

"Yeah, and there's nothing I can do about it," Link mutters, his face filled with sadness and the smallest bit of anger. "So, what do we do now?"

"Now, you live out the remainder of your childhood Hero of Time. Find a life for yourself, and live in whatever peace and happiness you can find," Navi says, and Link can almost see a slight dimming to her natural blue glow.

"What do you mean "I"?" Link asks. "You're coming with me, aren't you?"

"I can't Link, not this time. I've already been away from the forest too long. Fairies were never meant to leave their forest homes for such extended periods of time. I need to go back, and to rest," Navi explains, the sadness evident in her voice. "And, aside from that…you're not Kokiri. You're a Hylian, and Hylians do not have fairies. You're the best partner a fairy could have ever hoped for, and I'll miss you and our friendship, but my place is in the forest, and yours is with your people. You know in your heart that I'm right."

"I know," Link says quietly, struggling with the growing tears he himself feels. "Goodbye my dear friend, give my love to Saria, and may you find your own peace in the forest once again."

"Goodbye Link," Navi says, fluttering close to his face and giving him a tiny kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Hero of Time, may the Goddesses bless all the remaining years of your life." And with that, the tiny fairy Navi flutters up and away, her blue glow disappearing through the open window high up the wall inside the Master Swords resting chamber.

Taking one last, long look at the window Link manages to tear his gaze away, allowing it to rest on the chamber's only other exit, the now sealed Door of Time. Feeling inside one of his pouches, he finds only the Kokiri Emerald, the Spiritual Stone of Forest. "Which means the other two stones are back with Darunia and Ruto, which mean she really did send me back to before I first met her. So I'm stuck, perfect." Link thinks for several moments, toying with the idea of trying to scale the smooth temple wall and go out the window, but easily casts aside that idea. With no hookshot, or climbing gear, he doesn't have a chance of getting out that window. With nothing better to do, Link begins searching through his pouches, going through the belongings he does have, hoping that one of them might provide him with a means of escape. And surely enough, his hand comes to rest on the smooth wood of his fairy ocarina, a gift from Saria upon his decision to leave the Kokiri Woods. A small smile creeps onto Link's face as he realizes he has the perfect way out of this chamber. Removing the ocarina from the pouch, he brings the small wooden instrument to his lips. His eyes close, and his fingers move on instinct. The music, and the magic, flow through Link's body, and even with his eyes closed he can almost see the golden light that envelopes his body as he plays the Prelude of Light. The magic envelopes him, and transports him quickly, depositing him on the Tri-Force mark outside of the door of time. The music and the light fade, and Link's arms slowly return to his side, and, as his eyes open, he's pleased to find himself in the main chamber of the Temple of Time. "I guess it's time to go," Link says to himself, taking one last look at the Door of Time, thinking his days as the Hero of Time over.

Link exits the well lit temple into the crisp morning air, and a day that is completely cloudless. With a small smile on his face at the wonderful day, Link walks happily from the temple's grounds, winding through the small path and finding himself staring out over the bustling vista of Castle Town. Link stops short, the smile disappearing quickly from his face as he catches sight of faces that shouldn't be there, faces lost in another time. And before Link can do anything, the memories flood his consciousness, the ravaged state of Castle Town, the unmarked graves and human remains left behind, the swarms of Re-deds infesting the square. It is as if an overlay drifts across his vision, tainting now the beautiful and restored town with the horrors of another lifetime. Running his hand across his brow his vision finally clears, the memories leaving him for the time being. But a sense of loss, and sadness fill Link's entire being. And he knows, at that exact moment, Hyrule will never be the same for him. The clock has been turned back seven years, and the smiles and business of everyone in the town let Link know that at least that much of Zelda's magic did work, no one else remembered that alternate future. Possibly no one else in Hyrule, no one but him, knew about what horrors could have been, or remembered all those lives that were lost. A deep feeling of loneliness fills Link, and he unconsciously shivers. But the chill comes not from the sadness, but from a new thought that emerges in Link's head. The events happening in the square right now remind him exactly what day this is, the day he first met Zelda. Which means that two weeks from today, Ganondorf will attack the Castle and attempt to steal Hyrule's seat of power. But a comforting thought does come to Link's mind. He does not possess the other two Spiritual Stones. Which means, if he never obtains them, then the Door of Time can't be opened, and there the Master Sword will remain dormant, keeping rivers of time closed and the gateway to the Sacred Realm sealed. Which means, Ganondorf can't obtain the Tri-Force of Power. His mind set, Link trudges off across the Market Square, intent on warning Zelda.

A half an hour later, Link now stands at the stone archway looking into Zelda's favorite garden. Link had quickly and easily traversed the Castle grounds, having already know the best and easiest ways to sneak past the guards. And there, standing at the archway, he watches. He watches Zelda, now back as her eleven year old self stares through the small window at the other end of the garden, staring at Ganondorf Link knows. Gathering his wits about him Link quietly moves across the garden, stopping a few paces shy of where the Princess is standing.

"Zelda," Link says quietly, and watches as she jumps at the sound of his voice.

She startles and spins around quickly, facing Link with a curious expression on her face. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?" she asks, her voice trying to sound regal. "Do I know you, you seem so familiar?"

Link keeps his face a stony mask, his heart crestfallen at finding out she didn't remember anything, not even him. "No, we've never met Princess," he says, taking her formal title. "But I know you, I've seen you in my dreams," which was true enough. At this point in time he had dreamed of her several times, always ending in Ganondorf blasting him at Castle Town's drawbridge. Link removes the Spiritual Stone of Forest from a pouch, and holds it out from Zelda to clearly see. "There isn't much time Princess, so please, let me explain. This may sound strange, and difficult to believe, but I assure you, it's all the truth. In two weeks time, two weeks from today actually, Ganondorf, whom you were just watching in that window," Link says, catching the surprised look on her face. "Ganondorf will attack the castle in two weeks, intent on disposing your father. He also seeks the Tri-Force. But, with this stone in my possession," Link says, referring to the Kokiri Emerald, "and the two remaining stones safe where they are, Ganondorf cannot gain access to the Sacred Realm and the Tri-Force. You must warn your father and marshal Hyrules troops, the Castle must be defended."

"Who are you exactly?" Zelda asks.

"My name is Link, and I'm…no one," he answers, turning aside his eyes. "I just happen to know a few things. You must trust what I tell you."

"I do," Zelda replies, causing Link to turn his gaze back upon her. "Strange as it may seem, and it seems very strange to me, I trust you completely, and I don't know why." And Zelda, in her heart, feels a strange connection to this Link. And when she listens to him speak, she could swear she was listening to someone who should be years older, not someone of her own age. "I will warn my father. I only hope he'll believe me."

"I'm sure you'll find a way," Link says, sighing with relief. "I'll take my leave of you now Princess," he says, giving her a formal bow before turning around.

"Wait, must you go so soon, we've barely had a chance to talk, and I'd love to know more about you," Zelda says, her voice excited at the prospect of getting to know this intriguing young man.

"I'm afraid I cannot stay Princess," Link answers her, not daring to turn around to face her again for fear of giving in to her request. "There is much I must still do. I must ensure the Spiritual Stone of Forest remains safe and away from Ganondorf."

"I…understand," Zelda says, a sadness filling her for no reason she can understand. "Thank you for the warning Link, Hyrule will remain in your debt."

"Goodbye Zelda," Link says softly before quickly departing from the garden, leaving the Castle behind for what he believes is the last time.

_**X X X**_

Early the next morning Link is awakened by a deep voice sounding throughout his small room at an inn in Castle Town. "Good Morning Hero of Time," the voice says.

Link awakens with a start, his hand automatically darting to his back to pull the sword that is not there, but currently leaning up against one of the walls of his room. Link relaxes though and his breathing slows as he gets a look at his visitor. "Goord morning Rauru. I guess you remember everything then," Link says, referring to Rauru's use of Link's title.

"Indeed I do Link," the wizened old Sage answers him. "Only yourself, Navi and I remember that horrible future. I must apologize for not thanking you earlier for the deeds you have done. Zelda acted before the rest of us Sages could find you. And I am sorry that you remember. It would appear that being the Hero of Time means you are not bound by the same laws that others are, just as myself since I reside in the Sacred Realm, not here in Hyrule itself."

"Forget it Rauru," Link says, trying to get the topic off his memories and Zelda. "And there's no need to thank me, I've technically done nothing. That future is gone, Zelda has seen to that. That means I have done nothing and will do nothing. With the Master Sword remaining where it is, the Hero of Time is no longer."

"Nonsense boy," Rauru answers forcefully. "You are the Hero of Time no matter what, that is a destiny you cannot change. And while yes, the future has now been changed, what happened, happened. The memories still exist somewhere," he says, tapping his temple. "And I for one shall not forget them, nor the sacrifices and horrors you experienced to save all of us. This change at a new beginning would not be possible without you Link, and I'll hear nothing more of it." Rauru straightens himself, then directs his voice at the door of Link's room, "You can come in now," he says.

In walks a grey cloaked figure, a small figure of about Link's own height. Gloved hands reach up and pull the hood down, revealing the golden locks of the Princess Zelda. "I spoke to Rauru last night, after the Council session with my father. I told him of you, and he informed me that you might intend to leave Hyrule."

Link arches an eyebrow at Rauru, slightly annoyed that the old man had read him so perfectly. "It would be safer if I did. With the Spiritual Stone of Forest gone from Hyrule, there is no chance of it falling into Ganondorf's, or anyone else's hands. Therefore, the Door of Time can never be opened."

"I understand. And I would hope that you would stay, but I can see your mind is already set. As Rauru told me it would be. So, I bring you this," she says, pulling a small pack from beneath her cloak and depositing it on Link's bed. "Inside are a few provisions, a cloak, a bag of rupees from my own treasury, and…the Ocarina of Time." Link's eyes widen, and he quickly reaches into the bag, his hand almost immediately finding the smooth metal of the ocarina. "Your logic of the Spiritual Stone being safer away from Hyrule is sound, so I make the same assumption for the Ocarina of Time. Should something happen to myself in the attack that is to come, then the Ocarina would be safer far away from Hyrule. And you are the only one I will trust with that task. Though I do not know you, not really, I do know that I can trust you. I can't explain it, but I know."

"_I guess something of that future still has an impact on her,"_ Link thinks to himself.

"_So it would appear Hero of Time,"_ Rauru's voice sounds in Link's head.

"_I really wish you wouldn't do that,"_ Link's voice in his head sounding annoyed. _"I've got enough going on in there without you eavesdropping."_

"_My apologies Link," _Rauru says in his head one last time before Link feels his presence leave his mind.

"I thank you for your kindness my lady," Link says, giving Zelda a formal bow. "I will protect both the stone and ocarina to my dying breath, of that I can assure you."

"I know you will Link," Zelda replies, stepping close and kissing him lightly on the cheek. "And I thank you for what you've done for our people. Safe journey, and may the Goddesses protect you." Zelda glances once at Rauru, then puts her hood back up and leaves the room, quietly closing the door behind herself.

Once the door is closed Rauru steps before Link, and kneels in front of him, bringing their eyes level. "Always remember who you are and where you come from lad," his voice speaks softly. "No matter what happens, no matter where you go or how much you try to forget it, you'll always be the Hero of Time, and the savior of Hyrule." Rauru's expression softens even more, "If I could strip away those horrible memories, I would. But I'm afraid that is something not within my power to do. It is a burden you should not have to carry, but one you must all the same. Though the Tri-Force of Courage no longer resides in you, the affect it had on you, and the gifts it bestowed upon you will remain with you always. Stay true to your heart, one day you'll return to these lands. I only hope some peace will find you. Safe journey…Link," the Sage says, fading from the room back into the Sacred Realm, leaving Link alone to finally find his own destiny.


	2. Ch 1, Homecoming, Pt 1

**Ch. 1**

**Homecoming, Pt. 1**

_Seven years later…_

"Ah, my boy, did you find it," the little old man asks, his voice quivering in anticipation. The eighteen year old young man nods and deposits a large, cloth wrapped bundle onto the table in front of him, causing the old man to jump up more quickly from his chair than anyone would have thought and hobble over to the table, completely forgetting about the cane resting against his own desk. "Excellent my friend, excellent," the old man says, carefully removing the cloth and gazing happily down at the large leather bound manuscript in front of him. "I trust it wasn't too much trouble to get it back Link."

"Not really," Link answers, smoothing out his green tunic and dropping into a chair at the table. "Those cut purses who took it were a sneaky lot, I'll give them that, but in a direct conflict they folded pretty easily." Running his hand over the leather cover of the book Link asks, "So what's in this thing that is so important anyway?"

"It's called the Book of Ages, and it contains the most accurate and complete history of the world anyplace you can find. It also contains the most accurate and largest set of prophecies of the world," the old man, Professor Hildan explains.

Link nods his head, "You might want to think about getting a bit more help protecting that thing Professor. Once word gets out it's been unearthed, a lot more than common thugs are going to be after it."

"That's why I sent for you my young friend, aside from getting it back that is," the Professor explains. "Your reputation as a fighter and a young man of honor precedes you, and I have need of one such as yourself. Not to mention your obvious heritage will be of great use to me."

"What in the name of the Goddesses are you talking about Professor?" Link asks, uneasy about the direction the conversation is now going in, especially the bit about his own heritage.

"Quite simply, this book is quite useless at the moment Link," the old man says. "It is written in an ancient dialect not spoken in thousands of years. One I cannot read, and one that no one else in this city can read either."

"And what language is it written in?" Link asks, already dreading the answer he knows has to be coming.

"Ancient Hylian," the professor answers. "So, to that end, you being a Hylian and all, I thought you might be able to escort me into Hyrule. I would imagine someone there should be able to read this script. And it is imperative we translate what is written here."

"Perfect," Link mutters quietly to himself, leaning back in the wooden chair and massaging his temples. Going back to Hyrule, not a prospect Link has been considering these past seven years. Granted, it would be safe to go back. The news Link received shortly after leaving Hyrule's borders was that Ganondorf had been defeated and captured, sentenced to a life in prison and deposited in the newly constructed Tower of Hera, some fortress located high in the Mountains of Doom, the home of Death Mountain. With the King of Evil out of the way, the Spiritual Stone of Forest and the Ocarina of Time, both in Link's possession, would be safe to return to Hyrule. No, Link's dread at returning home came not from a safety issue, but from the memories and visions that have plagued him since Zelda first sent him back to relive his childhood seven years ago. Being in Hyrule drudged up those memories too much, not to mention the possibility of seeing Her again, something Link decidedly wanted to avoid. "Are you sure about this Professor? Are you positive that it's Ancient Hylian, that you have to travel to Hyrule?"

"Oh, I'm quite sure my boy, quite sure indeed. I've studied much Hylian script, and seen samples of the ancient texts. I just have no way of deciphering it. I believe that only in Hyrule will we find the answers. Besides, if we do find a way to read Ancient Hylian, you can finally figure out what that gold medallion of yours says," the Professor answers. "And I would think you'd jump at the chance to return home, as long as you've been away."

"Yeah, I'm jumping for joy here," Link says dryly, turning this thoughts to the gold medallion hanging on a chain around his neck. Absently he runs a hand over the medallion through his tunic, thinking of the strange bird engraved on the medallion, a bird in which it's talons clutch the Tri-Force, with strange script, Ancient Hylian obviously, written around the edges. It was Link's only belonging from his past, the only thing left to him by his parents, whoever they were. It had been found with him the day he was left in the Kokiri Forest, and has been with him ever since_. "It would be nice to know what it says,"_ Link thinks to himself. _"Maybe there's something there about my parents, or where I come from."_ Link sighs, standing up from the table, "Very well Professor, you have an escort and guide. Gather up your belongings, but pack light. I suppose I have been gone too long."

"Fantastic Link, fantastic," the Professor says excitedly. "You won't regret this my friend," he says, almost bouncing out of the study to pack.

"Oh, I have a feeling I probably will," Link mutters, excusing himself from the Professor's house to ready his own few belongings for the trip home.

_**X X X**_

_Far in Hyrule's north country, in lands no Hylian has walked for an age…_

The lone young woman stares up at the massive temple before her, a structure seemingly twisted and emanating a perpetual darkness. Pulling the hood of her cloak down about her shoulders she lets her fiery red hair spill out, revealing a darkly tanned face. Long months has she traveled to get here, to fulfill an order given to her long ago. "And who are you child, to trespass on these grounds?" a powerful, commanding voice echoes from the shadows.

"My name is Kareena," she answers, readying the scimitars at her sides. "I am Gerudo, and I come seeking the Sisterhood, on the order of my lord and king, Ganondorf."

"Interesting," the voice calls back, and an black cloaked figures steps from the shadows. It is the form of an old woman, her face weathered and wrinkled from long, hard years. "A long seven years it has been since we've heard any word of Ganondorf. Imprisoned somewhere in Hyrule proper I believe, was the last news we had. So how is it that you are here on his orders?"

"And imprisoned he remains to this day, in the Tower of Hera, a forsaken fortress built as a prison high in the Mountains of Doom," Kareena answers, her eyes wearily scanning the surroundings for any more sign of movement. "Seven years ago, when I was but a child, Lord Ganondorf came to me, and instructed me as to what I should do in the event he failed. He knew there was a possibility, and so he laid out a plan for me. Seven years from the time of the attack on Hyrule Castle I was to travel far into Hyrule's north, and seek out the Sisterhood of Ganon. He said that there, his backup plan would begin."

"Indeed, and interesting tale, and an accurate one at that," the old crone replies, a genuinely wicked smile forming on those cracked and weathered lips. "Come young Kareena, the Lord Ganondorf has chosen you for greatness. We have much to accomplish, and a short time to do it."

_**X X X**_

_The large man picks himself up to his feet, wiping the back of his right hand across his mouth, grinning at the blood that comes away. His armor is stained with even more blood, none of it his, and blackened from the torrential currents of energy that had coursed through his body only moments earlier. "Do you three honestly believe that you can stop me?" he asks the three women arrayed before him. "Where all the rest," he says, waving a hand at the army of corpses littering the grounds around them, "could do nothing but bleed at my feet, do you honestly think you can hope to match my power."_

"_We are sisters Ganon, and when we three are in harmony, our power is greater than any you could hope to imagine," the beautiful woman in the middle sounds out, her voice strong and powerful, her flaming red hair a sight to behold. "Your sister already lies dead at your feet, her thirst for power consumed her fully. What more need you lose?"_

"_She knew what we were trying to accomplish," Ganon spits back, his eyes burning with rage. "She knew the risks involved, and I honor her greatly for her sacrifice. But you're already too late witch, my power is greater than any that has come before, I've ascended. So, what do you have to say to that?"_

_All three of the sisters eyes blaze with energy, and the answer comes not from one of them, but from all there in perfect unison, "So have we."_

Zelda's eyes snap open as the vivid images fade from her mind, images too real to be a dream. As she sits herself up in her bed she can feel the sweat on her body, causing her night clothes to cling. _"What in the name of the Goddesses was that all about, why did I have a vision now?"_ she thinks to herself. She's had dreams like this, visions really, on and off for years now, but not for a full year, up until this point. Rising from her bed she splashes water on her face from the bowl on her nightstand. Feeling a bit more awake she walks to her window and throws it open wide, feeling refreshed at the cool morning air, and watching with delight as the sun begins to rise over the Hylian Plains.

A soft knock at the door draws Zelda's attention away from her thoughts, "Princess, may I come in?" the voice of Zelda's attendant and body guard Impa sounds through the solid wooden door.

"Yes Impa," Zelda replies, watching as the white haired warrior steps inside her chambers, dressed as always in her traditional Shiekan garb. "How is it you always seem to know when I'm awake?" Zelda asks with a smile.

"The same way I know when you've had a disturbing dream," Impa replies, an often rarely seen smile forming on her lips, "magic."

"Of course, whatever could I have been thinking," Zelda says dryly, sitting herself upon her bed. "And yes, you're right as usual, I did have a disturbing dream. A vision, I think."

"What of?" Impa asks, seating herself next to the princess, studying the young woman's face and body closely, reading the tension and uneasiness there despite her training to conceal such things.

"Ganondorf…I think. He looked a little differently, and was referred to as Ganon. He was standing on a battlefield littered with corpses, facing three young women who appeared to be sisters," Zelda explains. "I haven't thought of Ganondorf in seven years Impa, not since his imprisonment. Why now?"

"I do not know Princess, and I would not hazard a guess at this time," Impa says cautiously. "Obviously something of importance is going to happen. Did you know any of the three young women?"

"No, I did not recognize them, yet, at the same time, they seemed incredibly familiar to me," Zelda says, laying on her back and putting a pillow over her head. "Ugh, why can't I just dream of Link," she says, her voice muffled. Zelda suddenly bolts upright, the pillow flying off and her right hand going to cover her mouth, "I just said that out loud didn't I?"

"Said what?" Impa says, giving her young charge a knowing smile. "Amazing really, you met him only, what was it, twice, and yet he's seemed to make a large impact on you."

"Yes," Zelda says with a sigh. "I have no idea why I think of him so much, or dream for that matter. I don't intend to do it, but I'll find myself just daydreaming once in a while, about him. Somehow, he's never far from my thoughts. I wonder where he is?"

"I couldn't say, but I'm sure wherever it is, he's just fine," Impa answers.

"I know," Zelda says in reply. "I don't know how I do, but I just know that he's safe, wherever he is."

"Do not worry, I'm sure one day you'll see him again," Impa says reassuringly. "Now, as long as you're up, you might as well get dressed. Have breakfast, and I'll see you on the training grounds in an hour." With that Impa leaves Zelda's chambers, and immediately leaves the castle grounds, heading into Castle Town.

Once inside the town's boundaries she quickly follows a small wooded path off to the side of the square, winding her way to the Temple of Time. Inside the temple itself, which is usually always empty, she steps onto the platform in the middle of the Great Hall, a platform engraved with the symbol of the Tri-Force. Impa begins to hum softly to herself, a soft purple glow surrounding her body. She shortly finds herself standing in the Chamber of Sages, a sanctuary set aside in the Sacred Realm. "What can I do for you today, Sage of Shadow?" the voice of Rauru sounds, and his scarlet and orange robed figure appears on the symbol set aside for the Sage of Light.

"She's had a vision…of Ganondorf," Impa replies, getting the point quickly.

"Indeed, then it appears I was correct. The time is coming quickly," Rauru responds.

"And she still thinks often of Him," Impa says. "Already some of the dreams she has described to me in the past seem to me to be memories of her time in the alternate future. Why can we not just break the seal on her memories, as you once did on mine?"

"Someone will the full knowledge of what happened, of what to look for, had to be around to keep watch over the Princess," Rauru explains. "And I'm not sure returning her memories to her would be a kindness. What she did was…unconscionable. But, things may already be out of our hands. He is returning to Hyrule even as we speak."

"What? Why, why would he do such a thing now, after all these years?" Impa asks.

"Events that were set into motion long ago are now baring their fruit I'm afraid," Rauru responds. "Link returns to Hyrule, as he was always meant to. I fear the darkness returns with him."


	3. Ch 1, Homecoming, Pt 2

**_Author's Note:_ **_A little bit shorter section, I know, but hopefully a little more action for you. And thanks to all those who have left reviews so far, it's heartening to finally see people reading my work. Hopefully you all are enjoying it. And, if you have any specific comments, questions or ideas for or on something, please feel free to say them. Thanks again!_

**Ch. 1**

**Homecoming, Pt. 2**

The trail they have been traveling on has just exited a densely packed forest, and now, arrayed in a semi circle in front of them is a group of men on horseback, a rugged, surly looking lot. "Greetings gents," the obvious leader of the men spoke, his yellow toothed grin beaming at them. "My associates and I hear tell that you have something of…interest in your possession. And since this road here happens to fall under our jurisdiction, a modest toll is required. Say…said possession," the man speaks, trying to sound sophisticated.

Link smiles underneath the hood of his dark green riding cloak, the rain beating down all around them. His eyes never leave the thugs in front of him, but he knows, can feel, the professor behind and to his right, shivering in the cold and clutching at the worn satchel containing the Book of Ages. "I think it'd be best if you…gentlemen, moved out of our way immediately," Link replies, putting a cold edge to his voice. "I've no wish to hurt any of you."

"Cocky little bloke, isn't he?" the leader asks, getting a cheap laugh from his grunts. "Look boy, the odds aren't in your favor, so just hand over the book, and we'll forget we ever saw you."

"Link, maybe we should just…" the professor begins, but stops as Link holds up a hand in his direction.

"I'm only going to give you one last warning," Link says, never taking his eyes off the men, "leave now." Link's hand subtley reaches for the handle of his sword hanging at Epona's side, even though he really wishes the rain would just stop. Normally he'd use his bow first, he could take a few of them out before they even mounted a charge. But, in weather like this a wet bow string would just snap and likely get him killed. Link has no more time for thoughts though as the group of thieves all draw their swords and charge at him. "Alright old friend," Link says, whispering to Epona, "time to clear the road." Epona whinys her approval and charges forward as Link draws his own sword, a plain looking weapon.

However, in stead of meeting the charge head on like the thugs obviously expected, Link moves quickly, hoping up to stand on Epona's saddle for a moment before launching himself skyward, flipping over one of the thugs to land behind another on his saddle, dashing him in the head with the hilt of his sword and tossing him bodily to the ground. Link reacts quickly, bringing his sword up to block a thrust by another rider, locking his blade with his own. Grabbling the pommel of the saddle Link launches himself at the rider, his feet catching the man in the face and knocking him unconscious to the ground while Link lands in a crouch, and barely has enough time to spin up and around, parrying yet another rider. This time though Link lashes out with a small knife in his right hand, cutting the strap holding the saddle on, sending it and the rider crashing to the ground on the opposite side of the horse from Link. With small effort Link leaps up and over the horse, landing squarely on the man's torso, driving the breath from him and snapping a number of ribs in the process before he summersaults back to a fighting stance. Glancing around Link notices the remaining rider charging hard at the professor, and, reacting on pure instinct Link pulls a small brown object from one of his pouches. With smooth precision and not a wasted movement Link flips the boomerang open and hurls with with deadly accuracy, the twirling weapon striking true and solidly connecting with the rider's head, sending the man tumbling to the ground. The boomerang returns to Link's hand and he snatches it up and returns it to it's pouch again all in one smooth motion.

"I can see I made a wise decision in asking you to come along lad," the professor says as his horse slowly trots up to Link.

"I guess so," Link says, mounting himself firmly back up on Epona's back. "It would appear that word of the book got out faster than I thought it would. We're going to have to be more careful."

"How far are we from Hyrule?"

"We still have about a day's ride ahead of us through Catalia," Link explains. "From there we'll book passage on a ship and sail into Hyrule's port. We should be able to ferry in from port to Lake Hylia, and from there we ride on to Hyrule Castle. All in all, we have another week ahead of us, at the most I'd say."

"Well, then we best be off," the professor says, following closely behind Link and Epona.

_**X X X**_

"Are you sure about this child. We are about to unleash an extremely powerful darkness upon Hyrule, upon your home," the old crone asks, he gaze studying Kareena closely.

"Quite sure," Kareena says, a hard edge setting to her face. "Hyrule is my home no longer. For what they have done to Lord Ganondorf, they all deserve to suffer. Even my so called "sisters" deserve it, for turning their backs on him and following that cow Nabooru."

The old crone cackles in delight, "Excellent. The Lord Ganon chose wisely I see."

"Why do you call him Ganon?" Kareena asks, her voice curious.

"All will be made clear in time young one," the old woman answers. "For now, we must call for the first of our Lord's chosen Heralds. He will be the greatest among them, and will call forth the rest."

"What must we do Haggar?" Kareena asks, her voice teeming with excitement.

"We must open the gateway," the Haggar points to a large, dark mirror in the middle of the room, it's frame and stand set in black obsidian and engraved with strange markings. "Behold, the Mirror of Shadows. With the blood of Ganon's chosen servant, the blood of one still yet pure, the mirror will open to a world much like our own, only opposite. From there, we shall call forth the First Herald of Ganon. And he will bring the others, and reign death down upon the lands of Hyrule." Haggar hands Kareena a medium size, twisted looking dagger. "Now, spill your blood, only a small amount, upon the mirror young Kareena."

Kareena steps forward without hesitation, slicing a deep gash in her left hand. Without a thought she raises that hand and presses it against the mirror, letting it stain the shiny surface. With a gasp of air Kareena pulls her hand back, the feeling of cold and of darkness radiating from the mirror. And, she watches in fascination as the blood from her hand expands, filling the entire surface of the mirror, rolling as if an ocean of blood. "Excellent child, you have done well," Haggar remarks, stepping to Kareena's side. The old crone begins chanting in a language now long forgotten in Hyrule, until her voice rings clear for Kareena to understand. "Now, shadowed one, come forth and fulfill the bargain you made with the Great Ganon. Reap havoc and sow destruction on these lands," she calls out loudly. And, from the mirror steps a young man, of around Kareena's own age. He's dressed in a black tunic with grey underclothing. His hair is golden blonde and his eyes an unnatural blue. And, strapped to his back is a large sword, the hilt and pommel a strange blue, while the blade itself seems to be made of obsidian, yet still reflecting like a mirror.

"Who is he?" Kareena asks, bewildered, as the young man stands, tensed and ready.

"He is called Link on his world, an assassin of terrible reputation," Haggar explains. "But here, on our world, all will come to know him as Death."

_**X X X**_

"It would appear he's gotten even better than before," Impa says, visibly impressed with the scene Rauru is displaying for her within the Chamber of Sages. In the cloud of magic they watch as Link single handedly deals with small group of bandits, none of whom even manage to scratch the young warrior.

"Remember, he retained all of his memories. And, he's had seven years to refine his skills," Rauru replies, he himself impressed, though he's watched Link for many years, and knows quite well what the boy is capable of.

"Indeed," Impa says, studying the scene carefully. "He must be, he didn't kill one of them."

"The boy abhors killing. He'll only kill if it is the absolute last result. His memories plague him, haunt him. For a time he'll forget them, but he'll never truly be free of the horrors he faced in that alternate timeline," Rauru explains. "That is why he wanders, never staying in one place too long. He helps those he can wherever he goes, but quickly moves on. It appears he doesn't want to get close, and avoids praise at all costs for his deeds. He simply wants to be left alone."

"Then why return to Hyrule, the source of all of this. Especially now, after seven years?" Impa questions.

"This man," Rauru says, his magic cloud focusing on the professor. "He's not what he seems, I think. In his possession he has the Book of Ages, and he seeks to translate it here in Hyrule, since the book is written in Ancient Hylian."

"Then he doesn't really know what he has," Impa remarks. "Or, who he really travels with."

"No, he doesn't. Though, to be honest, Link doesn't know it himself either."

"He'll never accept the truth Rauru," Impa says as the cloud vanishes. "And I don't think Hyrule is ready to know the truth of the world, of what that book will tell them."

"We have not have any say in the matter my dear Shadow Sage," Rauru contemplates. "Events are moving quickly, and there are a few remaining in Hyrule who could translate that book. But, I suppose we must do all we can."

"If he ever finds out, he's going to be angry," Impa says.

"We'll face that when the time comes, and the consequences for our actions. Those texts will cause rift within Hyrule that may never be healed. We will do what we must."


	4. Ch 1, Homecoming, Pt 3

**_Author's Note:_ **_Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. It's nice to know the story is being read, and enjoyed. So, enjoy this next installment, and let me know what you think._

**Ch. 1**

**Homecoming, Pt. 3**

_Though blazing hot and suffocating during the day, the desert is chilled and relaxing at night. Nabooru stands before the Lady of the Desert, almost a small mountain carved out into the shape of a woman. It is a scared place, and secret that few of her people knew about, that many in Hyrule did not even know existed anymore. But now, this ancient temple is the source of Nabooru's frustration. Inside is a relic she needs, something to aid her in usurping Ganondorf from the Gerudo throne. By all rights Ganondorf is the lawful King of the Gerudo, but something deep down tells Nabooru it's all wrong, and that Ganondorf will lead her people to ruin. Inside the temple, within the first chamber she finds the exits sealed shut, sealed by Ganondorf no doubt. Turning to leave, to return to her quarters in the Gerudo Fortress to figure out some way to enter further into the temple Nabooru stops, something snapping awake inside her mind. "This isn't right," she whispers to herself. "This isn't what really happened. I never returned to the Fortress," she says, and, as if on cue, a young boy dressed in an emerald tunic enters into the temple, a sword and shield strapped to his back. "Link," she whispers, her eyes wide, and, quite quickly her mind is assaulted with visions, no, memories, her real memories of a past, and future, sealed away in the river of time. "I remember…"_

And Nabooru, leader of the Gerudo snaps awake from her fitful sleep, the sweat cold on her body as the cool night air of the desert seeps through her open window. With an involuntary shudder her naked form rises from her bed, throwing on a soft robe and moving to the window to stare out into the night sky. "I apologize for waking you so early…and for returning your memories to you, Sage of Spirit."

"What in Din's name happened Rauru?" Nabooru asks, spinning around to glare daggers at the scarlet and orange robed Sage. "The last thing I remember is us standing in the Mountains of Doom, talking and watching the sun set on a free Hyrule, and the next thing I know, I'm waking up to memories that didn't even happened."

"Oh, they happened alright," Rauru explains. "These past seven years are as real as the memories you have of that alternate future."

"Alternate?" Nabooru asks, arching and eyebrow.

"Yes, alternate," Rauru replies. "As we stood upon a peak in the Mountains of Doom, Zelda and Link stood upon the peak of Death Mountain itself. And there, high in the mountains, Zelda sent us all back in time, combining her own magic with that of the Ocarina of Time. Everyone's memories, aside from my own and Link's, were sealed away, to give us all a fresh start."

"The arrogance," Nabooru rants, her eyes filled with rage. "What gives her the right to…"

Rauru holds up a hand to stop her, "She remembers nothing as well. Her own memories are sealed, and hopefully will remain that way. What she did, no matter for how right of reasons, was a very wrong move. Altering the river of time on such a grand scale could have serious repercussions, and may already have. I do not know how well she could handle the guilt."

"Obviously you awakened me for a specific reason, after seven years," Nabooru comments, finally able to draw a calm breath.

"Astute, as always my dear," Rauru says with a smile upon his face. "Seven years ago, we were all returned to this time. Zelda had thought that she could seal Link's memories as well. She didn't want him to remember the horrors he had faced, she wanted him to regain those seven years he had lost. Unfortunately, the Hero of Time is not bound to the same laws as everyone else. His memories remain intact, and, while he could rejoice at seeing Hyrule restored all those who were dead, living, the memories haunted him still. Where he should see beauty, he saw devastation. So, he warned the Princess of Ganondorf's impending attack, and you know as well as I he was imprisoned, sentenced to remain inside the Tower of Hera for the remainder of his life. But, Link left Hyrule, wandering the world, helping those in need and never staying put in one place too long." Rauru pauses for a moment, collecting himself before continuing, "But, now the Hero of Time returns to Hyrule, and with him he brings the Book of Ages, which, with your Sage memories now returned to you, you know that to be a terrible risk. If the people of Hyrule were to find out the truth of the book, it could rip these lands apart."

Nabooru nods her head, her face a mask of stone. "What do we do?"

"Send your best," Rauru says. "Retrieve the book from Link. But let us be clear Nabooru, they must be your absolute best, nothing less will do. This is Link we speak of, the boy is remarkable. And under no circumstances what so ever is he, or the companion he travels with are to be harmed. I want no direct confrontation with the Hero of Time, they are to simply steal the book, and bring it here."

"I understand," Nabooru agrees. "But what if a confrontation happens despite our best. As you say, Link is exceptional, and I remember it well when he broke out of this fortress. He won't be so easy to catch off guard."

"Let us just hope that, in returning to Hyrule, the lad will be thrown off enough by his memories."

_**X X X**_

From his vantage point on the small island located out near the center of Lake Hylia Link lounges casually, enjoying feel of the cool air blowing through his now capless head. With an air of relaxation he walks easily across the wooden bridge to the lake's shore, his eyes fixed on the small inn that had sprung up near the old house. An interesting and new addition, but not surprising, considering Lake Hylia is one of the only ways to reach the coastal shore. Upon reaching the shore Link immediately walks inside the house, deciding to check on the professor. Up the creaky wooden stairs and to the right Link finds the professor's room, the door slightly ajar. A warning bell goes off in the young warrior's mind and his left hand quickly darts to the handle of his sword rising above his left shoulder, pausing there while he knocks with his right hand, gently easing the bedroom door open. Inside Link finds the professor lying on the floor, face down. A closer examination reveals a small dart imbedded in his neck. Quickly Link plucks the dart out and tosses it aside, not bothering with a further look at it, "Gerudo," he growls lowly to himself. Turning the professor over onto his back Link feels for a pulse, and is satisfied that the professor is only unconscious, and likely to sleep for hours still. With fair ease Link lifts the professor from the hard wooden floor and gently places him on the feathered bed, and, with a sigh Link dashes to the open bedroom window and leaps out, landing in a crouch easily on the ground below. Link immediately sprints off towards the stable off to the left, and, once inside he quickly saddles Epona and charges out of the stable, sending her galloping hard across the small field to the opening in the rock wall that would lead to the Hylian plains.

Outside, on the plains, memories threaten to assault Link's consciousness, but he quickly shrugs them off. "No time for a trip down memory lane," he mutters, sending Epona hurtling off northwest, towards the desert, and Gerudo territory.

_**X X X**_

"Welcome, Destroyer of Time," Haggar says, motioning with her hand for Dark Link to step away from the Mirror of Shadows. As he does so, a flick of her hand and the blood disappears from the mirror's surface, returning it to its former state.

"Where is he?" Dark Link asks, stepping closer to Haggar and Kareena. "I don't deal with lieutenants.

"I'm afraid this time, you will," Haggar replies, her voice confident and strong. "The Lord Ganondorf is currently imprisoned far to the south of here, and has been so for the past seven years."

"Then why was I called? I was enjoying ruling my own newly conquered kingdom," Dark Link says with menace, his left hand clenching into a tight fist before opening again.

"All proceeds as Ganondorf planned, and that is all you need know for the time being. Now it is time for you to wake the remaining three heralds, and together you shall decimate Hyrule," Haggar explains.

"Where do I find the first?" Dark Link asks.

"Closer than you think," Haggar says, a truly evil smile upon her face.

_**X X X**_

Quietly moving across the ridge Link pauses to look down over the edge, his eyes carefully studying the Gerudo fortress below. Not much has changed from his memory of the place, and a small smile passes his lips and he begins his descent down the mountain wall. The thief who had stolen the Book of Ages would surely have returned here quickly, though how Nabooru had learned of the book's existence so quickly is beyond Link. Once he reaches the bottom Link quickly darts across an open space, barely missing being seen by a Gerudo guard. Silently, he reaches into one of his magic pouches and removes the slingshot he had found inside the Great Deku Tree all those years ago, the day he first began his adventures in Hyrule. Also from the same pouch he removes a deku nut, fitting it in the slingshot. Link had no desire to kill any of the Gerudo, only return the property that was stolen, so, the non lethal slingshot would have to do. With a flash of movement Link leans around the boulder he is hiding behind and with ease lets the deku nut fly, the small object hurtling through the air and striking true, crumpling the Gerudo guard to the ground.

Moving quickly Link dashes around the boulder and drags the fallen Gerudo's body back to his hiding place, leaving the unconscious woman there while he sprints the fortress wall. On the run he reaches into another pouch and pulls out a set of climbing spikes, fitting one over each hand, and, with a running leap begins to pull himself hand over hand up the side of the fortress. "I just hope Nabooru hasn't moved her quarters from the top floor," Link mutters and he pulls himself up closer to the top.

_**X X X**_

"Well, it's done," Nabooru says, addressing Rauru as she tosses the Book of Ages onto her bed. "Apparently Link was asleep near the lake's shore, and the professor proved no problem at all."

"Excellent," Rauru says, his eyes tracing the contour of the book. "Though I despise such tactics, it was a necessary evil Nabooru. "Don't worry, one day, Link will thank us."

"Only after I get through pummeling you," a voice says from outside Nabooru's room, and both sages watch in surprise as Link leaps through the window, landing in a crouch and eyeing both of the carefully. "If you despise a tactic like this Rauru, why stoop to it. You could have simply come to me, talked to me."

"The information in this book is dangerous Link, and I cannot allow it to be translated at this time," Rauru explains, stepping in front of Nabooru's bed, and the book.

Link studies them both cautiously, and notices no look of surprise or shock on Nabooru's face, especially at his appearance. Rather, he notices a look or recognition. "You unsealed her memories for this," Link says, making it a statement and not a question.

"I did, it was necessary," Rauru says, his eyes never leaving Link.

"How many others?" Link asks.

"Only Impa," Rauru replies.

Link grunts, "So you've got her keeping tabs on Zelda. Afraid she'll regain the memories on her own. It's good to see you again Nabooru," Link says, his voice softening as he addresses the Spirit Sage.

"You too Link," she says, giving him a wink, "And still as handsome as I remember."

Link flushes, but quickly covers it up. "What's so important about this book Rauru? The professor I was escorting says it's a history of the world, and contains prophecies. But you treat it like it might be dangerous."

"And that, Hero of Time, is because the Book of Ages is extremely dangerous," Rauru says, picking the book up in his hands. "Or rather, the information contained in the book is."

"And that would be what?" Link asks, relaxing his guard for the first time.

"Information I can't reveal, even to you," Rauru explains. "I am sorry Link, I know that is not the answer you want, but that is the only one I can give you right now."

"Don't tell me we're going to have to do this the hard…" Link begins to say, but is abruptly cut off as the fortress begins to shake violently. "What in Farore's name is that?"

"It begins," Rauru says, pointing out Nabooru's window, over the desert.

Taking a looking glass from her desk Nabooru looks out the window, in the direction Rauru pointed. "Goddesses no," she breathes, dropping the looking glass to the floor.

Link snatches it up quickly and peers through it, and is shocked himself at the sight that greets him. "The Spirit Temple, it's crumbling," he exclaims.

"Yes, it is," Rauru replies, and watches as Nabooru screams in agony, her body crumpling to the ground as a stream of orange energy leaves her, and flies off into the distance.

"What happened?" Link asks, kneeling at Nabooru's side, examining the now unconscious woman.

"Her power is gone," Rauru says.

"Her Sage powers have been stripped? But where did they go?"

Rauru can only close his eyes and sigh.

_**X X X**_

Kareena screams in agony as a stream of orange energy enters her body, suffusing her and causing her to radiate with power. "Interesting," Dark Link says, watching as the gash on her hand, and the wound from the knife he had stuck into her gut heal almost immediately. "So she's the second," Dark Link says idly.

"Yes," Haggar says. "As you are Ganon's Herald of Death, she will be his Herald of War. She will bring destruction down upon Hyrule…and her own people."

"Sounds like fun," Dark Link says, a wicked smile forming on his face. "When do we get started?" he asks, as Kareena rises to her feet, her eyes now the color of the sand of the desert.


	5. Ch 1, Homecoming, Pt 4

**Ch. 1,**

**Homecoming, Pt. 4**

The air is energized, filled with a soothing melody. Sitting astride the open window of Nabooru's room, Link has the Ocarina of Time in his hands, his eyes closed as the beautiful music fills the room, as well as drifting out over the Gerudo Fortress. "Your ocarina skills have grown impressive as well I see," Rauru mentions as he steps up next to Link, his eyes scanning out over the desert at the newly destroyed Spirit Temple. "Though, I don't recognize that song."

"No reason you should," Link answers, opening his eyes and replacing the ocarina back into one of his pouches. "It's one of the many songs I've picked up on my travels." Link glances over to the bed and Nabooru's still form. "How is she?" he asks, swinging his right leg back inside the room and standing up, stretching his muscles out in a yawn.

"Sleeping now, thankfully," Rauru replies, flicking his eyes back towards Nabooru. "The stripping of her powers was quite painful, and sent a severe shock to her system. She'll recover though. Physically at least."

"What do you mean?" Link asks.

"Her abilities as a Sage were a part of her, she was born with those innate abilities, though they have lain dormant longer than she's had them," Rauru explains. "I fear the removal of them will leave her feeling…empty, inside. Where those abilities, that knowledge was, now, only a hole will remain. A hole not likely to ever be filled, unless her powers are returned to her."

Link nods his head, and leans back against a wall, folding his arms over his chest. "Don't you think it's time you started explaining a few things to me?"

"I'm sorry Link, but there is only so much I can tell you, and nothing specific about the book," Rauru says. "What I can tell you is this, seven years ago, when Princess Zelda sent Hyrule back in time, I fear she made a grievous mistake. Though well intentioned she was, the ramifications are now starting to show themselves. The River of Time was never meant to be altered in such a drastic way."

"So what happened? What is happening?" Link asks, walking over to Nabooru's bedside, his eyes studying the sleeping Gerudo. "Why did the Spirit Temple collapse, and why was Nabooru stripped of her powers? I'm assuming the two are connected."

"Ineed," Rauru answers. "The removal of Nabooru's powers is the cause of the Spirit Temple's collapse. You must understand Link, that magic itself maintains a very delicate balance with nature itself. While the temples of Hyrule are weathered, and have fallen into disrepair, it is the magic, the gifted power of the Sages that protects the temples, including from the worst of nature itself. When Nabooru's powers were stripped, the Spirit Sage ceased to exist, and the magic protecting it along with it. The ravages of the millennia finally caught up with the temple."

"Which, again, begs the question," Link says, "why?"

Rauru's eyes find Links, and lock into them, staring at the powerful youth and utters but a single word, "Ganondorf."

_**X X X**_

High in the Mountains of Doom, there exists a giant fortress, a place of unholy design created millennia ago as a place of worship for a dark Goddess. Over the ensuing centuries the fortress fell into bad disrepair, until the current King of Hyrule had it reconstructed and repaired, to serve as a hideaway as a last result. But now, as it has for the past seven years, the fortress serves a much different purpose. Within the highest level of the Tower of Hera lives a man of terrible repute. Seven years ago, when the hordes of Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo attack Hyrule, they were repelled, and their Lord and King was taken prisoner. Many clamored for his immediate execution, as a traitor to the crown and to Hyrule itself. But, the law was the law, and according to those laws Ganondorf could not be executed, because he had never formally signed a peace treaty with the King of Hyrule, he had never sworn allegiance. So the Gerudo King was tried, and convicted of war crimes, and sentenced to life imprisonment for his butchery and heartless actions. And now, as he has the past seven years, the deposed Gerudo King stares out the barred window of his cell at an unobstructed view of Hyrule itself, and he feels nauseated as he has every day for the past seven years.

The beauty and majesty of Hyrule sicken him, cause his stomach to churn with revulsion. Yet, everyday he forces himself to stare out that window, to study that beauty and majesty, to remind himself of what was lost to him, and to remind himself of what is to come. "My Lord, the day has come," a voice whispers from the shadows of his cell. "Your emissary has come, and now, the first two of your Heralds are ready. We await your command."

Ganondorf smiles, and for the first time in a very long time the smile actually reaches those cold amber eyes of his, as he whispers back into the shaows, "Then let it begin."

_**X X X**_

Another tremor begins, shaking the room, the very Gerudo Fortress itself. Link's left arm immediately darts over his shoulder, his hand wrapping around the hilt of his sword but holding there. "What's happening?" he raises his voice over the clamor, hoping that Rauru has some explanation.

"By the Goddesses," Rauru exclaims, and Link turns around quickly, following Rauru's eye line outside the window. His hand and arm drop from his sword in shock at the sight outside the window, at the sight greeting his eyes.

There, in the distance, even Link's unaided eyes bare witness to a massive structure rising from the depths of the desert sand, in the spot once held by the Desert Colossus, the Spirit Temple. The tremors grow more violent as more and more of the structure is revealed, and revealed to not be simply one building, but many, possibly hundreds. "What in the name of the Three Goddesses is that?" Link asks, his voice completely bewildered.

"That, my young Hero of Time, is Necropolis," Rauru answers, his own voice sounding just as confused and bewildered as Links. "The City of the Dead, a place of unspeakable evil long since vanished from these lands."

"Looks pretty unvanished to me," Link says out of reflex, not truly feeling the sarcasm in his own voice. "Rauru, what the hell is happening, is this Ganondorf's doing?" Link asks. "Rauru?" Link raises his voice even louder, practically yelling. But Rauru isn't listening to Link, his head is bowed forward, and his eyes are closed, as if he is in a deep sleep.

_**X X X**_

"It has begun Impa," Rauru says, his body appearing in a stark, completely white world.

Before Rauru Impa appears out of nowhere, "What is happening Rauru, all of Castle Town is shaking badly?"

"So, you can feel it even that far away," Rauru shaking his head in a sad way. "I fear that all of Hyrule probably feels the tremors."

"But what is happening, what is the cause?" Impa asks.

"Nabooru has been stripped of her powers, and the Spirit Temple is gone. "In its place Necropolis rises," Rauru answers her.

"Then we haven't much time," Impa says, her voice sounding almost afraid, a rare occurrence. "We must begin preparations immediately."

"Agreed," Rauru nods in acknowledgement. "We must evacuate all of the Gerudo from his fortress at once. We'll make for Castle Town as quickly as we can."

"But you can't remain on this plain much longer," Impa points out. "And if Nabooru is no longer a Sage, then I assume she isn't well enough to lead her people here."

"Do not fear my dear Shadow Sage, The Hero of Time stands next to me even as we speak. He'll guide the Gerudo to Castle Town. As for myself, after a short rest in the Sacred Realm I'll join you at the Castle, the King must be informed at once. The armies must be marshaled," he says, and without another word his body disappears from the void in which they stood.

"Goddesses protect us," Impa whispers before she too disappears.

_**X X X**_

Rauru's eyes snap open, and he immediately feels the change. The Gerudo Fortress is no longer shaking, and all tremors are gone. In the distance he can clearly see that the city of Necropolis has fully risen from the depths of the desert. "About bloody time," Link growls from his seat on Nabooru's bed as he hovers over the young woman. "You tell Impa?"

Rauru raises an eyebrow, but nods his head, "Yes. There isn't much time Link. I must return soon to the Sacred Realm to rest, before I can return to this plain. In my stead you must gather the Gerudo, and lead them to Castle Town. There I will await you at the Castle. I must begin talks with the King as soon as possible."

"Something's going to come out of that city out there, isn't it?" Link asks, standing up from the bed to face the Light Sage.

"Yes," Rauru answers quietly. "Truly terrible evils once dwelt within that city. Now that the city has returned, they will as well." Rauru closes his eyes, and breaths a heavy sigh before reopening his eyes. "I must go Link, the Sacred Realm calls me back. Take care of Nabooru, and lead the Gerudo to Castle Town. Their lives are in your hands," the elder Sage says before his body completely disappears from the room.

Link breathes a heavy sigh, sitting back down on the side of Nabooru's bed. "Sure, no pressure or anything."

_**X X X**_

"What do you mean I should leave the castle and city at once?" Zelda asks as she hurries down the hall, keeping pace with a rushed Impa as they head towards Zelda's chambers. "It was just an earthquake Impa."

"And when was the last time you remember an earthquake happening here in Hyrule Princess?" Impa fires back, not even bothering to glance at her charge.

"Well, I don't, but that besides the point. But, if you know something, then tell me," Zelda pleads. "You're actually stranger than usual," she says as they enter Zelda's room.

Impa closes the door to the room, and faces Zelda, laying her hands on the young woman's shoulders. "Zelda, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Zelda says, looking at her mentor curiously. "You know I trust you with my life."

"Then please, do as I say. There will be time enough later for explanations. But right now, we must leave," Impa explains, her eyes silently pleading with Zelda to comply.

Zelda sighs in resignation and nods her head, "Very well Impa, I will do as you say."

**_X X X_**

"Everyone's ready," the young Gerudo woman, Katrina, says, stopping in front of Link.

Link looks up from his work in the sand, and nods his head at the young woman, "Good work Katrina." But, before Link has time to say anything more an earthly roar splits the afternoon sky. Glancing in the direction of the newly risen Necropolis Link can make out the shapes of steadily advancing shadows, drawing closer over the desert towards the Gerudo Fortress. Pulling out the looking glass Link had taken from Nabooru's room he holds it up to his eye, and through it he can see an army marching closer towards them. And army of moblins. "Goddesses," he whispers. The creatures can loosely be called moblins though, as they appear large and more fearsome than the incarnations Link faced in the alternate timeline. "Alright Katrina, that's it, get everyone out of here. Get them moving towards Castle Town."

"Right," Katrina answers, but stops quickly in her tracks to ask, "but what about you?"

"I've got a surprise for them, hopefully it'll slow them down, now get moving," Link answers. Katrina nods her head and quickly moves off towards the caravan of Gerudo. "Lets just hope this works," Link mutters to himself.

Nearly a half hour passes by and the caravan has finally completely left the canyon in which the Gerudo Fortress is located, safely on their way towards Castle Town, and Hyrule Castle. Link stands on the desert sand, in nearly the same spot in which he had spoken to Katrina a short time ago and a ways away Epona waits patiently for her master. Link's eyes are locked onto the fearsome creatures who are almost upon him, but he does not move, knowing that timing is critical in this case. When the creatures are but a mere fifteen yards away from Link, he cups his hands together at his side, and, with a small bit of concentration throws them forward, allow a large blast of fire to ring out away from his body. As the fire expands outwards it catches all of the wicks on fire, the wicks of the bombs Link buried in the sand earlier. That done Link sprints away from the bombs, leaping from the ground onto Epona's shadow and galloping quickly a short distance away. As the front lines of the creatures reach the bombs they explode in a massive fireball, crumbling some of the canyon wall around it. When the dust settles all that is left is a massive crater completely blocking access to the Gerudo Canyon, and on the opposite side, the hordes of moblins, snarling and roaring in anger and displeasure. With a satisfied grin Link wheels Epona around and gallops off to catch up with the Gerudo caravan.

_**X X X**_

"Alright Princess, we're ready," Impa says, tossing the last of Zelda's bags onto her bed.

"I still don't understand this," Zelda says from the chair at her desk, absently plucking at the purple colored harp in her hands. "I dislike the idea of running away from anything Impa."

"I understand that Zelda, but we must go," Impa says, but stops short as the notes coming from Zelda's harp tickle something in her mind, something familiar. "What is that song Princess?"

"I don't really know," Zelda answers, as her hands play across the harp's strings, almost of their own accord. "I don't think I've ever heard it before, yet it seems very familiar, and I feel like I've played it before."

"Well, either way, pack the harp if you want, but it's time for us to leave now," Impa says, picking up several bags from the bed. But, before Zelda's guardian can make step towards the chamber's door an unearthly scream splits the air. Impa drops the bags instantly, whirling in place as two lethal looking daggers appear in her hands. The scream is coming from Zelda, and she drops the harp onto the ground as her body crumples from the chair.

Before Impa can make it to Zelda a wall of blue energy erupts in front of her, completely enveloping the Princess inside. "By the Goddesses," is all Impa can say as the wall of energy shimmers.

Inside the wall of energy Zelda has ceased her screaming, for now, her memory is racing at rapid speeds. In her mind she can see everything, feel everything from her past, her complete past. She bares witness to the attack and destruction of Hyrule Castle and Castle Town, she can see the seven years she spent training and moving in secret as a Shiekah, and, worst of all, she can see her last few moments with Link, and her betrayal.

As the energy fades from around Zelda, her vision clears, with tears streaming down her cheeks as Impa kneels over her. "Zelda, what is it?"

Zelda raises her head to see her friend and mentor, a look of guilt and sadness filling her youthful features. The Princess can only whisper but two words before unconsciousness claims her, "I remember."

****

**End of Chapter 1, Homecoming**

****

_**Author's Note: **Well, this concludes Chapter 1. Hopefully everyone enjoyed it, and, as you can see, some big things are on the way. Thanks to everyone who has been reading, and reviewing, it is much appreciated. And, as always, if you have any questions, concerns or ideas, feel free to let me know. Thanks!_


	6. Ch 2, Descent, Pt 1

**Ch. 2**

**Descent, Pt. 1**

_Far, far above the plains of Hyrule, high atop the tallest peak of Death Mountain a young woman stands, breathing in the fresh, clean air and reveling in the beauty and magnificence of her country. As she opens her eyes, she catches sight of dark clouds in the distance, clouds that seem to be rapidly moving in her direction, casting dark shadows that sweep across the entirety of Hyrule. "And it was going to be such a lovely day," she says quietly to herself, even though she occasionally enjoys a rainy day._

"_It's fitting though, isn't it?" a familiar voice says from behind her. _

_Turning, Zelda gasps at the sight of the voice, her heart leaping as her left hand moves to chest, hoping to still the thumping in there that surely he must hear. "Link," she whispers, and immediately throws herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head in his chest. "By the Goddesses I missed you."_

"_And I missed you," he says, returning her hug for a few long moments, before removing her arms from him and turning her back in the direction of the rapidly approaching storm clouds. "But, you have to see. The day is coming Zelda."_

"_I…I don't understand Link, what are you talking about? They're just clouds," she replies, confused by his line of thought._

"_The day everything changed Zelda. That day is rapidly approaching," Link explains, his voice decidedly neutral now. "Seek out Nature's Guardian. You must understand for yourself."_

_Confused, Zelda turns from the clouds to look back at Link, but finds him gone, and she once again stands alone upon Death Mountain._

There is no abrupt awakening for the Princess, no cold sweat upon waking this time. Zelda slowly opens her eyes, the remnants of her strange dream sticking in her mind. But it wasn't a dream, nor was it a prophecy. _"A warning,"_ Zelda thinks to herself. _"I was being warned." _But, was that really Link in her dream, warning her of some approaching catastrophe, or was he just a figment from her subconscious in which the warning had manifested, since her thoughts had dwelt upon him so frequently.

"Probably the latter," a deep voice sounds in her room, and, sitting upward in her bed quickly she finds Rauru dressed in his usual scarlet and orange robes standing at the foot of her bed. "Hello Princess Zelda, a pleasure to see you again."

"Hello Rauru," Zelda replies, returning the old man's genuine smile. "It's good to see you again as well. I take it Impa told you what happened?"

"Indeed she did," the Light Sage answers, seating himself in a chair on the right side of Zelda's bed, the light from the window appropriately framing his body. "I must apologize for that. I had no idea that the Harp of Ages was in your possession. But, even if I had, I could never have predicated that the Song of Time would have such an affect. Though, it isn't surprising when looking back on it, your own latent Sage powers must have been seeping through, and mixed with the magics of the song and the harp."

"There is no need for an apology on your part Rauru," Zelda says, casting her eyes away from his, a look of shame filling her features. "It is I who owe you, everyone really, an apology. What I did was…I should never have tampered with the River of Time in the manner I did. But the guilt I felt…and what I felt…feel for Link. I'm sorry," she says, the first hint of tears appearing in her eyes.

"There, there child," Rauru says, leaning forward to place a comforting hand on top of Zelda's. "Do not travel down that road. What is done is done, and can not be undone. We must now follow the path set before us. No amount of guilt or shame will change that. And, it is apparent there is something you must learn."

"You saw my dream?" Zelda asks, surprised.

"Yes, I'm sorry for that. I was checking up on you, trying to see how well you were dealing with the reawakening. I could not help but witnessing the vision you had. Do you have any idea what you must do?"

"Yes, I do," Zelda answers, rubbing the last bit of sleep from her eyes. "The fact that it was Link that delivered the message of finding Nature's Guardian clues me in on where I must go."

"Ah, I see what you mean," Rauru says, a knowing looking and a soft smile passing on his face. "And you'll be pleased to hear that Link is well, and has only recently returned to Hyrule."

"He has?" Zelda asks, her voice growing slightly excited. "Where…where is he?"

"Currrently, he leads the Gerudo people in this direction, to Castle Town. Much has been happening," Rauru says. "Nabooru has been stripped of her Sage powers, and the Spirit Temple has been destroyed. In its place the ancient city of Necropolis has risen. Thankfully for the Gerudo, and us, Link was able to slow the Moblin horde from entering Gerudo Valley."

"I suppose you're going to tell me I have to leave immediately," Zelda says flatly, her eyes locking with Rauru's, "that I shouldn't wait for Link to arrive."

"Unfortunately, yes," Rauru says. "I know quite well you long to see him again, but time grows short, as your vision implied. It is imperative you leave immediately on your journey. And…you must go alone."

Zelda nods her head, understanding Rauru's meaning. "Of course, with Impa gone and Nabooru stripped of her powers, only she and you remain. But, why not wake the others?"

"It may indeed come to that, but I hope it does not," Rauru says, his carefully toned. "I would wish them to live out their lives in peace. But I fear that may not be an option anymore. In any case, I'll leave you to ready yourself for your journey Princess. Be careful, and may the Goddesses protect you," Rauru says, his body vanishing from Zelda's room.

"May they protect us all," Zelda whispers into her empty room.

_**X X X**_

On Hyrule's northern border, the border with its own north country, a place devoid of much life for centuries, there exists the small village of Salacia, a rural farming community. Or, at least, the village of Salacia once existed there. Now, all that is left is burning ruins of a once happy and prosperous community.

The attack came swiftly that morning, with the rising of Din's Eye. But it was no army, or horde of terrible creatures that assaulted this once peaceful township, but two individuals, a young man and woman. Both no more than eighteen years of age, but swift and merciless in their actions. The young man is dressed in dark clothing, a black tunic and conical hat set over dark gray underclothing. The young woman however, is dressed scantily, in light, colorful clothing meant for a warmer climate. Now, they stand in the middle of the main village road, with burning buildings surrounding them on all sides, they are the only two now alive in the entire village. _"Most impressive, Destroyer of Time,"_ Haggar's voice sounds inside of Dark Link's mind.

With a scowl he pulls the Dark Sword from the last village he had just slain, letting the lifeless corpse crumple to the ground. Kneeling over the body Dark Link wipes the blood from his sword on the villagers clothing before returning the ebony colored blade back to the sheath on his back. _"What do you want witch, I'm busy?"_ his irritated voice comes across in his mind.

"_Simply to congratulate you on a first successful battle,"_ Haggar's voice says, a pleased tone there.

"_I'm so glad you approve,"_ Dark Link's voice responds, dripping with sarcasm. _"But it was hardly a battle. Farmers and peasants, they never stood a chance against me."_

"_Against both of you,"_ Haggar reminds him.

"_Whatever,"_ Dark Link snorts. _"Now, is there anything else you wanted?"_

"_You know what I want,"_ the witch snaps. _"Be on your way to the Tower of Hera, and free Ganondorf. This, I command of you."_

"_I don't remember a rescue mission on my agenda," _Dark Link says in a bored voice. "Let the girl break him out, she's his bloody emissary anyway," he says, yawning and stretching out his muscles. _"Besides, if he's so damn powerful, he should be able to break himself out. I've got better things to be doing, like all this destruction he wants. _With that, Dark Link breaks the contact with Haggar, ignoring even Kareena as he walks towards his giant black warhorse, Shadow.

"_I apologize child,"_ Haggar says, now speaking to Kareena_. "It seems he is even more unpredictable and harder to control than I had thought he would be._

"_It matters little," _Kareena replies, her voice now filled with a confidence and coolness that once never existed there. _"Let the fool continue with his petty designs of destruction, With the ancient power of Hera now at my command, I need him not to free Lord Ganondorf. Then we'll see how uncontrollable he really is."_

"_Excellent Kareena,"_ Haggar responds. _"Lord Ganondorf chose wisely. Now, quickly be on your way to the Tower of Hera. That fortress was once the citadel and place of worship for your power, and it shall be so once again, when our master is free._

"_Of course Haggar," _Kareena says, a smile tugging on the corners of her lips.

_**X X X**_

"How much longer until you come to see the King?" Impa asks of Rauru, as they walk the halls of the Temple of Light, and ancient palace existing solely in the Sacred Realm, the resting spot of the Tri-Force itself.

"Within the hour I believe," Rauru responds, his eyes trailing over the golden scroll work lining the palace walls. "But, I believe we have another matter to discuss first."

"Salacia?" Impa ventures.

"Salacia," Rauru agrees with a nod of his head. "We both know what that means, we've seen it before. And, with what happened to Nabooru, well, I think we both know what's going to happen next."

"Yes, I agree," Impa says, sighing in frustration. "We should contact Link. He may be the only one capable of stopping this."

"Of course," Rauru says. "Go to him, and apprise him of the situation, and send him on his way to the Tower. I must still go and consult with the King. I take it the Princess is already on her way?" Rauru asks, and, receiving a positive nod from Impa, continues. "Good. Mention nothing of her to Link. No need to add any unnecessary worry, what he'll have to deal with will be bad enough I think."

_**X X X**_

A beautiful sunny and cloudless day on the Hylian Plains can make almost anyone forget their troubles and worries, with the only sounds to interrupt the day being those of the birds singing in the air and the soft gurgling of a nearby stream. Such beauty could almost make Link forget the dire circumstances that have brought him onto the plains this day, but almost is the key word. Now, the Gerudo caravan is stopped near a stream for a short respite, watering their horses and resting themselves from the saddle. Link himself is in one of the covered wagons, watching over Nabooru, leader of the Gerudo. "You get the name of the Moblin that hit me kid?" her weak voice says.

Link smiles at her voice, her first waking since the stripping of her Sage powers. "No, but I will."

"I'm sure," Nabooru responds, trying to force sarcasm into her voice. "Goddesses, I feel terrible."

"Good thing there's no mirror in here then," Link says, which elicits a weak chuckle from the Gerudo. "Try and get some more rest, you'll have your strength back in no time," Link says with a small smile before hopping out of the back of the wagon.

"Her strength may return in time, but her powers are a different matter," a strong, feminine voice says from off to Link's right.

"Nice to see you as well Impa, how've you been all these years," Link says sarcastically, turning to face the white haired warrior.

"It is good to see you again Link," Impa says with a genuine smile. "But, I'm afraid I'm not here on a social call."

"Are you ever?" Link says dryly.

"A small village to the north was attacked early this morning Link. No survivors and the village itself was burned to the ground. Rauru and I believe the next target is the Tower of Hera."

"Whoever is behind all of this is going to try and free Ganondorf," Link says, and it's not a question. "And let me guess, I'm the only one who could possibly have a chance of stopping it?" Link asks, receiving a reaffirming nod from Impa. Link sighs deeply in resignation, "And people wonder why I stayed away from Hyrule for seven years," he mutters. "Alright, I need to talk to Katrina first, she'll be able to lead the Gerudo the rest of the way on to Castle Town. Then I'll be on my way to the mountains."


	7. Ch 2, Descent, Pt 2

**Ch. 2**

**Descent, Pt. 2**

"Looks like this is as far you go old friend," Link says, patting the side of Epona's neck gently. Far above him, high in the Mountains of Doom, his eyes can barely discern the outline of a structure up there, obviously the fortress Tower of Hera. "They just had to put it on top of a mountain, didn't they?" he grumbles to himself and he swings a leg over Epona and dismounts. "I'll call for you when I need you again," Link says, letting go of Epona's reigns. Epona, for her part, nuzzles her head in Link's neck before trotting off into the foothills of the mountains, searching for a prime spot to graze. With a soft smile and a shake of his head Link begins his ascent up the mountain, following the very narrow, winding path.

The terrain in this area of the mountains is dangerous, with falling boulders and rock slides cautions not to be taken lightly. The Mountains of Doom, appropriately named for the number of travelers who have fallen victim to the wiles of the mountains. Shortly after midday Link happens upon a small, open ledge, with a forked path leading in two separate directions. "Well this is just what my day needed," Link mumbles, studying the two paths closely, trying to decided which would be the one to continue on his route up to the tower.

"Well, look on the bright side, there could be three paths," a strange sounding voice says from somewhere above Link.

Craning his head up, Link spots the source of the voice, a large owl sitting atop a boulder a short distance above him. Link smiles softly, remembering his encounters with the strange owl seven years ago. "Hello Kaepora Gaebora, it's been a long time," Link says, sitting down a boulder of his own.

"Indeed it has, Hero of Time," Kaepora hoots, gliding down the short distance to rest himself on a boulder next to Link. "I see the years have been kind to you Link."

"I guess that depends on your definition of kind," Link replies, removing his hat from his head and swiping his arm across his forehead, wiping away some of the sweat that has built up there.

"Hmmmm yes, your memories," the owl hoots, bobbing it's head in an approximation of a nod. "That is troubling, but on the other side of things, you still live and breath, and that counts for something."

"I guess you're right," Link says with a shake of his head and a genuine smile. Placing his hat back onto his head he glances once more up the mountain, and can now clearly see the Tower of Hera in the distance. "Too bad I'm older and bigger now, otherwise you could probably fly me up there."

"Yes, well, you are older and bigger, so lets not even contemplate that one," the owl hoots, drawing a chuckle from Link. "But I can help you a little. The rightmost fork is the one you want, it'll take you up all the way to the Tower. The path to the left leads to the Caverns of Doom. Not much in there, aside from a small river that empties itself into Zora's River outside of the mountains."

Link nods his head in appreciation, standing up from his perch on the boulder. "Thanks Kaepora, that certainly makes things easier."

"I'm only sorry I cannot do more Link," Kaepora says. "The hard part is yet to come, I fear. But remember this, everything is not as it seems. Events are beginning to spiral out of control, and I fear that we are starting on a descent into a darkness from which we may never see the light again. And you, my dear Hero of Time, are at the center of these events."

"Aren't I always," Link asks dryly.

"Just be careful Link," the owl says, and Link can swear he hears him sigh as well. "The path you are going to travel in life, the one you travel now, is a dangerous one. It will be a long one as well. Being a child born of destiny is never easy, and you will have to do things, you have already done things, that no other mortal could do, or should ever have to do. That's what makes you a hero, and ultimately, that could be your undoing. Farewell Hero of Time, may the Goddesses protect and bless you," Kaepora says, before flapping his giant wings and soaring off into the clear afternoon sky.

Link just shakes his head as he watches the owl depart, "They can never just say anything plainly, they always have to be so cryptic. He couldn't have just said, "yes Link, you're life is going to suck for a very long time, deal with it." With another shake of his head Link heads up the right-hand most path, following it up a winding slope, until a short while later, he reaches a small ledge, level with the Tower itself, a looming, massive fortress extending far up into the distance. "I guess they really don't want visitors," he mumbles, glancing across the gap at the large wooden bridge that is raised on the other end, so that none could possibly pass to the other side without help from the Tower itself. _"Good thing I like to be prepared,"_ Link says to himself with a tight smile. Pulling an object from a strap on his belt, Link readies himself. Shortly after leaving Hyrule, Link had found himself in situations that required getting in and out of very inaccessible places. Remembering the strange hookshot device that he had acquired from Dampe the grave keeper in Kakariko, Link had constructed one of his own design, with his using a steel cable instead of chain and able to travel much farther. Bringing up the small, red aiming dot Link presses the firing trigger, and the steel cable fires out, a small arrowhead on the end. The head embeds itself in the wooden bridge across the way, and, with the press of another button the winch activates, drawing Link easily across the gap to the wooden bridge. Link quickly leaps up onto the bridge, and easily slides down the wooden structure to face the large, stone door of the Tower. "Here I go again," Link mutters.

_**X X X**_

"It is almost impossible to believe what you're telling me old friend," King Hyrulian says, as both he and Rauru walk along the paths of the castle's gardens. "That Ganondorf could possibly escape from his imprisonment in the Tower of Hera, it is almost unfathomable. That Tower is impregnable, and filled with some of Hyrule's finest soldiers. No, I believe you're wrong this time my friend, there will be no escape."

"I understand how difficult it is to believe your highness," Rauru says, his arms clasped behind his back as he pays more attention to the King's facial features than to the beautiful gardens surrounding them. "It has been seven long years since Ganondorf's capture and imprisoning, and since that time we've heard no word from him, nothing to connect him with anything in the outside world. But, I assure you, the destruction of Salacia is only the beginning. It is the work of Ganondorf's followers, and they mean to free him from his mountain prison.

"What would you have me do Rauru, double the guard there, maybe triple it," the King shakes his head. "I haven't the troops to spare. Seven years we've been at peace, and our armies have decreased in size. I have enough problems with border skirmishes, and now you tell me of a moblin army rising in the desert."

"No, I do not council increasing the guard at the Tower. That matter is beyond our hands to deal with at this time," Rauru responds. "Even now, as we speak, I fear the Tower is under assault. I've already sent ahead the one person who may be capable of stopping Ganondorf going free, but I fear even he may be outmatched this time."

"One?" the King asks, his voice filled with concern. "You sent one man to stop what you tell me no army could not. Are you going mad man?"

"No at all," Rauru says, resigning himself to having to fully disclose Link's identity to the King. "The young man I speak of, is a child born of destiny. Do you remember the legends about the Tri-Force?"

"Of course I do, all members of the Royal Family know the legends," the King answers, his voice fierce with pride.

"Good, then you remember the legend of the protector of the Tri-Force, the one would be its guardian and that of the lands of Hyrule," Rauru says.

"Yes, you speak of the Hero of Time, wielder of the Master Sword and steward of the River of Time…" the King's voice trails off, his eyes grow wide as he realizes what exactly Rauru is speaking of. "You mean to tell me, that the one you sent to the mountains is this Hero of Time? Why have I never met him?"

"Yes, he is the Hero of Time, and you have met him, though it was in a world far different than this one," Rauru explains, waving his hand over a small bush as he passes. Seven years ago, as you remember it, Ganondorf tried to usurp your throne and take over all of Hyrule, but he failed, because of a last minute warning that came from your daughter. She was warned by the Hero of Time. But, I, and he, remember events very different old friend. You see, in another time, seven years ago, Ganondorf succeeded in taking over Hyrule, and, not only that, he claimed the Tri-Force for himself."

"Impossible, he could have never entered the Sacred Realm, the gateway has been closed for centuries, it's keys long since gone," the King says, though his voice betrays the concern that is creeping into his mind.

"Not so," Rauru says, keeping his voice level. "Your daughter met the Hero of Time seven years ago, when they were both but children. She sent him on a quest to find the Spiritual Stones, and the lad succeeded where no adult, where none of the best of warriors has ever been able to. Just as he arrived back at the Castle, he found it under attack by Ganondorf's forces. Your daughter and her attendant, fled, leaving behind the Ocarina of Time for the Hero of Time to claim. Which, he promptly did. Inside the Temple of Time he placed the Spiritual Stones, and played the Song of Time upon the ocarina, opening the Door of Time and revealing the final safeguard to the Sacred Realm, the Master Sword," Rauru pauses a moment for a breath, and to let the story sink into the King's mind. "The boy slid the sword from it's stone pedestal easily, thus proving him the Hero of Time. However, something unforeseen happened. The Sword of Evil's Bane judged the boy yet still too young to wield it's awesome powers, and it sealed him within the Sacred Realm. And, unfortunately, that proved…it led to a terrible fate, for Ganondorf had followed the boy into the temple, and entered the gateway to the Sacred Realm after the boy was trapped. He claimed the Tri-Force as his own. But, the Goddesses smiled at least partially on us that day, for Ganondorf's heart was not in balance, and the Tri-Force split. He did receive Power, while Wisdom went to your daughter, and Courage to the Hero of Time. "After seven years the hero woke, and began his quest to end Ganondorf's reign, which he did, with the aid of your daughter. But, your daughter was not satisfied, so, using the power of the Ocarina of Time, along with her own considerable magic, reversed the flow of time, and sent us all back to before Ganondorf's attack, and sealed everyone's memories of those horrible seven years away. Everyone's memories that is, except for myself and the Hero of Time. And you know the rest," Rauru says, finishing his explanation.

King Hyrulian shakes his head, "Impossible as your tale is to believe, something inside tells me it to be true. Never once, in our long friendship, have you steered me wrong, and I see no reason why you should now. But tell me my friend, why now, after seven years?

"The River of Time was not meant to be so radically altered, especially by one such as your daughter," Rauru says. "There is a reason the Hero of Time exists. He is a paradox of time itself, which is why he is able to travel the river's flows and make small changes. But even he could not affect such changes on a grand scale. All I can say is this, today is the day that your daughter and the Hero of Time defeated Ganondorf in that alternate time, and today is the day Zelda sent us all back and changed the course of history. And I fear that now, today will be the day that Ganondorf breaks free, and reigns his vengeance down upon us all.

_**X X X**_

Link had easily found his way inside the Tower, and, after a few moments of searching several chambers the reason why became readily apparent. Laying on the floor in the middle of one of the chambers Link finds several Hylian guards dead, their blood staining the stone floor underneath them. Examining the wounds on the soldiers, he finds that on one there is a large gash in his chest, "Meaning someone with a nice big sword put a hole through the poor guy's heart," Link mutters, shifting his attention to the second guard. This one bore no gashes of any kind, rather, a good portion of his body had been badly burned, including the facing, making it near impossible for Link, or anyone for that matter, to identify who the brave soldier had once been. "Just two more lives to throw at your feet Ganondorf," Link growls, feeling a swell of anger inside.

Link is able to easily pick his way through the fortress levels, though his ease comes with a heavy price. Everywhere the young hero passes is littered with the bloodied and broken corpses of Hylian soldiers. Some are impaled into walls, others lie in pools of their own blood, while more still lie as badly burned, if not more so, than the first body Link had found. Link finds his way to the highest level of the fortress without confrontation from any source, and, with a frantic pace, searches the level, examining each cell before moving on to the next. He shortly finds what he's looking for, a cell with a definite lived in feel. Only, this particular cell now stands empty. "By the Goddesses no," he curses quietly to himself, rushing back out into the hallway, searching for some clue as to where he assumes Ganondorf and his rescuer could have gone. A short ways down the hall Link finds a short, spiraling stone staircase, and, without a second thought, he takes the stairs two at a time, rushing upwards as quickly as he can mange.

Throwing open the solid, wooden door at the top, Link finds himself standing outside of the Tower, the very top of the fortress, with all of Hyrule stretching out forever before him. "Welcome, Hero of Time," a deep, malicious sounding voice says from off to the side, and Link now notices Ganondorf standing at the edge of the tower, a young Gerudo woman at his side. "I'm glad you came, though I knew you would. Us facing each other, it was inevitable. It always has been, throughout the years."

_**X X X**_

"Easy Snowswift, easy," Zelda says, laying a reassuring hand on her horse's head, trying to keep the animal calm. Here, at the tree line, the edge of the Old Forest a sense of uneasiness and foreboding exists for all, Hylian and animal alike. The Old Forest, called by some the Lost Woods, has long since been a place of fairy tale mystery, a place that Hylian parents told their children about in ghost stories, and threatened them with when they misbehaved. And it is here, in these woods, that the Princess Zelda must now walk alone. Here, in a place it is said no Hylian as ever come out alive, she must find her path and begin to atone for the mistakes of her past. Both of them. "Only I do know of a Hylian who walked out of this forest alive," she says quietly. "Wherever you are Link," she says, and for some strange reason feels the need to glance in the direction of the mountains, "give me strength." With one last look around her, she kicks Snowswift into action, "Be strong for me my friend, we must carry on," and both disappear into the darkness of the forest.

_**X X X**_

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" Link says, his left hand instinctively gripping the sword rising above his shoulder. "We've never even met before."

Ganondorf's laugh booms out, echoing clearly over the mountain range. "Oh please kid, did you honestly think Zelda's magic would work on me. I am far more powerful than anyone could imagine. My memories were never sealed when that little twerp reversed time's flow. I remembered everything, and I planned accordingly. I knew you'd never open the door to the Sacred Realm again, so I had to take steps to make sure you and that fool Rauru thought my memories too had been sealed. That's why I've allowed myself to be kept here for seven years. I knew this day would come, I knew my ultimate victory was assured. Not even you can stop that."

"Can't fault a guy for trying, can you?" Link says, quickly unsheathing his sword and spinning the blade elegantly in his hand.

"You sure you want to do it this way kid?" Ganondorf asks, an eerie smile on his face. "You don't have to die here, you could always join me."

"You really are dumber than you look," Link remarks, setting himself in a battle stance as he draws his shield to his right hand.

"Can't fault a guy for trying, can you?" Ganondorf mocks Link, and, with a wicked grin on his face two giant blades materialize in his hands.


	8. Ch 2, Descent, Pt 3

_**Author's Note: **Sorry about the delay, and if the story is a bit short. Last week was a very long, hard week for me. This part of the chapter is definately going to raise some eyebrows, in more than one respect, but hopefully it's enjoyable. Oh, and **Jastul**, don't worry, Malon will most definately be in the story, I haven't forgotten about her. Remember, it's still very early in the story. Heck, you guys don't even know what the Heart of Darkness is. Though you might soon...maybe. ;)_

**Ch. 2,**

**Descent, Pt. 3**

CLANG

The clear ringing of steel echoes throughout the drab landscape of the Mountains of Doom, the sound of steel on steel a stark contrast to the bleakness of the monochromatic mountains. Rising above the mountains, on the highest part of the ancient fortress the Tower of Hera, a battle is being waged for the very soul of Hyrule itself.

CLANG

The ringing sounds out again, and Link leaps back from Ganondorf, setting himself once more with knees bent and his sword held at the ready. "You're better than I remember kid," Ganondorf says, a wicked looking smile plastered on his face, and the slightest bead of sweat starting to form at his brow.

"I've been practicing," Link retorts with a nonchalant air. "And I have to say, you're a little…worse than I remember." Ganondorf's face contorts into a scowl, and he rushes forward, his sword held out to skewer the Hero of Time. But Link easily leaps up to evade, landing with both feet firmly planted on Ganondorf's blade and spring boarding over his head. Link twists in midair, swinging his sword around in an attempt to severe the Gerudo's head. But Ganondorf however is fast enough to bring his opposite arm around, and Link's blade harmlessly strikes the metal gauntlet on Ganondorf's arm. Link lands in a crouch and quickly sets himself for their next series of moves. A look at the Gerudo's face shows the former King of Thieves is completely enjoying the battle. Link however, is quite annoyed. He can't give his full attention to Ganondorf, as he has to keep part of his awareness on the young Gerudo woman standing off to the side, her face drawn with interest as she watches the battle unfold between the two warriors.

"I haven't had this much fun in years kid," Ganondorf says with a chuckle, spinning his swords easily in his hands.

"Well, you did have the whole prison thing going for you," Link shoots back, his eyes cautiously reading Ganondorf's body language, trying to predict where the Gerudo's next attack would come from.

"True enough," Ganondorf replies, his face keeping that easy smile on it, though it never seems to reach those amber colored eyes. "And I have you and Zelda to thank for that, don't I? Remind me to thank her…personally, the next time I see her," he barks with an eerie sounding chuckle.

Link's face tightens at Ganondorf's mention of Zelda, and his voice goes as cold as ice, "The next time you're going to be anywhere near her is when she's standing over your burning body."

_**X X X**_

Zelda breaths in a deep breath of the clean forest air as she leads Snowswift down the Old Forest's paths. The canopy and tree cover have grown so thick that she has been forced to dismount and lead the white horse by it's reigns. She has been walking through the forest for nearly an hour when a soft sound echoes from the tree above her, "Halt, and do not move," a voice clearly says. Zelda freezes herself, and forces Snowswift to stop behind her. Above her, there is a slight rustling in the branches of a tree, and a shadowy figure drops to the ground in front of her, a young man of her own apparent age, and holding a bow and arrow aimed directly at her heart. He is dressed in the greens and browns of the forest, and his orange colored hair hangs across his shoulders, "You trespass in the Old Forest, the realm of the Kokiri. Why have you come?"

Zelda draws a deep breath, and sets herself for an explanation, "I am the Princess Zelda of Hyrule," she says, slowly drawing the hood of her cloak down, revealing her face, "and I am here because all of Hyrule is in danger." She pauses a moment before adding, "And I thought that the Kokiri were all children in appearance?"

Surprise flashes across the young man's eyes, but no more sign passes other than that. "I am not Kokiri, I am Korai, one of the protectors of the Kokiri, and guardians of the forest. And you tell me Hyrule is in danger, but not why that is the business of the children of the forest."

"It is the business of all life that dwells in Hyrule," Zelda answers. "I had a vision, telling me to seek out Nature's Guardian. And old friend of mine once told me about how he grew up in these woods, about the guardian protector who was of the forest himself. I am here seeking the council of the Great Deku Tree," Zelda says, hoping that this piece of information, her only ace in the hole, will work.

"Does this old friend of yours have a name?" the young man asks, his bow never wavering.

"His name is Link," Zelda replies, getting exactly the reaction she hopes for.

The young man's eyes widen in surprise and his mouth drops a little, but he quickly regains his composure. "I myself cannot make the decision to allow you access to the Great Deku Tree, only our chief can. Follow me, I'll take you to the Korai Village," he says, finally lowering his bow and moving off into the forest.

"May I ask your name?" Zelda asks, falling into step behind the young man and pulling Snowswift along with her.

The young man calls a single word over his shoulder, "Mido."

_**X X X**_

Out of the corner of his eye Link spots Kareena trying to slowly and subtly move into a position behind him, to catch him off guard from behind while his attention is on Ganondorf. With a tightening of his eyes he reacts quickly, snapping his grappling device from his belt and pressing the trigger, sending the steel cable and hook hurtling in Ganondorf's direction. The cable wraps itself around one of the Gerudo's large curved blades, and, depressing the retracting mechanism Link tugs and draws the sword to himself. He quickly replaces the grappling gun back onto his belt and holds the large sword in his other hand, setting himself in a stance that faces a sword in both Ganondorf and Kareena's direction. "Can't put one over on you, can I kid?" Ganondorf chuckles.

"Well, I 'd hate to make it easy for you," Link quips, taking a few steps backwards, in an attempt to keep both Kareen and Ganondorf in his eyesight without having to turn his head.

"Actually, I always respected your ability Link," Ganondorf says honestly, taking a small step forward. "Even if you were a royal pain in my neck," he says launching himself at Link with his remaining sword slicing towards the Hero's neck. Link quickly meets Ganondorf's thrust by bringing the Gerudo's captured sword in his right hand up in a parry, and quickly shifts his left hand with his own sword behind his back, blocking Kareena's attack with her own curved scimitar. "Things are looking pretty bad for you kid," Ganondorf says, his eyes locked only a foot from Links.

Link, however, doesn't bother to respond with words. Instead, he replies with action. Moving with more speed than Ganondorf assumed he could, Link shifts his weight and spins his arms in opposite directions. His right arm curves down, bringing the stolen sword underhanded and slipping the blade cleanly through Kareena's midsection, causing the woman to gasp in surprise. While, at the same time his left arm spins up and Link's own sword thrusts forward, running Ganondorf through. Both combatants drop their swords, the steel clattering to the stone rooftop. "Impressive kid, most impressive," Ganondorf coughs through a wicked smile. "But you still have no idea who you're dealing with. It's too bad really, that those fool Sages of yours weren't more honest with you, otherwise you might have been more prepared," Ganondorf says, and, with a speed Link never assumed backhands the Hero of Time across the roof. Link tumbles across the roof for a moment before righting himself and setting in a stance meant for unarmed combat, seeing as both of his swords are still currently lodged in his opponents guts.

"_Were lodged,"_ Link thinks to himself, as he watches Ganondorf pull the sword free of his stomach and toss it over the edge of the fortress. And, Link watches in complete confusion as the sword wound quickly disappears, healing itself.

"So long Hero," Ganondorf says, and Link's confusion finally gets the better of him, as he can't react quickly enough to the orange blast of energy that erupts from off to the side. The energy blast strikes him square, and sends the Hero of Time plummeting over the edge of the forest into the abyss of the mountains below. "Good work my dear," Ganondorf says, glancing over at Kareena with her right hand outstretched and the sword still through her midsection. "Now, pull that thing out and heal yourself," he commands, stepping over to the edge of the fortress roof and staring into the endlessness of the mountains below, searching for some trace of the broken and bloodied body of the Hero of Time. "We've got a lot of work to do," he says with a booming laugh.

**End of Chapter 2**


	9. Interlude, The Shattering

**Author's Note:** _Philo: Na, Link isn't stupid. Remember, the Tri-Force is still resting whole in the Sacred Realm at this point, because Ganondorf never got his hands on it. So, Link naturally assumed that Ganondorf, while a powerful sorceror, would be as mortal as anyone else. Of course, we begin to see that's not really true. Why you ask, well, I can't tell you quite yet, but refer back to chapter one for a hint of a clue. As for Mido, well, I guess you'll just have to read this, won't you? _:)

**Interlude**

**The Shattering**

The Shattering. In the years to come, that is the name in which this day will come to be known by. The lands of Hyrule, everything, everything simply shattered. This fateful day, the day Ganondorf escaped imprisonment, the day the Hero of Time was hurled from the Tower of Hera will come to be known as one of the most cataclysmic days in the history of the world. Mountains crumbled, rivers and lakes dried up, forests were destroyed, and ancient ruins and cities long thought lost to the ravages of time rose from the depths of the earth. And, perhaps the most devastating of all, those magical seals placed by Princess Zelda on everyone's memories, on the memories of those dark, alternate seven years shattered. And the people remembered. They remembered the devastation, the burnings. Those who died in that alternate time remembered their own deaths, and those that watched their loved ones die had to live it all over again in their memories.

The world shattered, and, high above everyone else, on the highest rooftop of the Tower of Hera, Ganondorf, the former King of the Gerudo, laughed.

_**X X X**_

Zelda sits at a small fire pit within the Korai Village, a seemingly haven of safety located high in the trees of the Lost Woods. Her thoughts wander as she consumes slowly her simple meal of bread, cheese and a little dried meat. A warrior's meal, nothing glorious, only the essentials to get you to where you happen to be going. And, no surprise to the Princess, she enjoys it. Long has she been bored and ill feeling towards her station in life, in the dullness of state affairs and political dinners, in the day to day dealings of running a country. And now, with her true memories returned to her, the memories of those seven years spent masquerading as Shiek, she finds she much prefers the simple life of a warrior to that of a ruler or politician.

But here she sits, a warrior ready to be born, and she hasn't a clue as to what to do. The earth tremors from a few hours prior had subsided only a short while ago, leaving everyone within the village, Zelda included, extremely apprehensive. She had heard the whispering going on in the village, that something felt different about the forest. _"If the magic of this forest has been invaded, then all of Hyrule much be must worse off,"_ Zelda thinks to herself.

"Rupee for your thoughts Princess," a soft, yet firm voice says, interrupting Zelda from her thoughts. Zelda looks up to find a young woman of no more than her own age sitting down at the fire pit, seating herself across from the Princess. Something tingles in the back of Zelda's memory, as if she should know this young woman dressed in a flowing green gown. Certainly Zelda should remember, as strikingly beautiful as she is, with her long green hair, and sparkling eyes the color of emeralds.

"Just thinking on much things have changed in the past few days," Zelda replies with one of her winning smiles. Zelda hands a piece of her bread to the young woman, who gratefully accepts. "I'm sorry, I feel as if we should know each other, have we met before?"

"We have," she answers, a knowing and mischievous smile adorning the green haired girls face. "Though, there's really know reason you should recognize me…sister."

And with that last word the floodgates open and a memory invades Zelda's mind, of a young girl with green hair dressed in the colors of the forest, giving the Princess of Destiny a giant hug after they had just banished Ganondorf to the Sacred Realm, _"We did it Zelda, we did it sister,"_ the little girl cried out, overjoyed at their success.

"Saria," Zelda exclaims in a whisper. "But…"

"…How?" Saria finishes for the Princess with an easy smile. "Much has changed in the world. "It's complicated to explain, but when you sent us all back in time seven years ago, the fundamental nature of the magic protecting this forest was changed. Kokiri were never meant to leave the forest. It was thought that when a Kokiri left the forest, they would die. And, in a way, that was true. Before Ganondorf, should a Kokiri have left the forest, the magic protecting them would be broken, and they would age and die like any other mortal. But, with your reversal that has all changed. If we leave the forest, we still age, up to a certain point. But, we are now immortal beings, Kokiri no longer. We are the Korai, appointed guardians of the forest by the Great Deku Tree himself."

"But when I reversed time…you would have never left the forest, I sent everyone back to before that happened," Zelda explains. "And what of everyone else here?"

"True, we all were sent back to a time before I left the forest as a Sage," Saria replies. "And, with no memories of anything that had happened, we of course had no idea of what had happened in Hyrule…or to Link." Saria takes a deep breath before continuing, "Link was always like a brother to me, I always tried to look out for him, and he did the same for me. When he left after the Great Deku Tree died…I was…lost without him. And a few of the others, who had felt bad about blaming him for the Great Deku Tree's death, wanted to see him again. So, we left the forest to search for him. But…we never found him. I have talked with him on occasion over the years, thanks to the connection of our ocarina's, a special type of forest magic. He never said much though, just checked in with me. Anyway, when we returned to the forest, we didn't notice anything different, obviously. But, after six months, a year passed, those of us who had left noticed we had grown taller. So had the other Kokiri. When we asked the Deku Tree Sprout, he explained the situation to us. So we left, for fear of influencing the others, and established our own home here, and appointed ourselves, with the Great Deku Tree's blessing, the guardians of the forest. Others have joined us over the years, but we are a small group."

"I had no idea," Zelda breaths, a sad look in her eyes, "I'm…"

"Don't apologize sister," Saria interrupts. "None of us here are sorry. We did what we had to do, and we have no regrets over it. And we continue to do what we have to do, as protectors of this realm. Invasions from the south have increased, and we are very much needed."

"So…how is it that you remember me?" Zelda asks.

"Those tremors you felt earlier…something terrible has happened sister," Saria says, a haunted looking filling her eyes. "The seals you placed on everyone's memories…they've been shattered, torn asunder by some dark, powerful magic. We all remember everything. And I suspect, so to does everyone else in Hyrule. Perhaps all over the world."

"By the Goddesses," Zelda breaths. "The panic, the…terror people must be feeling."

"Yes," Saria replies simply. "My scouts reported back in just a few minutes before I came over here. Panic has indeed struck the land. Villages are burning, people are fleeing and rioting."

"And all because in my arrogance I thought I could give the world a better life," Zelda says, her eyes as downcast as her heart and spirit.

"What is done is done Zelda. Now we must move to right things," Saria says.

There is a long moment of silence before Zelda nods her head in agreement, "You're right Saria. First thing is first, we need to contact Link. You mentioned a connection between yours and his ocarina's?"

Saria hesitates before speaking, a pain and hollowness flashing across her features. "Zelda…I…I can't feel Link anymore."

"What…what do you mean?" the Princess asks, fearing the worst.

"That's why I didn't come talk to you sooner, I've…been searching," Saria explains. "You see, over the years a different sort of bond formed between Link and I, because of our ocarina's. We can use it to communicate, but it also allows me glimpses into his emotions. Shortly before those ground tremors, before I regained my memories, I tried to talk to Link. All I got through the ocarina was his emotions, that of determination and resolve. And then, a brief flash of resignation, and then…nothing. I can't find him Zelda…he's gone," Saria cries, rising quickly and moving to Zelda, embracing her sister Sage. "Link is dead," she sobs, as tears fill both women's eyes.

_**X X X**_

"Link is dead," Ganondorf's strong and commanding voice rings out over the assembled moblin horde in the city of Necropolis. Upon Ganondorf's release, the army had been recalled to wait in the city for their Lord's return. "The Hero of Time is no more, and with him, the last of Hyrule's hope to stand against me," he calls out, and the roaring and snarling of the crowd greet the evil King's words. "Soon, very soon, we will begin our march to take what is ours. Until then, we remain here, to await the proper time."

With that Ganondorf steps from the balcony in the tower in the center of the city, with Kareena at his side, into his private chambers. "You go to all that trouble just to sit here on your backside with an army. Some Dark Lord you are," a voice calls out from the shadows.

Ganondorf snorts mirthfully, "I wondered when you would show up," addressing Dark Link as he steps from the shadows.

"He's like a bad rupee my Lord," Kareena says vehemently. "Always showing up when you least expect it to, or when you least want it to."

"Tsk tsk my lady," Dark Link mocks, wagging a finger at her. "Is that any way to treat the man who made you what you are today?"

"Lord Ganondorf is the sole reason for my salvation. All you did was stick a knife in my gut," Kareena shoots back.

A ghost of a smile fills Dark Link's face, "Was it good for you to?"

"Enough," Ganondorf says, his voice low but commanding. "Why have you come back?"

Dark Link simply shrugs his shoulders, "You're out now, figure I'd listen to what you have to say, see if I like it…" he pauses, letting a wide grin fill his face, "besides, even I can burn only so many villages before boredom sets in."

"Awww, little Dark Link got lonely," Kareena laughs mockingly. But, before she can even blink Dark Link is on her, slamming her hard into the wall of Ganondorf's chambers, his right forearm bracer pinning against her neck, close to crushing her windpipe.

"Listen carefully witch," he says in an icy, low voice. "That name no longer holds any meaning for me. It was the name of a soft, weak, careless fool who got himself killed. I am Azrael, I am…"

"You are truly my Angel of Death," Ganondorf says with a wicked chuckle. "Release Kareena…Azrael. And welcome."

_**X X X**_

_Three days later…_

"I hope the Great Deku Tree understands…" Zelda says, trailing off.

"Don't worry Zelda, this was his idea," Saria says, clasping Zelda's hand. "He said that Ganondorf is holed up inside Necropolis with his army for the time being. So, at least we have some time. Not much, but, well, this is something we all need."

Zelda nods her head, watching as her father, King Hyrulian steps up to the dais. Here, in the main courtyard gardens of Hyrule Castle was gathered the Sages, many of the Hylian military, and most of the population of Castle Town. All in honor of one man. "My friends," the Kings voice booms out over the crowd. "I thank you all for joining us here on this, a most sad, and solemn day. With all that has happened these past few days, this may not seem like much, but this must be done."

The King looks out over the crowd, watching the sad faces, the tear filled gazes, and the haunted eyes of his people. "Much tragedy has struck these fair lands of ours in recent days. But, it is because of this tragedy that we can all now remember why we gather here today. And I, for one, am glad for that. We come together today to honor the life of a great man, perhaps, dare I say, the greatest in our history," the King says, pointing to a spot just off to the side of the dais. There, thrust through a large circle of stone, is Link's sword, and his trademark green cap, the only things recovered in the mountains by Darunia himself.

The King motions to his daughter, and Zelda releases Saria's hand, making her way to stand beside her father. "We all can now remember Link," Zelda begins, her voice catching ever so slightly at the sound of his name. "And we all know him now as the Hero of Time. In a world that should never have happened, Link saved us all. Where others cowered, his courage shone like a light in the darkness. He stood up to Ganondorf in the name of all of us, and he beat the Dark Lord down. When time was reversed, he did not use his position to seek out fame or fortune. He traveled the world as a nameless wanderer, helping those he could and moving on. These are the actions of a true hero. This is no fitting tribute," Zelda says, pointing at the sword. "Nothing could ever be a fitting tribute for…" Zelda catches herself, almost saying _for the man I love. _"Nothing could ever be a fitting tribute for the Hero of Time. But my father has already commissioned something special, and hopefully one day soon, we'll all be able to see it."

Zelda steps away, tears flowing freely down her face as Darunia, gentle giant of a Goron that he is, embraces the young woman in comfort. "The world has become a dark place again," the King says. "But we must now look to ourselves. We must use Link as our example and we must find our own courage. But not today," the King says, a sad smile upon his face. "Today is in celebration of Link's life. Many of us have stories of this extraordinary young man. Today, let us all share them, and maybe, we can know our hero a little better."


	10. Ch 3, Specters of the Past, Visions of t...

**Author's Note: **_Interesting theory you sent me in your email Philo, but unfortunately, that is not the hint I was speaking of. While you are correct that it does set Link, Ganondorf and Zelda apart from everyone else, that residue of power is not that strong. No, the real hint is in chapter one, but search all of chapter one, meaning parts one through four, not just the first section posted. I promise, the hint is in there. As for Link's use of magic, that will definately be a factor in the story. It will in fact play a major role in not only this story, but the sequal I have planned. (I'm hoping to write a trilogy) This section might be a bit shorter than others, but it's meant for setup of the things to come throughout chapter three and into the future. So, read on, and enjoy everyone!_

**Ch. 3**

**Specters of the Past, Visions of the Future, Pt. 1**

"Welcome, Princess of Destiny, welcome to my hollow," the voice of the Great Deku Tree booms out, greeting Zelda as she enters the his hollow alongside Saria. It has been days since Link's memorial service, and the two have finally come on Zelda's original mission, to speak of Nature's Guardian, the Great Deku Tree.

"Thank you, Great Deku Tree," Zelda says, bowing her head in respect, and, alongside her Saria bows her own head. "I'm sorry we could not arrive sooner, but…"

"I understand Princess," the Deku Tree speaks. "I understand your loss, I felt Link leave us, and it has saddened me as well. I have all of my predecessor's memories, so I remember Link fondly. But now, we must speak of the business at hand, the salvation of Hyrule."

"If I may, Great Deku Tree," Saria dressed in the comfortable clothing of a warrior with her hair pulled back, speaks up, addressing her guardian. "With Link…with the Hero of Time gone, what can be done? Only he could wield the Master Sword."

"True enough child, but there is still a way," the Deku Tree answers. "The unity of the Sages must be restored."

"Then Nabooru's power can be restored to her?" Zelda asks.

"Indeed it can, but that is not only what I speak of," the tree continues. "You see, there are two sages that were never awakened to their power in that other timeline."

"Two more sages?" Saria questions. "But how is that possible, there are no other temples?"

"But there are," the Deku Tree answers. "Search closely your memories and knowledge of the ancient past. Once upon a time, in an age long forgotten, there were nine temples in all of Hyrule. Light, Forest, Fire, Water, Shadow, Spirit, Wind, Earth and Time. All existed in harmony, and all governed by a Sage. But, much has happened since then. As you know, the Temple of Light now only exists in the Sacred Realm, chosen to be the resting place of the Tri-Force. But, the temples of Wind and Earth were destroyed and buried long ago. And they would have stayed that way, if not for Ganondorf's recent…upheaval of Hyrule. I'm sure you've heard the stories by now, of ancient structures risen from the bowels of the earth all over Hyrule. Two of these structures are the Earth and Wind temples. If the Sages of those two temples are awakened to their power, and Nabooru is restored, then the power of the Sages will be complete. And, with that power, you will be able to banish Ganondorf from this realm for all time."

"And I assume we must do it quickly, because Ganondorf will once again be after the Tri-Force, now that he's freed himself," Saria adds.

"No," Zelda answers before the Great Deku Tree can. "No, he won't go after the Tri-Force, not yet. He knows better now."

"Correct Princess," the Great Deku Tree agrees. "Ganondorf knows that, were he to touch the Tri-Force again, now, it would split, and he would be left with only Power again. Courage and Wisdom would escape his grasp as they did in that other time. That is the reason for his returning of the ancient world's structures. He intends to seek out the one thing that will allow him to bind the Tri-Force to himself, so that his power will be absolute."

"The Heart of Darkness," Zelda breathes as a brief snippet of a memory, not of her own, floods her mind then quickly disappears.

"Truly though you no longer possess the Tri-Force of Wisdom it's affect still lives on within you," the Great Deku Tree replies, and both Saria and Zelda swear they can see a smile on the face of the large tree. "Yes, the Heart of Darkness, the Dark Tri-Force. The circle that once began ages ago is coming to a head. The task of saving Hyrule now falls to the Sages. Darunia, Ruto and Impa will be charged with the leading of Hyrule's armies, of all of it's people's against Ganondorf's hordes. It will be up to the two of you to awaken the two lost Sages, and to restore Nabooru. After the two Sages have been awakened, the way to restoring Nabooru will be made clear. Go first to the Earth Temple, it has risen somewhere on the Hylian plains." The Great Deku Tree pauses before continuing, "But a word of caution. These Temples are dangerous places, and the awakening of a Sage is a task meant for the chosen Hero. You two must rely on, and protect each other, if you are to survive."

_**X X X**_

"Well, what do you say Sworn Brother?" Darunia, Big Brother of the Goron Race and the Sage of Fire asks, directing his question across the Council Table at the King of Hyrule.

"I agree," the King answers with a nod of his head. "You are to be General of the United Hylian Army, with Impa and Ruto at your side," the King says, addressing the other Sages present in the room. All except for one, that is.

"And what of me?" Nabooru asks, her voice full of exhaustion. She sits low in her chair at the Council Table, a blanket wrapped around her to keep the chill of the room from her already weakened system.

"You are still yet too weak from your ordeal," Impa answers, a genuine look of remorse on her face. "Katrina has done well in your stead, leading the Gerudo. Speak with her, and direct her how you must in leading your people, but you should not be on the front lines for awhile. You need rest to regain your strength."

Nabooru's face deepens into a scowl, not from the being hurt by Impa's words, but by the truth of them. "Of course," she says icily.

"That's settled then," the King says. "Now, what of Saria and Zelda?"

"I'm afraid their path lies on a different one from ours for the time being. They'll not be returning to the Castle anytime soon I'm afraid," Ruto answers before anyone else. She, along with the other Sages, minus Nabooru of course, received a mental call from Saria and Zelda, detailing their conversation with the Great Deku Tree. "We can speak no more, other than what they do now is of extreme importance to Hyrule," the Zora Princess says.

The King nods his head, visibly not pleased by Ruto's news of his daughter, but accepting none the less. In matters concerning the Sages, he knows it's best to let them speak when the time is appropriate. "Very well then, I suggest we all get to work. There is much to be done, and Ganondorf will not remain holed up inside Necropolis forever."

_**X X X**_

The panic and the rioting of Hyrule's people has finally been dying down. Word had spread quickly of the memorial service for the Hero of Time, and ever since the people have taken to heart the King's message, to live by the Hero's example.

Which is just fine by Malon, as she has finally just gotten her first real nights rest in days. Between having to defend the ranch from brigands, and caring for the newest comer to the ranch she has had little time to herself. "Looks like a beautiful day dad," she says, addressing her father who has just come down from upstairs.

"That it does kiddo," Talon answers, giving his daughter a peck on the forehead before seating himself at the table for breakfast. "Looks like we'll finally be able to get back to work today. The horses definitely need to be put through their paces, they've been cooped up too long."

"I'll take care of it this morning," Malon answers, pouring herself a glass of their fresh Lon Lon Milk.

"Oh," Talon says, a hint of a smile on his face as he arches an eyebrow. "Not going to sit all day at our patient's bedside again?"

"Daaad," Malon groans, turning quickly to hide the blush on her face. After a moment of composing her self she turns back around, "Which reminds me, how is he this morning."

Talon's smile disappears, "The same. I'm afraid if he stays this way much longer, he'll never come out of it."

"Do you think we should tell anyone?" Malon asks.

"I don't rightly know," Talon answers, his face becoming contemplative. "There might be more someone else can do for him, but, at the same time, I wouldn't want to get people's hopes up. If he never wakes, well, who knows what could happen."

"I know, I just…it's just not right, him being this way. Not after all he's done," Malon says, finishing off the last of her breakfast.

"Yeah," Talon answers. "But, whatever happened to him, it's a good thing we found him when we did."

"We didn't really find him dad," Malon says, allowing herself a small smile at the memory of several days ago.

"I know," Talon says. "Still, we should think on it some more I guess."

"Of course," Malon says with a sigh. Carrying her dishes into their small kitchen she the moves towards the stairs. "I'm going to go check in on him before taking the horses out." Once upstairs she enters the spare bedroom of their house, the one normally reserved for guests. On the lone bed lies a young man of Malon's own age, wrapped carefully in bandages that cover a good portion of his body. After checking his dressings Malon can only shake her head in amazement. After only a few days with them, and already the bruises and several broken bones are healing themselves, and at a rate that should be impossible. "And I still have to fix these," Malon mutters to herself, picking up the young man's tattered and torn green and white clothing. Setting the clothes aside on the room's only dresser Malon sighs as she sits in the chair next to the bed, staring intently at the young man. "He's alive, at least," Malon thinks to herself. _"His body is mending, and remarkably at that. But he just won't wake. It's like, he's not even there anymore." _Malon shakes her head at the foolish thoughts, wishing that he would just open those blue eyes of his. Malon grips the young man's left hand, and whispers a prayer, "Please wake up. The world needs you Link."


	11. Ch 3, Specters of the Past, Visions of t...

**Author's Notes: **

_**Mareena:** I've read the Dark Futures fic as well, and I think it's one of the best Zelda fics I've read. So, thank you for the very flattering comparison._

_**CucumberPicles:** Yes, the Great Deku Tree is Nature's Guardian. And no, unfortunately, Malon will not be a Sage._

_And I apologize if this one is a bit late in coming out, and a bit short, but I've been sick the past few days, and I'm still trying to regain my footing. The next installment should be much longer, and be more Link-centric._

**Ch. 3**

**Specters of the Past, Visions of the Future, Pt .2**

"Welcome Link," the voice calls out, seemingly reaching through the fog and haze that fills Link's mind to bring him back from deep darkness. Slowly Link's mind returns to him, and he begins to feel out his body, searching for the searing pain he knows should be there. But he finds nothing, only his body in peak condition. He opens his eyes slowly, expecting to be blinded with light, but finds them perfectly adjusted. And staring up at a high, vaulted ceiling gilded in gold. With movements of care he sits himself up, studying first the large chamber he is lying in, and next himself, noticing that his normal clothing is gone. In it's place are a style of clothing he's never seen before, but it is comfortable and flexible, perfect for a warrior. And, they're green. "Welcome to the Temple of Light, Hero of Time," the voice calls again, and this time Link recognizes it.

"Shouldn't I be dead Rauru," Link says, rising to his feet to find the Sage of Light.

"So you remember your ordeal in the mountains," Rauru states.

"Yeah, I was blasted off the tower," Link says, visibly shaken at the memory. "I used my hookshot to slow myself down some, but after that, nothing."

Rauru nods his head in understanding. "Your head grazed a rock in your fall, rendering you unconscious. And that would be a good thing, considering your broke several bones, and extremely bruised your body."

"Really?" Link says, glancing down at himself. "How long have I been here then, to be so completely healed? I don't even feel any residual pain."

"Technically, you just arrived," Rauru answers. "Time flows differently here, which is to say, almost not at all. Your spirit is here, but your body remains in the real world. It's been nearly a week since you fell. And to answer your first question, yes, you most certainly should be dead."

"Then why am I here?" Link asks.

"Because it seems your will to live is stronger than even I realized. You're a hard man to kill Link," Rauru states. "Not to mention a lucky one. After you blacked out, your body fell into a crack in the mountain, and luckily enough you dropped into a small ravine that runs through the mountains, and empties into Zora's River. Your horse, Epona, led several people from a nearby encampment to your body. Old friends of yours, I believe, Talon and Malon."

Link nods his head, "So my body is at Lon Lon Ranch then," Link says, not a question.

"Indeed," Rauru replies. "And in very good care. The rest of Hyrule however, is in dire straights. But, I am getting ahead of myself, Hyrule must wait for the time being."

"And why is that?"

"Because you have a choice to make Hero of Time," Rauru states simply. "As I said, you should have died on that mountain, but, because of your will to live, because of the potential strength of magic you have inside you, your spirit came here, instead of moving on into the Realm of the Dead. The Sacred Realm is an in between of all the realms that exist, so you came here, and stayed. Because of that, you are now granted a choice. You may continue on in your journey, and face whatever lies beyond, or, you may choose to return to the real world, where, I'm afraid, you are most certainly needed."

"That's not really a choice then, is it?" Link says.

"But it is," Rauru counters. "Should you decide to move on, there's a distinct possibility you'll be able to see your family. But, to go back to Hyrule, you must prove yourself worthy of going back, and there in learning the truth."

"What truth?" Link asks.

"The truth of why you exist, and why you are who you are," Rauru answers. "That is something that should have been remedied years ago, but I was afraid of the consequences. So now, the choice is yours. But keep in mind, the trials you will face will not be easy, and you will learn of things you will not want to believe. But, as impossible as they may sound, they will all be true."

_**X X X**_

_Days later, in Hyrule…_

"Well, what have we got?" Darunia rumbles as Impa and Ruto enter his command tent.

"Nothing good, I'm afraid," Impa replies, her face betraying nothing other than that ever present Shiekah calm. "I've word from Mido. He says that in the past two days a number of the Kokiri have fallen ill. But the Korai are unaffected, as is the rest of the Old Forest."

"And on top of that, many of my people have disappeared in the last two days as well," Ruto chimes in. "No one knows why, and no one can see a connection yet, other than they were all in remote areas when it happened."

"Hmmm, very troubling indeed," Darunia says, leaning back in his large, Goron sized chair and stroking his chin. "We must also do something about the Gerudo. With each passing day they become more and more restless. If we don't act soon, Castle Town will erupt."

"It would appear only the Shiekah and the Gorons are still unaffected," Impa ventures. "For the time being at least. I have what few of my people are left out on gathering more information."

"Good, good," Darunia replies. "And I've scattered some of my people around Hyrule, fortifying what villages and encampments that we can. Let us hope we can solve these problems quickly, a civil war of Hyrule's peoples is the last thing we need."

_**X X X**_

"Looks like we found it," Zelda says, staring up from Snowswift's back at the giant, looming form of the Earth Temple in front of them.

"Good guess," Saria puts in from atop her own horse, Arrow. "Shall we get to it then?"

"Yeah, but let's tether the horses a little farther away, I don't want them getting spooked by being too close to this place," Zelda says as she kicks Snowswift into trotting a short distance away from the temple. There, in a small grove of trees both Zelda and Saria tether their horses, and prepare themselves for their journey into the temple.

"I wonder how long it'll take before we run into problems," Zelda says. And, she immediately flies backwards to the ground as she strikes an invisible barrier a short distance from the Earth Temple.

"Not very long I'd say," Saria says, watching as the place where Zelda struck ripples, sending out waves across and invisible surface. "Some kind of barrier. Looks like the temple is sealed off."

_**X X X**_

"Well, that was a short trip," Link says, as both he and Rauru appear almost instantaneously in a beautiful grassy meadow, and, a short distance away sits a large, looming structure. "Oh look, a big, ancient fortress," Link mutters, "haven't seen one of those in awhile."

"Welcome, Hero of Time, to the Tower of the Gods," Rauru says, ignoring Link's comments if he had indeed heard them at all. Rauru gestures at the ancient structure, a large tower, with a stone ring encircling out, with open, archways cut into the ring leading into a massive courtyard. "It is here, inside the tower, that you will prove your worthiness."

"My worthiness for what, exactly?" Link asks.

"To wield the Master Sword, which will allow you to return to Hyrule," Rauru answers.

"Um, didn't I already do that one," Link says, raising an eyebrow.

"Technically, yes," Rauru replies. "But remember, time was undone. And there are no spiritual stones here to collect. That is the purpose of this tower. Face the challenges inside, master them, and you will once again be proven worthy of wielding the Master Sword."

Link sighs, shaking his head. "Well, at least this time I won't be sealed away for seven years."

"That is correct," Rauru says, then pauses. "I hope."

Link shakes his head again, "Good thing you're not the Sage of Reassurances," Link says before stepping towards the Tower of the Gods, ready to face destiny yet one more time.


	12. Ch 3, Specters of the Past, Visions of t...

**Author's Notes: **_Sorry about the lateness of this, but I've been still recovering from that bout of sickness I had. It's been a pain along with working. And yes **Philoworm**, I did receive your email, and your idea is somewhat similar to what I already had planned, as you'll see. Thanks again all who have been reading, this one's a bit longer than the others have been. Enjoy, and please review._

**Ch. 3**

**Specters of the Past, Visions of the Future, Pt. 3**

As Link approaches the Tower of the Gods, the heavy stone doors slide apart, admitting the Hero of Time inside. A few steps within, the giant doors slide back closed, sealing him off from the outside world. Link blinks his eyes for a few moments, searching for some source of light within the completely blacked out chamber. And a few moments later he is rewarded as a soft blue glow fills the room as the strange markings and symbols on the walls take on a light of their own, providing plenty of light to see by. "Welcome Hero of Time," a neutral voice echoes out from somewhere within the chamber, seemingly from everywhere at once. "Welcome to the Tower of the Ancients."

"Tower of the Ancients?" Link questions, turning in place, trying to get some type of direction on where the source of the voice is. "I thought this was the Tower of the Gods."

"One and the same," the voice answers back. "That is the most common name for this fortress." Quite quickly the echoes cease, and Link finds the source of the voice. Spinning quickly, he faces a…man, as best as that description fits. He stands at least a foot and a half taller than Link, bare from the waist up except for a light vest of black, with blue glowing tattoos similar to the designs on the walls. The man's eyes are a piercing blue, along with a shade of blue for hair. Link tries to determine his age, but cannot, as one minute the man could seem very young, and the next almost to middle age. Yet he possesses a smooth agelessness to his face. "The true name of this place is the Tower of the Ancients. Once, before the dawn of what you now call Hyrule, this place served as a proving ground for young warriors."

"And just who exactly are these Ancients?" Link asks, cautiously studying the man before him, his body coiled and ready to strike at a moments notice.

"They have no other name, and they began life many millennia before many of your races today even existed. They achieved a Golden Age of society and technology never before achieved on this world. But their twilight came with the dawn of the races of Hyrule," the man explains.

"What happened to them? Link asks, still weary of this strange looking man.

"Ultimately, they destroyed themselves, though that is not the entire truth," he continues on. "Their thirst for knowledge, and their arrogance in themselves were their undoing."

"So all of this has something to do with me," Link says, not a question.

"Indeed," the man answers. "You, and your true destiny. You are the Hero of Time, yet, you are something else as well. What, I cannot reveal to you yet. That knowledge, the knowledge of the past, the truth of the past, is a privilege that must be earned, proven. With each trial that you best, you will be allowed to know more about the past. When all of the trials are complete, you will know all, and you will be proven worthy of being the true heir of the Master Sword."

"The true heir?" Link questions. "What does that mean?"

"All will be revealed in time, Link," the man answers. "You may call me Khealdon. I am guardian of this place, and your guide. It is time for you to face your first trial," he says, and with a motion of his hand a set of doors open across the chamber."

Upon entering the chamber opened by Khealdon the stone door slides shut, and a set of steel bars rise before it, sealing Link inside the room. Link shakes his head at the sight, "Like I'm going to run away or something." As Link's words echo throughout the chamber, slowly the stone walls, ceiling and floor begin to dissolve away, leaving Link standing in the middle of a wide open field of grass, with patches of trees all around and mountains a short distance away. "There's something you don't see every day," Link mutters to himself, glancing around in all directions to figure out what exactly his trial is supposed to be. However, the burning stench of grass and leaves wafts Link's way, catching his attention. A short distance away he catches sight of a small glade of trees on fire, burning fiercely in the afternoon sun. Link searches around for the source of the fire, and finds, with a great rumbling, a massive black dragon landing on the other side of the burning trees. The dragon is easily the largest creature Link has ever seen before, it's eyes glittering crimson, it's giant wings now folded against it's back. With a roar of anger the dragon releases a wave of molten fire at Link, who barely has time to dodge out of the way.

With an unnatural burst of speed Link charges at the dragon, drawing his sword and shield in one fluid move. The dragon watches in curiosity as this tiny man runs at him, with some sort of little weapon in his hand. Uncaring, the dragon spits out another wave of flames, but this time, Link is prepared for them. He pitches himself into a roll at an angle away from the flames, bring himself under the dragon and close to one of it's legs. Link swings his sword around in an arc at the back of the dragon's leg, intent on hamstringing the creature. But, it's scales are harder than strongest plate armor, and Link's sword breaks upon impact, shattering into dozens of pieces. Link curses at himself, "Oh yeah, great work hero."

_**X X X**_

"Why is the temple sealed?" Zelda wonders aloud, as she stands up after having impacted against some sort of invisible shield surrounding the Earth Temple.

"I'm not sure," Saria answers, running her hand over the shield and watching strange waves ripple out from the place where she touched. "The Great Deku Trree never mentioned anything about a barrier around the temple."

"That's because the fool didn't know about it," a new voice replies, and both Saria and Zelda watch as a figure emerges from a nearby stream. The voice belongs to a female Zora, or at least, what was once a Zora. Her body is extremely thin, her ribs clearly showing, and her teeth are nothing more than serrated points. Where once a beautiful tail fin might have adorned her heard, now only a sharp web of spikes remain.

"Who are you/" Zelda demands, pulling a metal rod from her belt. With a slight twist the rod extents into a log quarterstaff, it's metal gleaming in the afternoon sun. Off to her side Zelda can see out of the corner of her eye that Saria has quickly drawn and arrow and has it notched in her bow. "Why have you sealed this temple? We are friends to the Zora."

"I no longer am a Zora," she answers. "Once, my name was Laruto, but now, I am Zola, Ganondorf's Herald of Famine. And the temple will stay sealed, because Lord Ganondorf wishes it so. And do not bother with the Wind Temple either, it too is sealed from outside influence." Zola watches Saria and Zelda a few moments before continuing on, "I bring you a message from Lord Ganondorf. He sends his regards to you princess, and his condolences on the death of the Hero of Time. He also sends warning. If your father will surrender control of Hyrule to him now, some of you will most likely be spared. Defy him, and Lord Ganondorf will see every living thing within Hyrule die." And with a cackle of glee the creature called Zola launches herself backwards into the stream, disappearing beneath the waters.

"What now?" Saria asks, cautiously keeping watch but returns her arrow to the quiver on her back.

"Now, we ride back to the castle and inform the other Sages. We must find some way into these temples. Waking these Sages is our last chance at saving Hyrule," Zelda says.

_**X X X**_

"Why do they always have to be so bloody big?" Link curses to himself, hiding behind a boulder while trying to regain his breath from all of the dodging of the dragon's fire. Quickly, Link runs over a list of options in his head, trying to come up with some new plan of attack. Glancing over his shoulder around the boulder he takes another look at the massive black dragon, who is swinging its head from side to side, searching for Link. "Yeah, I got nothing," he mutters to himself.

"_Look inside yourself Link,"_ a voice call, almost seeming to come from thin air.

"Wha?" Link says, turning his head quickly from side to side, searching for the source of the voice. "Who's there."

"_Search deep inside yourself Link,"_ the voice says again, but this time Link can clearly make out that it is female. _"You have no need of a weapon. The power is within you."_

"Great," Link says with a sigh, leaning his head back against the boulder. "Now I'm hearing voices, and even they're cryptic." With a determined air Link straightens his back while sitting with his legs crossed, and, closing his eyes and lifting his head from the rock he tries to begin to calm his mind. He tries to find peace, a calm center to his being, but peaceful feelings have never come easily to him. Usually only thoughts of Zelda could ever bring peace to Link's mind. And with that, her image fills his mind's eye, and he can feel his tension and worries dissolve away. But quickly those images turn to nightmare images, as he watches Zelda throw in a broken heap at Ganondorf's feet, all the while the cruel tyrant licking his lips.

The peaceful feelings snap, and it is as if a floodgate opens within Link, his body is washed over with a warmth he has felt before, but nothing this large. His eyes blink open, and he knows what he must do. The warmth in his body, the power, is screaming to be released, and somehow, Link knows that he must do it quickly, or risk destroying himself. Rising to his feet, Link moves around the boulder and strides confidently at the dragon, his pace neither one of hurry or lag. The dragon, spotting Link, roars in triumph and spits a never-ending wave of flames at the Hero of Time. Link merely stops in his tracks, and calmly stretches out his left harm, palm held forward. The waves of fire reach Link, but instead of engulfing the young warrior and burning him alive, they arc to either side of him and over head, almost as if he is protected by some sort of barrier. When the flames cease their dancing around the Link, the dragon can only stare in confusion as it sees its opponent standing in the middle of the singed and blackened field, unharmed and calmly staring it back in the eyes. "My turn," Link says in a neutral voice. His eyes flash from their brilliant blue to golden, and back again quickly. He reaches inside himself, taking hold of the power resting in there, screaming to be released. And he releases it. A torrent of golden energy erupts from his outstretched hands, and quickly envelopes the giant black dragon. The creature roars in rage and pain as the golden energy eats away at the blackness within it, tearing away it's terrible power and leaving nothing but a dried up husk.

When the energy subsides, Link calmly lowers his arms to his sides, his eyes intent on the smoking pile of ash left on the pristine grass. The energy had destroyed the dragon, it had touched nothing else. "Congratulations Hero of Time," Khealdon says, appearing before Link as the meadow disappears and the two are left standing in the chamber Link had originally entered. "You have passed the Trial of Power," he says, his voice pleased. And, with a wave of his hand, Link feels a strange burning on the back of his left hand. Stripping of the glove on that hand, he watches in fascination as a golden outlined triangle appears at the top of the back of his hand, softly illuminated. Link nods in understanding and slips the glove back on. "You have earned a piece of the past. Are you ready Link?"

"I am," Link says with a fresh confidence.

"Very well then," Khealdon replies, and with another wave of his hand, Link's world goes black.

**X X X**

_The large man picks himself up to his feet, wiping the back of his right hand across his mouth, grinning at the blood that comes away. His armor is stained with even more blood, none of it his, and blackened from the torrential currents of energy that had coursed through his body only moments earlier. "Do you three honestly believe that you can stop me?" he asks the three women arrayed before him. "Where all the rest," he says, waving a hand at the army of corpses littering the grounds around them, "could do nothing but bleed at my feet, do you honestly think you can hope to match my power."_

"_We are sisters Ganon, and when we three are in harmony, our power is greater than any you could hope to imagine," the beautiful woman in the middle sounds out, her voice strong and powerful, her flaming red hair a sight to behold. "Your sister already lies dead at your feet, her thirst for power consumed her fully. What more need you lose?"_

"_She knew what we were trying to accomplish," Ganon spits back, his eyes burning with rage. "She knew the risks involved, and I honor her greatly for her sacrifice. But you're already too late witch, my power is greater than any that has come before, I've ascended. So, what do you have to say to that?"_

_All three of the sisters eyes blaze with energy, and the answer comes not from one of them, but from all there in perfect unison, "So have we." Their hair, as strange as it may seem, all seem to glow along with their eyes, one blue, one green and the last red. All three sisters outstretch their arms to their sides and toss their heads back as energies pour out from them, mixing and combining with one another. "Know we do what you have been granted," the flame haired sister speaks. _

"_And know we do that your time has not yet come," the with blue hair speaks out. _

"_But imprison you we can," the one in green calls out._

"_And strip of your power we will," the three say in perfect unison. And with their words the power at their fingers expands outward in a great bubble of golden light, enveloping themselves and the one called Ganon. The few onlookers there that day can see nothing inside the golden bubble, they can only hear the screams of agony and rage of Ganon. When the golden bubble disappears no sign of the sisters can be seen. All that is left in their place are three golden triangles pulsating with power, hovering several feet above the ground. A short distance away, Ganon's body lays smoking on the ground, his muscles twitching lightly as he is not quite head. But, hovering in the air several feet above Ganon is a triangle as well, this one colored a deep black and upside down._

"_His power is gone," a trio of voices echo out from the golden triangles as a young man bearing a blue handled, gleaming sword walks up to the scene, followed closely by and elderly looking man dressed in scarlet and orange robes. "His heart of darkness is all that is left, as our essence is left here. Protected this Tri-Force must be, for it is a direct link to the Power. And hidden away that black Heart of Darkness must be."_

_**X X X**_

Link's eyes snap awake, and his breath comes in ragged gasps, his face slick with sweat. "What in the name of the Goddesses was that?" he asks, his eyes staring at Khealdon.

"The truth," Khealdon answers, his voice low and unnerving. "There are no Goddesses."


	13. Ch 3, Specters of the Past, Visions of t...

**Author's Notes: **_**OOT Champion:** Of course I must torture with cliffhangers. I have to keep you lot coming back for more don't I:)_

**Philoworm:**_ I'm not sure about names for spells. What Link will technically be doing won't be spells. It'll be something akin to using the Force, or using the One Power, if you've read the Wheel of Time. It's a natural flowing thing he can just reach out and grab, not something he'll need to conjure. But, I'll think on it. Thanks again for your thoughts on it all._

**Ch. 3**

**Specters of the Past, Visions of the Future, Pt. 4**

Link looks skeptically at Khealdon, "No Goddesses?"

"No Goddesses," Khealdon states matter of factly. "Not in the way you're thinking. You must understand Link, that many of the myths, legends and stories of today, are but mere distortions of the truth, of the events that really occurred in a time very much shrouded in mist."

"Then, who created Hyrule, where does the Tri-Force come from?" Link asks.

"Who created the world? Who can say," Khealdon answers with a shrug of his shoulders. "But, Hyrule was indeed formed because of the actions of those three sisters you saw in your vision, and they are the reason the Tri-Force exists as well. Remember when I told you of the race called the Ancients?" At Link's nod Khealdon continues, "Well, those three sisters from your vision were members of that race. Their names were Din, Nayru and Farore, and they are the basis of the legends of the Goddesses." Khealdon seats himself on a stone outcropping, and motions for Link to follow suit. "You see Link, there is a Power that exists in this world, in all worlds really. It runs through everything, binds everything together. The Ancient race stumbled upon this Power by accident, and began studying it. They were at the height of their technological peak then, and it was at this time that the races of Hyrule you know now were beginning their steps of infancy, all except for the Hylians themselves, they were much more advanced."

"It was determined by the best minds the Ancients had to offer that some could use this Power, which your people now call magic, naturally. Some could, some could not, it varied. Three of the most powerful and gifted with the Power were the three sisters. And when they worked in harmony, they were nigh unstoppable. But, there was one other who was equally gifted. His name was Ganon."

"You're joking, right?" Link questions.

"I am not, unfortunately," Khealdon replies. "And yes, he is the same Ganon of today. "You see, Ganon found a way to Ascend within the Power, to draw more of it to himself than any being should have the right to do. When the leaders of the Ancient race confronted him, he slaughtered them all, and that began a bloody war. The Ancient race was decimated, and in the end it came down to a confrontation between Ganon and the sisters. The sisters had learned of Ganon's secret, and they too had Ascended, into something resembling Goddesses. Ganon's Ascension turned him into something resembling that horrible beast you fought in that alternate timeline. And the reason Ganon still exists today is that his Ascension provided to him immortality, of a sorts." Khealdon stops for a moment, letting this information completely sink in. "The sisters knew this, they knew that they were not the ones destined to destroy Ganon once and for all. So they did the next best thing, they stripped him of much of his power, containing it in that upside down black Tri-Force you saw, the Heart of Darkness. But, as things work with the Power, and nature itself, harmony must be kept, and a balance must be struck. The sisters knew this, and willingly sacrificed themselves, containing their own essences in what is now called the Tri-Force. The Tri-Force is the power of the sisters themselves, and a direct link to the Power."

"That's why Ganon wants it so much, to regain what he had formerly lost," Link observes.

"Yes, that has always been his intent," Khealdon agrees. "He now knows however that he cannot touch the Tri-Force without it splitting into the three pieces, as it happened in that other timeline. What Ganon will now seek out is the Heart of Darkness. With that much power, he could bend the Tri-Force to his will."

"So where is this Heart of Darkness? What about that other guy I saw in the vision, the one with what looked like the Master Sword? And where do the Sages and the Sacred Realm fit into all of this?" Link asks, rambling off the questions.

"Those answers you must still yet earn my young friend," Khealdon says, giving Link and apologetic smile. "More trials await you Hero of Time."

_**X X X**_

"So, that is what happened," Zelda finishes her tale, seating herself at the council table, at which all of the Sages, minus Rauru, are seated, along with the King.

"An interesting tale," Darunia replies, stroking his chin. "Two more Sages, from long lost temples. Our only salvation seems to rely on these two, and yet the temples are sealed, and who knows what fate has befallen their Sages."

"How much you wanna bet that this Zola, or Laruto or whatever is actually the Earth Temple's Sage," Nabooru puts in, looking much stronger and healthier. "That would be just like Ganondorf's sick sense of humor to do something like that. Take the Sages and twist them into something evil."

"It's feasible," Ruto adds with a sad expression. "Laruto is my cousin, and she was the first of the disappearances. And many reports have reached my ears of strange creatures resembling Zora attacking other Zora. If Laruto, this Famine creature, is somehow infecting other Zora, emaciating them, then they'd be so bloodthirsty they'd attack anything. They could indeed become these creatures."

"Makes sense," Saria says from her seat at the table. "Mido brought me word when I returned that many of the Kokiri have fallen ill, a feat that should be impossible. And, one of them are missing, a boy by the name of Fado."

"It's possible this Fado could be the Sage of Wind then," Impa says. "If so, then he likely would have been twisted by Ganondorf as well, and he could be the one infecting the rest of the Kokiri."

"Then we must decide on a course of action," the King says, standing up from his chair. "The Earth and Wind Temples must be unsealed, and their Sages restored. Along with whatever help we can provide for the Kokiri and Zora."

"Easier said than done Brother," Darunia replies. "We must also continue our preparations for war. Ganondorf's horde grows more restless. Our spies report they're venturing out of Necropolis now. It won't be long before an invasion begins."

"And, we have no Hero of Time to aid us," Zelda says quietly, her eyes downcast at the table. "And none of us have been able to contact Rauru either. It seems we are truly on our own."

"Then we must divide ourselves to the appropriate tasks," Darunia says, stepping into the role as leader easily. "I myself must continue our war preparations. No matter what happens, we must have a force ready to meet Ganondorf when he reveals himself. Saria and Ruto should be the ones to confront these new Sages, if they truly are who we believe they are. They might be the only ones able to reach out to them through Ganondorf's brainwashing."

"And what of me?" Zelda asks.

"We must find out Rauru's fate," Darunia answers. "Awakening the two new Sages will not mean a thing if we have no Sage of Light to complete the circle."

"And how is she supposed contact him, he's not answering anyone's mental summons?" The King asks.

"Zelda must travel to the Sacred Realm and seek Rauru out," Impa puts in. "And Nabooru and myself would best serve by helping out Darunia. Our connections with our spy networks will be invaluable."

"Then it is agreed," the King says. "May the Goddesses protect us all."

_**X X X**_

Link enters the chamber, a much smaller one this time, watches in fascination as again the walls seem to light the room up with those eerie, blue glowing symbols. "Welcome young one, welcome," a voice says, and an older man walks into Link's view. He's dressed in long, flowing green robes, with longer white hair and beard and leaning on a large wooden staff. "Come, sit, sit," the old man motions Link to the floor, and takes a seat himself. "You can call me Sahasrahla," the old man says, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes and a half smile upon his face. "And you're probably wondering about that display of power you showed in your first trial."

"The thought had crossed my mind," Link says, seating himself on the stone floor and crossing his legs in a meditation position. "Where did that power come from?"

"From the Power of course, as I'm sure Khealdon explained to you," Sahasrahla replies. "You're the Hero of Time Link, you have a connection with the Tri-Force, and with the Power itself. You're capable of a great many things. You have the potential to be a powerful Mage."

"So why couldn't I use it before then?" Link asks.

"Of course you could use it before," Sahasrahla says with a snap in his voice. "You just never knew about it. Where do you think those spells you use come from? Din's Fire, Nayru's Love, Farore's Wind? All magic, and as Khealdon explained, magic is the Power. You were drawing on it then, you just didn't know it. It comes from within you, from your connection to the Power."

"Alright, how do I learn to use it then?"

The smile returns to Sahasrahla's face, "You've already opened the floodgates to the Power, it should be a simple thing now. Remember what you felt, how when your emotions snapped you accessed the Power. Use those emotions, use your hatred and your anger. Use them to access the Power. When you do, you'll truly be a force to be reckoned with."

A warning bell goes off in the back of Link's mind, something telling him to be cautious of this old man's words. "Use my anger?" he questions. "That just doesn't sound right…it sounds like something Ganon would say. It doesn't fit with what I know about the Tri-Force."

"And what do you know about the Tri-Force boy?" Sahasrahla says, his voice taking on a hard edge. "Just because you've learned a little bit, you think you know everything. I've been alive a lot longer than you, I think I know what I'm talking about."

"That may well be," Link answers, forcing himself to remain calm. "But it doesn't sound right. The Tri-Force is not about hatred or anger, or the gaining of Power. That is what lead to Ganon's downfall. Only a balanced heart may use the Tri-Force. How then could only giving in to anger help?"

"Because anger is the pathway to power and strength," the old man says, but mid sentence his voice changes, becoming higher pitched and his visage dissolves into that of the Princess Zelda.

"Zelda?" Link says, confused. "But, how…"

"Give into Link," Zelda says, her voice soothing and melodious. "Think about the things Ganon will do to me should he win. The things he'll do because you failed. The ways in which he could use and humiliate me are numerous. Think about those Link."

Link can feel his anger beginning to rise, he can just picture the horrendous things that Ganon is capable of. But still, he can't let himself go, something holds him back, shouting that none of this is right. "I can't Zelda, you, of all people know anger isn't the way. I don't want any quick power."

"Then you doom me to torture and death," Zelda replies, her voice and face both sad.

"No," Link states, and he closes his eyes. Inside himself, he can feel warmth again, only different this time. A great inner strength fills him, and he knows that he is making the right decision. "No, I do not condemn you," Link says, keeping his eyes closed. A golden glow surrounds his body, and radiates outward, enveloping the Princess and dissolving her on the spot. "No, I'll save you my way, the right way."

When Link once again opens his eyes, Khealdon is sitting across from him, a wide grin on his face. "Congratulations Hero of Time, you've passed the Trial of Wisdom. No amount of anger or hatred could ever allow you to use the Tri-Force. It would only lead to your destruction. True, it was emotion that revealed your potential with the Power, but it wasn't anger, or hatred. But it came from your love, the knowledge that you were the only one who could do something, and from that calm inner strength you possess." Khealdon watches him for a moment, "Are you ready?"

Link nods his head, "Yes."

_**X X X**_

"_Father please, don't die," the young man pleads, holding his dying father's head in his heads, tears streaming down his face to hit the earth below. "We need you, we can't do this without you."_

"_But…you…can, my son," the father replies, his voice weak. "My sisters," he says, turning his head to look at the three women standing next to him. "Complete the ritual, it is my last request."_

"_Of course brother," Din says, leaning over her brother to clasp his hand. "Your sacrifice will long be remembered. It will provide the means for future generations to stand up to Ganon's evil." A tear streams down Din's face, "Thank you my brother," she says, standing back up and addresses her sisters. "Sisters, we must hurry. Come Kheal, bring the sword."_

_The three sisters, Din, Nayru and Farore gather around their fallen brother, creating a triangle around him. Within their triangle Kheal, the son, stands, a magnificent sword with a blue handle and grip held in his hands. As one, the sisters raise their arms, and a blue and gold swirling light fills the air. As their eyes close, as a murmuring chant escapes the lips of each of the three sisters, the light streaks from their hands to envelope the dying form of the man on the ground. "Now Kheal, you must do it now," Din says, her voice one of command._

"_Now is the time Kheal," Nayru says. "This can only be done now, and the fate of the world rests upon this," her voice, soft and full of truth._

"_You are scared Kheal, as you should be," Farore's voice says, full of confidence and compassion. "But you know your father is dying, so, make his death mean something. Let the world live." At these words, his aunt's words, Kheal lifts the sword high above his head and brings it down, the point piercing his own father's heart. An explosion of blue and gold light erupts, blinding any who would be looking._

_When the light fades, the three sisters remain standing, their arms back at their sides, their chests heaving heavily from the strain of using their power. And tears upon their faces, at the loss of their one and only older brother. And, in the middle of the three sisters, stands Kheal, confident, wise and powerful, with a sword, the Master Sword now, held in his left hand, that shining blade glowing and pulsating with power._

_**X X X**_

Link's eyes snap open, not having realized he had closed them, his brow heavy with sweat and his breathing ragged once again. "The Master Sword…" he whispers, "it's…alive."


	14. Ch 3, Specters of the Past, Visions of t...

**Author's Note: _CucumberPickles:_ **_Is Link related to Keal? Interesting question, very interesting. Too bad I can't answer it right now. :)_

_**PhiloWorm:** Yes indeed, you have found the clue._

_And sorry about the long wait on this one, but that pesky little annoyance called life has been bothering me. grumble stupid work, always getting in the way of playtime._

**Ch. 3**

**Specters of the Past, Visions of the Future Pt. 5**

"No," Khealdon says, studying Link's heavily breathing form casually. "The Master Sword is not alive."

"Then what was that I saw exactly?" Link asks.

"The man you saw in the vision was the older brother of the three sisters, and he was incredibly gifted with the Power as well. Perhaps even more so than his sisters. The young man was his son. That man, Kale, was the High King of the Ancients. He ruled them, and all of the other races. He was mortally wounded in the final battle with Ganon, and he knew, that the only way to help defeat Ganon, was to give up his life force, much in the same way the sisters did. The Master Sword was originally created with the Power, it was the Sword of Kings. But, as he died, the High King gifted the Master Sword with his essence, transforming it into the Blade of Evil's Bane."

"So the Master Sword has a connection to the Power itself?"

"Yes, it does," Khealdon explains. "Normally, you would be able to use your own connection to the Power, and channel its energies into a weapon, should you choose to. You've done something similar before. But, you can only do that in small amounts with normal weaponry, for to channel too much and you'd destroy the weapon. The Master Sword however, with that connection, allows you to channel infinite amounts of the Power."

"So what happened to the boy, after Ganon's defeat?" Link asks.

A shadow quickly crosses Khealdon's face then disappears, "The line of High Kings was broken that day. Young Kheal lived on, as did his bloodline, even to his day. It is said in prophecy that one day the Phoenix will return, to lead Hyrule into a new Age. The Phoenix was always the standard of the High Kings, because no matter what they would always rise from the ashes." Link nods his head, removing the glove on his left hand and staring at the outline of another Tri-Force mark that has appeared on the back of it, this one below and to the left of the first one. "Are you ready, Hero of Time?"

"I am," Link says confidently, placing the glove back onto his hand.

_**X X X**_

Zelda walks slowly across the beautiful green fields, staring in wonder at the lushness of the grass, the fullness of the trees, and the crystal clear sky. And, over her shoulders, behind her, the giant, looming form of the golden palace, the Temple of Light. Only a short while ago Zelda had entered the Sacred Realm, with help from some ancient texts and the other Sages. But now, her thoughts turn to her task at hand, finding the Sage of Light, Rauru. And, as if in response to her internal line of thought, the air around her shifts and wavers, and she quickly finds herself standing in another field, this time on a slight rise before a giant fortress with a stone ring surrounding it.

"I had wondered when you might come Princess," Rauru says, standing beside her. "Welcome to the Sacred Realm."

"Rauru," Zelda breaths, a relieved sigh forming in her throat. "Thank the Goddesses. Why haven't you tried to contact us, surely you must know what has been happening in Hyrule."

"I do know," Rauru answers with a nod of his head. "However, I had more important matters to attend to here," he says, pointing towards the giant fortress.

"And what is so important about that place?" she asks.

"Search the knowledge of the Ancient Sages that you possess within you," Rauru says, his voice taking the tone of one used by a teacher.

Zelda allows her mind to drift, and it is as if it almost hurtles itself back in time, recalling the ancient memories and experiences of Sages before her, recalling their knowledge and wisdom. "The Tower of the Gods…no, wait, yes. But it is also called the Tower of the Ancients. A proving ground…a proving ground now to select a worthy hero, for one who can wield the Master Sword." Zelda breathes in a gasp, "Rauru, is someone inside the Tower right now? Is someone trying to wield the Master Sword?"

"Yes," the ancient Sage states plainly.

"Who is it?" Zelda asks.

"Our last hope," Rauru says quietly.

_**X X X**_

Flash

As soon as Link enters the chamber it immediately disappears, and the young hero finds himself standing on top of a tower reaching high into the heavens. Link can tell it is the middle of the day, but sky is dark, darker than night, and the clouds have opened up, pouring a sheets of rain down upon him. In his left hand is the Master Sword, and he holds it at the ready, his opponent, Dark Link, standing across from him with the Dark Sword held in his hands. And, standing in front of Dark Link is a young man, around his own age, with dark hair and brownish eyes. Link stares at him, wondering if he should know the young man, but movement off to the side draws his gaze. And, standing there, soaked to the bone with eyes filled with tears is Zelda. But her teary gaze isn't for him, it's for the man held by Dark Link.

And instantly Link knows. She loves this other man. And it's all Link's fault. He stayed away too long, or perhaps it's because of who he is, destined to always be fighting some battle. But she found someone else she can be happy with. "And it's not me," Link whispers to himself.

"It could be," Dark Link says with a grin. "Just say the word, and pretty boy here is nothing more than a sack of meat. Leaving blondie over there yours for the taking."

"No," Link says with a shake of his head, even though his heart aches for Zelda. _"She's the other half of me, how could I have lost her?"_ he thinks to himself. _"I'd give anything for her, even my life?"_

"How about someone else's life?" Dark Link asks, that grin growing even wider. "Look at all you've done, all you've sacrificed. Isn't it time you had something for yourself? Isn't it time you were allowed some small measure of happiness, to have something you want?"

"No," Link says, more forcefully, his eyes tightening. "No, I'd gladly give my life for her. I'd gladly give my life to save anyone. Even him."

"But I thought you loved her more than anything?" Dark Link says with a mocking tone.

"With everything that I am," Link says, the words escaping his lips for the first time aloud, and Zelda gasps at hearing them. "So much so, that I only care for her happiness." Link raises the Master Sword, pointing it at Dark Link, "And that man makes her happy. I do what must be done, and if that means the rest of my life is lived alone, or that I die here on top of this tower, then so be it."

Dark Link shrugs, "How about I just kill him anyway, then kill you, then take goldilocks for myself. I'm sure I could get a scream or two out of her," he says, his eyes filled with a sick madness.

"How about not," Link says, grabbing hold of the Power and using it to smash an invisible wall of air into the side of Dark Link's head. Link's evil double releases his hold on the man, who quickly escapes out of the way. Dark Link, however, recovers quickly, and, growling a curse, charges at Zelda. With a look of horror in his eyes Link wastes no time. Using the Power to augment his speed Link barely makes it in time, and, stepping in front of Zelda, his back turned towards Dark Link, he allows the Dark Sword to be thrust through is midsection. Link gasps at the sensation, and a small trickle of blood forms at the corner of one of his lips. "I…I love you," Link says, then pushes Zelda out of the way, and, pivoting on one foot brings the Master Sword around in an arc, and cleanly takes Dark Link's head off at the neck.

Link collapses, but not to the ground, but into Zelda's arms. "No," she wimpers. "Why did you do it Link?" she says, her tears evident even in the pouring rain.

"Because…I couldn't stand…to see you unhappy," Link manages to get out weakly. He raises a hand to her face and brushes away a few of her tears. "You…mean the world…to me," he wheezes.

"And you me," Zelda says, her own hand on his face. "I love you Link. I'm so sorry for everything that happened. I love you so much," she cries.

"Then…at least…I can die…happy," he says, as darkness consumes him.

Flash

Link gasps for air as his vision returns to him. "By the Tri-Force," he coughs, struggling to regain his footing.

"Congratulations Link, you have passed the Trial of Courage," Khealdon says, appearing before Link. Link strips off the glove on his left hand and watches as the third and final Tri-Force mark appers, in the bottom right corner. "To sacrifice yourself for someone takes courage. But, even more so, to give up something, someone that you love, to be able to put their happiness above your own, to be able to give all that up, simply to do the right thing, takes true courage. Courage that very few people have. I am proud of you…Link." Khealdon pauses for a moment, watching, and knowing that Link is still partially reeling from his trial. "Are you ready, or do you need a moment."

"I…am ready," Link says, regaining his feet and standing confidently.

_**X X X**_

Out from the stone archways two figures emerge, the blue tattooed form of Khealdon, and another, clad in green warrior garb, striding purposefully. Link, his face etched with the weight of truth. "By the Goddesses, how…how can it be?" Zelda asks, watching Link appear.

"He is the Hero of Time…more than that now," Rauru explains. "He has a strong will, and it would seem destiny is not through with him yet."

Not waiting any longer, Zelda sprints forward, and launches herself into Link's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head in his chest, sobbing softly. A slight smile crosses Link's lips, and he closes his eyes, content to be holding the woman he loves in his arms once again.

**Author's Note...again:** _And yes, for any who have the question, Link did receive another vision. But, I can't very well give everything way at the moment, can I? And yes, Ganondorf has nothing in the evil department on me. grins_


	15. Ch 3, Specters of the Past, Visions of t...

**Author's Note:**

_**Idiotic Owl: **Yeah, I know the cliffhangers can get a bit annoying. I don't purposely try to do it. Ok, well, sometimes I do, just cause it's fun. And I've evil. But a lot of the time it just seems the most logical ending point for where I've written. _

_**CucumberPickles:** No, Link does not have the Tri-Force. It is still within the Sacred Realm. The Tri-Force marks on the back of his left hand aren't really like from the game. They are simply like etched outlines on his hand, not fully colored Tri-Force marks. And they symbolize his completion of the Trials, along with his worthiness in weilding the Master Sword._

**_PhiloWorm:_ **_Ask, and ye shall receive. Sometimes. WhenI feel like it._

**

* * *

****Ch. 3**

**Specters of the Past, Visions of the Future, Pt. 6**

The sky is clear and bright, almost unnaturally so. Much the same can be said about the rest of the landscape of the Sacred Realm. Colors so brilliant they could almost be considered to be bordering on hurting the eyes, indeed, everything in the Sacred Realm is more vivid, more real than anything in the waking world. Which means, it also does not even come close to being as real either.

And so, there in a too green field of grass, with it's pleasant and distinctive scents drifting up into their noses, stand four individuals in a small cluster, the shadow of a large, looming fortress barely reaching their place in the field. "I trust you were…successful," Rauru ventures, his eyes studying Link closely.

Link nods his head, separating he and Zelda's hug, but keeping her close. "Indeed he was," Khealdon answers at Link's nod. "The Hero of Time has once again proven that he is the Chosen One."

"Excellent," Rauru says with a nod of his head. "Then I suggest we return to the Temple of Light. The Master Sword awaits, as does the rest of Hyrule."

Khealdon moves to in front of Link, and offers the Hero his hand, "The Power will not come so easily in the Waking World, you will have to relearn how to use it. But I have faith in you, Hero of Time. It has been a long time since I had any hope in the Light triumphing over the Shadow, thank you for restoring that to me."

Link takes Khealdon's hand, "Thank you Khealdon…for everything," Link says with a knowing look, and a slight bow of his head. Releasing Khealdon's hand, Link takes Zelda's in his, and motions to Rauru. "Let's go Rauru, it's time I put an end to all of this."

And, with a bright flash of golden light Rauru, Link and Zelda all disappear from the grassy field, leaving the Guardian Khealdon there alone. "No," Khealdon says softly, even though there is no one to hear him speak, "not yet…not yet."

_**

* * *

**_

And with a second flash of golden light the three find themselves standing a large circular room, in the center of which is a raised stone dais, with a large sword sticking out the stone platform. "Are we…are we back in Hyrule?" Zelda asks, shocked at seeing the Master Sword.

"No, we remain in the Sacred Realm Princess," Rauru answers, and motions Link towards the sword.

"But the Master Sword rests in Hyrule Rauru, how is it here?" Link asks, eyeing the Sage cautiously.

"As you know, the Master Sword is the key, the key to the lock that opens the gateway to the Sacred Realm…from Hyrule," Rauru explains, his face thoughtful. "But it is a two way door, and therefore it can be opened from either side, Hyrule, or the Sacred Realm."

"Which means the key must exist in both places as well," Link says, and receives and approving nod from Rauru. "So when I pull the sword here, the gateway opens, and I can return to Hyrule. But Rauru, as you told me earlier, I am not here in the flesh."

"Have no worries, once you return through the gateway, your body will be returned to you, with none of the effects from your fall visible," Rauru says. With a flick of his right hand a shimmering circle of blue light appears in front of them, its surface resembling the rolling waves of the ocean. "Princess, if you would please, step through the portal, it will return you to Hyrule, within the Temple of Time. Link will be along shortly, once he frees the Master Sword."

Zelda nods, and reluctantly releases her hand from Links. But, before moving to the portal she quickly kisses Link on the lips, then gives him a soft smile, "Don't keep me waiting," she says before stepping through the portal, back into Hyrule.

The portal closes behind Zelda, and Rauru waves his hand from Link, towards the Master Sword. "It is time Link."

"One question first," Link says, eyeing the sword. "When I pull the sword free, the gateway will open. What's to stop anyone from just walking in, and coming here to claim the Tri-Force. It's happened before," Link says, referring to the alternate time when Ganondorf had followed him inside.

"It is within my power to close the gateway," Rauru says. "I was taken by surprise the last time. I had not anticipated that Ganondorf even knew about you, let alone would follow you through the gateway. And I did not know the Master Sword would trap you the way it did."

Link nods his head, satisfied with the explanation. "Then I guess it's time."

_**

* * *

**_

Zelda steps through the portal, and once she exits it dissolves behind her. And she finds herself in the middle of chaos. People, of all races, are rushing about within the main chamber of the Temple of Time, barring windows, stacking supplies and more. At the far end of the chamber Zelda spots a large, hulking figure, dressed in light armor, and holding a massive war hammer in his right hand. "Darunia," Zelda calls out, rushing forward to meet the giant Goron.

Darunia turns at hearing his face, and his hammer slips from his hand, clanging to the floor. He scoops Zelda up in his massive arms, almost squeezing the life from her. "Little Sister," he says gently, "when you did not return, we feared the worst."

"Easy Darunia, easy," Zelda says as the Goron releases her to the ground. "I've only been gone a few hours."

Darunia looks at her strangely, "Sister, you've been gone nearly a month. Ganondorf is now on the move. Somehow he was able to sneak a force through all of our lines, right to Castle Town's walls. They attacked at dawn this morning, and we've managed to beat them back so far. But they are too many. I brought a small group here, to make sure the Temple and the Master Sword are guarded. Impa and Saria command the forces at the wall."

"By the Goddesses," Zelda whispers, and, peeking her head out the double wooden doors of the temple, she can hear the sounds of battle in the distance. "A whole month. I did not think time moved so differently in the Sacred Realm."

"You said it was mere hours there…were you able to find Rauru?" Darunia asks.

Zelda smiles now, at least she is able to deliver a bit of good news. "Yes, I found him. And more."

"What do you mean?" Darunia asks, eyeing Zelda curiously.

But, before the Princess can answer, bright blue light bathes the room, and turning, both Zelda and Darunia can see it coming from the far end of the room, beyond the open Door of Time. It comes from the chamber of the Master Sword.

_**

* * *

**_

Malon opens the door to the guest room, and gasps in surprise as she steps through. The water pitcher that was in her hands slips from her grasp, shattering on the floor and spilling its contents all over her soft work boots. She had come in from her morning chores, as she had done every morning for countless weeks now, to check on Link, hoping against hope that he might just have woken up. And now, she finds his bed empty, and his body no where to be seen.

_**

* * *

**_

As Darunia and Zelda reach the Door of Time the blue light fades, and, peering inside they find a young man standing on the upraised stone platform. He is dressed in green, which doesn't surprise Darunia, although the cut of the clothing does. It is a warrior's outfit, and ancient style. Over his clothes is a dark grey cloak, the hood down, revealing a head of very blonde hair and eyes of the most brilliant blue. And, in his left hand, he holds the Master Sword, the Blade of Evil's Bane. "He lives," Darunia whispers.

"He lives," Rauru says, appearing beside Darunia and Zelda. "And with him, so does hope for Hyrule."

"Brother," Darunia calls out, a smile splitting that face that is always seemingly made out of rock.

"Hello Brother," Link says, returning Darunia's smile. Twirling the Master Sword in his left hand Link slides the sword into the scabbard now hanging from his right hip. As Link descends from the platform, his face changes. The smile abruptly disappears, and a look of disgust fills his face. "Moblins," he growls. "There are Moblins here."

"How could you know?" Darunia asks, shocked.

"I can feel their darkness…their taint," Link explains, not exactly sure of it himself.

"You are finally becoming the true Chosen One," Rauru states plainly. "Your true abilities and power are slowly awakening."

But, a crash of splintering wood fills the temple, along with screams and shouts. And, over those very same screams and shouts snarling and growling can be heard. "They've broken through the wall," Darunia says, almost sounding defeated.

Without a word Link darts past them all, moving faster than they could ever hope to keep up with. Exiting the Master Sword's chamber, Link doesn't even bother to slow down to take the situation in. He sees it all with a glance, and sprints forward, toward the line of Moblin entering the temple through the broken wooden doors. His right hand on the scabbard, his thrumb flicks the Master Sword up, baring an inch of steel, and as he reaches the line of Moblins, his left hand darts to the sword's handle, pulling it free with terrifying speed, cleaving two Moblins in half with the same motion that frees the sword from it's scabbard.

"Do you think we should help?" Darunia asks as the three appear in the main chamber.

"Which ones?" Zelda replies, watching as Link decimates the Moblins. She likens the way he is moving to something like a dance. He simply…flows. He gracefully moves from one Moblin to the next, cutting the creature down with the least possible movements. No sword stroke, no step, no movement is wasted from Link. He simply moves, and death follows in his wake.

"He truly deserves the Tri-Force etched into the steel of that sword," Darunia says, watching with fascination at Link's dance of death. "He has truly become a blademaster."

As the last Moblin falls, dead before it even hits the ground, the Master Sword is returned to it's scabbard and Link straightens, turning back towards his friends, his face a mask of pure calm, with no emotion visible anywhere, not even in his eyes. "Darunia, you said they must have broken through at Castle Town's walls. There would be more of them then?" Link asks, his voice pure serenity.

"Yes," Darunia says, speaking up. "They must have overrun the wall. They would head here, and to the castle. Impa and Saria were commanding at the wall, Nabooru and Ruto should be at the castle, protecting the King."

"Then you three head for the wall, find Impa and Saria if you can," Link says, moving for the door. "I will go to the castle."

_**

* * *

**_

Meanwhile, within the forsaken city of Necropolis, within the Forsaken Fortress itself, Azrael, once called Dark Link, lounges on a large, comfortable cot. He smiles a sultry grin at the serving girl feeding him fruit, content in his current situation. "Disgusting," Kareena says, entering the room, her fiery red hair, now in curls, swaying around her shoulders as she walks.

"You're just jealous it's not you feeding me fruit," Azrael says with a wicked smile.

"Oh yes, jealous," Karreena says dryly, and, with a flick of her wrist, the serving girl is sent hurtling across the room, and out the window, falling the long distance down to her death.

Azrael's smile disappears, and he sighs in frustration, "That's the third one you've done that to."

"True," Kareena says with a hint of her own smile. "She, however, would have been the sixth that you would have tortured viscously, then killed slowly."

"And?" Azrael says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Disgusting pig," Kareena mutters, rolling her eyes. She watches with interest, though, as Azrael gasps, his body jerking as if something had taken hold of him.

Azrale settles himself, and his face twists into a snarl, his voice low and dangerous, "He lives."

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter 3**

**Author's Note...again...because I can never say enough, can I: **_Oops, looks like another cliffhanger. Well, a sort of cliffhanger. We know Link is back, and he's going to go whup some more Moblin booty. And Dark Link...er Azrael (wouldn't want him to hurt me) knows he's back. Hmm, I wonder if this means Azrael will get more powerful as well. Interesting._

_And many thanks, many many many, to all those who have been reading, and especially, reviewing. I thank you for your questions, your comments, and you complaints...well, not so much the complaints, but at least it means you're reading. sniffle You like me, you really like me... ... ... Ok, now where's my little gold statue dangit? _

_Stay tuned for Chapter 4, Revenge of the Link...err, yeah, it'll be called something...but not that._


	16. Ch 4, The Power of Love, Pt 1

**Author's Note:**

**_Kazzy103:_**_Welcome to the story, and thank you for reading. I hope you continue to enjoy it._

_**CucumberPickle:** Will Azrael get stronger? Well, what kind of villian would he be if he was a meek kitten compared to the hero? ;) And Link cannot use all of his power just yet, he'll have to relearn it. And has Link's personality changed? Well, yes, it will. Not drastically, per say. But, carrying around the knowledge he has, and all the things that have happened to him, well, he can't help but feel the way he will._

_And thanks again to everyone who is reading, and who writes in their reviews. It is much appreciated. And, I'd like to take a quick poll here. I've been mulling over the idea of writing a prequel of sorts to this story. Not Ocarina of Time, but something that goes farther back. The idea is the origin story of all of this, from that information you've seen in the previous chapter. Basically, it would chronicle Ganon's rise to power, the three sisters, and the eventual creation of the Tri-Force. Just wonder if there would be any interest in that story. I'd write it alongside with this one. Let me know, and thanks._

* * *

**Ch. 4**

**The Power of Love, Pt. 1**

The ancient castle, a fortress really, sits itself upon a tall rise, and spreads out across the surrounding landscape, looking down upon the city of Castle Town. Hyrule Castle, the seat of power for the country of Hyrule, one of the largest, and most dominant countries in the world. Only few have ever tried a direct attack at the castle itself. With the high, outer walls of Castle Town, and the fortifications of the castle itself a direct assault is generally considered suicide by an opposing force. The last attack, nearly seven years ago, was repelled, and the leader of the insurgent force taken captive and imprisoned. All because of a young boy, who, had he not given warning, the castle may well have fallen that day. And now, more than seven years later, Hyrule Castle falls under attack again, by a similar force as before, only larger. And, that same young boy, now grown to a young man of eighteen years of age, is the only one who can save Hyrule's King.

_SLAM_

Again a large body crashes into the heavy, wooden door, blocked horizontally by a large steel beam. The wood of the door can be hard to crack and splinter a little bit more, as it has each time the large mass on the other side has rammed into it. "That door isn't going to hold out much longer," Ruto says, gripping two wicked looking curved daggers in her hands.

"You think?" Nabooru says sarcastically, her own twin scimitars still sheathed at her waist, as she stands calm and unaffected by the crashing of the door. She is, however, along with Ruto, standing between the door and Hyrule's King, who himself is gripping a large broadsword in his hands. "With statements like that, maybe they should have made you the Sage of the Obvious." Nabooru's face softens a little, "I am sorry Ruto."

Ruto only nods, ever since losing her power, Nabooru has grown more distant and aloof. It is nice to see some of her old humor and spirit returning, however inappropriate they may be.

Both Sages, and the King, brace themselves as the door creaks again against the impact of the large Moblin body on the other side. But, instead of another crashing impact, shouts of alarm and snarls of hatred, battle cries, erupt from the other side of the door. And those battle cries are quickly followed by the sounds of death. Screams, unearthly, inhuman screams, which are quickly cut off, the wet thuds of bodies striking the paved floors, and a strange sound, almost melody like, cutting the air, always preceding the screams or thuds. The three inside the room relax themselves, thinking a rescue has arrived, when the large wooden door finally splinters open, and a massive body hurtles into the room. The body, a Moblin by the quick glance the three have of it, however is hurtling through the air one moment, and quickly out the window on the other side, its snarls of contempt following it the long distance to the castle grounds below. And into the doorway just shortly vacated by the departing Moblin a young man steps, with golden blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes, clad in greens and whites, with a dark grey cloak worn over his ensemble. And in his hand, a sword out of legend, the Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword. "Are you three alright?"

The three, Ruto, Nabooru and the King can only nod their heads, as much in relief from their timely rescue, as from shock at the sight of the young man standing before them. Mustering herself, Nabooru steps up to link, and pokes him in the chest with a finger several times, before satisfying herself that he actually is standing there. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" she asks, giving him a soft smile.

Link arches an eyebrow at her, and allows a half smile onto his face. "Probably," he says with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"You always were stubborn," Ruto says, giving Link a hug.

With a soft smile for her Link walks further into the room, and slightly bows his head in the King's direction, "Your highness," he says. And, though the words are proper, the tone is not. It is not the way a subject would address his ruler, but as one equal would another. It however, goes unmentioned.

"Young man, I thought for sure we'd never see you again," the King says, giving Link a fatherly smile as he sheaths his broadsword at his waist. "It would seem, once again, you've done the impossible." Giving his head a wry shake he addresses Nabooru and Ruto, "Any news of the other Sages?"

Link, however, answers for them, "Darunia and Zelda are well. I sent them to the wall to find news of Impa and Saria."

The King's eyes widen slightly, "My daughter has returned? She is well then? What word of Rauru?" he asks in a rush.

"She is well, and Rauru is here as well," Link answers, his voice uncannily calm.

The King breathes a sigh of relief, "Then we still have hope. We might still be able to unite all of the Sages." At Link's questioning glance the King explains, "Come, I'll explain on our way to greet the others, much has happened in your absence my boy."

_**

* * *

**_

"You're sure of this?" Ganondorf asks, eyeing Kareena wearily from his oversized throne within the Forsaken Fortress.

"What else can it be?" Kareena says with a shrug. "The fool gasped as if something had struck him, or run through him more like. And all he kept repeating, over, and over…and over again was 'He lives.' He tore out of the fortress as fast as he could on his horse."

"Hmmmm," Ganondorf says contemplatively, standing from his throne and pacing casually over to one of the throne room's windows, glancing out over the quickly darkening sky over the desert. "Link is the Hero of Time, as well as an ever present thorn in my side. I can believe he would somehow escape from death's clutches."

"Then this changes everything," Kareena observes.

"It changes nothing," Ganondorf says, his voice becoming ice. Let that damned fool Azrael rush off. He obviously intends to kill Link. If he succeeds, all the better. If he gets himself killed, we're well rid of him. I would have to do it some day, that one has too much power to let him live long."

"He has that much power?" Kareena questions, her voice betraying her scorn and doubt.

"He may be a dark reflection of Link, but he is a reflection none the less. They are both all the things the other is not, and yet, they are both the same."

_**

* * *

Link stands on the small balcony of his room, watching the sun set over Hyrule's horizon. Down below, in the palace gardens, he catches glimpse of Zelda leisurely walking with her father, catching up on all that had happened to them in her absence. Just seeing her brings a roiling wave of emotions to Link's mind. In the Sacred Realm, he had been so happy to see her. It was as if the pureness of that place had brought out all his true emotions, everything he wanted, and made him forget everything else. But now, here, back in Hyrule, that everything else has returned to the forefront of his mind. His love was still there for her, it always would be to the day he died, and beyond that. But that love was tempered with the shadow of memories of a time that should never have happened, of one act of betrayal that sent his life down a path that had changed him forever. He had not felt the sting of those memories, the horrors, in the Sacred Realm. But, on returning to his plane everything had come rushing back to him, along with the knowledge he had earned during his trials.**_

Knowledge that could very well do Ganondorf's work for him, and destroy Hyrule utterly. Link himself has trouble accepting the truth, but the memories he gained, the knowledge, he knows it for truth. There were never any Goddesses, only three incredibly gifted young women who sacrificed their lives to protect the lands and people they loved. So much of Hyrule's way of life, their very belief system is based on the Goddesses and the Tri-Force, that should ever that knowledge be made public, the damage could be catastrophic. "You don't have to skulk in the shadows Impa," Link says at the slight tingling in his mind.

"I can remember a time when you'd have never been able to sense my approach till I let you," the tall Shiekan woman says, stepping out from the shadows of Link's chambers.

"A time long past I'm afraid," Link says with a ghost of a smile, which quickly disappears as he watches Zelda and the King vanish from view in the gardens. "It's not easy is it, knowing things others do not. The burden of carrying such dangerous knowledge inside. But, I guess that is something you've dealt with for a very long time."

Link feels at ease in Impa's presence, a strange occurrence when he thinks on it. Most people were put on their guard, and at unease when around the woman, so intimidated by her. As a young boy Link may have felt the same, but now, her presence is a comfort. She is a warrior, her way of life is duty and to serve, to protect those who cannot protect themselves. He can relate to her better than most anyone else. "I remember my first sight of Hyrule after she sent us all back," Link begins, never taking his eyes from the landscape below as Impa joins him in leaning on the rail of the balcony. "I remember that first sudden burst of joy I had at seeing the clear blue skies and the smiling faces in the Market Square…" Link pauses for a moment as clearly painful memories flash into his mind. "And then everything came rushing back to me. It was as if the memories overlaid in my mind, the people who should be dead, the buildings that should have been nothing more than burnt out husks, the re-deads swarming the streets, and the long shadow cast by Ganon's Tower."

"But it was her though, wasn't it?" Impa asks with a flash of insight. "All the memories, everything, those were reason enough to leave, it would be for anyone. But you're a fighter, a warrior born, I know you would have tried to get through it all. But it was Zelda that drove you away in the end."

"Yes," Link says simply, pain and guilt clearly marked on his face. "I tried to talk her out of it Impa, I did everything I could. I tried to make her see what it would do to us, that our love may never exist if she sent us all the way back…but she cast me, and us, aside and did it anyway."

"As much as she says it was for everyone else, and I don't doubt it was, you were the main driving force behind it Link," Impa explains. "She felt, and still feels, guilty at having dragged you into the whole thing. She wanted to change things."

"But she never asked, Impa. I never wanted anything changed," Link states. "She didn't drag me into anything. It was always my destiny to do what I did. It was my choice to carry on. And she took all that choice from me. But the worst Impa, the worst was after I returned to the past. When I went to see her, to warn her about Ganondorf. She…she didn't…" Link trails off.

"She had no memory of you, or her feelings for you," Impa says quietly.

Link nods his head, unable to speak for a few moments. "After that, I knew I had to leave. I couldn't…I couldn't stand the thought of living here, with all these memories, but more than that, I couldn't bare to have to grow up in Hyrule, to watch, from the outside looking in, as Zelda went on with her life…without me."

"She still loves you," Impa says. "And you still love her."

"I know," Link says quietly.

"Then maybe, this is fate's way of giving you a second chance," Impa says, as she steps once more into the shadows, and her presence fades from Link's mind.

"I suppose you're going to get after me too," Link says, directing his voice at the figure perched on the ledge above his balcony. With swift movement the figure drops to Link's balcony, and, clad all in green Saria gives Link an embracing hug. "I've missed you Saria."

"And I've missed you," she says, smiling lightly. Glancing back at the shadows in Link's room, "And for a woman seemingly made of stone, she gives good advice on matters of the heart." Saria follows Link's gaze down into the gardens, "You know, it's all she's been able to do today just to keep herself from crying. She knows you've been avoiding her since the attack."

"I know," Link says.

"Then maybe it's time to let the past, both of them, remain where they belong, and to start thinking about where to go from here."


	17. Ch 4, The Power of Love, Pt 2

**Author's Notes: **_Sorry for the delay, life still likes to make its presence known. Anyway, thank you all for the kind reviews, and I agree, I have been neglecting the action of bit. I try to find a balance between the quiet moments, the character development and the action. And unfortunately, one or the other suffers. So, here, hopefully this part of chapter 4 will give you a nice dose of some action, and from several characters we haven't really seen kick any butt yet. Hopefully you all enjoy it. _

* * *

**Ch. 4**

**The Power of Love, Pt. 2**

Though it is near midday in the lands of Hyrule, it almost seems as if night has come early. A long and dark rainy day has sprung up, providing the lands with much needed rain. And, underneath those rain clouds, in a downpour no decent person would want to be caught out in, sits a young man, dressed all in black and covered by a black cloak, atop his giant black warhorse. With the hood of his cloak pulled low over his face, the rain barely touches his features, which now feature a grim smile.

Arrayed in front of this young man is a group of rough looking men, brigands by trade, with a sour disposition not at all in any way helped by the rain. "This here's our road," speaks the obvious leader, a man dressed in clothes worn and holed filled, with a patch worked cloak thrown over top. "And a modest toll is required to pass this way," he smiles, showing a grin filled with teeth the color of butter, or teeth altogether missing.

"And what would you consider…modest?" the young man answers back, sitting casually atop his horse, as if he perceived himself in no danger what so ever.

"Well…" the leader ponders for a moment, "you seem to be a man of means, with a fine cloak and a warhorse and all. I expect you have a fair bit of coin on you. But, I think that fancy sword of yours would fetch quite a price."

The young man glances down at the sword strapped at his waist, the blue hilt, and red diamond visible with the sword in its scabbard. What the fools didn't see, of course, was the sword's blade, which is the color of obsidian. "You're sure it's the sword you want? As you say, I have a fair bit of coin on me. A pouch filled with rupees…I even have a good number of silver and gold marks from far off lands."

"No stranger," the leader replies back, his hungry gazed fixated on the blue handled sword. "It's the sword we'll be having."

"Very well," the young man says with a shrug of his shoulders and a disarming smile. "Never led it be said I don't pay what's owed," he says, unclipping the scabbard from his belt and holding it out before him.

The leader cautiously maneuvers his horse forward, and reaches a tentative hand out, his fingers lightly brushing against the scabbard. And, with a blurring of speed that no one could perceive the young man has his sword out of it's scabbard and whistling through the air in one smooth motion, and with but a single deft move sunders the brigand leader's head clean off. Tilting his head slightly upwards, so that the rest of the brigands can clearly see the coldness of his eyes, the young man speaks, "No man escapes from the payment of death," he says, his voice now completely ice and devoid of any emotion. "And the Angle of Death has come to collect," and with a spurring of his boots his giant warhorse gallops forward, the obsidian colored blade of his sword flashing in the lightning as the storm rages all around them. The first of the brigands meets the young man's charge head on, bringing his own sword up to parry the young man's. But the obsidian blade shatters the man's sword, and cleaves him from hip to shoulder with a single stroke.

With a slight pressure in the back of his head the young man wheels around at the approach attackers and throws out his right hand…which causes the ground around his attackers to erupt at their feet, the earth opening up and swallowing several, while the rest are pulled from their horses and pummeled to death mercilessly by wave and wave of earth. The remaning few brigands, far enough away to have escaped the slaughter, give one another a glance before turning their horses and sprinting away as fast the creature's legs can take them. "That's new," the young man mutters, tossing a curious glance at his hand and the carnage around him. "Fools to hinder me," he says with a growl, sliding his sword back into its sheath and taking off at a gallop in his original direction, "Death waits for no one."

* * *

With his dark grey cloak covering him, and the hood pulled low over his head, Link casually walks the streets of Castle Town, oblivious to the downpour of rain. The storm raging around him is the furthest thing from his mind, and the castle is the last place he wants to be at the moment. At least the rain gives him the perfect reason for the cloak and hood, leaving him fairly anonymous to the good people of Castle Town, which means he can walk about without be recognized and mobbed, and perhaps he can even lend a hand to those who might need it.

"_The Tri-Force knows there are plenty of those around,"_ he thinks to himself, his steady gaze sweeping the Market Square at the ruined buildings, burned out homes, and the hopeless, downtrodden faces to those affected. A slight rustling at his side catches Link's attention and he whirls around, grabbing the wrist of a very young girl trying to silently reach for his money pouch. With a sigh Link crouches in front of her, studying her dirty face, and the streaks of soot in her once blonde hair. The girl's clothes are in desperate need of repair, worn and full of holes. "Not bad," Link says, giving the girl a soft smile and loosening his grip on her wrist slightly. "But you need a little practice." Reaching into his pouch he pulls out several of his purple rupees, and places them in the girl's hand.

Her eyes widen at the sight of the rupees, and she clutches them to her chest before throwing her arms around Link's neck and burying her head in his chest, crying softly. "Now I can get momma's medicine," she mumbles.

"Then go," Link whispers with a smile, pointing at the herbal shop, which, thankfully, wasn't too badly damaged in the attack. With a wide grin the girl scampers off, a little bit of new hope springing into her step. _"If only it were so easy,"_ Link thinks, glancing around at the despair in the streets and on the faces of the people. _"Will it never end?"_

The soft clapping of distant horse hooves on the stonework of the causeway leading into Castle Town catches Link's attention, and he glances up from his crouched position to see two figures coming into view he would have not thought to see here, and especially not together. "Malon," Link says, his eyes firmly locked on the beautiful young red head, and quickly glances over at her companion, a weathered and aged figure, "Professor Hildan?"

"Link," Malon exclaims, nearly throwing herself off her horse, Epona, a not so strange coincidence Link considers, and then as quickly into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Thank the Goddessses, you are alive," she breathes a sigh of relief, not bothering to release him from the hug.

"It would appear you were correct my dear," the Professor says, struggling to lower himself from his horse. "If we were to find young Link anywhere, it would be near Hyrule Castle."

"What happened to you?" Malon asks, finally releasing her hold on Link and staring up at him. "All those injuries you had, and you were in a coma. And then suddenly, one day…you were just…gone."

"Quite a feet I must say, considering the injuries you had," the Professor says, "though, if what the young woman here says about you is true, perhaps it is not as surprising as I should think," he says, studying Link with a new intensity and a certain…glimmer in his eyes.

"It's a long tale," Link says, glancing from one to the other. "Come on, several of the inns weren't too badly damaged in the attack. We'll find you rooms, and you can warm yourselves by a fire while I try to explain."

"Ah yes, a fire and something warm to drink would serve these old bones well," the Professor says, leading his horse by the reins.

"Sounds good fairy boy," Malon says, giving Link a mischievous smile and then a quick kiss on the lips before scurrying after the Professor.

Link shakes his head, "Oh yeah, that's just what I need," he sighs, glancing upwards and letting the rain wash over his face. "When it rains, it pours," he mutters, gripping Epona's reins and leading his faithful friend after Malon and the Professor.

And, watching all of this, on the other side of the square hidden in the shadows of a rooftop crouches a figure wearing a dark blue cloak, the hood pulled low. Underneath that hood, the soft blue eyes of that smooth face narrow at the sight of the young red headed woman kissing the Hero of Time, and the lips twist into a scowl.

* * *

With another powerful swing of his mighty warhammer, Darunia smashes in the skull of yet another of the Moblins to come at him. With a moment of respite, the large Goron general glances around, satisfied that, for the moment, his forces are holding their own, preventing the Moblin Horde from entering the Gerudo Valley. Shortly after Link's miraculous arrival from the Sacred Realm the Big Brother of the Gorons had been dispatched here to occupy the Gerudo Fortress, and serve as the front line force to keep Ganondorf's army at bay. And so far, Darunia's collective army of Hylians, Gorons, Zora and Gerudo have done a fine job of it. Since their deployment here, not a single Moblin or another other creature has made it through the valley alive.

However, Darunia's moment of respite is abruptly ened when a large, black furred arm smashes into him, sending him sailing across the sand and into the valley wall. Slightly shaking his head to gather his senses, Darunia glances up, and gasps in horror and surprise, "By Din," he exclaims. There, standing several paces way, is a massive beast, nearly twelve feet in height, and every inch of it covered in muscle and black, hide like fur. The face is that of a boar, a giant boar, with large tusks thrusting upwards from the mouth. The beast howls in rage, the sound deafening, and swings it's giant axe, a weapon nearly the size of Darunia himself, and clears a space around it, cleaving some of Darunia's forces where they stand, and sending others hurtling through the air at great distances. "_Al'Mob'lair_," Darunia whispers, the Ancient Hylian name of the beast. It was one of the Old Ones, one of the first creatures of the Shadow, one of the first Moblins created. The last one of these creatures ever recorded alive had been near three hundred years ago, seen wandering alone in the wastes of the desert, and promptly killed by a force of Gerudo. No force of the creatures, or any of the other old ones had been seen in more than a millennia.

As the beast bellows in rage, the last of the attack force left alive, a whistling sound announces the arrival of Darunia's archers, led by Saria. From high atop the tower gates Saria, along with several of her Korai, pelt the creature with several waves of arrows. But the beast merely shrugs off the shafts, as if there were only pin pricks. The Moblin charges the tower, and, swinging its massive axe, cleaves the supports in half with a might swing. With a shout of surprise the Korai at the top fling themselves over the side, falling to the ground below as the tower crashes down around the howling Moblin.

Darunia uses the distraction to his advantage, charging and swinging his giant hammer with purpose. But the beast grabs the hammer mid swing, easily lifting it, and Darunia off the ground as if he were nothing more than a child holding a toy. With a snarl Darunia hauls back his arm and connects with a thunderous right to the creatures face, staggering it back, and in the process dropping Darunia back to the ground. Even and Old One could be stunned, however slightly, by the might of a Goron. With the howl of an unintelligible battle cry Darunia swings his hammer again, this time connecting with the creatures mid section, doubling it over onto all fours. And, with a twirl of motion he swings the giant hammer over his head, bringing it down on top of the beast's head, smashing it to the ground. A snarl escapes the beast's lips, as it tries to pick it's bloody body off the ground, and Darunia howls again, smashing his hammer into the head again, this time flattening it with a powerful stroke and a spray of blood.

"Amazing," Saria says, walking up to Darunia, and trying to help support his massive frame, dazed as he is. "The last one recorded took ten Gerudo Elite to slay," Saria gives him a wry smile, "figures you'd have to do it on your own Big Brother."

"We were lucky by Din, Little Sister," Darunia growls. "Only one of the beasts reared its ugly head, and for that we should thank the Tri-Force."

Saria nods her head, all serious now, "At least we know what to expect now. We'll be ready next time."

"Aye, you can bring them down, if you're well prepared and know what you're doing," Darunia mutters.

"Then why do you look like we just lost?" Saria asks.

"If _Al'Mob'lair_ are waking, then perhaps other of the Old Ones will as well," Darunia says quietly, a sobering thought to the victorious army.

* * *

Meanwhile, high in the Mountains of Doom, in an area not far from Death Mountain, a landslide begins. Not an unnatural occurrence by far, for all know how dangerous and unstable this mountainous region can be. But, high on a covered cliff, in an area long devoid of any sort of self aware life, something is uncovered. A large, round mound of earth and clay, now hardened after centuries glimpses it first rays of light poking through the cloud covered sky. As do the five, giant pristine white eggs clutched within the nest. 


	18. Ch 4, The Power of Love, Pt 3

**Author's Note: **_Well, I was feeling motivated, so I decided to knock out another section of chapter 4. I am still contemplating the prequal idea, just figuring out exactly what I want to do with it._

_And Link taming a dragon? Doubtful. That'd make things a little too easy on Link, having a pet like that. And you, we just can't have things easy for Link. What kind of a story would that be:) Anyway, enjoy, and everyone have a good weekend._

**

* * *

****Ch. 4**

**The Power of Love, Pt. 4**

_The mark of the Divine shall name him the Hero true,_

_The mark of the Ancient shall herald a legend forgotten,_

_Life becomes death, and death becomes life,_

_Courage shall show him the way._

For what seems like the hundredth time Link reads the passage over again before closing the Book of Mudora, one of Hyrule's most ancient texts, with a sigh and drops it onto the table. A good number of the passages he can figure out, they seem to refer to things he's all ready done, but many are confusing, like the one he has been studying, trying to find some clue as to what he should do, how the truth of the knowledge of the past will play out.

"Still at it, I see," the King of Hyrule says, walking into the Royal Library, studying Link in the flickering candle light. "You've been here for hours Link. We all missed you at the reception dinner."

"Reception dinner?" Link questions.

The King chuckles lightly, "You really don't pay attention to affairs of state, do you? The reception dinner for the Prince of Xeroth, he arrived earlier this evening. He's here to begin talks, hopefully his country will support us in the war with Ganondorf."

"Ah," Link says with a nod of his head. He had heard that some foreign dignitary was on the way to Hyrule, to discuss some treaty, but Link had really not payed much attention to it. As far as he was concerned, politics was best left to the politicians, while he, on the other hand, was best left to matters of the sword. "Well, please give my apologies to the Prince. I had not realized what time it was, it seems I got a bit engrossed in reading up on a few things."

"So I see," the King says with a wry smile. "But don't worry about it, you can give your apologies to the Prince yourself tomorrow. You will be accompanying he and Zelda on a short ride through the countryside tomorrow."

"Pardon me…your highness," Link throws in a the last moment, almost forgetting himself, "but wouldn't that be a duty of the Hylian Guard. My time would probably be best suited spent focusing on Ganondorf, not being a bodyguard."

"Who better to ensure the well being of my daughter…and a visiting dignitary, than the Hero of Time himself," the King explains. "Besides, tales of your exploits have even crossed into other countries, and the Prince wishes to learn more about them from the source himself," the King's face firms before continuing, 'And if I wish you to accompany them, then you shall accompany them."

"Of course…my King," Link says, bowing his head slightly. "I would be honored to accompany the Prince and Princess on their ride through the countryside tomorrow."

"I thought as much," the King says, standing up from the table. "Get some rest Link, it's going to be a long week. As I understand it, many of the Prince's retinue will want to speak to you. Seems you're something of a legend in Xeroth as well," the King mentions before exiting the library.

"Don't I feel special," Link mutters, eyeing the doorway of the library darkly.

* * *

Zelda stands on the balcony of her chambers, still dressed in the beautiful blue gown she had worn for the reception dinner. The air is light and cool, but Zelda neither notices the chill of the late night nor the cool breeze blowing in from the mountains. "You look like your mind is a thousand miles away," Impa says, leaning against the writing table inside Zelda's chambers.

"No," Zelda says without a start. However distracted she was, she had at least felt her guardian's presence enter the room, she had at least been trained that well. "It's only a few levels down."

"I see," Impa says, joining her out on the balcony and leaning over the railing. "He's been in the library all night, studying one old volume after another.

"I know," Zelda says with a sigh. "He missed the reception dinner, he's been avoiding me all day, and yesterday. I thought, after the Sacred Realm, that maybe he'd be willing to forgive me."

"The Sacred Realm tends to magnify our positive emotions, our pure heartfelt emotions," Impa explains. "He does love you, and I know he wants nothing more than to forgive you, to be with you. But he has a lot of wounds Zelda, and not the kind that can be healed with a bit of magic. That young man has suffered a lot, more than anyone can know, and he'll suffer more before this is all done, we both know that. He had to grow up entirely too fast, even with the extra seven years. He was a warrior from the day he left the forest, with a destiny he could never escape. But, someplace deep within his heart, he still longs for the carefree boy of eleven with no worries in the world."

Zelda is silent a few moments, "I followed him into town today," she says, and continues on quickly, not wanting to turn Impa's way and face the sour look she knows will be on her mentor's face, for using her Shiekah training to leave the castle unnoticed. "He met with two people, some old man, and…and Malon."

"The owner of Lon Lon Ranch's daughter?" Impa questions.

"Yes, I've known her since we were girls, we used to play together all the time when her father would make deliveries to the castle," Zelda replies. "She…she hugged Link so fiercely yesterday when she saw him…and she kissed him, the little trollop."

Impa arches an eyebrow at Zelda, "And that's not jealousy talking at all I suppose," she muses. "I would imagine Link didn't have much to do with it though, did he, or encourage her in any way?"

"That's not the point," Zelda says indignantly, almost to the point of pouting.

Impa covers a small smile, _"Nothing like a young woman in love,"_ she muses to herself. "As much a I might dislike such methods, perhaps you should try making him jealous. He does need to see reason, and move past what he's feeling. Perhaps you should try the with the Prince?"

Zelda flushes slightly at this, her face turning a few shades darker. Impa had guessed correctly, she had felt a strange attraction to the Prince earlier this evening at the reception. "Perhaps," Zelda says, pondering the idea. "But only to make Link jealous," she says, stabbing a finger in Impa's direction.

"Of course," Impa says seriously, but hides another quick smile. "And perhaps now it's time you had some sleep Princess. You're supposed to go out on a ride with the Prince tomorrow morning…accompanied by Link, of course."

Zelda eyes Impa darkly, but says nothing as she prepares herself for bed.

* * *

Link finds himself in the castle gardens, wandering the nearly darkened paths and navigating himself by moonlight. "I thought the King told you to get some sleep," a voice calls from the darkness.

"And since when do I listen…" Link turns to find himself staring at familiar old man, dressed in flowing red robes. "Son of a…Sahasrahla," Link says, cautiously eyeing the old man from his trial in the Sacred Realm.

"Interesting," Sahasrahla says, studying Link himself. "We've never met before, yet you seem to know me Hero of Time."

"Never met before," Link says, his voice growing hard, "you were trying to get me to give into my anger in my Trial of Wisdom in the Sacred Realm, or don't you conveniently remember?"

"Ah, I see," Sahasrahla replies, understanding dawning on his face. "That was not me. Nothing you faced within the Tower of the Ancients was real, exactly. Though it seemed real, the Tower simply drew what it needed from your mind, it read your destiny. Sometimes it draws things from the past, sometimes from the present and even from the future. I suppose it saw me in your destiny, coming to teach you. Don't know why it would make me seem a crotchety old man though," he mutters.

"So you're here to teach me…about the Power?" Link questions.

"More like he's here to teach you about being weak," another voice sounds, and a silent, dark figure melts in from the shadows of the garden. The new arrival is dressed all in black, a form fitting suit, a hood over the head, and a mask of black covering the lower half of his face, but leaving those very distinguishable red eyes very much in the open. And, on the chest of the suit is a large eye, painted in red, and strapped to his back is a long, curved sword. "This fool of an old man will only weaken you before Ganondorf's might Hero of Time."

"A friend, if you're smart," the figure answers. "If not, then your executioner."

"Leave this place now," Sahasrahla says, stepping in front of Link and pointing his long wooden staff at the black clothed figure. "You of all people have no right to be speaking to him."

"You always were a fool old man," the dark figure says. "Think on what I've said Link. I can show you power such that you can defeat Ganondorf easily, and remake the world how you see fit. Even rid yourself of those pesky memories of yours. Or, you can follow this one, and continue to suffer." He melts back into the shadows, and Link feels the presence leave.

* * *

The following morning Link is standing outside Castle Town, holding Epona's reins and staring at the beautiful sunlit Hylian plains. Epona nuzzles her snout into Link's neck, and he smiles in return, lightly stroking her head, "I've missed you too girl. And I hear I have you to thanks for bringing me to Malon and Talon," Link says, and Epona lets out a quiet snort, followed by a nod of her head. Link chuckles, "If only you could talk, the things you'd probably say."

The sound of metal on the wooden drawbridge behind him announces the arrival of his charges for the day, Princess Zelda, and Prince Aeron, of the Kingdom of Xeroth. "Princess," Link says with a nod of his head in her direction, then repeats the same towards Aeron. "Prince Aeron. I must apologize for my absence from dinner last night, I found myself caught up in other matters."

"Think nothing of it," the Prince says, and obviously he didn't, with the way he waves away Link's apology. "I am pleased though that you will be joining the Princess and I on our ride. I am very much interested in hear the tales of your travels and adventures."

"Of course," Link says, forcing a polite smile onto his face while inside he felt a boiling of emotions, especially at the way the Prince glanced at Zelda.

"Shall we be off then Aeron," Zelda says, giving the Prince a warm smile and affectionate glance while all but ignoring Link.

"Of course Zelda," he says, returning the smile, and an appreciative glance in her direction, before motioning to Link. "Shall we, Sir Link?"

"It's just Link," he says, swinging his leg over Epona with a deft, smooth motion and settling himself in the saddle. "I'm no Knight." _"Like I'd really let them knight me and tie another bloody string to me,"_ he thinks to himself.

* * *

Link, Zelda and Aeron ride off at a gallop from Castle Town, and the wispy viewing cloud disappears. Professor Hildan relaxes back onto the bed in his room at the inn Link had found for him earlier the previous day. _"It has begun," _he thinks to himself._ "But I must be cautious. That other one showing up was not unexpected, but he could still ruin everything. Link must see the right of things."_


	19. Ch 4, The Power of Love, Pt 4

**Author's Notes: **_Sorry again about the delay, it's that pesky life thing. Anyway, hopefully this section, the last of chapter 4, was worth the wait. I tried to do a good blend of a little action, and a little character development and plot movement.Things are getting very interesting for the Hero of Time._

_**CucumberPickles:** I'm glad you have questions, it means you're intrigued, which is a good thing. I hope more people are as well. Unfortunately, I can't always answer those questions. I can't say where Aeron's allegiance lies, but I will say he is what he appears, a spoiled, stuck up noble. _

_As for the concerns on Zelda, she might partially be using Aeron, but she does feel and attraction for him.So there will be an interesting dynamic there. I hope. As for the good Professor, as it has been said, things are not always as they appear, and I can't yet disclose if he is our good Sage friend. Let's just say you're in for a surprise._

_Ah, and good old Azrael, aka Dark Link (I didn't just say that, if he asks). He's got some power to him yes, but I have some interesting ideas forming for what to do with him. And some surprises from other characters. Hopefully you all enjoy them. _

_So, for now, enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 4**

**The Power of Love, Pt. 4**

At midday Link, Zelda and Aeron stop at a small stream running out of the Forbidden Forest, an old an ancient wood that runs from next to Castle Town to the Gar'sah Cliffs, the border with the Gerudo, and all the way up into the Mountains of Doom. It had been a very long morning for Link, filled with subtle barbs slung his way courtesy of Zelda, along with her constant attentions on the Prince. Those two now sit on a blanket underneath a tree on the edge of the Forest, while Link sits out in the warm sun, next to the stream watching the horses take water.

Almost as if sensing her master's mood, Epona lifts her head from the stream, water dripping down, and nudges Link's shoulder with her head. "I probably deserve it Epona," Link says, throwing a quick glance over his shoulder at the two of them, who now have their heads together, and catching a quick snicker of laughter, they look in his direction. "I shouldn't have treated her the way I did," Link says, returning his eyes back to the stream. "Now I may have royally screwed things up." Epona nudges his again, "I'll talk to her when I'm good and ready," Link mutters. "Besides, I'm not going to say anything in front of that pompous little twit," he says, referring to the Prince.

Detecting a hint of movement, followed by the sound of boots on grass Link shifts his head slightly to the right, "Prince Aeron," Link says with a slight nod of his head, not bothering to stand, as would be proper of someone of a lower station than royalty.

Catching the obvious slight the Prince's eyes narrow, and his face tightens slightly. "Master Link, I was wondering if I might have a few words with you?" the Prince asks in precise, clipped tones.

"Of course," Link says, motioning with his hand to a bare patch of grass next to him, "make yourself comfortable."

The Prince eyes the bare earth askance, and quickly shakes his head, "I'd rather like it if you'd walk with me," he motions for them to walk alongside the stream. Managing to restrain himself from cursing Link rises to his feet and begins walking next to the stream, another subtle insult to the Prince. "I must say Master Link," the Prince says, catching up to Link, "you're not quite what I expected the Hero of Time to be. With all the stories I've heard, I expected someone…not quite as uncouth. Perhaps someone with a bit more refinery to them."

"In other words you expected someone as pompous and arrogant as yourself," Link begins, the anger inside finally boiling to the surface, "someone so narrowminded he can't see the world beyond the end of his nose."

"I don't take kindly to insults Master Link," the Prince replies, his voice cool, bordering on the edge of an icy anger. "Nor do I care for your attitude and actions so far this morning. I should like you to know I will be informing the King first thing upon our return to the castle."

"Well, consider me chastised," Link says sarcastically.

The Prince continues on, seemingly oblivious to Link's remark, "Now, I wish to lunch with the Princess alone. So, you will take your…horse, and return to the castle. And when I return, I'm sure the King and I will find a suitable punishment for your attitude. Now, if you'll excuse me," he says, turning to walk away from Link.

"No," Link says, grabbing hold of the Prince's arm to stop him from leaving.

The Prince stops, his entire body tense, "In my country, it is death for anyone who lays hand to a member of a Noble House, or of the Royalty. I am the Prince of Xeroth, and you will release me, and obey my commands. Now."

Link releases the Prince, but brings his head in close, mere inches away. "I am not a citizen of Xeroth, a fact for which I am extremely grateful at this moment. I do not follow your commands. I am here today at the wish of the King of Hyrule, or his command if you rather. He bade me protect you both, and that is what I shall do. And I will not leave you alone with…the Princess," Link says, almost slipping by referring to her by name.

The Prince's eyes widen slightly, and a small, detestable smile fills his face. "You're in love with her," he says, backing away from Link and laughing heartily. "That is priceless, a commoner in love with a Princess. Do you actually believe that someone as refined, dignified and noble as Zelda could ever truly love low born trash like yourself," the Prince laughs again, apparently quite amused. "Oh, I imagine she thinks she has feelings for you, but only because you saved her life. She'll eventually come to realize that she really cares nothing for you. Besides which, I've already asked the King for her hand in marriage, and he consented. There's nothing you can do."

Link despairs slightly at this news, and his thoughts echoes the Prince's words, thoughts he has had before. _"How could a Princess like Zelda ever care for a common boy from the forest,"_ he thinks to himself. But quickly enough Link's despair is taken over by a boiling rage at the Prince. Link's fault or not, the Prince had been here less than a day and already he had managed to steal Zelda's affections away from Link. "Say what you want, I care not," Link says, his voice icily cold. "But I will not disregard my duty. I will stay to ensure the safety of yourself and the Princess."

Link is shocked, stunned really, at the Prince's actions, and speed. Quicker than Link would have thought the Prince's arm is around in a swipe, and his leather riding clothes connect with Link's face. Link doesn't react however, he simply stands there and takes the strike. "Consider yourself challenged…Master Link," the Prince says, stalking away from Link towards the horses.

As Link turns to follow a ghost of a smile appears on his lips.

* * *

"So, do we have any news on where these two Sages are that we must awaken?" the King asks, sitting down in the council chambers with the Sages remaining in the castle. 

"None, so far your highness," Impa replies, seated across from the King at the table. "It's going to be difficult to turn them from Ganondorf's clutches, if it is indeed those we suspect. But, with Link returned to us, we may still have a chance."

"Yes…Link," the King says silently. "And what news from the Gerudo Fortress?"

"The same," Nabooru puts in. "Only a few minor skirmishes. The lines are still holding, none have broken through the valley. And no more reported sightings of the First Moblins."

"And a blessing that is," the King says. "We have enough as it is to worry about."

"Well have to face them eventually," Rauru says, speaking up from his place at the table. "Necropolis has risen from the depths of time, something that should not be possible. Who knows what manner of foul creatures have come with it. We have to face more of the Old Ones than just Moblins."

"Yes," Ruto says. "My people are all ready handing me reports of strange…creatures being seen in the sea. "Chaos, it seems, is slowly spinning around us."

"What news of the talks with the Prince, my King?" Impa asks.

"I've already come to a loose arrangement with the Prince," the King answers in a satisfied tone, obviously pleased with at least this bit of news. "Xeroth will support us in this war, and all the Prince asked, for now anyway, was Zelda's hand in marriage. I've given my blessing."

Shock quickly flashes across the faces of the assembled faces, and Impa the only one to regain her composure quickly. "Does the Princess know of this?"

"Not as of yet," the King responds. "I believe Prince Aeron was going to tell her on their ride today."

"That's going to end badly," Nabooru says, a small smile playing at her lips, "with Link along."

"Link is of no importance in this," the King snaps. "I well know my daughter's feelings about him, but, Hero of Time or no, he's low born, and therefore unfit to wed my daughter. And that is all I'll hear of that subject."

At that a lound knock resonates from the chamber door, and a soldier pokes his head inside. "Apologies Highness, but there's someone here to speak with you and the Council. Says he's an ambassador."

"Very well, then show him in," the King replies, rising from his seat, as the Sages quickly follow suit.

And into the room steps a towering, hulking figure, easily the size of Darunia, covered from head to tow in a long, dark green cloak and clutching a massive, ornately decorated spear. From underneath the cloak a large, grey furred colored hand reaches up and lowers the hood of the cloak, revealing the head of a giant wolf. "I am Chief Bal'dor, of the Wolven."

"And what can the Council do for you, Chief Bal'dor?" the King asks, motioning him further into the room.

"Actually, it is what I can do for you," Bal'dor says.

* * *

"This is utterly ridiculous," Zelda says, exasperated. She stands between Link and Aeron in an open patch of grass, not far from the edge of the Forbidden Forest. As the two men continue to circle one another, Zelda sighs in frustration and approaches Aeron. "Aeron, he's a blademaster. I've seen what he can do." 

With a wolfish grin Aeron unsheathes his own sword, revealing a Tri-Force symbol etched into the steel, marking him as a blademaster as well. Silently cursing Aeron's stubborn fool pride Zelda approaches Link. "Link, he's a blademaster as well. Even so, you're the Hero of Time, you can't go around acting like this. Even if he is a blademaster you can probably still cut him to ribbons, it's not really a fair fight."

"Perhaps," Link says, his right hand gripping the scabbard at his side, the left resting on the hilt of the Master Sword. He appears at complete ease, but Zelda knows he's coiled, ready to strike at a moments notice. "However, he insulted me, and what's more he…he and your father have already worked out a deal for your hand in marriage."

"What?" Zelda exclaims incredulously. "You did what?" she spits, turning to glare at Aeron.

"That was not yours to reveal," Aeron says coolly, twirling his sword in his hands with ease.

"And what were you going to do, wait for the wedding day to reveal it to her," Link says, his voice just as icy as Aeron's.

Zelda's anger gets the better of her, "Fine," she says, walking away from the pair to the tree line of the forest, standing next to Epona and lightly stroking her head. "Go ahead and stab each other, then maybe I won't have to listen to any more foolishness."

"As you command my Princess," Aeron says with another twisted smile, and leaps at Link, his sword flashing in the afternoon sun.

But Link's speed proves itself once again, as the Master Sword is unsheathed in a blink and he easily parries Aeron's blow. The two blades spark slightly when they strike, and then both combatants back off, each eyeing the other closely as they circle one another again. Aeron darts in again quickly, this time bringing his sword around in an arc meant to cleave Link's head from his shoulders. Link however diverts the blow easily with the Master Sword, and, continuing his momentum spins around in a kick, his boot connecting with Aeron's face solidly. The Prince staggers back, and, when he faces Link again, the Hero of Time smiles in tight satisfaction at the sight of the blood flowing from the corner of the Prince's mouth.

"It would appear that first blood is yours Master Link," Aeron says, lashing out again. This time however, when Link parries the blow Aeron strikes out with a hidden dagger, dragging the shortened blade across Link's chest, tearing into his clothes and flesh, and leaving a trail of blood all the way across Link's chest. "But last blood shall be mine."

"We shall see," Link says, ignoring the wound on his chest.

"You both are going to be left gushing blood when it's all said and done," a voice, Link's voice, says from off to the side of their bout. Turning their heads, both see what appears to be a twin of Link, dressed in similar style clothing but all in black. His right arm clutches Zelda, the forearm digging into her neck so she can't cry out, and a dark version of the Master Sword gripped in the left. "Hello again…brother."

* * *

"I'm not sure I understand Chief Bal'dor," the King says, motioning the giant wolf creature to be seated at the table, "you are hear to offer aid to Hyrule?" 

"I am," the Wolven chief growls, seating himself in Darunia's chair, the only one big enough to hold his giant frame. "We've learned of Ganondorf's return, and that of _Al'Mob'lair_. Those beasts are an ancient enemy of my people."

"You know of Ganondorf and the Old Ones?" the King asks.

"The Old Ones once covered the world, and my people have a long memory. We once lived here in Hyrule, in what you now call the Forbidden Forest. But it has been many generations, too many, since we have since that place," Bal'dor answers. "We know Ganondorf makes war with you, and of his quest, his thirst for ultimate power, the Tri-Force. Long have my people stood against the shadows, and we would do so again. Tales of the Hero of Time have reached our ears, and we would stand with him, with you all, against the coming storm."

"We would be grateful for any aid you can provide Bal'dor," the King says. "But what would your people ask in return?"

"Merely a place in Hyrule once again. My people long for the rolling hills and dark forests of this great country," Bal'dor says, a tone of hope in his voice.

"That, I believe, can be arranged," the King says with a smile. "No one dares go into the Forbidden Forest. I dare say it has been left untouched since your people left these lands. Those lands shall be yours once again."

"It is more than I could have hoped for," Bal'dor says, a genuine smile upon that large snout.

A knock at the Council Chamber door interrupts them yet again, and the same young guard steps into the room. "My Lord, apologies once again, but a scout reports in. Something is happening out on the plains, on the border of the Forbidden Forest not far from here, next to a small stream. He says he believes he spotted the Princess there."

"Then if something is happening to Zelda I ride," the King says, standing from his seat. "If you'll all excuse me," the King moves to leave, but is stopped by Bal'dor.

"Allow me to accompany you," the giant wolf says. "I would enjoy seeing the forest, even from the outside, and if there is any way I can aid you, I will."

"I will come with you as well," Nabooru says, stepping beside Bal'dor, "Goddesses know I'm not much good here as it is anyway."

"Very well," the King says with a nod of his head, "then we move quickly."

* * *

"What sort of trickery is this?" Aeron asks, studying Azrael closely. "The stories mentioned nothing of you having a brother." 

"I don't," Link says, his voice calm, but inside a roil of emotions, ranging from anger, to fear for Zelda, to relief that he might not have to truly hurt Aeron now.

"Then what manner of dark magic is this?" the Prince asks.

"I was never able to figure out exactly how he was created," Link says dryly, "We didn't exactly have a heart to heart the last time I faced him."

"I wasn't created fool, I was born, same as you, to the same parents in fact," Azrael says. "I'm from a different world altogether. But we are the same, you and I, Link."

"I will put and end to this farce," the Prince says, readying himself for attack. But Link quickly, and wisely, puts a hand on the Princes arm to restrain him.

"Hold," Link says. "He'll be blademaster as well, and something tells me he has a trick up his sleeve, or he wouldn't have shown himself now, against the two of us."

"Quite right dear brother," Azrael says with a grin, and the earth in front of Link and Aeron erupts in a shower of dirt and grass.

"We'll have to take him together," Link says, and opens himself to the bond that he shares with Zelda, a bond they've always shared. Into it he gives her the impressions of his plan, and, from the other end, he receiveds her acknowledgement, though no sign shows upon her face. And, with one last look, Link gives Zelda a "now" signal through their bond, and watches as one of her legs swings backwards and catches Azrael in groin, doubling him over. "Go," Link roars, as both he and Aeron charge, watching as Zelda rolls out of the way. Aeron quickly moves in low, but Azrael easily leaps over the blade, bring his own around in a parry to Link's swipe aimed at his midsection. All three move back away and ready themselves for another strike.

With a flick of Azrael's wrist the group around Aeron erupts again, sending the young Prince through the air. As he hits the ground his head dashes against a rock, and renders him unconscious. But with that attack Link was not idle, he leaps in at Azrael, and the two cross blades, sparks at the point of impact of their swords. "You can't use it right now, can you?" Azrael says.

Link stares into Azrael's eyes, his own eyes, and can see the hate, anger and pain reflected back at him. With a shove they push back from one another, spinning in a circle in exactly the same manner and striking again, their blades showering with sparks yet one more time. "We could do this all day…brother," Link growls. "We're an even match," he tries to say confidently.

"Except for this," Azrael says, and lashes out with his free hand, gesturing with the Power so that an unseen force slams into Link, sending him flying backwards and striking terrible force into a tree near the stream's edge. The tree cracks at Link's impact, and falls down across the streambed as Link slumps to the ground unconscious. "And now Princess," Azrael says, turning towards Zelda, who prepares herself to attack, "I believe it's time we got better acquainted."

* * *

As the small group of the King, ten Hylian soldiers, Bal'dor and Nabooru approach the stream, the signs of a strange battle are apparent. The ground is torn up all around the area, as if something had caused it to explode. The only signs of life are a horse, Epona by the looks of her, Nabooru believes, and Link, lying unconscious near a downed tree that stretches across the stream. Near Link's head is the Master Sword, jutting up perfectly out of the ground with something gold hanging from the hilt. Leaping down from her horse Nabooru rushes to Link's side. She reaches into one of her belt pouches and produces a small vial, and, with a flick of her thumb pops open the corked top, and waves the vial under Link's nose. Shortly Link's eyes snap open, and he begins to cough. "Ugh, get whatever that is away Nabooru, it smells foul," Link groans, waving her arm away. 

"True, but it definitely does the trick to wake a man up," Nabooru says.

"Somehow, I don't believe you've ever had a problem waking a man up," Link says, sitting up with a muffled groan. As Nabooru's grin widens Link rubs his temples lightly, "Anyone get the name of the Goron that hit me?"

"We were hoping you could explain matters Master Link," the King says, his voice tight and barely under control. "That is my daughters necklace," he says, referring to the gold chain ending in a Tri-Force crest hanging around the Master Sword's hilt, "and Prince Aeron's ring, if I am not mistaken, "point at the golden ring looped next to it."

The haziness clears the and memories flood back into Link, and, regaining his feet he curses silently under his breath. "He's taken them."

"Who's taken them Link?" Nabooru asks. "Who could do this to you, perhaps besides Ganondorf himself."

"Not Ganondorf," Link says, clutching the necklace and sheathing the Master Sword. "I don't know who he really is, only that he wears my face, and is apparently a match for me. I faced him once before, in the other time. He lurked inside the Water Temple, at Lake Hylia."

"Wears your face," the King says thinly, as his emotions begin to boil over. "So you, the great Hero of Time, allow some stranger who fancies himself like you, to kidnap my daughter, the Princess, my heir, along with a visiting dignitary and future husband to my daughter?"

"Nice bit that," Link says, giving one final cough. "Maybe you should have let Zelda in on the secret she's to marry that pompous ass."

"I've had quite enough of you Master Link," the King rages, his anger finally getting the better of him. "Guards, place Link under arrest. I hear by charge you with dereliction of duty, and traitorous intent, for allowing Hyrule's only heir, and visiting royalty to fall into the hands of the enemy. Now, hand over the Master Sword."

Link's left hand immediately darts to the sheathed Master Sword at his side, but Bal'dor, who has remained silent up until this point, places a large hand onto Link's shoulder, and gazes down at the Hero of Time. "Please my young friend, before you do anything rash, think about it. I've no doubt you could easily escape these men, but that could only make matter worse, especially if one or more were filled. Submit now, and we will help you through this. You will see your freedom again to regain your lost Princess."

Link's face tightens, but Bal'dor can feel the tension, the readiness flow out of Link. The Hero of Time straightens, and unclips the sheathed Master Sword from his belt, and hands it to Nabooru. "I trust you with this Nabooru. Give it to no one." She nods her head as she accepts the legendary blade. Glancing up at the King, seated regally upon his horse, "I submit myself," Link says, holding out his arms outstretched.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**


	20. Ch 5, Forsaken, Pt 1

**Ch. 5**

**Forsaken, Pt. 1**

_Two days after Link's arrest…_

With a creak of groaning metal the door to Link's cell opens, admitting a young woman dressed in plain peasant clothes, a stark contrast to her fiery red hair. In her hands she holds a small serving tray covered in a white cloth. Link glances up at Malon from the small cot bolted to the wall, allowing her a small smile, "What are you doing here Malon?"

"I thought you might be hungry," she says, returning his smile. "Sorry I haven't been here sooner, but Rauru just convinced the King this morning to allow you visitors…not to mention proper meals."

Link shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly, "I've had worse than bread and water. Thanks for coming though."

"How are you holding up?" she asks, setting the tray down on the floor next to the bed, then taking a seat beside him.

"Well enough," Link replies. "I don't think I've had this much sleep in quite some time," he jokes. "I just wish I knew what was going on out there. You're the first person I've had come down here to see me, aside from the guards who've brought me my so called meals."

"Things aren't good Link," Malon explains, her brow furrowing. "Rumors have spread like wildfire, and I'd be willing to bet most of them started by the King or one of this advisors. And unfortunately, the people are eating them up. Most people are blaming you for the Princess's capture. I just don't understand what's wrong with the King. He was always such a kindly man, I wouldn't think him capable of the things that are going on now."

"I just wish he'd listen to me," Link says. "If he wants to throw me in a cell, fine, but he could at least let me go and rescue Zelda first. You'd think he'd realize that his best chance of retrieving his daughter is me."

"He's not thinking rationally right now," Malon says. "He seems bent on discrediting you…maybe destroying you." A knock on the cell door snaps up Malon's attention, "I have to go Link. The King will allow you visitors now, but only for a very short time." Malon moves to hug Link, and, in a deft motion slips a small sheet of parchment inside his tunic, "Be careful," she whispers, then jumps up from the bed and is gone from the cell.

After waiting a few minutes Link retrieves the parchment from his tunic, and opens it:

_Link,_

_I apologize for contacting you in this way, but the King is demanding much of the Sage's time. I think he fears one of us will try something to aid you. Boy does he have no idea. Rauru and the rest agree, something is direly wrong with the King, and, if he's allowed to continue, it'll mean your ruin. We all know we can't win this war without you. Just sit tight and remain patient, I'm working on a way to get you out of here. And don't worry, I've kept your trust in me._

Link quickly rereads the letter and stuffs it back inside his tunic. The last bit was meant to tell him who the letter was from, as there is no signature on it. Link smiles, _"Leave it to Nabooru to be the one to think this up."_

X X X

Zelda's eyes slowly flutter open, and she can distinguish nothing but a blurry mass. "Well, you're awake, good," a cold voice says from somewhere inside the room. "I wasn't sure you were going to wake. Thought I might have been a little too…rough, the last time round." Slowly her vision clears and she can make out Link's double at the opposite end of the room, sitting on a large piece of stone that has fallen from the wall. "Still nothing to say?" he says, then stands with a sigh and begins the pacing of the room she has watched him do a number of times in the last couple of days. "I grow bored with your realm Princess," Azrael says. "This entire world is so…disgusting to me. Not that my own world wasn't much better, a cesspool really, but at least it was mine. I mean, there's only so much death and destruction a man can cause before he starts to get a little...dissatisfied." Azrael stops, and crouches next to Zelda, eyeing her intently. "The only reason I'm here is that I made a deal with Ganondorf. He gave me aid in my world, helped return to me what was rightfully mine."

"And what would that be?" Zelda asks.

Azrael raises and eyebrow at her finally speaking. "You mean you don't know?" he asks. Then, when he sees her blank look, he chuckles in delight. "Priceless, you people are even more clueless than I thought. Your precious Link knows, at least, he should after his little trip in the Sacred Realm." Azrael glances at her again, then sighs as he seats himself next to her on the floor. "What I wouldn't give to have my Zelda here right now. Now there's a cold blooded woman if I ever saw one," he says with an amused shake of his head. "The things that woman could do with a sword," he shivers slightly, "makes me all tingly just thinking about it."

"You sick bastard," Zelda spits, "where is Aeron?"

"Search me," Azrael says with a shrug of his shoulders. Then his face brightens, "Ohhh, you mean the little pretty boy I brought in with you. He's around here somewhere, but, as for the real Prince Aeron, I really have no idea where he's at. You'll have to ask your friend when he comes to visit you." Azrael chuckles as he allows that bit of information to sink in, and laughs loudly when he sees Zelda's face as the truth dawns on her.

Just then the wooden door to the room opens to admit a tall figure, who strides in confidently, clad in scarlet robes with a hood pulled low over the had, and a red mask covering the lower half of the face. "Ah, speak of the devil," Azrael says with a large grin.

X X X

As the afternoon sun rises high over the desert, Darunia and Saria stand atop one of the cliff faces towering over the Gerudo Fortress. "They're coming," Darunia growls, taking his eye away from the small looking glass held gently in his hands.

Saria snatches the looking glass and raises to her right eye, and peering out in the direction of where once the Spirit Temple would have been, she pots the large mass of black shapes slowly moving in the distance. "By Farore," she whispers. "Darunia, there's no way we're going to stop that. It's suicide."

"I know Little Sister," the giant Goron rumbles. "Well pull everyone out now and make for Lake Hylia."

"Where there?" the Korai woman asks.

"That's where I'd head," Darunia explains. "Ganondorf will want to put a stranglehold on all of Hyrule. What better way than to take the lake. With that done he controls the harbor, which means no aid from any of our allies from across the waters. From there he'll move to take any other passes into Hyrule, completely cutting us off."

"We must let the other Sages know then, so that they can advise the King to send a large force to the lake," Saria says.

"I agree. I'll attend to that, you head back down to the fortress and begin preparations to evacuate. I want everyone ready to move in a half hour," Darunia says. As Saria moves down the slope, Darunia dips his head forward and closes his eyes.

X X X

"We have a great problem," Rauru says from his seat at the council table, making sure he is the first one to speak as this session has just gotten underway.

"I really don't want to hear another word about Link," the King growls. "I will brook no insolence from any of you."

"You must listen," Rauru says. "I've just received word from Darunia. A large force of Moblins is stirring from Necropolis, and they move towards the valley. Darunia is pulling his people out, and making for Lake Hylia. He belives that is where they'll head, to put a strangle hold on supplies coming in from overseas."

"Retreating," the King yells, slamming his fist down onto the table. "The fool retreats, when he should do everything in his power to slow down this army."

"If Darunia is removing his people, then he believes it would be suicide to remain," Impa explains calmly, trying to retain a neutral voice. "He knows war better than most, and if he thinks a battle can't be won, then it simply can't be won. We should move immediately to reinforce him at the lake."

"And why should I do that?" the King asks. "If he doesn't think he can win, then why should I sent more men to the slaughter?"

"If we don't hold them at the lake, then they'll move to take other passes out of Hyrule, and all we'll be left with is to wait and die," Nabooru says, her voice bordering on insolence. "Besides, what of the Hylian men already in Darunia's ranks? Will you just let them be slaughtered?"

"If Darunia wants to be a fool, let him," the King says harshly. "As for those men, well, they serve that Goron now. Let them share his fate," he barks, and rises from the table quickly and leaves the room.

"This is madness," Bal'dor says from his seat in Darunia's chair. "I did not expect the King to be so…irrational."

"Something dark is going on here," Rauru says. "I can discern no more than that, but there is some influence at work here, that I am sure of." The Light Sage shakes his head, "Never the less, we must send reinforcements to Darunia."

"I agree," Ruto says with a nod of her head. "I will speak to my people, and send what I can to the lake. They'll be able to travel there quickly."

"And I will speak to what is left of my people in the Castle and the city," Nabooru says. "They'll move for the lake immediately."

"Agreed," Rauru says. "And I shall speak to Darunia's and Saria's people, they have asked they I send what forces of theirs I can." Rauru looks around the room, and then lowers his voice, "Now, what of Link?"

"It will have to be tonight," Bal'dor says. "If the King continues as he is…I fear the Hero of Time will not survive another day in his cell."

"I agree," Rauru says, a sad look on his face. "Very well, Nabooru, put your plan into affect tonight."

X X X

At the sight of the red robed figure who enters the room, Zelda's eyes flick over to Azrael, who grins at Zelda with a wicked smile. "What's the matter Princess, don't recognize your friend Aeron?"

"No reason she should Destroyer," red robed figure answers, his voice a raspier version of Aeron's. "After all, I was never really Aeron," he says, lowering his mask, revealing a face somewhat similar to Aeron's. The skin however is blanched, almost a sickly blue pallor, with eyes a fierce crimson. "My name is Agahnim, my lady," he says, flourishing a deep bow.

"Spare me," Azrael says, rolling his eyes.

"Just because you have no manners, does not mean the rest of us need be uncivilized," Agahnim says, his face twisting in disgust at the sight of Azrael.

"Idiot," Azrael mutters, too low for anyone else to hear. "Agahnim here is one of Ganon's…disciples. One of the fools vying to be his right hand, when the day comes he rules all."

"And you're not?" Zelda spits.

"Not particularly goldilocks," Azrael says with a shrug of his shoulders. "I really could care less about your world, like I told you before. Let those fools fight each other to see who gets to lick Ganon's boots first. Me, I'd just as soon gut the whole lot of them, Ganon included."

"Enough," Agahnim says, waving Azrael away. "Leave us foul one."

"You should talk about foul," Azrael mutters to himself, leaving the room. "You'd think someone with so high an opinion of himself would have heard of a bath."

"I apologize for his uncouth behaviour Princess," Aganhim says, bowing again. "Now, we have some things to discuss, we two."

"What do you want?" Zelda asks.

"Direct and to the point, I like that," Agahnim says, smiling. "As my…friend…said, I will be Ganon's right hand on the day he rules all. But, unfortunately, there are other fools who think themselves more worthy for position that is mine."

"And that involves me how?"

"I will serve Hyrule up to my master on a platter," Aganhim says.

"That's why you posed as Aeron," Zelda says, her voice tight with anger. "You would have married me, then taken over once my father was dead. You'd give Ganondorf Hyrule without a fight."

"Quite right Princess," Agahnim says. "It's easy to see why the Tri-Force of Wisdom chose you once upon a time. And it would have worked beautifully, had that…beast, not interfered with my carefully laid plans."

"So what happens now?" Zelda asks.

"The same as before my dear Princess," Agahnim answers. "I will have Hyrule's throne, and present it to my master. One way, or another."

X X X

Night has fallen on Hyrule, and the cool night air drifts into Link's cell through the barred windows, the moonlight splaying shadows on the walls. A small smile flits across Link's face, as outside his cell door he hears a muffled thump, followed a moment later by the slow creak and groan of the door opening. "I'd offer you something to drink, but the guards forgot to bring the wine earlier," Link says as a shadowy shape enters the room.

"Very funny hero," Nabooru's distinct says from beneath the veil she is wearing. "Here, a house warming gift," she says, tossing a bundle at Link.

Unwrapping the bundle Link finds a sheathed Master Sword, along with his belt and pouches. "And I didn't get you anything," says with a grin.

"You could talk less, and move faster," another voice says, entering the room. "That'd be a great present."

"Malon," Link's eyes open wide with surprise. "You brought Malon?" Link shoots a questioning glance at Nabooru.

"She didn't have much choice fairy boy," Malon says, dressed in light leather armor made to fit her, and carrying a curved sword. "She needed help, and I'm here to help, as are the other two."

"Bal'dor and Sahasrahla," Nabooru says. "They wanted to help."

"Whatever works," Link says, shaking his head. "What's the plan?"

"We get you out of here, that's the plan," Sahasrahla's voice drifts in from the hall.

"You're a real fountain of knowledge old man," Link mutters, loudly enough to be heard. "How are you planning to get me out of here? I don't really feel like killing any guards who are just doing their jobs."

A secret passage of course," Nabooru says, and Link can almost see her smile underneath the veil.

"Of course," Link says, following everyone from the room.


	21. Ch 5, Forsaken, Pt 2

**Author's Notes:**

_**Jastul:** Azrael is actually Dark Link. Reread a bit back through the chapters and you'll find the explanations for him. But don't worry, there will be more about him in the future._

_**Idiotic Owl:** Yes, sometimes I do take some suggestions, and others I don't. And sometimes you guys hit upon stuff I'm already going to write about. As for the name of chapter four, yeah, it got messed up a bit. The chapter turned out a bit differently than I had planned, but, that happens sometimes. A lot of times these chapters will write themselves in a direction I hadn't necessarily meant to go, but, it works out anyway. I think this direction will be pleasing though._

**KoalaKiller: **_I'm sorry you feel that way. But, love like that can happen, and it's not just because they are Link and Zelda. I felt the Link and Zelda of Ocarina had a good connection, so I decided that's the way the romance would go in this story. I know many people prefer Link/Malon, and good for them. I don't mind reading those stories myself, I've ready many. But, I wanted Link and Zelda in this one. And, Link did mature, I believe anyway, during his first round of adventures. As for the story now, he's more like a twenty-five year old in the body of a eighteen year old. He had seven years to actually grow, and mature even more. He's more like an old soul now, with still some of the touches of his youth there. But, thanks for your review and comments, it's nice to hear the good with the bad._

* * *

**Ch. 5**

**Forsaken, Pt. 2**

"The Hero of Time is now an enemy of Hyrule General Cedris," the King fumes, pacing alone in his throne room, except for the commander of the armies of Hyrule, Marshal Cedris. "He has broken out of his imprisonment before trial, he has fled from our laws. He is to be considered an extremely dangerous fugitive, as are any who have, or will give him aid in the future. Am I understood?"

"Yes, your highness," General Cedris responds with a short, respectful bow before exiting the throne room, leaving his King to brood in silence. Or so he thought.

"You've done well," a new voice echoes in the room, and, from out of the shadows steps an old man, walking with the aid of a cane. "Very well indeed," Professor Hildan remarks.

"Thank you, my lord," the King says, moving to one knee in front of the professor. "What would you have of me now master?"

"Continue on as you have," the professor's voice says with strength and confidence. "Already the Hero of Time is an outcast, forsaken from being able to help the people as he once did. Continue to hunt for him, continue your campaign to alienate him from the people. Make them hate him. Soon, I will be able to hand a war torn country in the midst of chaos to my master."

"Of course my lord," the King hesitates, and the professor can see that his hold slips momentarily on the King. "And what of my daughter, the Princess?"

"That will be taken care of soon enough," the professor says, his eyes flashing crimson momentarily as he reestablishes a firm hold on the King's mind. Without another word the professor steps back into the shadows, and vanishes without a trace from the throne room.

* * *

"So, where are we headed," Link asks, pulling Epona up next to a small spring located on the Hylian plains, far from any known settlements.

"Perhaps we should return young Malon to her home, being on the run is no place for her," Sahasrahla says from atop his horse.

"We cannot," Nabooru says, "you know some of those guards got a good look at us."

"Nabooru is correct," Bal'dor puts in, the only one not riding a horse. The Wolven do not ride horses. At first Nabooru thought he might slow them down, but he has proven he can easily keep up with the fastest of horses, as evidenced by his ability to keep pace with Epona. "Malon can be identified, she and her family would be in danger. Besides which, she can easily handle herself, you saw her as well as I in our escape."

"We'll head for the Korai Village," Nabooru says. "Saria mentioned there are only a few of her people left there, and all are loyal to Link."

A small smile creeps onto Link's face, "It's been a long time since I've been inside the Old Forest, it'll be nice to see it again."

Bal'dor nods his head, "And from there it will be an easy journey through the forest for me. I shall return to my people and tell them of what has transpired. I will return with as many as I can."

"Thank you Bal'dor," Link says. "We also need to find where Zelda has been taken. And we need to start planning what to do about the King."

"Rauru is already working on that," Nabooru says.

"You should first concentrate on training yourself in the Power my young friend," Sahasrahla says. "This dark version of yourself seems to have already learned a thing or two. If you are to defeat him, you'll need more than just your skills with a sword."

"He suckered me is all," Link says, his face darkening into a scowl. "I'll be ready for him the next time."

"And he'll try it again," Sahasrahla says, frowning. "He'll continue to grow in power, now that the gate is open for him. You must do the same."

"We'll see," Link says, trying to deflect the conversation for the time being. "Let's get moving. I imagine the King won't be long in sending out patrols for us."

* * *

"The army is through the valley my lord," Kareena says, entering into Ganondorf's study.

"Good, was there any opposition," the evil King asks, seated at his oversized table, studying the maps strewn across its surface.

"None, it appears the Goron has withdrawn his troops," Kareena replies.

"Not surprising," Ganondorf says, finally looking up from his maps with a contemplative face. "Darunia is a fierce warrior, and not stupid. "He knew the valley wasn't worth sacrificing his troops. Most likely he's already sent word to the palace, hoping for reinforcements at the lake."

"You believe he's guessed the armies destination?" Kareena asks.

Ganondorf scowls, "As I said, he's not stupid. "He knows I'll want to cut off supplies. Now my dear, look closely," Ganondorf says, pointing out a position on the map. "I need you to head into the Mountains of Doom. There is something very important I need you to do."

* * *

"Everything seems to be spiraling out of control," Saria says from atop her horse.

"We must have faith Little Sister," Darunia says, walking next to her horse. "The Tri-Force is yet safe, and the Hero of Time lives and is free. That is enough for me for the time being."

"You know, it's not fair we do that," Saria says, and at Darunia's look she explains further. "Put everything on Link. I know he's the Hero of Time, but it's unfair to him that we so heavily depend on him."

"We do the best we can," Darunia says with a shrug of his shoulders. "But you know as well as I, Link is more than just the Hero of Time. He is the Chosen One. This is what he was born for, this is the path is destiny is supposed to be leading him on. You know the prophecies."

"That's what scares me," Saria says quietly, turning her face to glance back at the army marching behind them. "This giant army, all these people, all the races, wanting to make a difference, and in the end, it's going to come down to just him."

"I trust Link, I have ever since he was eleven years old," Darunia says, a small smile on his face at the memories of the young boy Link once was. "He is perhaps the finest man I've ever known, and he will do what he must, as well we. In the end, that's all any of us can really do."

* * *

_That night…_

Peace. It is something this young man has never really known, and likely may never know. But here, in a place he lived the first eleven years of his life, is the closest he can come to it. A certain calmness has overcome his being, filling him with a small swell of happiness he has not felt in a very long time. _"If there were anything I could ever call home, this would be it,"_ Link thinks to himself, standing on a platform high in the trees that the Korai Village calls home, looking out over the forest of his youth. "Yes, Bal'dor," Link says, feeling the presence of the Wolven behind him.

"I do not mean to disturb you, Lord Link," Bal'dor says, coming to stand next to Link with a respectful bow of his head.

"Please, just Link, I am no lord," the young hero answers.

"Of course…Link," Bal'dor answers with a knowing smile.

"Tell me Bal'dor, if you don't mind…why did your people leave Hyrule?" Link asks.

"A long time ago that was," Bal'dor says with a nod of his head. "Always my people have been servants of the Tri-Force. In that time, there arose a young man…an extremely powerful young man. He was a Blademaster, and very much skilled in the ways of the Power. He came seemingly out of nowhere, and fought off the great evil that was plaguing the land at that time. Many thought he was the legendary hero come to us, many thought he was you, the Hero of Time, the Chosen One."

"What happened?"

"Many praises and rewards were gifted to the young man for his feats of heroism, for driving away the evil. But, and oracle of my people came forth, and proved he was not the Chosen One. And, though the young man was a hero, greed had perverted his heart. He grew vengeful when he was proven false, when he lost much of what he had been given. He began slaughtering my people, blaming us for his downfall." Bal'dor pauses for a moment, staring out into the dark night of the forest, "With the aid of the King of Hyrule, and one of the ancient Sages, we managed to drive him away from Hyrule, but the damage was done. The King, along with the chief of the Wolven, decided that my people should leave these lands, for it is we who can prove the true identity of the Hero. It was written that when the time came, we would journey back into Hyrule, to prove the Chosen One had indeed come. But we had to leave, to remain hidden and safe."

"I'm sorry your people had to leave," Link says, his voice low.

"I am not," Bal'dor says, the hint of a smile upon his snout. "Though I long to walk the lands of my ancestors, we had a duty to perform, and perform it we will." Bal'dor turns his head towards Link, "You have the mark of the Tri-Force upon your left hand?"

"I do," Link says, peeling off the glove on that hand and showing it to Bal'dor.

"As I thought," Bal'dor says, examining the mark closely. "Then the final sign will come soon."

"The final sign?" Link questions.

"I can say no more," Bal'dor says, a tone of regret in his voice. "It must happen, and it will happen when it happens. Until then, we must wait. But I will tell you this much…when it does, the Hyrule you once knew will be gone forever."

A pained expresson fills Link's face. "The Hyrule I once knew, and loved, has been gone for a long time."

Bal'dor turns his head back towards the forest, "They are gathering out there," he says quietly.

"I know," Link says, having long since felt the dark presence of the creature in the woods.

"Perhaps we should rouse the others then," Bal'dor says.

"No," Link says with a slight shake of his head. "It's me they want, and I'll not take the others, especially Malon to fight in the pitch blackness of the forest. I'll deal with them myself."

"No, not without me," Bal'dor says, and Link can hear the low growl in his voice, a sign of anger. "Those are Wolfos gathering out there. Those of my people twisted long ago by Ganondorf's teachings. I will see them destroyed."

Link nods his head in approval, the only sign needed between these two warriors, and both move silently into the night.

* * *

In a small clearing in the Old Forest, bathed in the soft moonlight streaming in through the tree canopy the Wolfos war leader faces his assembled soldiers. "Look ready fools," he growls. "Our raiding parties are gathered around this pathetic little tree village. We'll entire silently up there and slaughter the fools in their sleep."

"Only a coward would slaughter people in their sleep," a low voice snarls from the shadows of the trees.

"So what's it to you, you filthy…" the war leader halts as he sees the giant, fur covered figure detach itself from the shadows.

"It means everything…traitor," Bal'dor growls, and rips into the war leader, using the claws on his right hand to tear the fur and flesh from the war leader's face. As the dead wolfos drops to the ground in a pool of its own blood Bal'dor throws back his head and howls as the rest of the wolfos party looks on in fear.

On the other side of the Korai Village, in another small clearing a second wolfos raiding party all snap their heads up at the bone chilling howl that echoes throughout the forest. "What was that," the leader of this group growls.

"Death," a whisper of a voice sounds from the shadows. The leader glimpses a flash of metal, and then no more as it's head is cleaved cleanly from it's neck. But, before the head can even strike the ground Link is on to the next wolfos, plunging the Master Sword into the creatures neck. Pulling the sword free Link spins, cutting another wolfos from shoulder to groin. Link turns to face the remaing wolfos at the ready, even as the foul wolfos blood on the Master Sword boils away from the sacred blade.

Slowly Link and Bal'dor carve a bloody path in the other's direction, finally meeting beneath the village itself. "It is done then," the wolf chief snarls in triumph. "But I thought this forest was supposed to be protected by the ancient magic of the Great Deku Tree?"

"It was," Link replies, sheathing the Master Sword. "But much has changed over the years. That is why the Korai exist now. Still, I should speak with the Great Deku Tree since I am here in the forest. It has been a long time. If I leave now, I can be to the Kokiri Village by sunrise."

"Go then, I will explain your absence to the others, and we will take care of the bodies of my foul brethren," Bal'dor says, and with a nod of his head Link disappears into the night of the forest.


	22. Ch 5, Forsaken, Pt 3

**Author's Notes: **

_**Idiotic Owl**_:_Ah, my friend, I think you may have misunderstood a bit. The Sages, as well as Professor Hilden are not under the influence of Gannondorf, neither is the King for that matter. Professor Hildan is an entity in his own right, someone of considerable power, as you can see, and he is the one who has the King under this thrall. But I won't reveal his identity quite yet. It will be interesting to see everyone's reactions though, when he is revealed._

_And I believe someone mentioned earlier some influence by Star Wars, and Wheel of Time. Yes, here and there. If there are ideas I like, I try to alter and adapt them, and then incorporate them. The reason for have Ganondorf have discliples, I wanted there to be more challenge for Link. Yes, Ganondorf is the End Game, as he should be, but up until then, we can't always have Link fighting mindless boss monsters. I thought that another sentient being such as himself, ones with considerable power, would provide some interesting story telling devices._

_**Philoworm**: Link will learn more of his power, don't worry. The problem with having your main character have something like the Power, or the Force, or whatever else, is that they can become too powerful, it makes things too easy, and conversly can make for a boring story. I know, I've read a few, some Zelda, where they made Link, or another hero character, so damn powerful, or gave them this certain special technique that you never had to worry. If got in a bind, well, poof, use the special and all is well. That's just not good storytelling in my opinion. So there has to be some type of restrictions, some limitations. I want there to be a sense that characters can very much be in danger. I want suspense, and thrills. And I hope all of you do too._

_Oh, yeah, and you're all going to hate me at the end of the chapter. :)_

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 5**

**Forsaken, Pt. 3**

As dawn breaks over Hyrule, a light dew has formed, and the fresh, clean air is a welcome thing to Link as he quietly slips into the Kokiri Village. The leaves on the trees have been golden in color for awhile now, and the young warrior knows that winter is not far off. _"At least I got to see the forest in autumn, my favorite time of the year," _Link muses to himself. Link skirts the boundaries of the village, quickly making his way towards the entrance that would lead to the Great Deku Tree's hollow, though he need not fear detection at this early hour, none of the child-like Kokiri are awake and out of bed yet. Unnoticed Link slips through the cave like entrance and threads his way across the dirt path, exiting through another opening into a wide open hollow, in the center of which is a massive tree, the Great Deku Tree. "Welcome Link," the rumbling bass of the tree says in a pleasant tone, "Welcome home."

"Thank you, Great Deku Tree," Link says with a respectful bow of his head. "You've grown since last we met," he says with a wry smile. And indeed the Great Deku Tree has grown from a young sapling to a massive tree, easily dwarfing anything else in the forest, thanks to its inherent magic.

"And so have you," the Great Deku Tree replies, amusement filling that deep voice. "I know what has been going on in the outside world, and I am sorry for what you've had to go through."

"It's nothing," Link says, not feeling particularly up to discussing anything like that at the moment. "There was a wolfos attack on the Korai Village last night."

Link hears the rumble of some strange language, something he's never heard before. "I know, I felt the foul presence of those beasts. I'm sorry there was nothing I could do. Dark indeed the days have become," the Great Deku Tree finally answers in Hylian. "You wish to know where Zelda is," he says, obviously not a question.

"I do," Link answers. "I must find her before…whoever that is, does something to her."

"Nature itself speaks to me, and I have heard," the Deku Tree rumbles. "The Princess is being held in the ancient palace that sits in the hills above Lake Hylia."

"Thank you, Great Deku Tree," Link says with another bow of his head. The young hero hesitates a moment before continuing, "I wonder, Great Deku Tree, if you know, who is it that has captured Zelda? Why is it that he wears my face, has my power and knows my moves? I fought him once before, in that alternate time."

"Hmmmmm," the Great Deku Tree contemplates. "A dangerous man indeed. He does not merely wear your face, or know your skills…he is you Link."

"What?" Link exclaims. "How is something like that possible?"

"Ganondorf brought him here, through the Mirror of Shadows," the Great Deku Tree Explains. "It is a mirror that, when the proper spell has been cast, allows the user to peer through at, and even step into shadows of our own world."

"Shadows of our world?"

"Indeed," the Deku Tree says. "You see Link, our world is the true reality. But, when a person of extreme importance and destiny makes and important decision, a possibly life altering decision, a shadow of our world is created, one in which the exact opposite choice was made. This man, this Link, is from such a Shadow World, one nearly as strong as our own. And he exists, because of Princess Zelda."

* * *

"Good morning Princess," Aganhim says, entering Zelda's cell. "Have you given any more thought to my…proposal?"

"I have," Zelda says, catching sight of Azrael as he steps into the room behind Aganhim. "I've decided that you can take your proposal, and shove it up your friend there's…"

"Enough," Aganhim says, delivering a backhanded slap to Zelda, instantly silencing her. "I'll not be spoken to in that manner Princess. You should be more respectful. Besides, a Princess should hold herself to a higher standard than to resort to language reserved for ruffians."

"Oh, I don't know," Azrael muses. "She was starting to get to me there for a second. Reminded me of my Zelda. I've seen that girl make men in the Hylian Navy blush."

Aganhim ignores Azrael. "I must say Princess, I find your unwillingness to cooperate most…frustrating. I imagine word of our location has probably reached the ears of your young hero Link. I was planning to leave him be for a short time. The last thing I need is a direct confrontation with the Hero of Time at the moment. But, should you force me to, I will confront him, and utterly destroy him.

A small smile tugs at Zelda's mouth, "Go right ahead. Link's beaten that worthless master of yours before. I'm sure he'll have no trouble with either of you two."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that my dear Zelda," Aganhim chuckles behind the cloth concealing the lower half of his face. "I may have a surprise or two waiting for the Hero of Time."

* * *

"What do you mean he exists because of Zelda?" Link asks.

"He exists, because Zelda sent us all back in time, after your defeat of Ganon," the Deku Tree says.

"But…I faced him before we defeated Ganon, before she used the Ocarina of Time," Link replies.

"Indeed, and such is the nature of a time paradox," the Great Deku Tree says. "Never the less, he exists because she sent us back in time. By sending us back in time, she gave you a choice that created the Shadow World he comes from."

"What choice?" Link asks.

"After we were all sent back, you went straight to the castle, and you warned Zelda about Ganondorf's impending attack. Then, you made the decision to leave Hyrule. Not just because of your memories, but to protect the Kikiri Emerald, and the Ocarina of Time, to protect all those you cared about, even if they did not remember you. That was a great decision. And it was the exact opposite that your dark mirror chose. He was born of that choice. He decided to stay in Hyrule. He was heralded as a hero, and soon after things began to spiral out of control. A short time before the attack, Ganondorf appeared to him, promising him a number of things. And he listened to them, because of his greed, his lust for all the things he believed he was missing, including Zelda. He grew arrogant over the years, hateful and violent. He even adopted the name, Destroyer of Time, in direct opposition to the title he once held. He grew to loathe everything he used to stand for, because deep down inside, he knew he made the wrong choice, and he hated himself for it. He even managed to corrupt a number of his friends…including the Zelda of his world."

"So he is me," Link says, stunned. He sits on the grass in front of the Great Deku Tree. "We were the exact same person until that decision. He went through everything I did. And he's exactly what I would be…had I decided to remain here. I've often wondered what my life might have been like if I had decided to remain in Hyrule. I never would have thought things would turn out like that."

"Hindsight can be a terrible curse Link," the Great Deku Tree says in a kind voice. "You cannot let it make you doubt yourself. Yes, he once was everything you are, and yes, the slightest spark of darkness that created him resides in you, as it resides in all living beings. Even now, the small spark of good that led to you, still lives on deep inside of him, buried beneath years of hatred and abuse. He is no longer the same man Link. You might look the same, have the same power and skills, but he is not Link, the Hero of Time. He has become Death itself. He has become Azrael, the Destroyer of Time."

"I must stop him," Link says, rising to his feet, his face full of determination. "If he has powers like mine, then I could well be the only one capable of defeating him. Every life he's taken is on my head. I must rescue Zelda."

"Hmmmm," the Deku Tree rumbles. "Then you do not blame Zelda for his creation?"

"I do not," Link says. "I do not blame Zelda for anything anymore. I've thought a lot about that since she was taken. I was wrong. I only hope I get there in time. I hope she can forgive me."

"I'm sure she will Link," the Great Deku Tree says, pleased at Link's revelation. "But you must not rush to face Arael yet. You know of the Power, you might be able to feel it, but you have not yet relearned how to use it. You must, if you are to defeat him."

"I'm sorry Great Deku Tree, but too much time has already passed," Link says, a sad look on his face. "I can't let anything happen to her. I can't let him do to her, what he did to his own Zelda. Thank you, Great Deku Tree," Link says, bowing his head before quickly dashing from the hollow.

"May the Tri-Force protect you Link," the Great Deku Tree says quietly, half to himself. "May it protect us all if you fail."

* * *

Atop the ancient palace, a place that had, at one time, been a second home to the Hylian Royal Family, Azrael stands upon the highest tower, the light morning breeze wrapping his dark cloak around his body. His thoughts center and dwell upon the shape and direction his life has taken, on how he has ended up in a world such as this one. _"A world very much like mine used to be,"_ he thinks to himself sourly. A world that still believes in its heroes, in good and the light. Azrael shakes his head, he has long since given up such things. _"Where has believing in destiny and life gotten me. Where did it get me? Zelda gave up our love and threw us all back in time. And no one remembered that I had saved their sorry hides." _So what had this former Hero of Time done, he took what he wanted. When faced with the choice of leaving Hyrule to protect all he held dear, or giving in to his desires, he chose the things his heart wanted most. _"So I took them…I took her,"_ he muses.

"_You can have it all kid," Ganondorf had said, appearing in Link's bedroom early the next morning after Link had warned the Princess about his impending attack still several weeks off. "I know you're planning to leave, but, why should you? What do you owe Zelda, after what she did you to you?"_

"_Zelda said she did it for me," the young eleven year old Link answered Ganondorf._

"_Sure she did kid, sure she did," the Gerudo King had said, taking a seat next to Link on the bed. "Or maybe, she did it because she didn't want to have to face you again. Maybe she was scared of her feelings, or, she just wanted to get rid of you. Who knows?" Ganondorf says with a casual shrug of his shoulders._

"_What can I do about it?" Link asked, staring up at Ganondorf._

"_Stay in Hyrule," Ganondorf had replied. "The Ganondorf of your world, he won't know what hit him. Show up at the castle when he attacks, and destroy him. The people will hold you up as a hero, and from there on, you'll get everything you deserve," he had said with a smile upon his face. And in return, he had received and equally gratifying smile from the young Link._

That memory still burns deeply inside Azrael, it was perhaps the most life altering decision he had ever made. _"It made me the man I am today,"_ he thinks to himself. "Thank the Tri-Force I'm nothing like that pitiful wimp of this world," he mutters to himself. And, at his words, the strange connection he feels with this world's Link flares up, giving him a brief glimpse of extremely intense emotions. "Ohh, someone's upset," Azrael chuckles lightly. But the emotions from the other end quickly narrow themselves into a sharp blade of determination. A large smile fills Azrael's face, "Hmmm, I bet I know what that means…someone's ready to play."

* * *

"We have news your Highness," General Cedris says, kneeling in front of the King, who is seated on the Hylian Throne. "Several reports have reached us that someone has taken up residence in the old palace situated near Lake Hylia. Someone from the inn there reported a man in dark clothing carrying a dark haired young man, and a young woman with golden hair inside the palace."

"Zelda," the King says softly, the perpetual mask of anger that his face has worn for quite some time slipping for a moment. His scowl returns shortly, however. _"The master has commanded me to leave it to him,"_ he thinks to himself. But thoughts of Zelda, of his only daughter, his only family fill his mind, and they throw something of a blanket over the commanding and overwhelming voice of his master. _"I will not leave my daughter in that rogue's hands,"_ he thinks fiercely. "General, assemble the army. It would appear that we are heading for the lake after all," the King commands.

"Yes my lord," the General says with a bow of his head, then moves from the throne room to carry out his King's commands. _"Finally, he seemed a bit more like his old self there,"_ the General thinks. General Cedris has known the King for a lifetime. The two had grown up together, trained together, and lived their lives with their families together. _"He finally seems like the man I was once proud to call friend. Hopefully his love for Zelda will bring him back to his senses."_

* * *

Korinth, perhaps one of the greatest and most beautiful cities in the world. Rivaled only by Castle Town of Hyrule, a large and beautiful city in its own right. Korinth is the capital city of Xeroth, the bordering country to Hyrule's east. At the Wandering Way Inn, in the common room sits a young man of eighteen years, his medium length golden blonde hair, and his emerald add to the striking looks of this intriguing young man. Sipping on his ale he leans back in his chair, watching the newest figure to enter the inn. His eyes catch the newcomers, and he nods in assent, flipping a small sliver mark onto the table and, grabbing his grey traveling cloak from off the back of his chair, he wanders to the stairs of the inn and follows the newcomer up to the second level. "What news?" Holden, the young man, asks.

The man he has followed upstairs, a man well into middle age, but just as strong or as imposing as any warrior nods his head towards their room, and they enter silently. His eyes, violet in color, scan the room before he answers Holden's question. "We leave this afternoon," the man answers, removing a strange hood from his head, revealing blonde hair streaked with gray. "The Prince has been gone a long time, too long some feel. The King commands us to travel to Hyrule, and to find the Prince. Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asks his young companion.

The young man smiles confidently in return, "I was born ready Sheik."

* * *

_Told ya you'd all hate me. :D_


	23. Ch 5, Forsaken, Pt 4

**Author's Notes: **_Meh, don't worry. I didn't mean anyting by the hate comment. Just a joke really, since I knew I was doing a cliffhanger. It amused me anyway._

_**Philoworm:** Marvel away, marvel away. Though maybe not at quite what you think is in store for Zelda. And Azrael._

_**Idiotic Owl:** You've pretty much got it. A shadow world is a shadow of Link's world. They are created when a figure of importance and destiny, say, the Hero of Time, makes a life altering decision, like deciding to leave. This creates a world where the alternate path was taken. So Link and Azrael were the same person, right up till that decision was made. Then everything changed. And as for Sheik, well, guess you'll have to wait to find out. But it would be obvious that Sheik would have to bea person. Wouldn't it?_

_**CucumberPickles:** How I write, how I am inspired? It varies, sometimes. Something to put me in the mood helps, say a good movie of the genre I'm trying to write. And I don't try to force myself to put something down, that will just end in crappy storytelling. I also like to think about what I'm going to write before hand, if I have the free time. Say, if I'm in the car going to work or something, I'll play out the scenes in my mind, try to get a feel for things. And a big one I love is music. I definately love writing to music, if I can. For me, orchestrated music is the best. But, trying to fit music of the genre you're writing is also a plus. And orchestrated works for Zelda. Sometimes Lord of the Rings, sometimes Star Wars or King Arthur. I even have some Zelda orchestrated pieces which kick major butt. Hopefully some of that helps._

_And Greki and blondie91, thank you and all the rest for your continued reading and the reviews. I am most thankful for it all. I love that people are enjoying my writing, and the story that is brewing in this noggin of mine._

_Hopefully you all enjoy this long section, it's a doozy._

**

* * *

****Ch. 5**

**Forsaken, Pt. 4**

"This is insane Link, and you know it," Malon says, trying to take as stern a voice as she can, watching as he readies Epona for his journey to Lake Hylia.

"Probably," Link mutters in a clipped tone. He really doesn't want to be having this conversation with Malon at the moment.

"She has a point Link, you're going to be fighting someone your equal," Nabooru says, casually leaning against a tree. "At the very least we should come with you."

"Actually, he'll be fighting someone superior to himself," Sahasrahla says. "As I've said numerous times before, this Azrael has opened himself to the Power, and he will only continue to grow stronger. Until Link does the same, he doesn't stand a chance of defeating this dark counterpart of his."

"Thank you Mr. Sunshine," Nabooru says dryly, then focuses her attention back onto Link. "Look, Link, he does have a point. Besides, we all care about Zelda. Let us help."

"I'm sorry Nabooru, I really am," Link says, looking up from his work at Epona for a moment. "You heard what the old man said though," Link explains, catching a quiet, muttering curse from Sahasrahla, "Azrael is more powerful than I am. Not to sound conceited, but if you guys can't take me, you won't have a chance against him. I can't let you all throw your lives away."

"So, instead you'll throw your own away," Malon says quietly, and Link can see the beginning of tears in her eyes. "Because that's exactly what you'll be doing, throwing you life away. And for what, the off chance that this guy might do something to Zelda."

"There's no might about it Malon," Link says, slightly shaking his head. He knows exactly where this is coming from for her, but he just can't acknowledge that right now. "Even if he doesn't kill her, and I don't believe he will, since he is essentially me, he'll try to taint her, like he did to his own world's Zelda. At the very least he'll probably be torturing her. I'm sorry, but I can't allow that…for anyone."

"Very well," Sahasrahla says, pulling Link by the arm aside a short distance from the others. He reaches to Link's neck and pulls out the gold medallion Link has worn all his life, the only thing he has left from his parents. "You now know what this says," Sahasrahla points out. "Because of your time in the Sacred Realm, because of your trials, you know a great many things the rest of this realm do not. You know where your destiny is leading you."

"I won't try to fight destiny," Link says quietly. "I never have. But how can I be who I'm supposed to be, if I don't do this.

"True enough," Sahasrahla agrees. "However, there are times when sacrificing one for the greater good is necessary. In the grand scheme of things, you are incredibly important Link. You must live. I only hope you realize that, before it's too late. "Now, go…go save the Princess."

Link nods his head, and returns to the others. Without a word he swings a leg up and over Epona, seating himself on the saddle. "I'll return my friends, I promise," he says, before spurring Epona into motion and disappearing into the trees of the Old Forest.

"Are we really just going to let him go like that?" Malon asks, her voice low and almost on the verge of desperation.

"Of course not," Sahasrahla says, and, a moment later returns from the inside of the small stable with his horse in hand. With a small smile on his face he adds, "But Link doesn't have to know that."

* * *

"Well, everything is set," Saria says, standing next to Darunia on Lake Hylia's shore. "We've got this place about as well defended as we can. Though I don't see how we can hope to overcome that army. If it was a lost cause in the Gerudo Valley, it's just as much so here."

"Possibly," Darunia replies, his deep, rumbling voice contemplative. "But we must hold here, there is nothing else for it. We can't allow Ganondorf a stranglehold on these lands. If he can block any foreign aid, then we must assuredly have already lost." The giant Goron shakes his head, "Hope of a sort still remains though. If Rauru's word was correct, then the King is on his way here, even as we speak. We can only hope that his love for Zelda breaks the hold over his mind enough that he sees the need we have for reinforcement."

"I suppose," Saria says, though her voice betrays she is not very hopeful. "Do you think Link is on his way here?"

"I don't know," Darunia says. "If he's found out about Zelda, then yes, I assume he's on his way. This is Link we're talking about here. But there's nothing we can do to help him. This Azrael is beyond any of us. Perhaps Link can rescue the Princess and Prince Aeron before the Moblin army arrives."

"A luxury we can't afford to count on," Saria says, her head turning sharply as her enhanced hearing picks up the erratic patter of footsteps approaching their position.

"Agreed," Darunia says, turning along with Saria to face the young Hylian soldier approaching to the two at a sprint.

"General," the young soldier says, his breathing pounding as he crosses his right fist over his heart in salute to Darunia. "There's a mounted band approaching sir."

"If they're mounted, then they're not Moblins," Darunia says, immediately moving into motion towards their forward lines. "Let's go and greet our guests."

* * *

"Quite the show of force they have down there, isn't it?" Azrael says in observation, as he stands along side Aganhim atop the highest spire of the ancient palace, which overlooks Lake Hylia, and the hills and river that runs out to Hyrule's shores.

"Indeed it is," Aganhim muses. "It would appear Lord Ganon has finally sent his army forth, and he intends to take the lake first."

"Figure that out all by yourself did you?" Azrael sneers. "Let the fools have their battle. My…brother, is coming. That's all that concerns me."

"Yes, and unfortunately for you, Link is now mine to deal with," Aganhim says. "I've waited a very long time to face the Hero of Time, and it finally has come. You will not interfere. In fact, I order you away from this place. Return to the desert, and let Lord Ganon deal with your foolishness."

And, in answer, Aganhim feels a sharp pain in his midsection, and, looking down, finds a blade the color of obsidian sticking out, just having narrowly missed his heart. "I didn't hit your heart on purpose," he hears a whisper in his ear, as if the owner of that voice had read his mind. "I don't take orders from you…as a matter of fact, I don't take orders from anyone anymore, least of all that weakling you call master. I've only been biding my time for something interesting to come along, and it finally has. As soon as I finish slaughtering that goody good double of mine, I'm going to drag Zelda into the north, and sacrifice her right on top of that mirror that brought me here. Then I'm going to bring my Zelda here, and we're going to lay waste to everything." Aganhim feels the sword pulled back through him, and he is spun around to face Azrael eye to eye. "And you, my pale faced little friend, are the first to go. Enjoy your trip to Hell," Azrael says, and then casually tosses Aganhim's body from the tower, watching as it spirals down and bounces off the tower itself a few times before disappearing out of sight.

Azrael releases a sigh of content, a small smile blooming on his face. "I never get tired of doing that."

* * *

"Welcome Lord Omeroth," Darunia says in welcoming, dipping his head in a slight, respectful bow.

"Please General Darunia, call me Joran," the young man, a few years older than Link perhaps, says from atop his war horse. His dark, jet black hair and striking blue eyes make for a very imposing appearance, and, added to that his blue and silver burnished armor definitely leaves an impression. "I have enough of everyone else calling me a Lord, even though I tell them not to."

"Very well then, Sir Joran," Darunia says, using the young man's title of Knight. "To what do we owe the presence of the Knights of Hyrule?"

"The High Council of the Knights are concerned," Joran says, dismounting from his horse and walking alongside Darunia, with Saria on the other. "The King has tried ordering the Council to commit the Knights to his actions. As you well know, the Knights of Hyrule serves all of Hyrule, not one people. We are governed by the High Council, and no rule can give an order to the Council. We have also heard of this horde of Moblins approaching here, and are deeply concerned by the King's lack of resolve to reinforce you. Though I have learned that the King is finally on his way here."

"True enough Sir Joran," Darunia agrees. "The King's actions have been very suspect as of late. I myself, along with the rest of the Sages agree that the King is under some sort outside influence. Who or what that influence is though, we don't know. Hence and impasse, without real proof, we can do nothing."

"I would appear there are many things happening in Hyrule that the Council is not aware of," Joran says as the trio approach the lake.

"You have no idea," Saria says dryly.

Joran eyes her sideways with a slight smile. "Perhaps, being Sages, you can answer something for me then. There is rumor that the Hero of Time is not dead, that he is in fact imprisoned in Hyrule Castle. Is there any truth there?"

"Link has indeed returned to us," Saria explains. "He was imprisoned in the Castle, because the King felt he was at fault for allowing Princess Zelda and the Xeroth Prince Aeron to be captured. But we've learned that Link has since escaped."

Joran's eyes grow in shock, "You mean the Princess, and a visiting noble have been abducted, but the Knights were not notified. We were not even notified the Prince was visiting."

"That would be the King's doing then," Darunia says. "That could pose problems, if the King of Xeroth learns of everything."

"It seems things have gone from bad to worse in a very short time," Joran says with a shake of his head. "I've brought a small band of Knights with me, and more are on their way. I offer our services in aiding you here."

"And I gladly accept it," Darunia says, a weak smile on his face as he grasps Joran's hand. "The Goddesses know we need all the help we can get."

* * *

"Well hello Princess," Azrael says, roughly shoving another figure into Zelda's room. Zelda watches as the figure stumbles, then strikes the floor hard. Studying him, she recognizes the dirt covered face of Prince Aeron. "Yes, it's the real Prince," Azrael says offhandedly.

"Then where is Aganhim?" Zelda asks, her voice, and face, full of fire.

"Oh, he stepped out," Azrael says with a casual shrug. "And since I'm in charge for the time being, I wanted to the two of you to get cozy before tomorrow."

"And what happens tomorrow?" Zelda asks.

"I kill your boyfriend," Azrael says in a menacing voice.

* * *

_The following day…_

The day started off beautiful and sunny, but, as midday rolled around, dark and angry clouds moved in. Since the sun has been blotted out, and a cold wind has filled the countryside, the weather finally betraying the first signs of winter. Down near Lake Hylia, the King of Hyrule has finally arrived, coming with the darkened sky.

"Your Highness," Darunia says with a bow of his head. "Welcome to Lake Hylia. As you can see, the defenses have been prepared as well as can be."

"Might I suggest we reinforce them your Highness," General Cedris puts in. "Our own force would greatly bolster what they already have, and we might possibly have a hope of winning."

"But...Zelda…she is in the…palace," the King says, his voice strained as he fights the control over his mind, and points to the dark and looming shadow in the hills above the lake.

"I know how important the Princess is," Joran says. "But surely you must see how important defending Hyrule is. If Ganondorf is not stopped, then the Princess will have nothing to return to."

"You…you are correct," the King breathes. "General Cedris, take the men and move into position, you are under General Darunia's command for now. I will go into the palace myself," the King says, a fierce look upon his face, demanding any oppose him in this.

"No, you will not be alone," Joran says. "I cannot allow you to do this by yourself. I will lend my sword, it is the duty of the Knights after all to protect all of Hyrule's people. General Darunia, my men are in your care until I return."

* * *

Almost an hour later, another figure arrives, this time with the beginnings of rain. "By the Goddesses Link, it's good to see you," Darunia says, smiling at the young hero atop Epona, his eyes level with Link's even though he is seated on a horse.

"And you Darunia," Link nods in return, his gaze sweeping over the rolling hills surrounding the lake, and the preparations by the army. "The Moblin army I've heard of must be on its way here."

"It is," Saria says, walking up with a smile for one of her best friends. "And we could sure use your help."

A grimace passes Link's face, "You know where I'm headed," he replies, his eyes sweeping back around towards the looming shadow of the palace.

"Yes, we know," Darunia says. "And you won't be alone. The King, along with Sir Joran Omeroth of the Knights of Hyrule, went in nearly an hour ago."

"What?" Link hisses, his eyes flicking to Darunia then back to the tower. "You know what waits in there, how could you let them go?"

"I don't let the King do anything," Darunia says, his voice taking an edge. "Besides, he seems to finally be overcoming whatever is holding his mind. Maybe seeing Zelda saved will finally break it. And, Joran is no slouch with sword. There's a reason he's already a Lord within the Knights ranks."

Link nods, "I'd best be on my way then. I'll try to be back as quickly as I can Darunia, but I don't know what'll happen up there," Link says, before spurring Epona on towards the giant, ancient palace.

* * *

High atop the tallest tower of the ancient palace, Azrael tilts his head skyward, letting the driving rain soak down over his face. "Glorious," he mutters.

"I'll say," Zelda spits from off to the side, her gaze full of poison. "You've definitely been in need of a bath."

Azrael chuckles, "Ah, my dear Princess, such fire and spirit," he says, leaning over Zelda and cupping her chin in his right hand. "I would definitely enjoy breaking you and molding you as my own," his eyes grow distant as he chuckles again. "Hmm, to think, two Zelda's all my own. That would be…delicious." "What do you think, your Highness?" Azrael says, turning, and completely unsurprised to find the King and Joran standing there atop the tower in the pouring rain.

"I say you should unhand my daughter now," the King answers, his voice nearly a growl. "By the Goddesses you look just like him."

"Yeah, well, even that fool had to have a little bit of luck," Azrael snorts. "And looking like me is the only thing he has going for him."

"You will release Princess Zelda, as well as Prince Aeron of Xeroth, and will remand yourself to our custody," Joran stays, taking a step forward, his sword firmly grasped in his right hand.

"Who's the boyscout?" Azrael asks, giving Joran and apprising look. "Ah yes, I remember. A weak little Knight," Azrael laughs loudly. "I remember how you screamed when I peeled the flesh from you…" Azrael's eyes grow distant for a moment, "…good times."

"Will you release them, or will you fight?" the King asks, his large broadsword held in a battle ready stance.

"Someone's grown a spine, haven't they?" Azrael growls, his voice dropping low and deadly very quickly. Though his stance appears casual, he is ready to strike with less than a moment's notice. "Do you fools honestly believe you stand a chance against me? Your pathetic Hero of Time couldn't best me, what makes you think you have a chance?"

"What makes you think you do?" a new voice says, and from behind the King and Joran steps Link, the Master Sword still firmly sheathed at his right hip.

Azrael's eyes widen slightly, then narrow back to daggers. "How'd you get up here so fast?"

"I followed their trail," Link says casually, stepping in front of Joran and the King to shield them from Azrael. "Made things a bit easier."

"Stand down Link," the King says, and, when Link promptly ignores him, yells, "I said stand down this instant Link. He will die by my hand."

"Your Highness, please," Joran says, grabbing hold of one of the King's arms before he can move. "We should leave this to Link. As I look at them both now…we two are not needed here. Not now."

"Smartest thing you've said all day boy scout," Azrael sneers, drawing the Dark Sword from his right side and twirling it elegantly in his left hand. "Ready…brother?"

"Say when," Link says coolly, dropping into a fighting stance. His left foot moves forward, and his right hand drops to hold his sword's sheath, while the left hovers over the handle of the Master Sword, but never touching it.

With a cocky grin Azrael charges, and begins the Dark Sword in a horizontal arc that would cleave Link's head from his neck in one solid blow. But, Link stands firm, and, in the precise moment, a mere instant it seems, the Master Sword is whistling through the air and solidly deflecting the Dark Sword, the two combatants spinning around and coming to ready again. While, the onlookers of this battle gape in fascination and shock at the speed with which these two, a speed almost god like in appearance. Link leaps on the attack this time, moving with such speed that he seems to fly across the ground, the Master Sword darting in fast, and just as fast deflected to the side by Azrael's defense. "Guess we're fairly evenly matched," Azrael observes.

"Guess so," Link replies, his voice pure business now.

"Guess again," Azrael curses, then with a flick of his wrist an invisible wave of the power sends Link tumbling back.

But, this is exactly what Link was expecting. He rolls backward with the wave, and comes to a skidding halt on his feet, mere inches from the edge of the tower. "Resulting to cheating already?"

"There is not cheating in battle," Azrael says, picking Prince Aeron up by the scruff of the neck and holding him out in front of his body like a shield. "There is only a winner, and a loser."

And suddenly a Link's mind opens, and he remembers_. "My vision,"_ he thinks to himself. _"My trial, this is exactly like my trial." _Link glances to the side of the tower, and to no surprise finds Zelda standing there as she had in her vision, recognizing the tears in her eyes despite the pouring rain.

"It could be," Dark Link says with a grin. "Just say the word, and pretty boy here is nothing more than a sack of meat. Leaving blondie over there yours for the taking."

"_By the Tri-Force, even the words are exact,"_ Link thinks to himself. _"I must do it though. No matter what, I am no murderer. I will not let him die." _"No," Link says aloud with a shake of his head.

"Look at all you've done, all you've sacrificed. Isn't it time you had something for yourself? Isn't it time you were allowed some small measure of happiness, to have something you want?" Arael questions.

"Is that what happened to you?" Link says in response. "You took what you thought would make you happy, and in the end, it has destroyed you. Look at you, you use to be a man, now you're nothing more than a monster. No, I'd gladly give my life for her. I'd gladly give my life to save anyone. Even him."

"But I thought you loved her? More than anything?" Dark Link says with a mocking tone.

"With everything that I am," Link says, the words escaping his lips for the first time aloud, and Zelda gasps at hearing them. "So much so, that I only care for her happiness." Link raises the Master Sword, pointing it at Dark Link, "And that man makes her happy. I do what must be done, and if that means the rest of my life is lived alone, or that I die here on top of this tower, then so be it."

Dark Link shrugs, "How about I just kill him anyway, then kill you and the rest, then take goldilocks for myself. I'm sure I could get a scream or two out of her," he says, his eyes filled with a sick madness.

And suddenly, everything snaps into focus for Link. In a hidden corner of his mind, in a recess from his time in the Sacred Realm, he remembers. And with his newfound knowledge he reaches out with the Power and uses it to smash and invisible hammer into Azrael's head, who quickly releases his hold on Aeron. And time seems to quickly slow, as Azrael realizes his disadvantage, and recovering quickly he charges at Zelda. And Link is already pouring on the speed towards Zelda, and knows this is the end for him. _"Well, if things play out right, at least I'll take him with me,"_ he thinks. As he reaches Zelda he twists his body, and waits for the blow he knows is coming. But, instead of a sharp pain through his abdomen, he, along with Zelda, are knocked bodily out of the way as the obsidian blade of the Dark Sword pierces the midsection of the King of Hyrule, who, up until that moment, had slowly been inching his way towards Zelda during the battle.

And quickly time resumes its normal pace, punctuated by a piercing cry by Zelda. Link growls in anger and moves to strike at Azrael, but finds himself held in place by some invisible force. "No, Hero of Time," a pained voice says, and all look to the side of the tower, at a tall, imposing figure dressed in scarlet robes, with a small patch even darker at the midsection. "This day, and only this day, you need not fight."

"Aganhim," Zelda says, staring up at the man through tear streaked eyes.

"Didn't I kill you already?" Azrael growls, readying the Dark Sword.

"Not quite," Aganhim replies. "Let the blood of your enemy be your undoing," the wizard says, and the blood on the Dark Sword, the blood of the King ignites, and quickly rushes up Azrael's arm and entire body despite the pouring rain.

Azrael screams in anger and pain, and almost inhuman sound. The others watch in horror as the fire consumes flesh and more, and, with a final blood chilling scream Azrael's body disappears over the side of the tower, into the depths below. "The day is yours this time Hero of Time," Aganhim says. "But your time grows short, and we will have a reckoning. And with a flash the wizard disappears.

With not a second thought for Aganhim Link moves to stand beside Zelda, who is kneeling over the fallen body of her father. "I..am sorry Zelda," he says weakly. "And to you Link, I am… so sorry. It seems…that whatever was holding my mind was strong. But, in the end…the power of love prevailed," his voice trails off, as the light fades from his eyes.

Face held in sorrow, Joran crosses his gauntleted right arm across his heart in a sign of respect, "The King is dead," he says, his voice nothing more than a whisper. Then, more strongly, "Long live the Queen…Zelda."

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**


	24. Interlude, Reflections

**Author's Notes:**

_**blondie91: **Na, I didn't get that quote from Spiderman. That was just something I wrote myself. Actually, it is exactly what I wrote in the earlier chapter describing Link's trial. I just took some of the material and adapted it, so that everything flowed and there was some sense of continuity._

_**CucumberPickles:** I have one more tip for you, on how I write. Sometimes I try to have several stories going at once. It can keep things fresh, in a way. If you get stuck on one story, go and write on another, and come back to it renewed. It can help._

_Which is a nice segway for me to say that anyone who doesn't know, or hasn't yet checked it out, please read my newest story, **The Legend of Zelda**. I thought of trying something different. It does not take place in the established Zelda universe. It is its own entity. Though I will draw ideas and inspirations from the Zelda games and other sources. Thanks everyone!_

**

* * *

**

**Interlude**

**Reflections**

_The alternate timeline…_

"It's done…we've beat him," Link says, his voice coming in ragged breathes as both he and Zelda watch the last crumbling blocks of Ganondorf's dark fortress, a dark fortress that had been built over top the ruins of the once beautiful and majestic Hyrule Castle. Link glances down and notices he's still holding Zelda's hand from their flight from the tower and its crumbling destruction.

Zelda smiles up at him, "We did. Thank the Goddesses, we did."

"Oh sure, you two take all the credit why don't you?" Navi says, her voice free of the sarcasm of the comment as she flutters down to land atop Link's shoulder.

"Couldn't have done it without you partner," Link says, his eyes studying the ruins of what was once Ganondorf's tower.

"Wait, look," Navi says, hovering up from Link's shoulder.

Link instantly spots what she is looking at. What he had thought was just the shifting of stone and brick was now growing louder, and more violent. Link's eyes narrow, and, with all his strength he pushes Zelda backwards. She stumbles a bit, but retains her footing as a ring of fire crackles into existence in front of her, cutting her off from Link. Link spares her one last look then turns his attention back to the pile of rubble, which promptly explodes in a shower of stone. And now, hovering there over the ruins is Ganondorf, his hair and face slick with his own blood, and his limbs hanging almost limp. "I'm not finished with you yet hero," Ganondorf spits, his voice like gravel. "I will not be bested by some punk kid who doesn't have an inkling of the truth. You should feel honored Link, no one alive has ever seen this."

"What, you having your rear end handed to you?" Link quips. "Maybe not, but I'm sure it's a sight they'll be happy to become acquainted with."

"Fool, as long as I have the Tri-Force of Power, you can't stop me," Ganondorf coughs, blood leaking from his mouth. "Now witness my true form," he yells, and raises his right arm. On the back of his right hand the Tri-Force symbol there begins to glow golden, and then, the colors shift so that it is a blood red. With a howl of pain and exhilaration Ganondorf's body begins to stretch and grow. As his body unnaturally grows larger strange, matted fur sprouts from his skin, and his face darkens. A large snout grows out from his face, along with two, curling horns from his forehead, and two sharp tusks from his mouth. But his eyes, they remain that glowing amber. "And now the world beholds Ganon once again, its true master," his voice, now a growling rumble echoes out.

"Wow, I didn't think it was possible for him to get any uglier," Link says, a smirk on his face.

"No one's perfect," Navi says with a smile of her own.

Ganon howls in rage and lashes out at Link. But not with the giant twin blades as Link would have thought, but with its massive tail. The attack comes so quickly and fiercely that Link can't dodge it. The tail lifts him bodily into the air, the Master Sword slipping from his grasp and hurling over the ring of fire to land, sticking out of the ground near Zelda. Link himself lands with a violent impact, his body rolling and coming to a rest dangerously close to the raging fire.

"That looked like it hurt," Navi says, fluttering down near Link.

"Thanks for noticing," Link says through coughs, and slowly picks himself back up to his feet. "Any ideas?" he asks of his partner.

"Hey, you're the hero here," Navi says, and Link can hear the slightest bit of fear in her voice. "What am I going to do, annoy him till he decides to eat me."

"It's a start," Link mutters, reaching into the magic pouch on the back of his belt and pulling out the Megaton Hammer. Link is extremely thankful for those pouches, gifts from Saria. The two he has can hold any item he can fit through their opening, and as many as he wants. The one on his back he has reserved for all the weapons he has collected on his journeys.

"Link, don't say it, please," Navi moans.

"I wasn't going to say it Navi," Link mutters.

"Yes, you were," Navi replies.

"Whatever," Link mutters, and then, even more quietly to himself, "It's hammer time."

"I heard that," Navi shouts.

Link smirks, and then charges at the massive form of Ganon. Putting all his strength into it Link leaps high into the air, summersaulting and then coming down on top of the beasts head. With a massive swing of power Link brings the hammer down atop Ganon's head, hoping to crack his skull. Link smiles in satisfaction at the cracking sound he hears, and then promptly the smile disappears as the sees that the cracking sound has come from his hammer. The hand splits in two and the hammer end falls to the ground below, leaving Link gripping a useless cracked handle. "Oh sh…" Link begins but is flung off of Ganon. He hits the ground with a roll and is quickly back on his feet at the ready.

"Well that worked," Navi says dryly, hovering near Link's right shoulder.

"Ok, so, time for Plan B then," Link says.

"And that would be what? You getting squashed as he wipes his feet with you?" Navi says.

"No, Plan B would be you annoying him until he eats you," Link says, his voice tight. He looks over to where Zelda is standing with a fearful look on her face, and catches her eye. He motions at her with his head, towards the Master Sword. She nods her understanding and moves quickly. She grasps the handle of the Master Sword and lifts. The blade is heavy, far heavier than she would have thought, but she reaches back none the less and hurls it with all her might. The blade soars over the fire, and is caught in mid air by Link, who flips down across Ganon's backside, and, in one smooth motion swipes up, cleaving off half of the creature's tail. But he doesn't stop there, even as the beat howls Link rakes the Master Sword across the backs of Ganon's legs, severing the tendons there and causing him to fall helpless to the ground.

Link moves around Ganon's giant form to stand near his head, watching the beasts labored breathing. _"Reach inside yourself Link,"_ he hears a voice call to him inside his head. _"Look deep and find the power to end this." _Link breathes deeply and closes his eyes, and feels something course through his body, and into the Master Sword. He opens his eyes to the blade glowing brightly, pulsing with power. "It's over," Link says, slamming the Master Sword down through Ganon's skull, bright light exploding around them.

"Now is the time," Zelda says, walking up behind Link, now that the ring of fire has faded. But Link notices that her voice has changed. When she speaks there seems to be a strange echo of other voices along with her own. Golden light explodes from her outstretched hands, coalescing in a swirling void above Ganon's head. As the behemoth's body is slowly pulled upwards, golden tendrils of light shrink his body back to its normal form, leaving him a bleeding, helpless wreck.

"This isn't over," his voice calls weakly. "I still have the Tri-Force of Power. I'll have revenge on you someday. I'll destroy your loved ones, I'll destroy everyone," he wails, as the swirling void closes around him, trapping him in another realm.

"I'm not going to jinx things again by saying it's over again, am I?" Navi asks, hovering down near Link and Zelda.

"No Navi, you most certainly won't. It is over," she says, closing her eyes. "May you finally be at peace father," she whispers.

* * *

_6 months earlier…_

"I'm sorry Zelda, but I can't allow you to do this," Impa says, seated before the crackling fire, staring across it at Zelda's still form.

"You don't allow me to do, or not to do anything anymore Impa," Zelda says in a passive voice, clad in the blue garb of Sheik, sans the headpiece and mask. "This is the worse it has ever gotten. He slaughtered an entire village. Every man, woman and child dead, simply because he had rumor that I was staying there. I have to do something. I should have done something after what he did to my father."

"And what do you plan to do?" Impa asks, her voice slightly betraying the anger she feels. "You may have the Tri-Force of Wisdom, and you may be one of the most skilled in the Sheikah arts I've ever seen. But you're still no match for Ganondorf alone."

"It doesn't matter," Zelda says. "I'll face him tomorrow, and I'll stop him. Or I'll die trying."

"Stupid girl," Impa mutters. She tosses Zelda a blanket across the campfire. "Get some sleep, we'll discuss this more in the morning. And don't think about taking off early, because you won't get very far."

Zelda sighs, and lays her head down. Her exhaustion overwhelms her, and sleep quickly takes over.

_As Zelda's eyes open she finds herself standing atop one of the spires of Castle Hyrule. She looks down at the beauty of the once white shining walls and sighs. "Only a dream," she whispers._

"_Things aren't always as they seem little one," a deep base voice says from behind her. _

_Zelda spins, only to leap immediately into the loving arms of her father, "Daddy," she cries, tears stinging her eyes. "Is this real?" she asks, her voice muffled as her face is buried in her father's chest._

_The King smiles wryly. "Only you an answer that," he says. "But I do have something to show you." Releasing her hug he points out over Castle Town, towards its outskirts, right at the Temple of Time._

"_I don't understand father," Zelda says._

"_Watch," he instructs, and as he say so a beam of blue light slams down from the heavens right into the heart of the temple. _

_Zelda stares in awe, "It can't be."_

"_Push your hatred aside my daughter," the King says. "It is time."_

"Zelda…Zelda wake up," Impa says, and is finally relieved when the Princess opens her eyes.

"Why are you waking me so soon?" Zelda grumbles, throwing her blanket over her head.

"It's morning," Impa replies calmly.

Zelda bolts upright, finally noticing the growing light of the morning as Din's Eye slowly rises above the horizon. And her dream slams into her memory, causing tears to sting her eyes. "What is it Zelda? A nightmare?" Impa asks.

"No," Zelda whispers. "I feel…hope."

"What do you mean?" Impa asks, clearly confused.

"Vengence must be put aside for now," Zelda answers.

"Well, I'm glad to see you've come to your senses," Impa remarks, a satisfied look on her face. "What made you change your mind?"

"He's returning."

* * *

_A year and a half before Ganondorf's defeat…_

"I'm so sorry father," Zelda says softly, refusing to let herself cry once more. She is kneeling over her father's grave, in a beautiful grove located near Kakariko Village. "I wasn't strong enough to save you," she says. Only a month prior Ganondorf had her father excuted, in a vain attempt to draw her out of hiding, so that he could claim the Tri-Force of Wisdom for herself. But, she hadn't shown, hadn't even been close, so her father was now dead. "But don't worry father. I've done it, I passed the Sheikah trials. I've proven myself worthy," she says, glancing to the blue bodysuit she is wearing. "I'm stronger now, and I'll make you proud. And I'll make sure you rest in peace."

* * *

_Seven and a half years before Ganondorf's defeat…_

"Where are we Impa," Zelda asks, curiously looking around the large chamber they find themselves in.

"The Sacred Realm Princess," Impa replies calmly, as if waiting for someone or something.

"How did we get here?" Zelda asks, the curiosity of a child getting the better of her.

"I brought you here," a new voice says, and both Impa and Zelda turn to find Rauru, the King's chief advisor and Sage of Light standing before them. "I brought you here to see something."

"We should be quick," Impa says. "It's only been a month since Ganondorf took over. Our resistance is growing, and we can't be away for too long."

"I understand," Rauru says with a nod of his head. "This however, is something important you must see."

He leads them into a small empty chamber. Empty aside from the raised stone platform at the far end, on which lays a young boy of eleven, clad all in green. "Link," Zelda cries, then rushes forward to where Link lays, shaking his sleeping form, trying desperately to wake him.

"He won't wake, I've already tried," Navi says, popping out from under Link's cap. "You'd better tell them Rauru."

The old man nods his head, "Link will not wake. The Master Sword has trapped him here, has put his spirit to rest until such time as he is old enough to wield the energies of the Hero of Time."

"So that's what happened," Impa says, walking up next to Zelda. Glancing down she notices the Master Sword lying on one side of Link, and the Ocarina of Time lying on the other. "He pulled the sword and opened the gateway. But he was trapped, allowing Ganondorf inside."

"How will we know when he'll awaken," Zelda asks.

"You'll know," Rauru responds. "When the time is right, you'll know."

"Don't worry Link, I'll be here when you get back, I promise," she says quietly, gripping his left hand, the hand etched with the symbol of the Tri-Force, in her own.

* * *

_Today…_

All this flashes through Zelda's mind in mere moments. And, as she opens her eyes through the haze of rain and her own tears, she can see, and now feel, her own hand, being gripped by another. Tilting her head up, she sees Link, kneeling there next to her, one arm thrown around her shoulders, the other gripping her hand. She leans into him, closing her eyes once more. "He has to pay Link."

"He will," Link whispers in return, resting his own head against hers. "I promise, he will." They stay like that for what seems like an eternity, and to both of them, would stay like that forever if they had a choice. But, a slow, steady rhythm of a rumbling reaches their ears. Link glances up at Joran, who is standing near the edge of the tower, and Link's eyes say all the question he needs to.

Joran nods a positive in return, "They're here."


	25. Ch 6, The Lonely Battlefield, Pt 1

**Author's Notes:** _Sorry about the delay in getting this out everyone. Things were crazy last week, and I've been a bit run down and with the Fourth, well, it happens._

_**CucumberPickles: **You can assign yourself a time to write every day. It just really depends on your schedule and how you feel. Right now, for me, that doesn't work. I'm usually tired when I get home from work, it can be a draining experience. I'd like to write for a living some day, I want to write a novel, so that would be a good thing to do, assigning a specific time. It just really depends._

_**Jules:** I had forgotten about that Spike line, I just happened to write than in there. But the Angelus line, yeah, that's where I ripped it from. I rather liked that line and the emotional punch it delivered when he did what he did. So I used it. :)_

_**Shrugb420: **Thanks for joining the story and for reviewing. It is much appreciated._

_**Sweetwater-Rhapsody:** And thanks to you for your kind comments and for joining in the story. And thanks again for your emails. :)_

_Alright boys and girls, on with the show._

* * *

**Ch. 6**

**The Lonely Battlefield, Pt. 1**

Rage. It consumes us, its passion can drive us forward and make us susceptible to things we never would have considered. Even those of us who are considered the most wise or the most learned, those who know what pitfalls await when emotions are completely given in to will burn in the fires of rage if we let them. And here, now, on this field of battle, on this sea of loneliness and death…I burn. I am not a Queen on this bloody playground, I am not even a Princess, I am a warrior. And my warriors heart burns, its fire rages out of control at the knowledge that vengeance against the man who directly slew my father is denied to me. Denied to me by a fatal fall from that shadowy tower in the distance behind me. But I will have revenge on the man responsible for all of this. I'll cut the still beating heart out of that bastard before the end.

Yes, a nice fairytale. To delude myself from reality. The reality of the man standing above me. This man, swathed head to toe in black, the red eye of the Sheikah that I myself once wore, emblazoned on his chest, his curved sword raised above his head. I delude myself because I can't believe that my end has come here, now. Without my vengeance, without the man I love, the end is here. Because at this moment, all I have…is the fire.

* * *

The group walking into the camp of the assembled forces of Hyrule is a small one, a sullen one. They are led by Link, who walks side by side with Zelda, leading Link's beautiful and faithful horse Epona. Behind them comes Sir Joran Omeroth and Aeron, Prince of Xeroth, who was kidnapped and has been forced to live in captivity for weeks on end. And atop of Epona, the covered and still form of the King of Hyrule. His body wrapped in Link's cloak to give it some manner of protection from the elements.

"By the Goddesses," Darunia says, his eyes catching sight of the wrapped body on top of Epona.

"The King is dead my Sworn Brother," Link says, his voice quiet and subdued. "But, he was himself in the end. He was a hero, and saved my and his daughter's life. He should always be honored and remembered for that and the life he lived, not the preceding weeks that led up to this."

"Of course, the King will be treated with the utmost respect and honor," Sahasrahla says. He and the others from the Korai Village had ridden into the camp a short while after Link entered the ancient palace. Sahasrahla studies Link for a moment, "I see now the blocks hidden within you have been smashed. It will come quickly to you now. But, I must give you a word of warning. Power corrupts, and this Power no less than any other. Be wary of how you use it. Now Link, I believe it is time you, and Sir Joran I'd guess, ready yourselves. The forces of Ganondorf are here and are arrayed against us. You must lead us to victory."

"Indeed," Darunia agrees. "If Prince Aeron will not mind aiding Sahasrahla and the Princess for the moment, I will lead Link and Joran to ready themselves."

"I will come as well," Zelda says. "I am Queen now Darunia, and if I choose to be a part of this battle, it is my right. I will not be denied," she says, cutting off the protest she knew would arise from one of her father's oldest and dearest friends.

"It's alright Darunia," Link says before walking off to where he can prepare himself.

"You blame yourself, don't you?" Joran says, walking besides Link.

"Does it really matter right now?" Link asks, keeping his voice neutral.

"It always matters," Joran answers. "Battle is before us. We must go into it with our minds and hearts clear. But, I see there is much pain and hurt inside you."

"I have been through much, seen and done things no one should have to," Link replies.

"Of that, I have no doubt. I remember you from that other time," Joran smiles. "It's ironic really, because you saved my life then as well. I was in Castle Town, fighting against the creatures there. I was part of the resistance, but I had found myself alone. And then you showed up, a blur of motion and action as you cut a path through those beasts and saved me in the process. After that, I went on to tell everyone how a hero had come to us."

"I remember," Link mentions. "That was right after I had been trapped for seven years."

Joran nods his head, not quite sure what that meant. "Well, then time was reversed for us all. My family, unfortunately, were still killed in Ganondorf's attack on Hyrule Castle and Castle Town, that much didn't change. But this time, I decided to dedicate my life to helping people, all people. Because, you see, I never lost my memories of that other time. I quickly found out that everyone else had, but not me. But I knew what had happened, not just to Hylians, but to everyone. Humans, Gorons, Zora, all had suffered equally under Ganondorf's tyranny."

Link frowns for a moment, curious as to why this young man, someone his own age it appeared, would be able to remember all those events when no one else could. "So that's why you became a Knight of Hyrule. To defend all its peoples, not just the Hylians."

"Exactly," is Joran's response. "And you were…are, my inspiration. So, my point is, you may believe yourself a failure right now, that you are somehow at fault. But you also need to consider all those you have saved, all those whose lives you touched and changed, and are better for it. I'm alive because of you, not just then, but because of today also. I have no doubts that if I would have had to face that monster up there, I would be dead now. I know I am good with a blade, I have earned the Tri-Force mark on my sword, my passage to being a Blademaster, but him, and you, are something completely different.

"Thank you," is all Link can manage, but he is touched by Joran's words. "Come on, our fight isn't done yet," he says, entering the tent that Darunia has stopped them in front of.

* * *

"How is that your Highness?" Nabooru asks, helping Zelda to strap on the smallest set of armor they could find.

"It will do," Zelda responds. "And please Nabooru, here, like this, alone, call me Zelda as you once did. The armor will work, though it is a bit big for her, but it was all they could find. She hefts the sword she was given, one with a curving blade, and twirls it expertly in her hands. "It has a good balance."

Nabooru smiles softly, "I see your other skills haven't atrophied."

"A good thing, because I plan to fully put them to the test," Zelda says. "I only wish I would find Ganondorf out there, riding at the head of his army, so I could slip this blade into him."

"His time will come," Nabooru says, the anger in her voice at the mention of Ganondorf evident. He is the person she hates most in this world, and she would love nothing more than to see him gutted. A commotion and the sounds of shouting draws both of their attention, and Nabooru peeks her head out the tent flaps. When her head reappears once more inside the tent her face has taken on a slightly paler color. "They've somehow managed to break through the front lines. The Moblins are inside the camp."

"Then it is time we fight," Zelda replies. "What was it you always said Nabooru?"

"It's a good day to die," Nabooru answers, throwing the new Hylian Queen a predatory grin. Though her Sage powers are gone, Nabooru still retains her skill with a blade, which is hers and hers alone.

"Indeed," Zelda adds a wolfish grin of her own. She steps outside the tent immediately into the path of a charge Moblin. Without thought she vaults forward into the air, somersaulting high over the Moblin's head and landing in a crouch facing the creature's back. Immediately upon landing she thrusts her curved blade forward through the beast's unprotected back, straight through its heart. Ganondorf had never bothered to give his lower creatures full armor sets. Since a Moblin would never run from a fight, he surmised he shouldn't bother to armor their backsides. That, and they were nothing more than disposable soldiers to him. "Nayru protect us," Zelda whispers as she catches sight of a large figure stomping through the Moblin ranks. "_Al'Mob'lair_," she recognizes the beast. "Nabooru," she says, the other woman reaching her side, her own scimitars slick with black Moblin blood. "Go and spread the word, be need to bring those beasts down now before they have a chance to decimate our ranks."

"But what of that one?" Nabooru asks, though she already knows the answer.

"I will deal with it," Zelda replies, her voice hard and commanding, one that would brook no argument. With a slight bow Nabooru rushes off to warn their forces, leaving Zelda alone against the beast she has picked out as her next foe. Though what Nabooru couldn't know, what known of them knew, was that Zelda had once faced one of these creatures, in that other time, when she was masquerading as Sheik. She knew the beast was infinitely stronger than she, but she also knew she had an edge, her speed and agility. Her eyes narrow as she draws a dagger from her belt in her off hand, and then bursts into action. She charges at the first generation Moblin, and leaps high into the air just as she had with the other one. Though, this time when she lands and tries the same trick the creature has spun around and easily deflects her blow with its massive blade. With its other hand it backhands her and sends her tumbling across the ground. Zelda flows with the tumble and comes back to her feet in a sliding halt. She wipes the back of her right hand across her mouth and grins slightly at the blood there.

Zelda leaps forward into action again. This time, as she approaches the beast she pitches forward into a roll underneath the creatures legs. With a blur of motion she spins and immediately rolls forward again, this time under its legs while it spins to match her. As the creature completes its turn Zelda is already at its back and rakes her dagger across the back of its legs, slicing through the muscles and dropping it to its knees, leaving it to roar in pain and anger. Zelda doesn't immediately move in for a killing blow, instead she waits, and stalks around the creature, slowly encircling it, letting it watch her and know it is at her mercy. With a quick flick of motion Zelda sends her sword whistling through the air, and it embeds itself in the creatures stomach. The beat howls in pain, dropping to one hand on the ground while the other grips at the sword and wound in its gut. Zelda stalks back around the creature, and, from behind, slices her dagger across its throat. The massive Old One drops to the ground on its back, to bleed to death slowly from its multiple wounds.

"Why Princess, I would never had suspected you of being so bloodthirsty," a haughty, yet commanding tone says as Zelda pulls her sword from the beasts stomach.

Zelda turns to find a man standing before her, clad from head to toe in black, his eyes a strange crimson, and the eye of the Sheikah painted in red on his chest. "It's Queen now," Zelda says, her voice tight, her body held at the ready. "And who, may I ask, are you?"

"Queen eh," the man muses, "so he is dead after all. I had wondered." He studies her for a moment before nodding his head. "As for who I am, well, I am your executioner. Normally, I take little pleasure from the slaying of people these days, there's no challenge in it. But you are a special circumstance. I can see you might prove interesting." And before Zelda knows it his sword is out and whistling towards her neck. She just manages to bring her own blade up in defense, then quickly leaps backwards to allow herself a moment to set. But her attacker allows her no such moment, he presses the attack again, this time with a thrusting lunge towards her midsection that Zelda hastily bats away. As she deflects his blow she brings her off hand around with her dagger, intent on shoving it into his chest, but he grabs her arm quickly, and the pressure he applies on her wrist causes her grip to break and her dagger to drop to the ground. With a firm grip, he spins, taking Zelda by that one arm and hurling her through the air a short distance before she thuds to the ground unceremoniously. "Perhaps your skills with a blade will not challenge me as much as I had thought," he says casually as Zelda picks herself up to her feet. "But you do have other…abilities, that might prove interesting," he says, and then quickly an unseen force strikes Zelda in the midsection, doubling her over onto her knees. Through her gasping breaths and wide eyes she stares up at him. "Oh yes, Sage of Time, I am much more than a swordsman myself. You see, your Highness…my condolences about your father by the way," he says offhandedly. "Anyway, your Highness," but he never finishes. A solid, yet unseen power slams into his head, lifting him bodily from the ground and hurling him into a tree trunk. Or rather, through the tree trunk, such is the force behind that hit. The trunk splinters and cracks, and the tree falls to the ground as the mysterious man rolls to the ground.

"Was that interesting enough for you?" Zelda growls, trying to hold herself steady on her feet.

"Yes, quite," he answers, staggering back to his feet. "I haven't been hit like that in a very long time. It was…invigorating."

"You're sick," Zelda spits.

He shrugs, "I've been called worse."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Zelda says, the two cautiously circling one another now as the battle rages around them but never drifts near them, as if they are somehow alone on the field of battle. "I will not allow Ganondorf to win," she says with conviction.

He simply chuckles. "There's nothing you can do to stop him this time Zelda. My Master will gain ultimate power, and then the world will be his. And when he does, I will stand there, at his right hand, over the rest of his simpering followers."

"So you're nothing more than another of Ganondorf's pathetic lackeys," Zelda says, and is immediately struck again, and again by unseen blows.

"You have no idea what I am Queen Zelda," he spits the name out in contempt, standing over her. He picks her up by her armor with one hand, and presses the other to her forehead. Zelda gasps as a cold shiver runs through her, which proceeds something else flowing through her, and up into him. As she begins to feel herself weaken she knows he his slowly killing her.

But a crackle of thunder splits the sky, and a streak of lightning flashes down from the heavens, striking the ground near Zelda and her attacker. When the dust settles back to the ground, there stands a man well into his later years, clad in volumous scarlet and orange robes with the hood from his cloak pulled over his head. The mysterious attacker pulls his hand away from Zelda and lets her drop to the ground in a weakened heap, his eyes now focused solely on the new arrival. "Rauru," he spits out, the name a curse on his tongue. "You don't belong here old man."

"No more than you do," Rauru answers, his voice and face the picture of serenity. "But I remain because the Tri-Force wills it so. You remain only because of the dark powers you so greedily sought. You traded wisdom, love and the light for nothing but darkness, hunger and anger."

"No, I traded being weak for being powerful," the stranger says, and pulls the mask from his head, revealing a pale white face and hair the color of snow. "And you are the last one old man. Finally, after all this time, you are the last."


	26. Ch 6, The Lonely Battlefield, Pt 2

**Author's Notes: **_Sheikah guy isn't a shadow double of Rauru, though there's an interesting idea maybe for the future. I won't say any more about him, because you get to find out right here and now who this dark guy is who has been haunting the story for awhile. I'll explain a bit about him at the end after you've had a chance to read. _

_And **feey**, and **Avyuir**, welcome to the story, and thank you for reading, and letting me know you like things so far. Much appreciated. And thanks as always to all the other faithful readers, it is all much appreciated._

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 6**

**The Lonely Battlefield, Pt. 2**

"Yes, I am the last," Rauru says, agreeing with the pale, white haired man dressed all in black. "I am the last of the old."

The pale man smiles, the predatory smile of a starving animal, which seems oddly appropriate on that battlefield, with bodies and blood littering the landscape. "So you are old man. I know all about them. Who do you think killed the others? And all those mysterious deaths over the centuries? Did you really believe I was gone?"

"I had hoped you were," Rauru answers. "But I never really believed it. I had my suspicions, but I could never prove anything."

"Of course you couldn't," the Pale man says, donning his black mask once again. "And when the time is right, you'll never see me coming." He glances over his shoulder back at Zelda, and smiles underneath his hood, "None of you will." Then with a flash of light smoke billows out, and when it clears the pale man is gone, leaving Zelda and Rauru alone as the battle rages around them.

* * *

It wasn't that the forces of Hyrule weren't prepared that day. They were, they had sentries and scouts out, and their soldiers were constantly at the ready. But those same sentries and scouts were killed silently, by the same man who confronted and defeated Zelda.

The forces of Hyrule were caught unprepared, and were close to being defeated. That is, until Link came swiftly into the battle. He is a silent storm all on his own. No thunder came with him, just the lightning flashes of the Master Sword as it struck into the Moblin Horde. And like true lightning the Master Sword never strikes in the same place twice, it never has to. The sword strikes the moblins with precision and skill, killing them each in one swift move. The forces around him rally, witnessing his courageous and skill displays they are heartened, and the feeling of hope returns to them.

Link skids to a halt, his feet kicking up dust, having just carved a path through the moblins. "Link," a voice calls out to him, and Nabooru comes sprinting up, sweat glistening on those patches of her skin that are bare, but barely out of breath. _"The Al'Mob'lair,"_ she breathes. "There's at least one here, and Zelda suspects there are more."

"Where is she?" Link's eyes flicker around, searching for any trace of that golden blonde hair.

"She bade me come find you, to warn you of the First Moblins," Nabooru answers, very aware of what Link's reaction might be. "She said she'd deal with the creature herself."

"Damn it," Link mutters. But, before he can suggest a course of action a cry of alarm sounds, and several Hylian soldiers go sailing by Nabooru and Link, hitting the ground a good twenty yards past them. Both turn, and stare dumbfounded at the giant beast before them. "By Farore, what is that?"

"A Golem," Darunia says, appearing beside. "Ganondorf truly is calling all of the ancient evils to his side. When the Goron people first moved into the mountains, they encountered the Golem. They are viscous monsters, born of the mountains and rocks themselves. They care nothing for other creatures, and are nearly impossible to kill. None have been seen in centuries." And indeed the creature look invulnerable, standing nearly twelve feet tall, its entire hide covered in rocky armor plates.

"Damn it," Link curses. "Nabooru, go back and find Zelda. Help her if she needs it. Darunia, spread a warning about the First Moblins and the Golem. I'll deal with this thing," he says, his hand deftly drawing the Master Sword from its sheath at his side. Nabooru and Darunia move to instantly comply with Link's orders, a fact which clearly eludes Link at the moment, because if he did he'd be horrified at how easly and quickly he slips into the role of leader. The Golem spots him, and instantly sets its sight on him. It could feel the power in Link, and decides he's someone worth killing. The Golem charges at Link, its feet shaking the ground, and its massive arms batting Hylian and moblin forces alike. Link charges at the Golem also, a move which surprises the creature momentarily and stops it. Link leaps into the air as the Golem stops, and slams the Master Sword into the creatures chest. Any other blade would have shattered against that rock armor, but the Master Sword slides in as easily as a hot knife would through butter. But the Golem merely roars and bats Link away, sending the young warrior tumbling to the ground and, with a roll, back onto his feet…without the Master Sword. The Blade of Evil's Bane is still sticking out of the Golem's chest, and the Golem is trying to remove the blade from its chest, but it can't pull it out. No creature of evil could ever hope to wield that blade. But it doesn't really matter to the creature, the sword has done no damage, for it has no internal organs to hurt. Seeing this Link charges the beat once more, pulling a small black orb from one of his pouches on the run. Link leaps into the air once more, this time his feet landing on the Master Sword, and he uses it as a springboard to leap into the air again, avoiding the creatures grab for him. With a quick motion Link hurls the black orb into the creatures gaping maw of a mouth. The creature manages to grab Link in midair though, and clutches him tightly. And Link stares in shock as the bomb he had just thrown explodes, and only blows a small hole in the creatures stomach, which barely fazes the beast. Link growls, and a glimmer of a memory filters into his consciousness, and he smiles grimly. He reaches out with his mind, and can feel the flows of the Power. He finds the Master Sword in those flows of energy, and shifts the Power, channeling it into the blade. To the normal, waking eye the sword begins to glow blue, pulsating with power. The sword grows brighter and brighter, and Link uses his mind to contain the power in the blade, waiting of the right moment to release it. And as the energy on the blade shifts from blue to golden, Link releases the hold on the energy, and it explodes in a flash of light, utterly obliterating the rock creature and turning it into a million little pieces. Link lands on the ground in a crouch, next to the Master Sword which is now sticking straight up out of the ground.

* * *

"Zelda, are you alright?" Rauru asks softly, kneeling next to her on the ground.

Zelda nods her head, then asks weakly, "Who was that?"

Rauru sighs, and shakes his head sadly. "He was once a Sage. One of the first, like myself. He was the first Sage of Shadow, and his name is Vaati. He turned against us, and joined the evil forces. He killed those of us who remained, he even tried to kill me. Though I only barely escaped to the Sacred Realm. He is strong in the Power, far stronger than I, and a master swordsman to go along with it."

"Then why didn't he just finish us both?" Zelda asks. "He had me, and you just said he's stronger than you."

"Because he has infinite patience," Rauru answers. "He enjoys the hunt, and thrills at making his quarry suffer. I believe it was he who was controlling your father. That would be just like him." At the mention of her father that furnace of rage in her heart ignites once more. "Calm yourself child," Rauru says soothingly, placing a hand on Zelda's shoulder. "Letting you emotions run wild will do no one any good." He glances around, "It would appear our forces are turning the tide. I think we have Link to thank for that."

Zelda smiles at the thought of Link, "We usually do."

"Indeed," Rauru says, helping Zelda back to her feet. "The effects of what Vaati did you you should wear off. You'll need a good nights rest to completely recover."

Zelda nods her head, spying Nabooru running up to them. "I'm glad to see you're ok," the Gerudo Chief says. "Link sent me back just in case you needed me. He's facing a Golem Rauru."

"He'll manage," Rauru states. "For now, we must get the Queen out of harms way. She is in no condition for any more battles today."

"I'm fine Rauru, I can fight," Zelda says fiercely, not wanting to be left out. She needed to be involved, she couldn't sit on the sidelines, not again.

"Rauru's right Zelda," Nabooru agrees with the Light Sage. "Besides, there's no need. Our forces are winning, they're beating back the Moblins, for now at any rate. There will be plenty of battles ahead, getting yourself killed now would be pointless."

An hour later, as Zelda lays in her tent, Link enters, closing the flap behind him. "Link," she says with a smile.

He returns the smile, and kneels next to her cot, "The battle is done, and we've won for now. This victory should give us time enough to fortify the area enough that we can move troops out in a few weeks. Ganodorf will know now that we'll bloody him if he comes back."

"Good," Zelda says. "And I hear you destroyed that Golem all by yourself."

"Yes," Link agrees. "This Power is beginning to scare me a little."

"But you've grown so powerful, you can do so many things," Zelda says, confused.

"That's what frightens me," Link explains. "This Power…used properly it can be of great use. But I can feel it Zelda, just on the fringes of my consciousness. The desire to use it more and more, to use it for everything. The desire to use it to take the things I want. That…darkness, is what created Azrael. It's what made him the monster he became. He was just like me, he was me. But then he gave in to the darkness, to his desires. It frightens me that I could become like that, that I could hurt the people and things that mean the most to me."

"You'll control it my love," Zelda whispers. "I have complete faith in you, as does everyone else. Without you, we'd all be dead many times over by now."

Link casts his eyes down, his hand clasped in hers. "Zelda…about your father…"

But Zelda cuts him off, placing a finger over his lips. "Don't," she whispers. "It's not your fault, I don't blame you. You were prepared to give your life for mine, and so was he. The way he had been acting…he was under a dark influence, yet he still felt he had to make amends. He…he gave his life for what he believed in," she says, tears stinging her eyes. "What do we do now Link?" she asks. "I'm not ready to be a Queen yet."

"I don't know," Link says, enfolding her in a hug. He could feel her sobbing against his chest. "I don't know."

* * *

Kareena stands in the Mountains of Doom in the middays sun, glancing down at the small plateau below her, and the large, strange nest filled with broken eggs. And next to the nest, four black creatures played and fought, snapping at each other. _"Four,"_ Kareena thinks to herself. _"There should be five of them." _And indeed there are five, the fifth one sits on a rock a little ways away, watching sadly at the other four. But this one is not black, but red, and because of that, and other things, it has been left alone by the others. "Makes no difference," Kareena says. "Even four of them will be deadly," Kareena smiles. "It has been too long since the lands of Hyrule have felt the fires and rath of dragons."

* * *

**Author's Notes...again:** _I know this section is a little bit shorter, but I got said what I wanted to say about this one. I'll try and make sure the next is longer. But I think the action and the surprise are good in return. I hope._

_Now, as for why I'm using Vaati, and why I'm using him in this. I was interested in using the character of Vaati, but, as far as this story goes in the Ocarina timeline, the Four Swords games and the Minish Cap don't exist. So, I had to think of a new way to work Vaati in. And, as for his appearance. Well, I didn't particularly care for the purple hair, but his pale complexion gave me the idea for him being like an albino, and I thought the white hair would be a nice addition to that. As you can see, Vaati still has his socrcerous ways, as he is strong in the power, as well as a blademaster, which means he's a match for Link. Link can deal with the moblins and stuff easily now, so we need someone who can challenge him. That's why Vaati and Aganhim are in this story. Hopefully everyone will enjoy them against Link, as well as their rivarly against one another, competing to be Ganondorf's right hand._


	27. Ch 6, The Lonely Battlefield, Pt 3

**Ch. 6**

**The Lonely Battlefield, Pt. 3**

_Two weeks after the Battle of the Lake,_

_The haze and mist are thick, thick enough that Link can barely see beyond his outstretched arms. And yet, even through the murk he can discern some sort of illumination, lights of some ethereal nature. After wandering in the mist for what seems like hours, when in reality it is only several minutes, the mist lessens, enough that Link can make out stone walls all around him, and a carpet of red underneath his feet. With each step forward along the path of the carpet the mist grows less and less, until it has disappeared completely, and Link is left standing in front of the Hylian throne, within the throne room of Hyrule Castle. And, sitting upon that throne is a vision of an angel with golden blonde hair. With a smile Link reaches out and touches Zelda's shoulder, but her head lolls forward lifelessly when he does so, and it's then that he notices the blood stains upon her beautiful blue gown. "No," Link breathes, and shakes Zelda again…and then again and again, each time shaking her with more force._

"_It's not use kid," an all too familiar voice echoes throughout the lifeless chamber. _

_Link spins to find a tall man getting closer and closer to the throne, that black armor a familiar and unwelcome sight to Link's eyes. "Ganon," Link growls._

"_Ahh, my true name," the ancient evil known as Ganon smiles. "So, you know."_

"_I do," Link replies coldly, his left hand drifting towards the Master Sword sheathed at his right hip._

"_Then you know what I'm after," Ganon states, and it is not a question._

"_The Heart of Darkness," Link says, his fingers now brushing hilt of the Master Sword._

"_Right again kid, and when I get my hands on it, the Tri-Force will be mine," Ganon says with a mischievous smile._

"_You're forgetting that you don't have the Spiritual Stones, or the Master Sword. The four keys you need to enter the Sacred Realm."_

"_Fool," Ganon says harshly. "When the Heart of Darkness is mine, when that missing piece of my being is back with me my natural power will be complete. I'll have no need for your pathetic keys. I'll be able to rip open a hole between the realms all on my own."_

"_All the more reason for me to find you, then kill you," Link says, and if looks could kill then Ganon would have been eviscerated right then and there._

_Ganon smirks, "I'd enjoy seeing you try. Come on out to Necropolis, I'll be sure to have a welcoming committee ready for you."_

"_We both know I'd decimate any force you'd be able to throw against me," Link states plainly._

"_Most likely you're right," Ganon admits. "However, to overcome odds like that, you'd have to tap into the Power, and we both know what that means. I mean, look at you now, the arrogance of the statement you just made confirms you're already feeling the affects of the Power, and you don't even realize it yet. I know what's in your heart hero, because it's in mine also. The yearning, the lust, that sweet, seductive call of power, beckoning you bathe in its light and to take it for your own. It's the same for anyone sensitive to the Power. The only difference between us is that I've accepted it. I use it freely and it rewards me in kind." Ganon stops and studies Link, smiling at the young hero's facial expressions, as he is barely able to keep a mask of calm in place. "Look around you kid, this isn't my doing," he refers to the lifeless body of Zelda, as well as the many other corpses littering the throne room. "You did it. You killed them all, you destroyed everything you wanted to protect. We both know what you are, and it isn't the Legendary Hero Rauru wants you to be. The Phoenix, the High King, it's all wishful thinking, because when it all comes down to it, you're nothing but a monster. Just like me…just like him."_

_Link glances down, and his clothes have shifted in color from green to all black…Azrael's clothes. "No," Link whispers, "I'm nothing like him."_

"_Oh but you are Link," Ganon says. "You admitted it yourself. He's what you could become. He made the decision I did, he took hold of the power. One day, you'll do the same. It's inevitable. And when you do, well…" he says, sweeping his hand around the chamber. "Death is all you have to offer them. Death is all you have to offer to her," Ganon smirks one last time before his form fades away._

Link's eyes flutter open and he inhales a deep breath, his mind reeling from the sensations of his dream. "If it was adream," he mutters to himself as he swings his legs over the side of the bed. He rises to his feet and stretches, then walks to the set of windowed double doors that lead out onto the balcony of his sweet. He had balked at first at being such luxurious a living space, but Zelda had insisted, stating that he had earned this reward, however minor it may be.

"You are troubled," a voice says as Link walks out onto the balcony. Link cranes his head to the left, and there, resting easily on his haunches on the railing of his balcony is a man dressed all in white, the red eye of the Sheikah painted on the chest of his clothing, with a mask of white covering the lower half of his face, his hair a light blue tinge.

"Khealdon?" Link questions.

"Indeed," Khealdon responds, leaping down to the ground beside Link easily. "It is good to see you again Hero of Time."

"And you," Link says, clasping the other man's wrist in the normal greeting. "But how do you know I'm troubled?"

"You must learn to conceal your presence in the Power my friend," Khealdon answers. "Your emotions, your feelings could be picked out like a fire burning in the night sky."

"Guess I'll have to work on that," Link admits dryly. "My dreams have been dark of late. Darker than usual."

"You fear the power," Khealdon states plainly. "You fear losing control."

"I do," Link says after a few moments of silence.

Khealdon nods, "You are not yet ready to lead these people."

"I know, I'm no leader, but they all look…"

"You misunderstand," Khealdon interrupts. "You are not yet ready, but you one day will be. It is part of your destiny."

"I feel like…I'm dangerous…to everyone now," Link says with some hesitation.

"If you feel like that, if you feel that off balance, then you quite probably are," Khealdon says.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?" Link asks.

"To put you on the path," Khealdon says. "You know your destiny, and now you must accept all of it. I think some time alone, to reflect will do wonders for you. There are two temples out there that need to be unsealed, and their Sages awakened. I think that job falls under your job description."

"You're probably right," Link agrees. "But Zelda…"

"I will watch over her," Khealdon says. "I knew you would not leave her unprotected. I can probably manage a better job of it than most anyone."

"Alright," Link says with a nod. "But what of Ganon, and the Heart of Darkness?"

"That, thank the Tri-Force, we won't have to worry about quite yet," Khealdon says. "He still does not know where it is, and he has no idea of what is guarding it."

* * *

_Far in Hyrule's north,_

The old crone, Haggar, bends over her concoction, peering into the bubbling and vapors. She is in the Temple of Ganon, a dark and forbidden place. Haggar stiffens in place as a dark and malevolent presence comes to her attention. "Who is it that dares enter this sacred place uninvited?" she calls out. From the shadows a dark figure steps, cloaked all in black with the hood of its robe pulled low over the head. "Who are you?" she asks, feeling fear in her bones for the fist time in a century. The figure does not answer, but only draws closer. She can see the blue handle of a sword jutting from underneath its cloak, and what appears to be a black veil covering the inside of the hood, allowing none to see the face underneath.

As the dark figure reaches her its hand shoots out quickly, grasping the witch by her neck and lifting her bodily from the ground. "I am the one you brought to this world," a voice rasps out, a sound that is not very human.

Haggar's eyes go wide, as her hands, that were clawing at the powerful grip around her neck scratch out at where the figure's face should be, ripping the veil away to reveal a stark white skull. Haggar gasps, her fear turning her spine into an icy block.

"Yes," the voice rasps out, and Haggar notices that the jaw bone does not move when he speaks, the voice just seems to radiate out. "All that I was has been burned away, leaving nothing but the Angel of Death I should be." Haggar can see small black fires playing within the skull's eye sockets. "I'm going to raze this world to the ground," he says, and the fires erupt, engulfing the entire skull with black fires, the flames raging around it. "And I'm going to start with you," he says, and in a smooth motion the Dark Sword is in his hands and plunging through Haggar's stomach. He easily carries the old witch with one hand to the Mirror of Shadows, and slams her body against it, smearing her blood against the dark, mirrored surface. He draws the body with contempt and stares at the blood. The ritual to open the portal requires blood that is pure, and of course Haggar's is not. But nothing is out of the realm of possibility for one who wields the Power. Azrael, now revealed for the monster he truly is, delves into the Power, and uses to twist the blood on the mirror, opening a portal back to his own world. "It's time I invited a friend or two to this party," he rasps with a chuckle.

* * *

"Your highness, there is someone here to see you," Impa's voice calls out in the throne room, just as Link was about to say something to Zelda. She sits on the Throne of Hyrule, and standing before her are Link and Khealdon.

"Can it wait Impa?" the new Queen calls back.

"No, it can't," Impa replies, ushering in two men, both dressed similarly with the Sheikah symbol adorned on their clothes. Impa nods to both men, and they remove their masks, revealing a young man of Link and Zelda's age, as well as a man well into his middle years, his face, and the white coloring of his hair invoking images of Impa. "May I present to you your Highness, my brother Sheik, and his ward Holden."

"Your brother…but I thought he died around the time I was born?" Zelda asks, clearly confused.

"A ruse, my Queen," Sheik answers with a bow of his head. "I was entrusted with a sacred duty on the day you were born by the King himself."

"What duty?" Zelda asks, keeping her voice neutral.

"On the day you were born, the Oracles came to see your father," Impa answers. "They foretold of a great darkness coming, and the birth of three children who would forever change the destiny of Hyrule. Both you and Link were two of those children, my Queen."

"And so you were charged with guardianship of the third child," Zelda states. "And you were that child," Zelda says, looking at Holden. "But why keep this all a secret?"

"I am that third," Holden says, his golden blonde hair and blue eyes so similar to Zelda's. "And secrecy was necessary to ensure the continuation of the Royal Family Queen Zelda," he explains. "You see, I am your twin brother."

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**


	28. Ch 7, The Path, Pt 1

**Author's Notes:**

_**Lion: **Who said I wasn't continuing to write? I know before the last section I had taken a bit of a break, but I needed to recharge my batteries, so to speak. And while at times I can post more than one section a week, there are times where I can only get one out. Real life unfortunately often times dictates that to me. But not to worry, I have every intention of finishing this story, and continuing on with its sequal, because I do have one planned._

_**CucumberPickles:** Yep, Zelda's twin brother. And you'll realize eventually why I introduced him. He will play a very important role in Zelda continuity, and with the setup for the sequal. And that's all I'll say on that for now._

_**TheWatcherandReader, da marshmallow, SacredBlade**, **zeldafreak123, Beserker Link, zs-Adun, Avyuir, feey, **and **Marine1181**__: Welcome all of you to the story. I appreciate you reading my little tale here (ok, maybe it's not so little) and for taking the time out to review and leave me messages. I greatly appreciate this._

_**blondie91** and **PhiloWorm**: Of course Azrael's back. You didn't really think I'd let such an interesting character study like him go did you? Besides, now I get to introduce twisted version of some other characters, which is going to be sooooo much fun._

_Now, sit back, and enjoy Chapter 7._

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 7**

**The Path, Pt. 1**

The sun shines in the bright, clear blue sky, and the grass on the Hylian Plains bend slightly with the late fall breeze. The plains are quiet, aside from the chirp of an occasional bird or the creak of a tree branch bending in the wind. And, the sound of thunder. The thunder of hooves impacting the ground. The thunder of a chestnut brown war horse galloping gracefully over the plains. The horse is Epona, and she has seen many adventures, and run many miles with her master and long time friend Link, the young man currently sitting astride her saddle, a faraway look plastered on his face. But Epona is content to leave him to his thoughts for the time being, she knows the destination to where she is carrying her young master, and she can sense his mood, the broiling of emotions and thoughts just underneath that calm exterior.

And indeed Link's thoughts are far away. Far away from Epona, from the blurring green of the plains as they race over them. Far from the task ahead of the young warrior. Instead, his thoughts dwell in the past, several hours earlier to be exact. That morning he had woken himself before sunrise, and soon enough found himself standing just outside the chambers of Princess Zelda. _"Queen Zelda,"_ he thinks to himself with a half smile. A change that will definitely take some getting used to he freely will admit to himself. Though he's sure he'll never completely stop thinking of her as his princess.

But for all the power at his command; the years of training and swordsmanship, his natural agility and his gift of the Power he found himself hesitating outside that large oak door, his hand hovering just inches away from the wood as he fought himself about what he was about to do. Of course, he never got to make a choice, as the door was suddenly flung open, and there stood a goddess in light blue sleeping robes, her golden hair cascading down in unruly waves from a night of disturbed sleep.

"_I thought I felt you out here," Zelda says, a soft smile coming to her face at the sight of Link. "Why are you up so early?"_

"_I'm always up early," Link responds with a shrug of his shoulders. "But we do need to talk."_

"_I know," Zelda says, ushering Link into her room. "You're leaving," she says as the door closes behind them. _

"_I should have known," he says, shaking his head with a half hearted grin. "There are two temples out there that need to be freed, with two Sages that must be awakened."_

"_But if you confront Ganondorf and defeat him, they'll be freed upon his death," Zelda says._

"_No," Link replies, his eyes downcast. "We need the power of the full nine Sages. I know there may be some things you don't quite understand, but you must trust me. I've…seen things. We have to seal Ganondorf away. In the void between realms."_

"_But we've done that before. The seven Sages we have now, we did it in that other time," Zelda responds._

"_Yes, but if that time had been allowed to continue, he would have broken free. Without the power of all nine Sages, the seal would be imperfect. Ganondorf's power is too great for anything else. Besides which, we don't have the power of all seven Sages at our command right now."_

"_Oh…right," Zelda says, looking away, slightly ashamed of herself that she had forgotten about Nabooru's condition. "Then what good will it do for you to awaken the other two Sages?"_

"_While I awaken the two Lost Sages, you must restore Nabooru's power to her," Link explains. "I don't know how you'll do it, but you must. You are the Princess of Destiny…well, the Queen of Destiny now, I guess. You must find away. In the end, it all comes down to the two of us, it always will."_

"_I…I understand Link," Zelda says. "It just seems like fate, destiny, whatever is always ripping us apart from one another. Do you think we'll ever have a chance, a real chance to be together?"_

"_The Tri-Force willing, yes," Link says._

_Zelda looks at him curiously, "Why do you do that now? Ever since you returned from the Sacred Realm, I haven't heard you mention the Goddesses."_

"_It's a long story," Link says._

"_And you have to go," Zelda finishes for him. "Will your friend Khealdon be going with you?"_

"_No, he'll be staying to help you," Link says. "I've done the infested temple thing before. Besides, I usually work better alone."_

_Zelda nods her head, then leans upwards and brushes a kiss across Link's lips, "Be careful my hero."_

"_You know me," Link says, favoring her with one of his rare roguish grins._

"_Like I said, be careful," she says with a smile of her own as he exits through her chambers' door._

A snort from Epona snaps Link's attention back to the present, and he notices their gradual slowing. And in the distance, a large, looming structure with crumbling walls. The Earth Temple. "Looks like most of it's probably underground girl," Link says idly. Epona cranes her head around and snorts at Link. "When have I ever taken you into a place like that," Link says, rolling his eyes. He easily drops to the ground and runs a hand over Epona's snout, "Just rest yourself out here, I'll call you when I need you." Epona nuzzles her head affectionately into Link's neck, "See you soon old friend," she says with as smile, then turns to face what remains on the surface of the temple.

He stops mere inches from the barrier described to him by Zelda and Saria, the barrier protecting the temple. He can feel the pulsating energy from the field, from the temple itself in the Power. Closing his eyes he lets his mind drift into the ebbs and flows of the Power, and, almost as if his eyes were open he can see the invisible field shimmering in front of him, with the temple ruins a short distance beyond. He reaches up a hand slowly, watching as the field spider webs out small tendrils of energy from the spot where his gloved hand makes contact with it. And with it, he can feel a solid tendril of energy, running from the field itself to somewhere deep underground, presumably inside the temple itself. _"I'll have to get rid of that at the source,"_ Link thinks to himself. Even though he can't cut the tendril of energy from here, which would lower the barrier, Link has another idea to enter. With his hand still on the field, Link channels the flows of the Power into the barrier, watching with his inner sight as the redirects the flows in a pattern that pulsates opposite that of the barrier, which effectively creates a hole in the field. Link channels more of the Power, expanding the hole to just big enough to allow himself through. As he steps through the field he cuts his connection to the Power and the barrier snaps shut whole behind him. Opening his eyes he considers the entrance to the temple below. "Once more into the breach," he mutters with an amused shake of his head.

* * *

"Your Highness," Khealdon says with a low bow outside of Zelda's official "sitting" chambers.

"Khealdon," Zelda responds with a bright smile. "Please, do come in."

"Thank you Your Highness," Khealdon says in reply. "I came to speak with you, because I was not sure how much Link told you of me."

"He told me you are a friend, and that you can be trusted implicitly," Zelda explains. "He said you were some sort of guardian."

Khealdon smiles, "I am a Guardian from the Sacred Realm. Caretaker of the Tower of the Gods. And I have some knowledge that may be of use to you."

"Such as?" Zelda questions, seating herself in an oversized chair that had once belonged to her father.

"I know of the Sage of Spirit, Nabooru, and her plight. And I know of a way to restore her power back to her," Khealdon says.

"How?" Zelda asks.

"I'm sure you've heard of the legends of the lands in the far north of Hyrule, lands that few travel to these days," Khealdon begins. "It is said that far in the north there exists an ancient fortress, a palace that once housed the High Kings of old. A palace that no one can find today because it now exists in a perpetual mist high upon a mountain."

"I've heard the stories," Zelda says. "It is said that High Kings once lived there, long before my family came into power."

"The stories are true. That palace does exist, and I know where it is," Khealdon states.

"And how can this palace help us to restore Nabooru's lost power to her?" Zelda asks.

"Within that palace there rests an ancient sword. Not as old as the Master Sword, but nearly so," Khealdon explains. "And like the Master Sword, it is no ordinary blade. Yes, the grip and handle are ordinary in and of themselves, but the blade is no true blade. It is made entirely of what would appear to you to be crystal."

"The White Sword," Zelda breathes.

"Yes, the White Sword. A weapon capable of channeling the Power, and time itself. Only one with a strong connection to the Power, and a remarkably strong will, can safely wield the White Sword."

"You mean me," Zelda states plainly.

"Yes Zelda, you," Khealdon replies. "You must retrieve the White Sword from the Palace in the Clouds and use it to return Nabooru's stolen Sage power to her."

"Very well," Zelda says. "We leave immediately."

* * *

Link takes a few moments to let his eyes adjust to the relative darkness, the only sources of light being the few torches lining the walls of the enormous chamber he has just entered. Only a few moments earlier he had entered the small bit of ruins on the surface, and found a large, almost well like structure inside, with a gaping hole. He hand understood before that most of the temple was probably located underneath the surface of the Hylian Plains, so without a second thought he leapt into the hole, and landed in a crouch on the ground below in the spot he is currently occupying. "Well well Link, you made excellent time in getting here," a voice rings out, and, from the shadows, steps a figure dressed in scarlet robes with a hood and lower half mask of the same color covering his face. "Of course, I guess that is to be expected from someone calling himself the Hero of Time," the voice drips with sarcasm.

"I never called myself the Hero of Time Agahnim," Link responds, eyeing the sorcerer carefully, fully aware of his last encounter with the man, and what he had done to his dark counterpart, Azrael. "It was a name given to me, I never asked for it."

"And yet you've never denied it," Agahnim spits vehemently. "If you never wanted it, you surely would have renounced it then, wouldn't you? Ahh, but there it is. Deep down, you did want it. The little lost outcast from the forest, and everyone wants him to be the big hero. Of course you weren't going to turn it down."

"Why do you care what I do or don't call myself?" Link asks, his eyes never leaving Agahnim.

"Because I should have been the Hero of Time you weakling," Agahnim shouts, his fists convulsing.

Link arches an eyebrow at the sorcerer, "You do realize you're evil, right?"

"Do you think I was always like this you fool?" Agahnim crows. "I was born more than five centuries ago, in a time of great chaos and evil. There were monsters ravaging the land, cataclysms. The people cried out for a hero, and I answered that call. I was a blademaster then, but I also had another secret. I had quite the affinity for the Power. I could easily wield its powerful energies. And I did just that in service to the Kingdom of Hyrule. I destroyed the monsters, I stopped the cataclysms, and I saved the people. And they loved me. They hoisted me upon their shoulders and proclaimed me the Hero of Time, lauding me as the Legendary Hero that had come to deliver them to salvation from great evil. That is, until an old man appeared one day, spouting prophecies and citing that I was not the Hero of Time, I couldn't be. Because I did not wield the Master Sword, and there was no mark of the Tri-Force upon me. So the people cast me down, stripped me of everything that was rightfully mine, because they believed I had falsely led them astray. They were angry, and in their anger they exiled me."

"So you decided to dress in garish red robes, become evil and destroy the world?" Link questions in a dry voice. Agahnim roars in anger and hurls a bolt of pure energy at Link, who easily dodges to his left, rolling back onto his feet. "Not to mention that whole insanity thing you have working for you."

Agahnim moves as if to hurl another bolt, but stops himself short. "Oh no, no no no. I see what you're trying to do my young friend. Get me angry enough to fight you here and now, and then perhaps you won't have to traverse this temple. Well, I think not fool. You will have to beat back the darkness of this temple…and you'll have to do it without the aid of the Power." Agahnim watches with satisfaction as Link's face changes from one of confusion, to one of surprise as he realizes he can't touch the Power. Agahnim smiles underneath his mask, "Yes, you can thank Lord Ganon for that. This temple is under his control, it has been poisoned to his ways, and he can use its energies to cut you off from the Power. All of the temples of Hyrule are focal points for the Power, but, used in reverse, they can close a person off to it."

Link's face returns to one of serene calm, and he shrugs, "Not a problem. I've done the whole awaken a Sage thing before, without the aid of the Power. I can do it again."

"We shall see," Agahnim says simply, then vanishes from the room in a burst of light and energy.

Link sighs and shakes his head, "It's gonna be a long day."

* * *

In the stable yard of Hyrule Castle a small group of people has gathered, the Sages along with Prince Holden. "Are you sure of this sister?" Holden asks Zelda, who is now dressed in a dark blue jumpsuit resembling the one she had worn as Sheik. "You are the Queen, perhaps I should be the one to go after this White Sword."

Zelda lays a hand on her brothers shoulder, and gives him a warm smile, "I wish we would have had time to talk, but this must be done, and I must be the one to go. I was born the eldest, and more than that, I was born to destiny, and part of that is this journey. Until I return, you are Prince Regent, and Hyrule will be under your guardianship. Darunia can help you with the day to day happenings."

"Of course Zelda, but…won't you take more with you, Saria perhaps?" Holden asks.

"I would welcome Saria's company, but we must travel with as few as people as possible, and as quickly as possible," Zelda explains. "Khealdon will be my guide, and with Nabooru along I'll hardly be alone." Holden bows his head slightly before embracing his newly found sister, and then backs away. "You must all keep Hyrule whole and safe," Zelda begins, mounting her horse. "When I return, the Goddesses willing it will be with Nabooru's power restored to her, and Link will have awakened the other two Sages. Then, we can finally rid ourselves of Ganondorf. Until then, may the Goddesses protect us all," she says, and turns her horse and gallops out of the stable yard, with Khealdon and Nabooru in tow.


	29. Author and Story Notes

**Author and Story Notes:**

I don't normally do this, but I decided a quick break in the story flow was needed, just to explain out a few things, especially about how this world of Hyrule works. Amberle brought up some questions, and I suppose some explanation is needed, so as things aren't too confusing. So, let me start at the beginning here, and move through.

In the beginning, we had the game Ocarina of Time. Everything happened there that was supposed to happen. The game ends with Link, the entire world, being sent back into time to the point where Link again was a young boy.

Now, where my story picks it up is, when Zelda sent everyone back in time, she intended to seal away everyone's memories, so no one would realize the horrors that had happened in that other time. What she didn't count on, was the fact that Link is the Hero of Time, and things involving time slow and such working differently for him. He remembered everything.

Well, this really bummed Link out. Everywhere he looked, instead of the smiling faces of the people who were really there, Link only saw the vivid memories of what had transpired before, all the death, destruction and torture. Plus, being the only one left who remembered, well, he felt completely alone. So, he left Hyrule, with the Ocarina of Time and the Spiritual Stone of Forest in his guardianship.

Now, this is where the Shadows of the World come in. When an important event in the life of and extremely important person occurs, a choice is made. Now, the world continues on after that choice is made, like it is supposed to. But, a secondary world, a shadow of the real world is created, one in which the opposite choice was made. In this case, instead of leaving Hyrule, Link stayed. Now, the shadow world Ganondorf didn't influence Link, it was the real world Ganondorf. Since his lineage dates back to the Ancient world I've created, he was different as well, like Link. So, he too retained his memories. When the world was sent back, he realized he had lost, and he needed to do things differently this time around. So, he had the Mirror of Shadows in his possession, and he used it. He knew Link would leave, if only to protect the Spiritual Stone, and he obviously knew of the Shadow Worlds. So, he traveled to the one where Link had made the choice to stay, that Link would be the most vunerable. And Ganondorf corrupted him, because Link himself had already started down the path by making the selfish choice. So, in that world, Link is corrupted, and in turn slowly corrupts those around him, like his Zelda. He also kills his worlds Ganondorf.

So, now we come to the present day some seven years later. Link is aboard, outside of Hyrule and hasn't returned in all those years. He doesn't want to face the memories, because at times they'll rise to the surface of his mind anyway, and he doesn't want to directly deal with them really. But, as we see, Ganondorf's new plan begins to take fruition. Events conspire to bring Link back, and when he does, everything spirals from there.

Now, the alternate world Link is just like our Link, but he is Dark Link. He changes his name because he hates everything our world Link represents, and probably secretly loathes himself for what he has allowed himself to become. Now, he looks exactly like our Link. It is only when, on top of that tower that that changes. The spell Agahnim performed cursed Azrael, that burning fire melted away skin and muscle and so forth. I see Azrael now as a combination of the Grim Reaper and Ghost Rider. He has truly become what he was personifying, the Angel of Death.

And another thing to keep in mind, is that Azrael does not serve the real world's Ganondorf. I hope I have conveyed that, but if I haven't, I apologize, because that is the case. Azrael barely tolerates him. He made a deal with Ganondorf way back seven years ago, and now, through some misguided and twisted sense of honor, he was going to keep it. But, Azrael would just as soon gut Ganondorf as look at him. And you'll see this come into play, because Azzy is no longer playing by anyone else's rules. He's pissed and he wants it to be his ballgame now.

And, while some things you may not understand right now, like Impa actually having a brother name Sheik, and Zelda having a twin brother, they all have a purpose which will come to light later.

And thank you Amberle for pointing out specifically the Link and Zelda relationship. Those are things I definitely try to work on. I don't want a contrived story, or the typical I hate you but love you thing. Or a completely mushy love story. I hope I've instilled that Link and Zelda have a connection, and a growing bond between them. They both love the other, and now both freely admit it. But, they are who they are, and they realize that. They know that ultimately, they must serve destinies needs, because that's why they were born. They'll do what they have to do, but they'll take every moment together they can get, because being with the other is exactly what they want.

And I hope I've given a good accounting of all the characters personalities so far. I don't want any of them to be two dimensional, including the villains. I don't want them to be just evil, I want there to be some subtext there, some reason. Because there's an old say that everyone is the hero of their own piece. And that's kinda true for these guys, they're the heroes of their own stories, at least in their own minds. And I will continue to develop personalities, to make everyone more layered, because really, that's a good story. I hope no one thinks this story is boring, because I have a lot of talking. I like action and battles, and I think I do at least a fairly decent job of writing it, but action doesn't make a story. It's the characters in it. And if you have lots of action but two dimensional characters, well, the story isn't going to be so hot.

And I try to write the characters as not being perfect. They all have their flaws, including Link. Perfect, virtuous characters are boring. And they're just not real. We all make mistakes, and so do my characters. Link may be powerful, he may be a great swordsman, but he's still human, well hylian.

Well, I hope that explains some things out for everyone. If anyone does have any further questions, just shoot me an email and I'll be happy to answer what I can.

Thanks again to all who read this story!


	30. Ch 7, The Path, Pt 2

**Author's Notes: **_So, I really need to apologize for taking so long to get this out. Life has been weird lately. I have a new job, which is good, because the old one was sucking the life out of me. Which made it hard to write sometimes. So, things in general have just been strange. But, I have not forgotten this story, and I am back._

_Now, my other story, **The Legend of Zelda,** I am going to be reworking. I've looked back at it, and I'm not that happy with it. I have an idea to make it better, to bring back more of the magic and fantasy that a Zelda story should be. It'll still be an original tale outside the established Zelda univerise though. I just want to make it better. _

_So, I'm back, so please no tar and fearthers. _

_It's such a pain to wash out._

* * *

**Ch. 7**

**The Path, Pt. 2**

With Agahnim gone, Link is able to focus his attention on the main chamber, observing where the exits to other rooms may be. On the far side of the room there is a large stone door, closed of course, with a strange symbol etched into the surface. "About par for the course," Link mutters, striding gracefully towards the door, examining the surface of the walls around it for a hidden switch or some other type of device that would open the door. Upon reaching the door Link runs his hands over the walls, searching for a section that may slide in, a trigger mechanism. Unfortunately, he finds no such device. However, near the center of the room Link spots an open space, a hole in the stone floor and instantly knows that is where he'll likely find the switch to open the door.

And, sure enough, when he peers over the edge, about twenty yards down to the bottom of the hole is a pressure switch set in the floor, surrounded of course by two foot high stone spikes. "Figures," he rolls his eyes, and notices holes lining the bottom of the walls in the pit. From a pouch on his belt Link pulls out his custom made hookshot, and, without further thought leaps into the pit. He instantly twists in midair, and, hopefully timing it just right fires his hookshot. Just as his feet touch the pressure switch at the bottom Link throws the switch on this hookshot, activating the winch mechanism and he instantly rocketing back upwards just as a hail of razor sharp metal darts fire out of the holes lining the wall. Link reaches the top and easily pulls himself back onto solid ground once more, his gaze quickly checking that the door is indeed open, which it is.

Through the door the floor begins to slope, at a downward angle. Link treads carefully down the sloping floor, eyeing the closed doorway at the bottom. But, unlike the previous doorway this one opens to his proximity. Once inside the next chamber torches light of their own accord, throwing sharp relief to this newest area. "Welcome, unproven one," a voice, sounding almost like gravel, echoes throughout the chamber. Link gasts his gaze around the chamber, but only ceiling high stone pillars, as well as statues lining the walls are the only thing he sees.

"Show yourself," Link says, his voice brimming with confidence, even if he doesn't know who, or where, the voice is being issued from.

"You have nothing to fear from me young one, if you are truly the Legendary One," the voice, now much clearer and coming from a single source, calls out. Link turns to find himself facing a man who stands a hand taller than he, but that is where the similarities end. His face, his entire body it would seem, are lined like craggy rocks, almost as if his entire body were made out of the stone and earth itself. Loose fitting robes of brown covered his rocky hide, along with a hood that did little to hide those rich, blue eyes hidden behind that stony façade. "I am Karak, guardian of this temple and Sage of the Earth."

"You're a Sage?" Link questions, eyeing this Karak wearily.

"Indeed," that gravel like voice answers. "I am one of the First Sages. I was not always as you see me here. Once, I was a man. But a great evil cursed me to this form, to become one with the temple I protected until such a time as my successor was awakened. And of course, this temple has been lost into the mists of time for millennia."

Link nods his head, the story seemed to fit with all that he knew of those ancient times. "My name is Link," he answers, offering the courtesy. "And I am the Hero of Time."

"I know young one," Link could see that what passed for a mouth on that stony face turned upwards in an approximation of a smile. "I can feel the ebbs and flows of the Power within you, even if you are blocked from using it. And I can feel the aura of time around you, though it has been dormant for years now it would seem."

"I have not traveled the flows in over seven years," Link responds. "And no, I cannot call upon the Power here. I cannot even feel its presence."

"Yes, Ganon's work, the fool," Karak says, and Link can hear the scorn and hate in his voice. "He was a fool in the beginning, and he is a fool still. He believes he can control the Power completely, that he can gather it around himself and horde it. He never understood its true nature."

"And what is its true nature?" Link asks. "I'm kinda new at this whole Power thing."

"Simply put, the Power is, always has been, and always will be," Karak explains. "It was here long before any of us, and will here long after we're all dust in the wind. The Power flows through existence, it fills everyone and everything, it touches all of our lives, even those who cannot feel it or wield it. To believe that one could master it, to stop its flow from leaving one's person is ridiculous. But Ganon always believed he could. The only way to not be corrupted or destroyed by the Power is to immerse yourself in its flows. Let it flow through you and guide you. By allowing the Power to continue in its natural state, that is, to remain constantly flowing, you gain the gifts it can bestow. The true power you can wield does not come from gathering it around yourself, but by allowing it to flow into you, and through you, to continue its never ending journey through existence."

"Then how is it that Ganon is able to block off my access to the Power?" Link asks.

"Not even he can do that," Karak states. "The temples of Hyrule are focal points for the Power, and Ganon has control of this one, and the Wind Temple. He has corrupted them, stopped the flows, which means the Power does not flow through his temple, it flows around it. This temple is now a dead spot in the Power. And before you ask, no, I cannot use the Power here either. I am denied that, but I cannot be denied my existence in this form. I am a living extension of this temple. As long as it exists, so to do I, until my successor is awakened and I am finally allowed my final rest."

"I'm sorry," Link says sadly.

"Do not be Hero of Time, for I am not," Karak says. "I made my peace with it long ago. Fates such as this are demanded at times from those of us touched by destiny. It is never easy, but it is necessary for the greater good. By being the Sage of Earth I have protected many lives in my time, and for that I can ask for no greater return or reward for my sacrifice."

"How do I return this temple back to its natural state then?" Link asks.

"You must find within this temple the Ring of Nature," Karak says. "With it, you can break Ganon's hold and allow the Power to once more fill this place. You will need to do this before you face Agahnim. You are an accomplished swordsman my friend, perhaps the best that ever existed, but you will still be no match for him while he wields the Power and you do not. His tie to Ganon allows him, and only him to wield those energies in this place. Or any creatures of his choosing."

Link nods his understanding, "Then I guess I have a ring to find."

* * *

"My Sage memories are dim, but for some reason, you seem familiar in them Khealdon," Zelda says, as her, Khealdon and Nabooru gallop casually across the ever increasingly unfamiliar landscape of Hyrule. Their plan is to swing around the eastern most edge of the Doom Mountains, and from there make their way north into the lands of Hyrule that time has seem to have forgotten.

"A rare occurrence your Highness, but it has been known to happen," Khealdon answers. "Especially when the flows of time have been tampered with."

"Of course," Zelda says a little meekly, her shame at having altered the world rising in her once again.

"Do not fear Queen Zelda, all is not lost yet," Khealdon says after seeing her expression. "To error is simply part of being alive. Even the wisest of us, even the one who bares the Triforce of Wisdom can make a mistake. The difference comes when it is time to correct that mistake." "As for your dim memories, yes, I would be in them. I am one of the Ancients, as you would know us."

"You were…someone of great importance, I think," Zelda says, trying to sort through the haze in her mind.

"Indeed, once, I was," Khealdon responds, a note of sadness in his voice. "My father was the High King, and I was next in line. And his sisters, my aunts, were the ones you think of as the Goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore."

"So the Goddesses aren't…" Zelda begins.

"No, they are not truly the divine beings you believe them to be," Khealdon explains. "But the basis of your legends are true, from a certain point of view."

"A certain point of view?" Nabooru questions.

"Simply put, all legends have some basis in reality, that is where they begin. But the telling, the meat of the stories can change or become distorted over time. My aunts were three amazing women, with an incredible affinity for the Power. When they achieve ascension, it was as if they were indeed Goddesses. A war broke out among people, instigated by Ganon. That was the chaos that was Hyrule that your tales speak of. My sisters helped put an end to that chaos. They stripped Ganon of his ascended power, trapping it within what is now called the Heart of Darkness, or perhaps, the Dark Triforce. It is that upside down missing piece that would fit in the middle of the three sacred golden ones. My aunts gave their lives in stripping him of his power, and what remained was their essence of power, the Triforce."

"So what went wrong?" Zelda asks.

"Unbeknownst to my aunts, when they stripped Ganon of his power, they also stripped him of his mortality. For what went into the Heart of Darkness had already bonded itself to his very being. His true essence was the same as his own dark ascended power. With it now locked inside that Heart of Darkness, he can never truly be destroyed. Yes, his physical form can die. I myself executed him with the Master Sword. But his spirit, his true being lived on, and as you can see, has been reborn."

"Then why are we trying to simply seal him away?" Nabooru asks. "Don't get me wrong, I'm all for getting my power back, but even I can see the sense in us simply finding this Heart of Darkness and destroying it. If we do that, then Ganon becomes mortal, and we can kill him once and for all."

"Because my dear Nabooru, I do not know of a power that could destroy the Heart of Darkness. The Heart of Darkness is a Triforce, like the three golden ones. Can you think of a way to destroy them?"

"I have a question then," Zelda says. "If Ganon regains the Heart, what happens?"

"He then regains the lost piece of himself. You think he is powerful now, but you have truly seen nothing. He will once again be an ascended being, a God unto himself if you will. It took the power of my three aunts combined to just barely stop him. I'm not sure if there exists that type of power anymore."

"And what of Link?" Zelda asks.

Khealdon considers for a few moments before answering. "It could be possible. He does, after all, have the blood of the three sisters running through his veins."

"You're kidding, right?" Nabooru asks in a clearly skeptical voice.

"I am not," Khealdon responds. "Link is my descendent."

"Which means he's actually…" Zelda trails off.

"Yes, Link is rightfully the High King of Hyrule. That medallion he wears around his neck, it marks him as the High King. It was once mine, and my father before me. It has always been passed down from generation to generation."

"Does he know this?" Zelda asks.

"Yes, he does. He found out in his time in the Sacred Realm. He probably never said anything, because he has no desire to rule."

"But the right is his," Zelda says, her voice growing angry.

"Yes, as is the right to refuse," Khealdon responds. "The royal line of Hyrule has run through your family for many millennia now. Your ancestors were handpicked, by me, to rule. You have just as much claim as Link."

"And what of you?" Nabooru asks. "You still live, you would have a claim as well."

"No. I ruled but briefly, to merely pave the way for the future. I gave up my claim and my right for something I thought was more important. I do not regret it, I never have," Khealdon explains.

"So the plan is the same then," Zelda begins. "Restore the full power of all the Sages, and then seal Ganon away."

"Yes, that would be our best bet for now," Khealdon agrees. "Perhaps later, when we have the time, we can explore ways to destroy the Heart of Darkness. But we must to something to stop Ganon now, before all is lost."

* * *

"_You and I are the only ones who will know of the existence of this place, and that is the way it must stay," the man says. He is easily in his late twenties, dressed in robes of flowing orange and scarlet. He and his lone companion are inside a long forgotten sanctuary, a place old to the world even as the Ancients were beginning their life. "Are you sure this is what you want Zaltar?"_

_The other man, a towering figure only nods his head. He nods his head, because it is the only way left open to him to communicate. He is one of the few survivors of the Great Civil War, though that would be no surprise to anyone. He is Zaltar, the Black Knight and his tales are legendary. Though he survived Ganon's attempt at total control he was left with a severely damaged windpipe. He'll never speak another word again. But he does not care, because his duty is now one of solitude. And if he does his duty correctly, then he'll never have need to speak anyway. _

"_Very well then my friend," the man in orange and scarlet says. He glances over to the single pedestal in the room, over which a triangle the color of obsidian hangs, hovering upside down. "Forever more you are the Guardian of the Heart of Darkness."_


	31. Ch 7, The Path, Pt 3

**Ch. 7**

**The Path, Pt. 3**

"Here," Karak says, his rocky hand waving at a section of the wall that appears as normal as any other.

Link raises an eyebrow at this. "It's a wall."

Karak's rocky features raise to what would be a smile on a Hylian, "Apologies. It has been so long, O forget that others are not connected to this temple as I am." Karak rests his left hand upon the wall, and quickly it shutters as pieces begin to shift and move when done, they leave a gap big enough for Link to walk through. "I am forbidden from entering with you Hero of Time."

"What happened to you and this temple being one?" Link asks.

"That is still true," Karak answers. "But this chamber is tainted beyond any other. Were I to enter I could be corrupted fully, and then this temple would be completely in Ganon's grasp, and you would stand little chance of surviving."

"I understand," Link says solemnly with a nod of his head. "What guards the ring?"

"One of Ganon's Four Heralds," Karak answers. "The one known as Famine. Once she was the young cousin of the Sage Ruto."

"Laruto," Link says quietly, closing his eyes. "Is there any way to bring her back?"

A silence that seems an eternity passes before Karak answers when in truth it is only a few short moments. "I know of none," he finally says. "I only know of the corruption of Ganon to be absolute. Those who have fallen to his shadow over the centuries have never returned to the light." Karak pauses for a moment gathering himself. "It would be a mercy to simply and her existence, an act of kindness."

Link shakes his head, lowering his eyes, "Some hero I am."

"Not everyone can be save Hero of Time," Karak says, the sympathy evident in that gravel like voice. "This is a fact you should know by now."

"I know," Link says quietly. "Doesn't make it any easier."

"Nor should it," Karak responds. He extends a hand out to Link. "Time grows short, you must go in."

"Thank you," Link says in turn, grasping Karak's large, rocky hand in his own smaller one. And without further word Link walks through the dark opening into the chamber beyond.

X X X

"I didn't think anyone lived north of the Doom Mountains," Zelda observes as she and her two companions look down from the rise they stand upon down at the small village nestled in a valley.

"There are small towns like these scattered throughout Northern Hyrule," Khealdon explains. "But the people here don't gather in any kind of significant numbers, it's too dangerous to."

"Why is that?" Nabooru asks. "There is strength in numbers."

"Not always," Khealdon responds, the ghost of a smile on his face. "A fact which I would not expect a former thief to forget so quickly." But before Nabooru can retort back Khealdon's face quickly grows serious once more. "These lands are wild and untamed, and there is no Hylian Guard or military to keep the peace here."

"So large numbers of people make for inviting targets," Zelda says.

"Indeed," Khealdon says with a nod. "However, their small numbers make them easy prey as well. It is a hard life these people live."

"Then why don't they just go into Southern Hyrule where it's safer?" Nabooru asks.

"They're refugees," Zelda says with a flash of insight.

"They are," Khealdon agrees. "Some have always lived in these parts, others have fled here over the centuries, hoping to seek sanctuary from the wars that have raged within Hyrule. So to them, it might not necessarily be any safer in the south."

"Is there any way around?" Zelda asks.

"Only ones that would put us weeks out of our way, and I would not care to travel through this forest either," Khealdon says in a grave voice. "No, we must pass through this village to continue on our path."

A short time later they round a bend on the old dirt path and there is the village, surrounded on all sides by a ten foot high stone wall. At the large wooden gate stand two men, their armor and clothing, while not ragged looking, is definitely well worn. Their weapons as well did not seem to shine either, at least, not like a Hylian blade.

"Halt and lower your hoods," calls out they guard on the right hand side of the ate as the three companions draw nearer. Both guards visibly tense after the command is given, their hands clenching tightly around the hilts of their weapons.

Seeing, and sensing the guard's distress Zelda halts their party, and then proceeds to slowly lower the hood of her gray riding cloak. Khealdon and Nabooru, knowing not to protest, follow suit and lower their hoods as well.

"State your business in Caerlon," the same guard speaks, his eyes intently studying Zelda.

"We seek lodging for the night," Zelda answers for the group. "We'll leave at first light."

The same guard this looks at his partner, who in turn shrugs his shoulders, "They seem too fair to be one of the Fallen."

"They may pass," a voice calls from the shadows, and before their very eyes a figure dressed head to toe in black melts away from the shadows of the trees, appearing almost from thin air. "I sense the spark of life within them."

The guard nods his head and visibly relaxes. He motions towards the gatehouse which then begins to ratchet open. "Welcome to Caerlon."

X X X

The chamber Link enters is large, and filled almost entirely with water, with a series of solid stone bridges places of the room, Link scans the chamber quickly, his keen eyes detecting no threat, and yet his warrior's instincts cry out that something is very wrong. He steps out onto the nearest bridge cautiously. As he reaches the center of the bridge a dark shape careens out of the water at him. His instincts, and reflexes save him from being eviscerated by a set of razor sharp talons, which only scratch him to one side of his ribs.

"Very nice hero," a sickly voice calls out of the dimly lit chamber. "And I thought they said you were fast."

"If I had known you wanted to see fast, I would have killed you already. "Link smarts back, hoping to anger his adversary. "Link pulls his hand away from his side, but finds very little blood. However, he begins to feel a faint rumbling inside his stomach, almost like he was hungry.

"Feel that hero," the sickly voice cackles out, "that rumbling is your end. The poison from my talons will be your undoing."

"Poison?" Link questions in a calm voice, swiveling his head to try and catch sight of her.

"Oh, it's not a poison as you'd think of it," that voice calls out. "This one doesn't kill you…exactly. Oh no, this poison directly attacks your stomach, or more precisely, what's inside. You see, the poison will almost instantly destroy what you eat. Eventually the hunger will drive you insane and you'll eat anything you can get your hands on…or anyone."

"Well, I have been meaning to lose a few pounds," Link says, remaining calm.

"Hmmm, I can see why my dear cousin fancies you," the voice chuckles.

The same shape as before darts at Link, but this time he's ready. He twists completely out of the way, his hand rushing out and grabbing hold of his assailants leg, and throws them onto the stone bridge. The figure picks itself up to it's feet, revealing a severely emaciated female Zora, or what was once a Zora. Where once a beautiful tail fin have adorned the head, now a row of spike like horns sand. Her ribs show through her skin, and her elongated fingers end in razor sharp talons. "My goddess," Link says, truly horrified. "What in the name of the Tri-Force did he do to you?"

"The Dark Lord has made me powerful," she explains. "I am to be the Queen of a new race, the Zola. I infect a few, who in turn infect more, and so the cycle continues," she cackles. "The Zora will be reborn, and finally break from the shadow of the Hylians, and become powerful…under my rule."


	32. Ch 7, The Path, Pt 4

**Author's Notes:**

Kyia Star: You bring up a good point, why indeed do I write in the present tense instead of the past. I'm sure if the past tense flows better, but it certainly flows easier, since that is the preferred tense to write in. Which, I supppose is why I chose present tense. It's more of a challenge to write in, because you have to force yourself to concentrate on what you're writing, which means you read what you're writing more. Now though, it's gotten fairly easy to write in the present, though errors do still happen. Also, I suppose, I wanted to engage you, the readers more. It is easier to read the past tense as well as to write in it, so to read the present you have to think a bit more on what you're reading, or at least pay a little more attention. Either way, I like it as a writer, it's something different.

Now, on with the show.

* * *

**Ch. 7**

**The Path, Pt. 4**

"I'm sorry," Link says quietly, his voice full of compassion but his face still cool and collected.

"I'm not," Famine replies. "Where once I was a shadow of my oh so beautiful and powerful cousin, now I am the superior. Soon enough the day will come when the great Princess Ruto kneels before me."

A smile almost flashes across Link's face, and amusement fills his voice, "You obviously don't know your cousin very well."

"Well enough," Famine responds, her voice growing slightly colder. "And I won't kill you, so you can stop trying to make me angry. My poison will do all the work."

"Trying?" Link says in a mocking and hurt voice, "from the sound of you, I'd say I'm succeeding." With a swift motion Link reaches into one of his belt pouches and smoothly hurls a small sphere at Famine. When it strikes the stone bridge in front of her, a cloud of smoke hisses out, temporarily blinding her from her surroundings.

"Bastard," she screams in a rage, desperately trying to clear the smoke from her. Eventually the smoke finally clears, and she finds herself standing alone on the stone bridge, with Link nowhere in sight. "Where are you coward?" she howls. "Is this what the great Hero of Time resorts to, hiding?"

"I prefer to think of it as being sneaky," Link's voice echoes across the chamber, leaving Famine with no fixed position. "Besides, that's a pretty funny statement coming from someone who attacked me out of the dark only moments ago."

"Either way you're still not man enough to face me," she spits, her voice smoldering with hatred.

"Not really," Link's voice echoes back to her in a nonchalant way. "I was just feeling a little nauseous is all, and not from your poison."

"What?" she questions.

"Well, let's face it, after looking at your face for too long, anyone would feel a little sick to their stomache," Link answers, keeping his voice light and amused, despite the horror he feels for Laruto's condition.

"I'm going to rip the flesh from your bones," Famine growls, brandishing her talons.

"Now that sounds an awful lot like anger," Link smarts back.

"More like hatred and rage," Famine snarls.

"Same difference," Link says, and flashes out from a bridge above the one Famine is on. She turns at the last moment, and the Master Sword only barely draws blood as Link disappears below the bridge, out of sight once more. "Don't make me kill you, all I want is the ring."

"You mean this ring," she says, while nursing her back with one hand, she holds up the other, on which one of the fingers sits a silver ring with a blue gem shot with swirling gray. A twirling object appears from the shadows and Famine barely avoids having her hand taken off at the wrist. "You tried to cut my hand off," she screams.

"Not really," Link's voice calls back out. "I was actually aiming for your head." He silently leaps onto the bridge behind Famine, the Master Sword swinging in an arc meant to take the hand with the ring. But her senses are keen enough to detect him, and she spins around, the Master Sword missing her hand, but not her chest. The blade slices upward from her hip at an angle, cleanly slicing through flesh and bone, and out through her shoulder. With a howl of pain and rage she drops to the stone bridge, nearly lifeless. "What have I done?" Link whispers in horror.

* * *

"Everyone is watching us," Nabooru observes, and, indeed all the people of the town seem to keep wary eyes concentrated on the three companions.

"This place is thick with fear," Zelda adds, observing everything carefully from atop her horse. "It's almost overwhelming."

"You must keep your center," Khealdon advises Zelda. "Your focus must be as sharp as your dagger. They will feed and prey upon your fears."

"Who will?" Nabooru asks.

"The Fallen," a new voice says as a female figure drops from the nearest rooftop next to them. The newcomer has raven colored hair with streaks of blue, violet eyes and dressed in a black bodysuit with patches of dark blue on it. Her most distinguishing feature however is the red colored tattoo of the Sheikah eye on the left side of her face. Though, where the eye would normally sit in the center of the design, her own eye rests. "My name is Selene," she says, bowing her head slightly.

"Greetings sister," Zelda says to her in the Sheikah tongue.

Selene, obviously a Sheikah born, raised and trained is able to mask her surprise at this greeting. "You are not a Shadow Sister," Selene says in her own language.

"Not by blood," Zelda responds back. "But I have had many years of training, and have passed the Trials."

"Please follow me," Selene says, pointing a hand down the street. "We shall find someplace…better, to talk more."

"Of course," Zelda responds with a nod, recognizing the need for secrecy. She urges her horse Snow Swift forward, following closely behind Selene.

Selene marches them through a path that winds through the small village and out a side gate. The dirt path ahead of them enters the dark forest that surrounds the village of Caerlon. "We have our own place not far from here."

"So your people are not from this area?" Zelda questions, following Selene into the treeline of the forest.

"My people do their best to protect the lands north of the mountains," Selene explains. "But the area is large, and we are spread think.

"It's good to know that you and your people are here," Zelda says. "The Sheikah are very few to the South."

Selene only nods her head at this and the party drifts into silence for awhile as they continue to travel. "So, Selene, how did your people to be here in the north?" Nabooru asks, breaking the silence.

"We have always existed in these lands desert walker," Selene explains. "Even in the time before time, before we became the Shadows, we lived here."

"I feel as if I should know all of this, but your people were not always the Shadow people?" Nabooru asks.

"Not everything is known through the Sage memories," Khealdon explains.

Selene nods her head, "In the time before time we did not live in the shadows. We were an enlightened race once. But that was before the Fall." Selene then holds up a hand to forestall any other questions, "We are here," she says, pointing to the mouth of a cave. "I would speak with you alone," she motions at Khealdon.

He nods in return, "Zelda, you and Nabooru should find yourselves some accommodations. I'll join you after I've finished speaking to Selene."

* * *

"Tri-Force forgive me," Link whispers to himself as he tries to mend Laruto's wound.

"L…Link," Laruto says, and Link glances at her face. And there, in her eyes, he recognizes the young Zora he had once met.

"There's still a chance," Link says, recognizing that Ganon's hold on her is beginning to weaken. He quickly slides the Ring of Nature from her finger, and, as he does so the ring appears to enlarge before his very eyes. When Link puts it on the ring finger of his left hand it slides on perfectly, as if it was made for him alone. As the ring makes contact with his skin, a whole new world of vision appears before Link's eyes. He can see a dark cloud like barrier surrounding the chamber, constantly swirling in motion.

Link barely even needs to concentrate, the ring reacts automatically to his will. The gem changes from the swirling, cloudy sky to a brilliant golden, almost as if it was a miniture sun. A golden aura appears around Link and lifts him off the ground, hovering him a few feet. Reacting on instinct Link raises his hand above his head, and the golden aura flares outwards, expanding wider and wider to Link's command. The aura continues until it comes into contact with the cloudy barrier, starting a struggle between the two. Link can feel this battle, the very strain as the golden aura struggles against the cloudy barrier. Link concentrates, willing the aura to win, and within his mind he can feel it destroy the clouds. As he watches, the golden aura replaces the barrier, and then disappears, leaving the chamber and the temple, unblocked.

Settling back down to his feet Link should feel exhausted, or at least winded from the strain he felt while the battle between the golden aura and the dark barrier took place, but, instead he feels exhilaration. For now he can once again feel the Power, its energy flowing through his body now that the dark barrier had been dispelled from not only around the chamber, but the temple as a whole. He reaches Laruto and his heart instantly sinks, for she hovers on the brink of death. "You…did it…Link," she coughs, trying to offer him up a smile. "Don't feel sad, you've already saved me from myself. I think, were you able to mend this wound, Famine would return in time."

"No, I'm not going to let you die," Link says, closing his eyes and loses himself in the Power. Even with his eyes closed he can still see Laruto. Her life energies are dim, and her essence is cloudy, murky. But, still in her center, around her heart, there is a strong core of light, just trying to break free of its dark barrier. With a stroke of inspiration Link uses the Power just as the Ring had worked, casting a blanket of golden energy around Laruto, pouring the Power, and his own strength into her. Through the Power he can see the gash begin to close, to mend itself and the damage below the surface. As the body begins to heal he can see she was right, because the darkness inside seems to come back to life, swirling stronger and stronger. With a burst of concentration he throws more of the Power into her, hoping to dispel the darkness within. But it fights back, forcing his healing power out of her body. With a snarl and flash of anger Link lunges with the Power inside her, gripping the darkness and wrenching it from her body. But the darkness does not stop, through the path of the Power it lurches itself inside of Link. He gasps and his eyes snap open, and he sees Laruto resting peacefully, seemingly no worse for wear. His task complete Link's eyes roll up in his head and he slips into unconsciousness.


	33. Ch 8, Winds of Change, Pt 1

**_Author's Note: Yes yes, I've been bad, not updating for awhile. It's just been hard. I promise I'll try to be better. Anyways, a little warning, this section's got a bit of violence that might not be suitable for a younger audience, so if your faint at heart, or that's not your cup of tea, please don't read it._**

**_Anyhoo, on with the show, because things are about to get interesting..._**

**Ch. 8**

**Winds of Change, Pt. 1**

Inside the imposing, yet at the same time inspiring structure of the Temple of Time Rauru, Sage of Light paces. Nearly an hour ago Rauru, from his place in the Sacred Realm felt the barrier surrounding the Earth Temple dissipate, as well as the dark taint leave this realm of existence.

Rauru had assumed that Link would return as quickly as possible to the city, to share his news and prepare himself to perform the same cleansing on the Wind Temple, which is located somewhere in the Doom Mountains to the north.

Upon feeling the barrier drop Rauru immediately materialized himself back into the mortal realm, taking up a place inside the Grand Chamber of the temple, hoping that Link would use its warp point to return as quickly as he could. And now, an hour later, Link still had not returned. Though his not warping back might be innocent enough, the very fact that not contact what so ever had been made was quite enough to give Rauru pause, and his concern begin to grow.

"Your precious hero won't be returning old man," a voice echoes across the Grand Hall of the Temple of time. "Even now the taint takes him. He belongs to the Dark Lord now."

"Show yourself Vaati," Rauru calls to the darkness, his voice firm and cold.

Out from the shadows, near the temple doors steps a black clad figure, the blood red sigil of the Sheikah visible on his chest beneath his dark robes, a long curved sword hanging from his left hip.

"You are accursed," Rauru says, "and you are not welcome in these hallowed halls."

Vaati chuckles, his violet eyes peering out from beneath his long snow white hair with a glint. "There was a time when I was most welcome."

"That time has long past," Rauru speaks, his voice growing colder if at all possible. "You gave up that right the day you sided with Ganon. The hour you cursed your former brethren the gift of enlightenment left you. Now you are nothing more than a shadow of your former self."

"So it is with all of my people," Vaati counters, his walk casual as he strolls about the Grand Hall. "Once we were the Kings of all, ruling all of the races. Now we are nothing more than wraiths, watching from the shadows."

"And you would have your people ascend the High Throne once more," Rauru says, and it is not a question. "But you are still as misguided as ever. "There is only one man who has the claim on the High Throne."

"Yes, and already the spirit of that man grows darker," Vaati replies, the humor in his voice evident. "What will you do when your savior becomes a destroyer of men? I wonder, what will the people do when he kills Ganon and takes his place as a Dark Lord?"

"You seem quite unconcerned about your master's supposed imminent defeat," Rauru observes.

Vaati shrugs, "I've gotten what I need from him. I could care less what happens to him now. Ganon or the Hero of Time, I kill them eventually."

"Link yet walks in the light," Rauru says, his voice and demeanor confident. "The Tri-Force will protect and guide him."

"Ah yes, the Tri-Force," Vaati says. "And when Ganon takes it as his own with the Heart of Darkness, what will you do? Or perhaps Link will claim it for himself."

"You'll find I am capable of taking care of myself," Rauru says, his hands shrugging back the sleeves of his scarlet and orange robe.

"Ah yes, so high and might, your body one with the Sacred Realm." Vaati raises his left hand, a cloud of purplish black energy gathering there. As soon as Vaati unleashes the energy at Rauru, the Light Sage throws up his own hands, a shield of golden energy wrapping around his body. But Vaati's power is too great, and his blackish energy overwhelms Rauru, and the Sage's cries of agony pierce the quiet of the temple.

When the energy subsides Rauru is left on his knees, his breathing labored and his face lined with pain. "What…what did you do?"

"You always did underestimate me," Vaati says, the glee building within him. "You're corporeal fool, I've brought your physical body back to the mortal realm."

Rauru's face goes white as the sound of steel on leather sounds across the chamber.

**_X X X_**

"I don't like this," Holden says as he and Darunia walk in the gardens of Hyrule Castle.

"We must all do our duty," Darunia rumbles, his voice the sound of crumbling rock.

"I know, but sitting and waiting goes against every fiber of my warrior's being," Holden explains.

"As it does mine," Darunia agrees, stopping briefly to pay his repsects at a stable of his fallen friend, the former King of Hyrule. "Yet your sister had to leave, and the people need a leader. You must be Regent in her stead."

Holden sighs, nodding his head. "So tell me about this Link."

"He is the Hero of Time," Darunia answers.

Holden snorts, "The official version. But what about the man behind the title?"

"He is quite possibly the finest man I've ever known," Darunia speaks after several moments, his voice softening. "He gives without though, he'll put himself into the thickest of battles, even one he knows he can't win. And yet somehow he'll always be the last man standing."

Darunia is silent for a time before speaking again, "They don't appreciate him you know."

"What do you mean?" Holden asks.

"The people," Darunia explains, "they love their savior, but they don't appreciate the man."

"Is that why he left all those years ago?" Holden asks.

"No, no one remembered him then, because of our sister's magic," Darunia replies. "He left because only he remembered what had happened, and it haunted him, or so he says."

"You don't believe him?"

"I didn't say that," Darunia says, shaking is head. "I believe it did haunt him, possibly it does even today. I believe there was another reason though as well. Your sister."

"He loves her," Holden says, nodding his head. "I'd noticed."

"You'd be blind if you didn't," Darunia grunts. "And she loves him in return. I believe it tore him apart inside when her magic sealed everyone's memories, including her own. The thought of having lost her that way, well, it would undo most men."

"When this is all over, then he'll stay this time," Holden observes.

Darunia's eyes close, and his head drops sadly, "Who's to say. If he survives, I truly hope so."

"Your Highness, your Highness," a female voice calls out into the night, and a beautiful redheaded woman runs up to Holden and Darunia.

"Easy Malon," Holden says with a smile, "I am only the Regent, there's no need to refer to me as Highness."

"What is the matter Malon?" Darunia asks softly, resting one of his massive hands on her shoulder.

"My father just arrived," Malon rushes, clearly agitated. "He says Link is at our ranch."

"Goddesses," Darunia growls.

Hours later a party consisting of Holden and the remaining Sages, along with Talon and Malon enter the gates of Lon Lon Ranch as the sun begins to dip low over the horizon. "Inside quickly," Talon says, attempting to hurry everyone into his home. "He wasn't looking too good when I left."

"How could you have left Link alone Dad?" Malon asks, her voice clearly betraying her frustration.

"Well…" Talon says, scratching his head, a little hesitant. "I didn't exactly leave him alone."

"Then who's in there?" Malon asks.

"I am," a young Zora woman says, stepping from the shadows near the stairs.

"Laruto," Ruto exclaims, her voice full of surprises. "What's happened to you?" referring to Laruto's drastically changed appearance.

"'You should have seen me earlier," Laruto replies, her smile forced. "Ganon's taint is gone, and my body is already beginning to heal itself."

"Impossible," Impa says with a scornful look. "No one has ever come back from being infected by Ganon's evil."

"None of them were ever healed by an Ancient High King were they?" Laruto asks, her voice taking on a slightly haughty tone.

"You mentioned Link good sir," Holden says to Talon, ignoring the Impa and Laruto.

"Yes, he's upstairs in the guest room sir," Talon answers.

"Just like before, Malon whispers, referring to weeks earlier when Link had lain in a coma in their home, after having been found at the foot of the Doom Mountains. Malon follows everyone else upstairs.

As they enter the room Saria gasps, and staggers back through the door. "That room stinks of evil. He's been tainted," she says, glancing at Laruto.

"He healed me," Laruto says quietly, though not so quietly that the others can't hear her. "He drove the evil from my heart, and somehow it found its way into Link. I'm sorry," she casts her eyes downward.

"What do we do?" Malon asks, close to tears.

"We must consult with Rauru," Impa says plainly.

"I'll go," Saria says. "I was unprepared for that level of evil, I need to leave for a short time."

"Of course," Impa replies with a nod of her head. "But warp instead of going by horse, we must be quick."

With a flash of orbing green light Saria disappears from the ranch, and in a span of only moments she reappears inside the Temple of Time's Grand Hall. The Hall is dark which is strange because lamps and candles should have already been lit at this time of day, but instead the only light is the last vestiges of orange light spilling through the windows. Curious, Saria turns and walks through the door of Time, to the chamber where the Master Sword would normally lie at rest. "By the Tri-Force," Saria gasps. Inside the chamber a single beam of light pours through a window, illuminating the central dais. And resting atop that dais, in the center atop the Master Sword's pillar lies a prone form draped in scarlet and orange robes. "Goddesses no," Saria cries, dropping to her knees next the body. "Rauru," she whispers. A long curved sword rises from his chest, and down through his back resting in the space normally reserved for the Master Sword. A long blood red crimson ribbon is tied around the handle of the sword. "The Light protect us all."


	34. Ch 8, Winds of Change, Pt 2

**Ch. 8**

**Winds of Change, Pt. 2**

A swarm of dark green orbs shimmer into existence inside the barely lit room ,and quickly they merge into a black robed figure with a plane of black obscuring the face beneath the hood. The figure stands still and silent, seemingly concentrating on something far away.

Moments later a crisp wind kicks up inside the chamber, quickly shaping itself into the form of a woman. "Welcome Hero of Time," the misty woman says, her voice sounding far away and distant, almost like the wind itself had found voice. She pauses however upon closer inspection of her guest. "Your are not the Hero of Time."

"That's an understatement," the black cloaked figure replies, the voice hollow, almost lifeless sounding.

"Then how have you come to be here?" the figure answers, "and suffice it to say, he won' be showing up anytime soon. Thought I might lend a hand."

"Who are you?"

"Someone who's getting irritated by being asked questions," he answers. "Now where's the elf?"

"Inside this chamber," she answers, motioning towards the closed stone door behind her. "But you should understand what you're dealing with first. He's become…"

"I know what he is," the figure interrupts. "I understand all too well what he's become," a touch of sadness in his voice. He raises his left hand and lashes out with an invisible wave of energy, completely obliterating the ancient stone door in front of him.

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" the woman asks.

He stops just short of entering the chamber but doesn't turn around. "I'm not the Angel of Death today," he says before entering the darkness of the chamber beyond.

* * *

Saria rematerializes inside the house at Lon Lon Ranch, her head hung low and eyes downcast.

"What has happened little sister?" Darunia asks, attempting to keep his voice soft.

Saria, her clothes of green and brown now stained red with blood takes a deep breath, and from beneath her cloak she pulls the curved sword, the murder weapon, still slick with Rauru's blood. She tosses and it hits the wooden floor with a dull clatter. "He's dead."

"What, Rauru is dead?" Ruto exclaims, wanting to refuse to believe Saria. But she can only nod her head.

"This is a Shiekah sign," Impa remarks, kneeling over the sword and examining the crimson ribbon tied around the handle. "Likely this is the work of the one Link and Zelda warned us of, the one called the Sage Killer."

"Yes, Vaati," Laruto says from her place in the corner of the room, and she visibly shivers at the mention of the name. "He is the most deadly of Ganon's acolytes, perhaps even the most powerful. For all his bluster, even Aganhim will not raise a hand against Vaati. The Dark Sage goes where he wants and does what he pleases, unless commanded otherwise by Ganon. And even then, you can see in his eyes Vaati wishes to usurp the Dark Lord's power for his own."

"You found Rauru in the Temple of Time?" Impa asks, glancing at Saria, who nods her head yes. "How is that possible?" Impa muses aloud. "We all know Rauru long ago gave up his mortal body to the Sacred Realm."

"There were…rumors," Laruto answers. "Things barely even whispered about in the shadows of Ganon's fortress. It is said Vaati has learned terrible power…unnatural power. Whether that is true or not, I do not know."

Impa bows her head, her face flashing between sadness and a sense of desperation she has not felt in years. "We are again at a loss it seems," she says finally, after a few tense moments of silence. "Now we are four Sages shy of a complete seal, and no Hero of Time to wield to the Master Sword. We may not be able to defeat Ganon."

As Impa's words leave her lips a bright bronze light fills the room, and when it dissipates there stands Karak, the living rock Earth Sage. "Karak," Laruto says, her face line with guilt.

"Hello child," Karak speaks, his gravel like voice sound pleased. "It warms what is left of my heart to see you free of Ganon's hold. Free yourself of guilt, none of it was your fault." He glances around at the others, "Dear Sages, I am Karak, Sage of Earth. I have come to pass on my role to young Laruto." Instead he moves to stand beside Link's bed, and shakes his head. "He is infected with Ganon's evil, his taint."

"Is there any way to help him?" Saria asks.

"If you would have asked me that question only hours ago I would have told you no," Karak answers. "But the proof stands before you," he says motioning at Laruto. "There is no shred of evil left in this girl. Somehow the Hero of Time found a way to heal her." Karak shakes his head, "I am, perhaps, stronger than any of you gathered here, if only because of my age, and I will tell you plainly I have not the power to aid him."

"Then what can be done?" Ruto asks, moving to stand beside her younger cousin for the first time.

"Only Link, it seems, has the power to break Ganon's hold," Karak explains. "And I would wager that, even were we all to combine our powers, we would not be able to penetrate the haze of evil that veil's Link's mind."

Saria's eyes light up with a sudden though, "I know who may be able to reach him and help him back to us."

"By the Goddesses, you're right," Darunia agrees.

"Of course!" Impa exclaims, pounding her closed right fist into he palm of her open left hand. "Zelda. The two of them are connected. They have been since the day they were born."

"If any two people in this world were actually meant to be together, it would be them," Saria explains for the benefit of Karak. "Because of their bond, Zelda may very well be able to get through to Link."

"An excellent notion young one," Karak nods in agreement. "Dispel the shadow of hatred with the light of love."

"Everyone hold on, I'll try and contact her," Saria says, closing her eyes. In her mind's eye she appears on a plane of white, devoid of anything other than herself. She concentrates, casting her mind into the depths of the Power, searching for that unique prescience that would be Zelda. Hundreds of miles to the north Saria feels a connection, and moments later Zelda appears before her, dressed in a blue Shiekan bodysuit.

"Saria, what's wrong?" Zelda asks, her eyes full of concern.

Saria takes a deep breath before moving forward, "Rauru…is dead. Murdered in the Temple of Time. We think Vaati did it."

Zelda gasps, her hand covering her mouth. She recovers herself quickly, her face becoming a mask of stony resolution. "There's more isn't there?" Zelda asks, studying Saria carefully.

"The Earth Temple is free, and Laruto has been freed from Ganon's evil," Saria explains. "But it came at a terrible price. Link…is comatose. He's been infected by that same evil. We can't do anything for him, and if he wakes up…well, you've seen what an evil Link can do."

Zelda's face never changes, but she nods her head. "I understand. I'll worry about Link, the rest of you should…you should take care of Rauru." Zelda quickly disappears, leaving Saria alone in the void.

* * *

"Sir, someone's here to see you," the trooper says in salute, opening the flat to Sir Joran Omeroth's command tent.

"Show them in," Joran answers, diverting his attention from the reports scattered across his field writing table. A massive figure wearing a cloak enters the tent, the hood pulled low to obscure the face. "Please, what can I do for you?" Joran asks, his voice a mask of pleasantness while his eyes carefully study, his hands coiled, ready to draw his blade in a moments notice.

"Please Lord Omeroth, be easy," a voice growls as a large furred hand reaches from under the cloak and lowers the hood, revealing the head of a wolf. "My name is Bal'dor, I am chief of the Wolven."

"I remember you, the battle at Lake Hylia," Joran says. "I saw you save many of my men's lives. What can I do for you Chief Bal'dor?"

"Please, it's just Bal'dor Lord Omeroth," the giant wolf says, folding his arms back under his cloak.

"And please call me Joran, too many call me Lord these days," Joran replies, motioning Bal'Dor to sit.

"Thank you," Bal'dor says, seating himself along with Joran. "I understand you and your men are keeping watch on the Forbidden Forest."

"Sightings have been reported," Joran explains. "Numerous people have seen wolfos along treeline. Prince Regent Holden has asked the High Council if they might spare a force to keep watch of the situation. A good portion of the Hylian military is situated at Lake Hylia and along the Gerudo Valley. They're stretched thin."

"I thought as much," Bal'dor says. "I came ahead of my people. I once promised King Hyrulian the help of my people, and he in turn promised us the Forbidden Forest once Ganondorf has been defeated. If it is your wish, tomorrow when my soldiers arrive, they will work alongside your own. We would help cleanse our once and future home."

"We can use all the help we can get in this war my friend," Joran agrees.

* * *

"Come on Fado, show yourself, you can't hide yourself from me forever," Azrael says from beneath his dark cloak, walking slowly through the nearly pitch black chamber.

"Why, so you can play the hero again?" a voice echoes throughout the chamber.

"You wish kid, I may not be here to kill you, but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun," Azrael answers.

"You do realize I'm over five hundred years old," Fado's voice calls out from the darkness. "And the name is Pestilence."

"I'm sorry, I didn't care," Azrael answered. "Look kid, we both know you don't stand a chance against me. Why don't we just save yourself a world of pain and you come with me quietly. As much as I'd love to break you, I have other uses for you."

"And those would be?" the voice echoes out again.

"Killing the man who made you what you are," Azrael answers.

"Tell me more," Fado, now calling himself Pestilence, says, walking into a column of light only yards away from Azrael.


	35. Ch 8, Winds of Change, Pt 3

**Authors Notes: **_Thanks for reviewing everyone. Good to know people still want to read this. I still have a lot of love for this story. So don't worry, I am going to finish it. I already have it mapped out to the end, it's just a matter of getting it written. And then, it'll be on to the third part of the Trilogy. I think of this now as the second part, with Ocarina actually being the first. Maybe I'll actually write an Ocarina version sometime._**  
**

* * *

**Ch. 8**

**Winds of Change, Pt. 3**

Zelda's eyes snap back open to find both Khealdon and Nabooru in conversation in low voices on the other side of their room in the Shiekan camp outside the small village of Caerlon in the northern lands of Hyrule, lands long since forgotten. "There's trouble back home," Zelda speaks, drawing the attention of the other two.

"What kind of trouble?" Nabooru asks, turning to look at Zelda.

Zelda pauses, knowing there is no good way to impart the information she has. "Rauru is dead," she says plainly. "Murdered. Impa suspects Vaati."

"Dead," Nabooru whispers, sitting on the bed, clearly in shock.

Khealdon hangs his head, his eyes closed and his lips moving silently in prayer. He opens his eyes, and looks up at Zelda and Nabooru, his face lined and sad. "He was…a friend," he says, shaking his head. "We grew up together. I was so happy for him the day he became the Sage of Light." He shakes his head again, "I've lived a very long life. It never gets easy, watching those you care about die."

"I'm sorry," Zelda, rising from her chair and placing a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be mourned, everyone who's died because of Ganon will be mourned," she says, her voice growing tight at thoughts of her father, dead in her arms. "But we've more trouble. The Earth Temple has been freed, but Link was infected by Ganon's evil in the process. Saria and the rest believe I'm the only one who can get through to him. I have to try."

Khealdon nods his head, "We'll keep watch over you while you try. The Shiekah will just have to wait until we've helped Link."

"Come on Zel, lay down," Nabooru says, motioning Zelda towards the bed. "Who knows how long this'll take, and how much it'll take out of you."

Zelda lays on the bed, staring up at her friends, "No matter what, don't try and contact me. I don't know what I'm walking into, but I don't want you sucked into it. It might be dangerous even for me."

"We won't," Khealdon says. "And we won't leave your side."

"Good luck," Nabooru says as Zelda closes her eyes. She concentrates on the part of her mind where her bond with Link resides, feeling it and letting it fill her being. She then casts her mind along that bond, following it to the source, and, almost instantly she feels her mind touch Links. And as usual, there is a barrier there, a mental shield she's never been able to break through. _"Why does he keep himself so closed,"_ she says to herself. But there's a difference this time, the barrier feels different, thinner than it usually is. Concentrating she focuses the Power on the barrier and pushes, and is rewarded with a small opening. Small, but large enough for her to squeeze through. Wasting no time she quickly moves through the opening, feeling it close behind her. As she moves through her world goes white, and, moments later, she finds herself standing on the balcony of a large tower, high above a massive castle.

"Goddess," she whispers, her breath taken away by the view. The castle appears to be built high up on a mountain, and it overlooks a breathtaking lanscape, and, way off in the distance, the moutain range looks familiar, with one large mountain rising above the rest.

"You shouldn't have come Zelda," a voice says from behind her, and, out onto the balcony steps Link, dressed in the same green warriors garb he had on before they had both left on their separate journeys. "It's dangerous here."

"Then do something about it, it's your mind," Zelda says, turning to look at him. "Rauru is dead."

"I know," Link, his face a mask of stone as he gazes off into the distance. "I felt his death through the Power. Even here, trapped within my own mind, I felt it."

"What do you mean trapped?" Zelda asks.

"The darkness, it's taken hold," Link explains. "When I used the Power to heal Laruto, I left myself vunerable. It traveled back on the stream of Power I was using. It's…It's pushing me away Zelda. I've been fighting it ever since it infected me. But slowly it's forcing me into some dark corner of my own mind, and replacing me with something…like him," Link says, and they both know who he speaks of.

"You have to fight harder," Zelda implores him. "No one believed that a person could come back to the light from Ganon's taint, but Laruto is free. You did it, you have the power to do it. Only you can free yourself."

Link looks at her and shakes his head, then looks back out at the landscape. "Death Mountain," he says.

"What?"

"Death Mountain," he says again, pointing at the mountain Zelda had recognized only minutes earlier.

"Where are we?" Zelda asks.

"The North," Link replies. "The Castle in the Clouds, the place you're traveling to." His hand reaches into his tunic and pulls out the gold medallion chained around his neck. "The home of the High Kings, the seat of power for the Ancients."

"Your birthright," Zelda says, studying the medallion. "What does it say?" she asks of the Ancient script written on the medallion.

"Power, Wisdom and Courage…the three name him true. Born and reborn, he is the Phoenix," Link says, tracing a finger across the stylized bird in the center of the coin. "And this isn't a birthright I want. Hyrule is yours to rule…my Queen."

"Don't do that," Zelda says, her voice growing angry. She grips him by the shoulders and forces him to look into her eyes. "Don't push me away. Not again. You can't give up. We've gone through too much. If you give up now, think about what we're going to lose. Think of what we mean to each other."

Link smiles sadly, leaning his arms on the railing. "Sounds familiar."

"What do you…oh," Zelda says, remembering now the very words Link had spoken to her once. "You said much the same thing…before I sent everyone and everything back in time." She looks at him closely, watching the range of emotions flash across his eyes before they settle back to that unreadable gaze he shows to the world. "I'm sorry."

Link shrugs, "You did what you thought was right. You were trying to help me."

"But I had no right…," she pauses. "What was it like, being the only one?"

"I…the people, that's what started it for me," Link says quietly. "Seeing people happy, smiling. People who, only moments before had lain in graves. No one knew any differently. But when I visited you…you didn't remember a thing either. You had idea what we had gone through, what we had felt. After that, well, I really didn't feel like going through life, watching you grow up, live your life, fall in love. I couldn't do it. So I left."

"Where did you go?" Zelda asks.

"All over the world," Link says. "Holodrum, Termina, Calatia, Xeroth…I never stayed anywhere too long."

"Must have been lonely," Zelda observes.

"Better than the alternative," Link says. "I'm a wanderer Zelda. When this is all over, if I'm able to come out of this, I'll probably…"

"No, you won't," Zelda cuts him off. "You're not leaving again. I won't let you. I'm sorry for the last seven years. But we have a lifetime ahead of us."

Link smiles, and nods his head. But when he casts his eyes upwards, his smile disappears into a frown. "He's coming," he says, observing the black clouds approaching in the distance.

* * *

"So where should be bury him?" Ruto asks, wiping the tears from her eyes at the sight of Rauru's body.

"The garden behind the temple," Saria says, her voice distant. "He'd have liked that."

"I agree," Darunia says. "Though he was bound to the Sacred Realm this place was ever his home. He loved tending the garden and walking its paths."

"Very well then," Impa says, stepping forward. "Why don't the rest of you go out back and find a suitable spot. I'll prepare the…body."

"Come on," Laruto says, taking her cousins hand and leading the group from the Chamber of Time.

"How are we possibly going to find a new Light Sage?" Holden asks, walking alongside Darunia.

"I wish I knew," Darunia replies. "The Hero of Time can awaken Sages, but I 'm not sure how it used to be done. My first instinct is to consult with Rauru," the giant Goron says with a sad smile.

"What is that?" Saria remarks, pointing at a black speck in the distance.

"It's getting closer," Darunia observes.

"By the Tri-Force," Saria says in distress, her keen elfish eyes finally making out the object in the distance. "A black dragon."

"Impossible," Ruto says, trying hard to see what her fellow Sage can make out. "They're extinct."

"We thought the same of Al'Mob'lair," Darunia says. "Ganon's darkness is awakening the worst the world has ever seen."

"How in Nayru's name are we going to stop that thing?" Holden asks, and watches in horror along with the rest of them as the giant black creature swoops low over Castle Town, a torrent of fire erupting from it's mouth, raining fiery destruction down upon the great city.

"Like this," Darunia says with an angry growl and disappears in a flash of crimson orbs.

Impa runs out of the rear entrance of the temple, "What's happening…by Din," she curses, watching the dragon make another sweep of the city, only this time there is a flash of red light from atop the dragon's head. "That fool Goron," she mutters, and disappears in a flash of violet orbs. An instant later she materializes atop the dragon's head, next to Darunia, who is violently smashing his great warhammer, the Goron Hammer, into the skull of the creature. "Dammit Darunia," Impa yells over the wind, "you know as well as I do this creature can't be harmed that way."

"I…will…not…let…Ganon…win," Darunia roars, smashing the hammer over and over again into the dragon's head. Impa watches with stunned appraisal as the Goron Hammer begins to glow red, brighter and brighter with each fall of the mighty weapon.

A flash of bronze light appears next to them, and the figure of Kareena appears, staring with hatred at the two of them. "You will leave my baby alone."

Impa can't stop herself, she raises an eyebrow at the thought, "Baby?" She doesn't wait for an answer however, she leaps forward and tackles Darunia, knocking him off the great black creature. With a violet flash they disappear in midair, and reappear next to the others in the temple's garden.

"Why?" Darunia roars, his hand gripping his hammer tightly. "I was getting through, I could feel its scales cracking."

"Because Kareena appeared," Impa yells back, not shying away from getting in the face of the much larger Goron. "We both know she has a Sage's power, and more. She was chosen as Hera's vessel. Even we can't stand up to that kind of power."

Darunia breathes, pausing for a moment. "You're right, I know. But we must stop that beast."

"I have an idea," Impa says, watching the massive creature turning in the distance. "Everyone, gather around Saria." Impa grabs an arrow from Saria's quiver and places it in Holden's hands. "Hold it up in front of us. Darunia, your hammer started glowing, you were channeling your power into it. If we do the same, all of us, channel our power into this arrow, we might be able to pierce that things hide. Your aim will have to be perfect Saria."

"It will be," Saria says, her voice low.

Impa begins it, she closes her eyes, feeling the flows of power and letting them trickle into the arrow lying in the upturned palms of Holden's hands. Soon after Darunia, Ruto, Laruto and Saria all channel their own power into the arrow, which is now glowing bright white. When they finish the glow subsides and the once green tinged arrow is now silver in color, from end to end. "Move," Saria says, grabbing the arrow out of Holden's hands, getting clear of the group. The dragon draws closer, and Saria takes aim. She notches the arrow and pulls the bowstring taught, following the dragon's path. As the beast swoops low over the city, readying itself for another wave of fiery death Saria lets loose with the arrow. It flashes brilliant white as it streaks across the sky, piercing the dragon's head on one end, and streaking out the other side just as quickly. The large creature doesn't even have time to roar as its body plows into the city below, knocking over buildings and churning up ground.

"What do we do now?" Laruto asks.

"We prepare," Saria says, glancing back at the group. "This isn't over yet."

* * *

"Link, where are we going?" Zelda asks, walking alongside Link through the halls of the massive palace. "Who's coming?"

"You have to see before he gets here, you need to know where to look?" Link says, taking a quick right turn down a hall.

"Who, who is coming?"

"The Dark One," Link says as they approach a set of large wooden double dours.

"Ganon is coming," Zelda breathes.

"No, not Ganon…worse," Link says, his hands gripping the handles of the door.

"Who could be worse than Ganon?" Zelda asks

Link pauses and looks back at her, "Me." He pushes and the doors open wide. Inside is a stone pedestal, with a sword sticking up from it. At first glance the blade appears silver, when it reality it is more crystal in texture, flashing different colors with the changes of the light. "The White Sword…also called the Cystal Sword. It was made to use the Power, to channel energies…and to seal them. Use this to transfer Nabooru's powers back to her. It can also…trap Ganon. It won't last forever, but at least until all the Sages are awakened again."

"Link, please…"

"Too late," a disembodied voice says as a swirling cloud of black enters the chamber. It twists and swirls and shapes itself in the form of a young man, of Link, a true Shadow Link. "How many times am I going to have to push you down, before you stay down little boy," the hollow voice says.

"How is He here?" Zelda gasps.

"It's not Him," Link answers, his eyes never leaving the Shadow Link. "It's the darkness, Ganon's taint. It latches onto the darkness inside a person. It uses everything they are against them, it becomes them. He is the darkness that lives in my heart."

"Wrong boyscout," the shadow speaks. "I am you. Everything you are, I am. You are darkness, so I am darkness. I'm everything you want, power personified. I can help you destroy Ganon, to live the life you've always wanted. Why do you keep fighting me?"

"He's nothing like you. He's not a killer," Zelda says, her voice angry. "Why can't you leave us alone. You're just like that fool Azrael."

"Oh please Queenie, that moron doesn't have anything on me," the shadow answers. "None of you know true darkness, none of you can even fathom the depths I'm capable of. But I wouldn't worry, because you'll know soon enough. Did you know Zelda, that if you die here, in your boyfriend's mind, your body goes with you in the real world. I wonder, if I gut you here, will you bleed there as well?"

"No!" Link roars, and in the space of a heartbeat the Master Sword is singing through the air, only to be met equally as fast by its own shadowy double.

"You can't beat me Link, the darkness will consume," Shadow Link says with a sneer.

"No, the light beats back the darkness," Link says, his body starting to glow, a green aura surrounding him. With pulsating emerald power Link rears back and swings a might blow…

…and Zelda's world goes white once more. And as she slowly blinks her eyes open, two blurry figures come into focus, Nabooru and Khealdon. "Zelda, what happened?" Nabooru asks, her voice concerned. "You've been out for hours, and then suddenly you cried out."

"I don't know," Zelda says weakly. "I don't know," and she drops once more back into unconsciousness.


	36. Ch 9, Darkness Rising, Pt 1

**Author's Notes: **_Thanks to those of you still reviewing. I really do appreciate it. Especially as we closer and closer to the final battle. Well, the final battle of this story anyway._

_**Najrala**: Heh, you know, I never saw that angle/angel thing before now. That is amusing. And I doubt that angle would be twenty. Knowing Azrael, it'd be a much dirtier number. _:)**  
**

* * *

**Ch. 9**

**Darkness Rising, Pt. 1**

"Are you feeling better?" Khealdon asks, handing Zelda a cup of steaming tea.

"Yes, much better," Zelda answers. Only a little while ago had she woken for the first time since her attempt to aid Link last night. "Where's Nabooru?"

"Out," Khealdon says. "The Shiekah here need our help. She decided to see what she could learn since you were still asleep. Were you able to help Link?"

"I don't know," Zelda replies, eyes downcast. "The darkness had taken hold in him. It had taken his form. Link said that it kept pushing him back, trying to force him to some hidden corner of his mind, so that the Shadow could gain control of his body. Link showed me the White Sword, where it's kept in the Castle in the Clouds, and then he fought that Shadow. As their swords struck each other, everything went white, and I was back here. I don't know if Link is still even himself anymore." She looks up at Khealdon, "Has there been any word?"

"We don't know if Link has lost himself or not," Khealdon says tentatively. "Saria reports that Link's body is…gone. Malon woke this morning and went to tend him, and his body was gone." Khealdon watches the emotions play across Zelda's face, letting her settle herself before continuing. "There's more. Castle Town has been attacked. A black dragon. A good portion of the city is destroyed, and many are dead. In your absence Holden has deemed the situation in Hyrule too unstable, too dangerous. All of the Hylian military is falling back towards what's left of Castle Town, and he is evacuating the people. Soon they'll be making for the north."

"More refugees," Zelda says quietly. "Father would have never let this happen."

"Your father would have done no differently than you, perhaps not even as well," Khealdon tries to console her. "As long as your people live, then so too does Hyrule. One day they'll return, and it will be a shining beacon for the world once more."

"But everything just keeps getting worse," Zelda says, almost sounding defeated. "It seems like once we get close to our goal, something knocks us back down. I'm tired of feeling so…out of control."

"We must take once situation at a time my Queen," Khealdon reassures her. "Selene has agreed to aid us in getting to the Castle in the Clouds, if we are able to help her with the Fallen. Once we've done that, we can return Nabooru's powers, then we'll worry about Rauru and Link. It is all we can do for now, and Link would tell you the same."

Zelda sighs and nods her head, "You're right. So, what do we know about the situation here?"

"The Shiekah here in the north are at war with the Fallen," Khealdon explains. "Fallen are Shiekah who have strayed from the path and now serve the dark ways. They're led by a man called Iltar. This man seeks to usurp Selene's place as the Tol'kar, the Chief of Chiefs of the Shiekah. He would lead his people south and serve Ganon."

"It always comes back to Ganon, doesn't it," Zelda replies, shaking her head. "What would Selene have us do?"

"She claims this Iltar is make overtures of peace now," Khealdon says. "He wishes to split from the Shiekah formally, so that he and his followers may strike their own path. Selene would like the three of us to accompany her to this meeting, in hopes of preventing some sort of treachery on Iltar's part."

"Why us?" Zelda asks. "I'm sure her Shiekan warriors are well trained."

"She knows who we are, or, more appropriately, who you are," Khealdon reveals. "She deems this meeting as destiny…and I would agree with her. This is no chance encounter."

"Great, destiny," Zelda says with a sigh and flops back onto the bed.

* * *

Holden, Prince Regent of Hyrule steps out onto the private balcony hidden behind the throne room of Hyrule Castle and sweeps his gaze across the once pristine city of Castle Town. Now the city lays in ruins, with clouds of smoke still smoldering into the sky even many hours after the dragon was slain. The corpse of the dragon still remains where it fell, the Sages having more to concern themselves with than the removal of a dead dragon from a city that must now be abandoned. "Look at what it's come to," Holden says out loud, though no one else is on the balcony to hear him speak. "What a mess I've made."

"That's some ego," Impa says, walking out from the darkness of the throne room beyond the stone archway. "To think all of this is your fault entirely."

"Zelda left me in charge," Holden replies, studying the Shiekan warrior. "And all those people are dead, and the city is in ruin. On my watch."

"Your sister isn't perfect either, she makes mistakes," Impa explains. "No one could have predicted any of this. It's not your fault."

"I know," Hold admits, sighing. "I guess…I'm just out of my element here. Shiek raised me a warrior. It's all I've ever known. I know nothing of ruling a country."

"My brother taught you what you needed to know," Impa says, her face softening at the mention of her brother. "The lessons can be applied here too."

"Why'd he do it?" Holden asks. "Shiek would never say."

"Your father?"

"Yes," Holden says.

"He loved you, both you and Zelda," Impa begins, shifting her arms on the railing. "You both were born after midnight, Zelda was born first. It was early morning when the attack happened."

"Attack?" Holden questions.

"An assassin attacked in the hospital wing of the castle. I was with your father at the time, Shiek was in the nursery with you and your sister," Holden explains. "No one thought…if there was to be an attack, it was thought that the King himself, or his heirs would be the targets. We were too late when we reached your mother's room. A single thrust from a blade to her heart. She never had time to cry out." Holden remains silent, focusing his attention on the ruins of Castle Town, trying to hold back the tears in his eyes. "There was also one other attack that morning. A young woman who had given birth around the same time as your mother. She survived the attack, but only just barely. Her husband, a Lord Commander of the Knights of Hyrule, happened in during the attack. He managed to flee the city with his wife and newborn son. The Gerudo assassin squad followed. He was killed protecting his wife and child, giving them enough time to flee into the Old Forest. No one heard anything further from them again."

"Wait, that sounds familiar," Holden says, his face and voice curious.

"Yes, that newborn boy was Link," Impa nods her head. "His mother was wounded during the attack. She had just enough strength to get Link as far as the Great Deku Tree. He took Link in as one of the Kokiri."

"But why were my mother and Link's the targets?" Holden asks. "Link is the Hero of Time, Zelda is a Sage and the Princess of Destiny. Surely they'd be the ones wanted dead."

"They would have been next," Impa replies. "At least, that's what we figured. As best as we can tell, whoever was behind the attacks wanted the mother's dead so that no more children, possibly children with destinies could be born. You, Zelda and Link would have been next. After that nothing would stand in Ganon's way."

"Ganon?" Holden exclaims, clearly shocked.

"Who else? Who else could possibly have known about the legends? Who else could possibly want the Children of Destiny dead. And rid himself of the possibility of more children to stand in his way."

"It always comes back to Ganon, doesn't it?" Holden says quietly, his voice angry.

"Unfortunately, yes," Impa agrees. "Your father had no idea it was Ganon, but he did fear for your lives. And Rauru counseled that the two of you be separated, to protect you both. Since Zelda is the firstborn, it was decided she stay, to learn the ways of the court and Queen. Since I had often been seen by your father's side, it was logical that I remain as your sister's guardian. My brother, Shiek, is a true Shiekah of the old ways, he has always lived his life in the shadows. He took you from the country, to hide you and train you. To prepare you for the day when you'd return to Hyrule to serve as your sister's Tra'Kar, her Guardian. Only your mother, your father, the midwife and my brother and I knew that twins were born. So, the official announcement was the birth of a baby girl, and only of a baby girl."

"Thanks," Holden says. "I'm glad I finally know."

"Wow, what a beautiful moment," a voice says, and on a balcony above theirs, looking down on Impa and Holden is a black cloaked figure. "What a beautifully boring moment."

"Who are you?" Impa demands, stepping in front of Holden, twin daggers appearing in her hands.

"I'm the one who's going to save your sorry asses," the black cloaked figure says. With a bright flash of silver orbs a small figure the size of a child appears next to Holden and Impa. "Give it to them Fado," Azrael says. Fado places a silver wrist guard into Holden's hand. The guard has a large bluish silver jewel in the center of it, with blue metal gilded into patterns on the rest of it. "That, is the Wind Waker," Azrael explains. "It can be used with the Ring of Nature." Azrael disappears in a flash of dark green orbs.

"Fado, but, you're supposed to be…" Impa starts.

"I've been cured," Fado interrupts. "He…he took the taint from me."

"But how?"

"You know who he is," Fado says quietly. "He calls himself Azrael. He is Link from the shadow world. He has all the same power Link does."

"But why would he do that?" Holden asks. "Why would he help us?"

* * *

The Doom Mountains. Long have these rocky spires been devoid of any sentient life except for the Gorons. Link trudges up to a peak, coming to rest and staring up at the morning sun. Looking down into the valley below he spots what he has come searching for. There, lying under the shade of a tree is a juvenile dragon, it's scales a crimson red. As Link approaches the dragon's eyes open, and it stares with curiosity at Link. _"I have been waiting for you Hero of Time," _a voice calls out in Link's mind.

"You know me," Link says aloud, long since having given up being surprised by anything that happens in his life these days.

"_I do," _the dragon answers. _"My name is Valoo. I was hatched fully aware. I am a Guardian Spirit of Hyrule, like the Great Deku Tree or Jabu Jabu. But the time is too early for me to be awakened."_

"What do you mean, too early?" Link asks.

"_My nest should have lain buried for another century," _Valoo explains. _"The Shattering prematurely uncovered it. And Ganon's dark magic has already worked it's horrible ways. There were four other eggs in the nest, my siblings. They are Black Dragons, creatures of pure evil. Ganon's disciple Kareena has taken them. I fear with the dark magics at his disposal Ganon will age them, and unleash their power upon Hyrule."_

"I know," Link says with a nod. "I saw it…in a vision of sorts. That's how I knew where to come look for you. I knew I had to find you…that you could help."

"_I can, with your help," _Valoo says.

* * *

Saria stands atop Hyrule Castle, encased in a dark green cloak that billows around her body. Her thoughts this day alternate between dark and light. She worries at the safety of the people of Hyrule, and yet, she yearns for the call of the Forest, and the happiness she once felt there.

"What are you doing up here Little Sister," Darunia says, walking up next to the young Kokiri woman. "The wind is fierce today."

"It's time," Saria says, her voice almost cold and unemotional. Darunia looks at her with confusion, until she points. There, in the distance three black specks are visible on the horizon. Three black specks that grow large with each passing moment. "They're coming."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**_I know, I know. The Wind Waker was a baton in the game. But, as I've always said, this is my vision of Zelda, so I change things to fit the story. And to me, for this story, it makes more sense for the Wind Waker to be something like a wrist guard. Espeically since it can be used with the Ring of Nature. How and why you ask? Guess you'll just have to wait and see. _


	37. Ch 9, Darkness Rising, Pt 2

Ch. 9 

**Darkness Rising, Pt. 2**

"I have no idea why he's done this," Fado says in response to what Azrael might be up to. He and both Holden and Impa are now inside the throne room of Castle Hyrule, discussing the recent arrival of Fado, and the gift of the Wind Waker. "He came to the Wind Temple, and said that he had plans. He wants to be rid of Ganon, that much I know. To do that, he said he needed me to be whole, so he ripped the taint from me, and told me to come here to give you the Wind Waker. He said that it should be used by Link."

"I suppose it makes a certain kind of twisted sense," Holden says, sitting himself on the throne and turning the Wind Waker in his hands, studying the strange silver device. "Ganon is responsible for turning him into what he is, from what Link and Zelda have told us. And Aganham, a loyal disciple of Ganon, is the one who…burned him alive. I'd probably want revenge too."

"True enough," Impa agrees, pacing in front of the throne. "Still, it won't make much of a difference if we have no Hero of Time to use the it. And use it for what I wonder?" Impa muses. "I fear this Azrael knows much more than we do."

"There is much more to this creature Azrael than you know Shadow Sage," a whispy voice says as a cold wind kicks up, and forms itself into the shape of a young woman. "My name is Aria, and I am the Sage of Wind. Thanks to Azrael, the Wind Temple is free once more, and now I can move on. It is time for you to accept your destined mantle Fado."

"I…am ready," Fado says, moving to stand before her. He turns his head upwards to look into her eyes. "I have much to make up for."

"Do not let your guilt overwhelm you young one," Aria says. "The taint of Ganon is powerful. Your journey is just beginning, and you will need to remain strong. But now, my journey is done, and finally, I can feel peace." Her form dissipates into mist, and as silver light overcomes Fado, finally settling into him.

"So, two sages to go," Holden remarks as Saria and Darunia hurry into the room.

"Fado!" Saria exclaims, rushing over to the Kokiri and dropping to her knees, embracing him. "I thought we'd never see you again."

"It's alright Saria," Fado says, returning her embrace. "I am…better now. And I have been awakened as a Sage."

"That's a lucky thing," Darunia says abruptly, studying the little Kokiri. "Three Black Dragons approach. We spotted them from atop of the castle."

X X X

"What must I do?" Link asks of Valoo.

"_In my present form, at this age I would stand no change against my…siblings," _Valoo explains. _"However, were I to age into maturity, my power would be significant. We would stand a chance."_

"Yes, but how do we do that?" Link asks. "You spoke of Ganon using dark magic to do the very same thing to the other dragons, but I know nothing of such things. And I would not use the Power for dark purposes anyway."

"_Whether the Power is light or dark comes from your intent, and what you seek to accomplish,"_ Valoo explains. _"The Power is the Power, it simply exists. It is neither good nor bad. It is the person wielding the Power that determines its purpose. Think back seven years, to when Zelda used the Ocarina of Time along with her own significant power to turn back the clock for everyone. You can do the same, only more focused. Use the Ocarina of Time and the Power, and turn the clock forward. Not for everyone, only for me. Bring me to maturity, and we have a chance of stopping the other dragons."_

"But, isn't that just as wrong as what Zelda did?" Link says. "It would be wrong for me to steal those years from you."

"_Often times, the needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the one,"_ Valoo replies. _"And, I freely give you my consent to do this. Besides which, as a dragon, I will live and extremely long life as it is. And, being a Guardian Spirit, even longer still. A few years will not matter. And this must be done, or Hyrule might not have any hope. The world might not have any hope."_

"Alright," Link says tentatively. "How?"

"_You must find your center, and focus your energies,"_ Valoo explains. _"You must concentrate on your goal, aging me, and only me. A century should bring me to full strength."_

"A century, but that is…" Link begins.

"_A lifetime,"_ Valoo interrupts. _"Yes, a lifetime for a human or hylian perhaps, but for a dragon it is not much at all. Our bodies grow quickly, but it takes nearly that long for us to attain our full power. "Now, once you see your goal in your mind's eye, begin playing the Ocarina of Time. I believe you already know the song."_

Link nods his head and settles himself. He closes his eyes, and instinctually allows the Power to fill his being, suffusing himself with warmth and life. In his mind's eye he pictures Valoo as he is now, a juvenile dragon. But his desire is Valoo a century from now. In his mind the image shifts and shapes itself, from something small and that can be loosely considered cute to a massive, terrifying beast of crimson red. A creature brimming with strength and power. That image locked in his mind Link, with his eyes still closed, automatically reaches for the pouch where he keeps the Ocarina of Time, one of his magic pouches, given to him so long ago by Saria. Reaching inside the pouch his hand clasps onto the object he seeks, the cool metal of the ocarina. He brings it out of the pouch and to his lips, and on their own accord his hands move to form the notes as he begins to blow into the instrument. The mountains, usually silent aside from the crumbling of rock, are now filled with music that is beautiful and somber, the Song of Time. As Link continues to play, the inherent power of the Ocarina, combined with the magic of the song and Link's own power begin to mix and manifest.

Already Valoo can feel the changes within himself, his vision tinged blue. The same blue glow surrounds Valoo's body, until finally a circular wall of blue energy erupts around the young dragon, stretching skyward to the clouds themselves. Link continues to play, and, even with his eyes closed he can see the changes taking place in his mind. He can see beyond the wall of energy, and a part of his mind watches in fascination as Valoo morphs from the young dragon of only moments ago, into the massive beast Link had pictured in his mind. Feeling the changes he needs complete, Link lets the ocarina fall silent, and his Power die back down. As he opens his eyes the wall of blue energy fades into nothingness, leaving only a giant crimson dragon. _"It has worked my friend,"_ Valoo says in Link's mind. _"Now, quickly climb onto my back. I fear we may not reach your friends in time as it is."_

X X X

"Saria, do you have the arrows?" Impa asks as she and the remainder of the sages, along with Holden, stand atop the Pinnacle Stone, the great observation floor atop Hyrule Castle.

"I do," Saria replies, pulling a sliver arrow from the quiver on her back and notching it in her bow. The pervious evening, after defeating the first dragon had been defeated the sages had spent many hours pooling their power and creating a quiver full of the special arrows, in hopes that they may be of further use against any further creatures Ganon might send against them."

"They'll raze the city to nothing bust dust before we can defeat them all," Holden says quietly for the group.

"We do what we can," Darunia says, though in his heart, he knows what Holden speaks is true. When the day is done, Castle Town will be most likely be no more.

In the middle of the group of a dark swirling cloud appears, and expands into a shimmering plane of darkness, through which two figures step out. One is dressed head to toe in flowing robes of blood red, along with a mask covering the lower half of his face. The other is similarly dressed, only his clothing is completely black, with the red eye of the Shiekah upon his chest, his white hair a stark contrast to the black of his clothing. "Such stunning optimism from the so called protectors of Hyrule," Aganhim says from beneath his mask. "The Dark Lord Ganon wishes for your existence to end Sages of Hyrule, and what the Dark Lord wishes, must be carried out."

Impa's eyes narrow as she gazes at Vaati, her anger rising at the sight of symbol of her people emblazoned on the chest of this murderer. "Blood Traitor," Impa curses, her long twin daggers appearing in her hands as if by magic. She charges Vaati, catching him off guard, and the two disappear over the edge of the castle to the depths below.

"Well, more for me then," Aganhim says, and with a wave of his hand a wall of dark black flames erupt around Darunia, Laruto and Ruto, walling them off. Now, only Saria and Holden remain to face the powerful dark sorceror. "I'll deal with you first little girl," Aganhim says, facing Saria. "Can't have those pretty little arrows of yours hurting Kareena's pets, now can we."

"Sure we can," Holden says, launching himself at Aganhim, wielding the large broadsword once used by his father.

Aganhim parries the blow with his own sword, and with his left hand motions and sends Holden tumbling across the roof with an invisible blast of the power. "Fool," Aganhim sneers. Holden slides against the lip of the roof, and, while coughing he looks up over the edge, and watches as the three dragons arrive, reigning yet more fiery destruction down upon Castle Town, which, thankfully at least has already been emptied of all its people.

"No," he whispers, watching as the flames erupt all over the city.

As Holden speaks flashes of dark green and dark gold appear on the rooftop, revealing two more figures. Both dressed in black, one is hooded and masked, the other is a young woman, her hair raven black with a scar on her lower lip. Holden stairs up at the woman, recognizing her. "Sister," he says, shocked.

"In another lifetime," the woman smiles and viciously kicks Holden in the head, sending him into unconsciousness. "So, is he the one who burned you my love?" this Dark Zelda asks, motioning at Aganhim.

"He is," Azrael answers from behind the black mask of his hood. "You concentrate on the dragons girl," he says, his head turning to look at Saria. "The wizard is ours."

X X X

"By Farore, it's already begun," Link says from his place atop Valoo, just behind his head. As they streak down from the sky Link can easily see the three dark beasts, sweeping down across the city, sending fire down into the streets and igniting buildings ablaze. "So how do we do this?"

"_Any way we can,"_ Valoo answers him. _"This will be…brutal."_

"Alright," Link says, the form of a plan beginning to take place in his mind, "I have an idea."

"_Please tell me you're not going to do what I think you're going to do,"_ Valoo answers, sensing the feelings behind Link's plan.

"Probably something stupid," Link says with a smile he doesn't really feel. "Just get in close."

"_Hold on,"_ Valoo says, folding his wings to his sides and diving down towards the city. They plummet through the sky, and, as they reach the city Valoo unfurls his wings, snapping himself and Link level and soaring of the city. _"There," _he says, referring to the dragon streaking from the sky down towards the city for another pass.

"As we pass, make sure we're right alongside it," Link says, readying himself.

"_Good luck my friend,"_ Valoo says, and, as they sweep alongside the black dragon Link quickly times his jump, easily making the leap to the black scaled creature.

Link rights himself quickly and sprints forward across the creatures back, heading for its head. As Link runs he quickly pulls the Master Sword from its sheath, and it begins to glow as Link allows the Power to flow into it. Link reaches the dragon's head and, with a twirl of his sword he drives it straight down through the creatures head. The enchanted blade, charged with the power easily slices through scale, bone and into the brain, releasing a massive wave of the power, killing the beast instantly. In one swift motion Link returns the Master Sword to its sheath and leaps from the dragon, letting the creature plummet into the city. And just as quickly Valoo is there, under Link who lands atop Valoo's back. "Guess that wasn't as stupid as I thought," Link says, returning to his position behind Valoo's head. As he and Valoo swing around Link watches as a streak of silver flashes across the sky, piercing another one of the dragon's through it's throat. The creature gurgles in agony as it crashes into the city below, settling to rest and moaning in agony as it bleeds out through it's throat. "I guess there's only one left."

A flash of dark golden light appears behind Link atop Valoo. When Link turns around, his mouth drops in shock, "Zelda," he gasps.

Dark Zelda grins mischievously, "I'm way better stud. But that'll have to wait for later," she says, backhanding Link and knocking him off Valoo and falling towards the city. "The last one is for me," she says, disappearing from Valoo's back.

X X X

As Impa and Vaati plummet from the tallest tower of Hyrule Castle , they disappear in a flash of darkness, and quickly reappear outside the Temple of Time, rolling and tumbling across the grass outside. "You've turned against our people traitor," Impa spits, quickly regaining her feet and setting herself for attack.

"You know nothing of our people foolish woman," Vaati says, ripping the mask from his face, the rage of hatred burning in his violet-red eyes. "You know nothing of our true suffering. We should have continued to rule an empire, but instead that fool Kheal threw away it all away, choosing to live in exile."

"You threw in with Ganon long before Khealdon threw away his title," Impa replies, leaping to attack with her twin daggers. Vaati easily parries with his long curved sword, meeting her blow and forcing her back.

With a startled shout Malon exits from the rear entrance of the Temple of Time, pulling up short when she spots the figures of Impa and Vaati squaring off against each other. "Malon, get back inside the temple," Impa says forcefully, not daring to take her eyes off Vaati again.

But just then a flash of green appears in the garden, and with it Link comes tumbling across the grass, which provides Vaati distraction enough to grab Malon, the sharp edge of his sword held against her throat.


	38. Ch 10, The Beginning of the End, Pt 1

**_Author's Note:_** Well. Back again. It's been..well, quite some time. Anyway, I think I'm ready to finish this sucker up.

* * *

**Ch. 10**

**The Beginning of the End, Part 1**

As the sun begins its descent over the horizon, the streets of the small settlement of Caerlon begin to empty. Mother's race to find their children, the pace of those returning home from a day's work, while not rushing, is still faster than a normal walk. In the outskirts of the village, in a small glade at the base of the mountains is a cemetery. A light mist hangs just above the ground, and a feeling of loneliness surrounds the area.

Underneath an ancient, giant oak tree Selene stands, with Zelda, Nabooru and Khealdon flanking her. "I am grateful for you being here Queen Zelda. I sense duplicity on Iltar's part."

"It is my pleasure Selene," Zelda replies in a quiet voice. "And please, just call me Zelda. I'm happy I can be of some help."

"Not that it will matter much, you see, our dear Selene and her pathetic ilk are far beyond any help," a smooth voice calls, and a group of people emerge from the shadows in the cemetery. "I am Iltar," a man with the same voice says. He is dressed head to toe in black, a long curved blade strapped to his back. "So, now Selene, you disgrace the Shadow Tribe further by involving outsiders in our affairs."

"I am no outsider," Zelda speaks up for herself. She is dressed in the garb she wore as Sheik, minus the headdress and veil over her mouth. "I have been trained. I have passed the trials. I am a true member of the Shadow Tribe. Unlike some others…blood traitor."

Rage fills Iltar's features, "How dare you Outlander. You would mock our traditions. You would mock our very way of life."

"No, it is you who mocks who and what we are Iltar," Selene says. "You must stop with this foolishness Iltar. Nothing good can come from traveling south to serve as Ganon's puppet."

"I will not be dissuaded Selene," Iltar responds, his voice trying to sound full of command but only manages self importance. "I seek challenge…"

"I call for Challenge by Combat," Zelda quickly interrupts, stepping in front of Selene. "I Challenge you Iltar. If you win, you may do as you like. If you lose, you must submit yourself to Selene's authority."

Iltar sneers, "I accept Outlander. When I've finished with you…I'll finish you all."

"Zelda…you should not have," Selene says, stepping back with Zelda to converse. "I would have gladly accepted his challenge."

"I know you would have Selene," Zelda replies, readying herself. "I do no doubt your courage, but you would have lost. I didn't sense it until now, but there is a dark power surrounding Iltar. He masks it well. He knows something of sorcery. He has a connection with the Power, and it has corrupted him. He's more powerful than you believe."

* * *

Link rises from a crouch, staring intently at Vaati as he holds Malon, his blade to her throat. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Link says, his hand twitching above the hilt of the Master Sword.

"And why is that," Vaati replies, a huge, nasty grin plastered on his face. "I've heard that you were fast, but I don't think even you are quite fast enough to get to me. All I have to do is twitch my hand, and the girl's life blood spills all over the lovely grass."

"And a second later your blood is decorating hers," Link growls, his eyes glowing with a fierce light, but he stands quite still, reluctant to make a move and call Vaati on what could, or could not, be a bluff. And then he notices Malon, her eyes almost glazed over, and looking…off. "Malon, are you ok?" Link asks, his voice now touched with concern.

"I…I don't know Link," Malon answers, her voice sounding different, and when her eyes settle on him, it's as if they are looking at him, but seeing past him.

Impa, watching off to the side but ready for anything studies Malon carefully, something from her Sage memories tingling in the back of her mind. "Link, something is happening."

"No, it's not dear Shadow Sister," Vaati says. "Because if something does happen, the little girl is dead, isn't that right Hero." But a moment later a strange look spreads across Vaati's face, and he glances down to see the hand holding Malon's neck smoking. With a shriek of pain he jumps back from Malon, holding his hand in agony.

Malon in the meanwhile has a golden glow flickering around her, and as she holds her head in her hands, that golden aura expands into a swirling cocoon of golden energy that completely encompasses the young woman. Link makes to spring towards her when Impa lays a hand on his shoulder, "Leave her, Link."

"She could be in trouble," Link says, his eyes full of concern.

"No, she is not. Something truly amazing is happening. I'm surprised I didn't see it earlier. Another destiny is fulfilling itself…a new Sage is being awakened."

"A new Sage…" Link says, and then his face lights up with understanding, "By Din, Malon is…"

The golden cocoon explodes in a shower of light, sending a wave of energy emanating outwards. And standing there is Malon, now greatly changed. Where once she wore simple farm garb, she now stands in close fitting clothing of scarlets and orange, with a golden cloak covering the ensemble, and now her fiery red hair is streaked with golden highlights. She turns her head slightly, eyes coming to rest on Vaati, who stares at her with pure hatred. "Begone from this sacred place, foul creature of the Shadow. You are not welcome here."

"They do not call me the Sage Killer for nothing girl," Vaati snarls, gripping his sword tightly, raising in a posture ready for attack.

"I am the new Sage of Light," Malon says, her voice sounding both serene and commanding. "And I said begone fool." Her hand lashes out in a gesture, and she snatches Vaati up in flows of the power, wrapping him in a soft, golden light. With a wave of her hand she sends the dark warrior spinning off into the air, sailing high over the buildings. Her attention then turns back to Impa and Link. "My friends."

"Well, things just keep getting more and more interesting," Link says, moving to stand near Malon. "The Sage of light, huh."

Malon's smile is radiant. "Yes. It would seem those with great destinies are drawn to you Hero of Time. Who would have thought?"

"We should have known," Impa says, joining the two. "There is no coincidence around Link. Things always seem to happen for a reason. So, what next?"

With that the great crimson dragon Valoo swoops in, flapping to a stop outside the temple grounds and coming to a rest. "We still have work to do," Link says, glancing at Valoo.

* * *

Atop the last of the black dragons attack Castle Town a dark golden light appears behind Kareena, Ganondorf's own dark Sage. She turns, to find herself starting at the raven haired Zelda from the other world. "You really do look like her…though, I think I like your hair better," Kareena remarks.

"Thanks red," Dark Zelda says, moving faster than Kareena could have imagined. She closes the gap between the two of them quickly, and sends a blast of dark magical energy that incapacitates Kareena, and causes the young Gerudo to fall from the dragon's back. Dark Zelda watches the girl fall, and then sighs, "Damn. She could have been fun."

"I wouldn't worry my dear. You'll find I can be much more fun than Kareena ever could," a voice says from behind. Dark Zelda spins to find Ganondorf standing soundly, without a care in the world, resplendent in his dark armor, this thick black cloak billowing unnaturally in the wind.

"Well, well, if it isn't the big bad Dark Lord," Dark Zelda says, her lips creeping up into a smile. "Hmmm, you're taller than I remember. Of course, I didn't really get a great look at your counterpart in my world. My Link took him down fairly easily. He was kind of a pushover."

"Indeed," Ganondorf replies, his smile almost matching hers. "Of course, without the extra power I lent him, your Link wouldn't have had such an easy town. And now, I think, it's town he's paid a past due account. He's been nothing but trouble to me since entering this world. Ruining one plan after another, and generally failing in the few simple tasks I've asked of him."

"So why tell me?" Dark Zelda asks, her voice full of boredom. "I can't honestly think of a reason I should care."

"Simple, dear Zelda," Ganondorf says. As fast as Zelda had moved earlier, Ganondorf is even faster. He is on her in an instant, his powerful right hand gripping her around the throat and lifting her from her feet. "Your beloved Link will pay in blood. First yours…and then his." She tries to speak, but his grip is too strong, too tight. He watches in satisfaction as it finally dawns on her that her time is over, and then his satisfaction turns to pure bliss as the light fades from her eyes, and her body becomes completely limp. "Such a waste." With contempt he drops the body back onto the dragon's back, and notices the dragon is on a run towards Hyrule Castle. With a flash of inspiration he waits until the proper moment, and then with a flick of his wrist and the smallest exertion of the Power snaps the dragon's neck. The creature begins to plummet, but its speed and course already mark a fatal fate for the castle. Before the creature strikes, Ganondorf disappears in a wave of darkness from the dead dragon's back.

* * *

"Do you honestly think you can take me?" Aganhim sneers, holding the Power at ready for an attack.

"The thought had crossed my mind," Azrael says, holding the Dark Sword before him in an attack posture. "I…" Azrael begins, then turns his head at a strange feeling. Beneath his mask his eyes widen, and he disappears quickly in a flash of dark green orbs. Aganhim quickly follows behind him, as a great red dragon swoops down upon the top of the castle. Saria quickly hops up onto its back behind Link, while Valoo grabs the unconscious form of Holden in one of his talons, then flies away just as the dead black dragon crashes head first into the castle, sending a shower of stone and dirt everywhere.


	39. Ch 10, The Beginning of the End, Pt 2

_**Author's Note: ****Oh, I totally plan on finishing the story correctly. Though it has changed a bit from my original plan. That was like five years ago or something like that. **_

**Ch. 10**

**The Beginning of the End, Pt. 2**

In the only cemetery of the settlement of Caerlon there is a small open glade near the base of the mountains. With the sun nearly hidden now behind the horizon the glade is not so open at the moment. A small group of people form a loose ring, inside of which stand two, a man and woman, both dressed in dark clothing, facing one another. The woman, her hair pulled back into a loose braid, stands at ease within the circle. Her eyes, however, never leave the man facing her. "Are you sure about this Zelda?" Nabooru asks. "I may not have my Sage powers anymore, but I don't need them to sense something dark and treacherous this man."

"It's alright Nabooru," Zelda says with a low and calm voice in hopes of pacifying the former Spirit Sage. "I sense it too. He has some dark sorcery at his command. I'll be ready for him when the time is right. Until, I cannot tip my hand." Nabooru nods her head as Khealdon comes to stand at Zelda's side. "I already know there is something amiss here," Zelda preemptively says with exasperation in her voice.

"I know you do," Khealdon replies, keeping his voice low. "I only wanted to say good luck. You are now heir to two different traditions. While the new blood runs through your veins, you have forged yourself into a child of the Old. You have studied the ways of the Shadow, and mastered them. I am proud to call you Sheikah. You honor us," he bows at the waist as he finishes speaking and steps back so that Selene can take his place.

"Even without sorcery Iltar is a fighter to be weary of," she states in a voice that only Zelda can hear.

Zelda nods her head, then speaks up, "Let us put and end to this farce Iltar."

"Of course Hylian," Iltar says, his voice full of contempt, his eyes pools of burning hatred, all of which are directed solely at Zelda this moment. "I wouldn't want such a little thing as the fate of the Sheikah people to inconvenience you overly."

"The Sheikah people will have nothing to worry about once I've finished with you," Zelda's voice rings with confidence and pure calm. Her body twists slightly and she settles into a fighting stance taught by her long time mentor and nursemaid, Impa.

"An arrogant Hylian, how very unoriginal," Iltar replies dryly, matching actions with Zelda and dropping into a fighting stance of his own. "I'm sorry to inform you Outlander, but I happen to be considered the best of the Sheikah warriors."

"Perhaps by those who are too weak to defend themselves," Zelda retorts, allowing a corner of her lips to twitch slightly. "From what I've heard, you're not even…adequate." Her remark gets the reaction she is hoping for. Iltar, after hearing her insult wastes no time in launching himself at the Hylian Queen, drawing his curved blade in a flash and bringing it in a downward stroke meant to cleave Zelda from shoulder to hip. Zelda, however, is faster than Iltar could have believed her to be. Waiting until the last possible moment she pivots out of the way, drawing her own curved blade in the same motion to slice across Iltar's back.

Despite Zelda's insult, Iltar is no weak warrior. The moment he senses his mistake he pitches himself into a forward dive, narrowly avoiding Zelda's sword by the merest of fractions. Each of the combatants quickly rights themselves, once more facing each other and dropping into ready stances. This time though it's Zelda who takes the offensive. She rushes him quickly, and as he readies his blade to block Zelda disappears with a puff of black smoke. Iltar's eyes narrow, and he quickly spins around, searching for his opponent with no avail. A slight rustling of air alerts Iltar, and he glances up to see Zelda dropping quickly towards him out of mid air, her blade pointed downwards to run him clean through. Iltar dodges, and the moment Zelda's feet touch the ground she immediately springs backwards, lashing out with her sword in one hand. The blade manages to make contact, slicing cleanly through Iltar's clothing and biting into the skin of his chest. "It would appear first blood is yours Outlander," he sneers, readying himself again. "It will be the last you see."

Zelda, however, ignores Iltar's comments and remains silent. Now that combat has begun, for her the time for talking is over. But, out of nowhere a piercing screech echoes out. Everyone in the small glade looks around, and in the dwindling light of the sky the can see several shapes, all with large wings gliding through the air. "Goddesses, what is that?" Zelda says. She reaches out through the Power, trying to get some sense of the creatures. "They feel…cold."

"By the Shadow," Selene exclaims, recognition sounding in her voice. "The Cold Ones," she explains. "Ancient enemies of the Sheikah."

Zelda is bewildered for a moment until her Sage memories fill in the gaps for her. "Nayru protect us," she says quietly, studying one of them as it lands on a ridge above them, its muted, hollow red eyes staring down at them with a hungry intensity. "They feed on the Power itself. They have an unending hunger that can never be sated. They drain the Power from their victims, leaving them an empty, cold husk. Not quite living, but not dead either."

"How very…perceptive, Queen Zelda," a smooth voice says as a figure emerges from the shadows from beneath the ridge where the creature had landed.

"How do you know me?" Zelda asks, not bothering to deny the accusation, an studying the newcomer before her. His hair is dark and smooth, his black clothing of a fine cut, seems to flow with each of his movements.

"My people know much of what happens in the world my Lady," he answers, his voice with a light accent to it. "You may call me Lucius."

"You should not be here," Selene says, stepping next to Zelda. "You have not been seen in centuries."

"The great Shattering awoke us from our slumber," Lucius explains. "As the First Moblins have awoken, so too have we, so too will many of the Old Ones. Once, these lands you stand in now were ours. We have come to reclaim them."

"And who are you to claim what rightfully belongs to the Shadow Tribe," Iltar speaks up, stepping forward nearly abreast of Zelda and Selene. "We are the blood of the first people of Hyrule. Once, this great kingdom belonged to us."

"Fool," Lucius sneers. One moment he is standing several feet away, and in the blink of an eye he is right in front of Iltar, looking him square in the eyes. "You may be of the Old Blood, but it has thinned much since its day. We, the Children of the Twilight are truly of the Old Blood."

Iltar, foolishly, does not flinch from Lucius's glare. "I think not," Iltar counters. "Enough has been stolen from my people. I'll not allow you to take from us also."

Lucius's smile is thin and pleased looking, and in less time than it would take you to blink the creature they only half saw earlier is now standing before them, its skin a smooth, matted black surface. Its dark red eyes gleam dully as it pounces on Iltar, clamping its jaws around his neck. Startled, both Zelda and Selene back up, so taken with an eerie sense of horror and fascination of the creature they can only stare at its attack on Iltar. It is not very long at all when the creature pulls away and once again the man Lucius is standing before. Iltar, meanwhile, is still standing. His skin however has taken on a palid look, and his eyes are staring dully off into space. "Oh my Goddess," Zelda says in a disgusted voice. "I could feel it. You completely drained the Power from him."

Lucius smiles thinly once again. "That is the way of the Children of the Twilight," Lucius replies. He watches with satisfaction as Iltar's eyes close and his body crumples lifelessly to the ground. "Excellent. By tomorrow evening, he will truly be of the Old Blood. He will have joined the us."

"This, is completely unnatural," Zelda says with a shake of her head.

"This is the way of the world my dear Queen," Lucius says in return. "The weak must give way to the strong. The weak are meant to feed the strong, to provide nourishment."

"Leave this place now," Zelda says angrily.

Lucius tries to favor her with a pleasant and charming smile. "We will leave for now. We are not yet ready to reclaim what is ours. We are not yet strong enough after our long years of sleep. But mark my words Hylian, one day, we will return for what is rightfully ours." Once more his body changes form, and the large bat like wings on its back flap and provide lift, taking the creature upwards and into the sky.

"Well, that's just perfect," Nabooru remarks as she and Khealdon move to stand near Zelda and Selene. "It's not like the state of the world is bad enough, now we'll have them to deal with."

"For the time being, we should focus on getting to our destination," Khealdon says. "It won't much matter defending against them if Ganon gains control of the Heart of Darkness."

"He's right," Zelda agrees. "We'll worry about them later. Right now, it's important that we get moving. Selene, are you still willing to lead us northwards?"

"Of course," Selene affirms. She looks at Iltar's still from on the ground, and then to the small crowd of followers who had come with him. "See that he's properly disposed of. We will speak of your willingness to betray our ways at a later time. Pray my mood improves by the time I return."


End file.
